Journey of the heart
by Soldier's Requiem
Summary: Akemi is taken in the royal firenation family. She and Zuko are best friends, and are banished together; sent on a journey to capture the Avatar. Problem? Akemi is against it. Follows storyline of seasons. ZukoxOC *1/24/12: CHAPTERS BEING REWRITTEN!*
1. Prologue

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as I will, since this is my first story with an OC. Please give me some encouragement on this story as well by reviewing, it would very much be appreciated!**

**Summary: Akemi is taken into the royal firenation family by Ursa. That's where she meets Zuko. They are friends; and are banished together, sent on a journey to capture the Avatar. Problem: Akemi is against the whole thing. Follows the story line. ZukoxOC.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

In the fire nation, a young girl stumbled through a dark alleyway through some buildings. She staggered with each step she took, her eyes brimmed with tears.

She stepped out of the alleyway and into the paved road between some houses and a few merchant stands that were vacant. It was barely even dawn.

The girl looked both ways to see if anyone was around. Then, she started crossing the street. She, however, did not hear nor listen to the ground rumbling until it had been too late.

Something trampled over her and pressed her against the paved road, crushing the breath out of her.

A carriage that had ran over her stopped as a woman's yell was heard. The young girl slowly used her arms to slowly sit up, watching as a woman stepped out of the carriage and run to her side. The girl was able to get a good look at the woman's appearance, even if it was dark.

The woman had pale skin that radiated in the small lights of dawn, and long black hair that went down to her upper-back. She had beautiful and radiant golden eyes that held concern looking at the young girl.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked, her voice filled with worry for the poor girl. The girl didn't say anything, but only stared at her with her mouth agape.

The woman looked at the girl's face and she took out a small handkerchief and dabbed her tounge on the tip of it, and placed it against a small cut on the girl's cheek, just below her eye. The young girl squirmed in protest, feeling her cheek sting by the sudden contact.

"I'm so very sorry. You know, you shouldn't wander the streets like this, little one. What are you doing out here when you should be home with your family?" The woman asked kindly, and the young girl froze.

The young girl looked down at her knees, making the woman raise an eyebrow curiously.

The woman's eyes widened as she heard the girl let out a hiccup sound. The girl shook violently, choking back on a few breaths as tears ran down her cheeks and hit her lap, soaking into the fabric of her pants.

"I-I have no family….t-t-they….they're d-dead! M-My home…g-g-gone—and n-no where else t-to…" the girl couldn't say her sentence right, nor could she finish either, because she burst into tears sobbing uncontrollably.

The woman's eyes softened immensely and she took the girl in her arms, embracing her as she sobbed into her chest, the child's tears soaking into her robe. The woman rocked the girl back and forth, stroking the girl's hair in a motherly way while murmuring small words of comfort.

The woman spoke up after the girl stopped crying.

"Since you have nowhere to go, I will take you in my family." The woman spoke softly. The girl looked up, her eyes brimmed with tears and confusion.

"W-What?"

The woman smiled warmly. "You've heard of the Royal firenation family right?" The girl nodded. Then, her eyes widened. "Y-You're Queen Ursa?" the girl stuttered in shock.

"Yes, I am actually." Ursa said, rubbing her head affectionately. "Do you want to live with me back at the palace?"

The girl hesitated for a moment before nodding her head, and then burying it into her chest once more. The woman picked the girl up in her arms and carried back to the cart, telling the driver to take them back to the palace.

Ursa looked down at the girl snuggled in her arms. "What is your name?"

The girl looked up. "Akemi…" she said quietly before turning her head back, falling asleep.

* * *

**Cute prologue! I love Ursa and I think she should not have been banished in the series T.T.**

**Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 1: They're best friends

Summary: Akemi is taken into the royal firenation family by Ursa after losing her family. That's where she meets Zuko. They are friends; and are banished together, sent on a journey to capture the Avatar. Problem: Akemi is against the whole thing. Follows the story line. ZukoxOC

AGES:

Zuko: 12

Akemi: 12

Azula: 10

Ty Lee: 10

Mai: 10

* * *

Chapter 1

1 year time skip…

Akemi watched as Ursa sat next to Zuko as they fed the turtleducks in the pond of the gardens of the fire nation palace. Ursa took a few pieces of bread and held it out to some little ducks, letting them eat out of the palm of her hand. Zuko looked around and took a rock in his hand. "Want to see how Azula feeds the turtleducks?" he asked excitingly and threw a rock at one of the young turtleducks, with Ursa gasping in disbelief.

"Why did you do that, Zuko?" she scolded him, watching as the mother turtleduck suddenly came up next to her duckling.

Akemi held a hand over her mouth, suppressing a giggle as she watched Zuko's foot get attacked by the angry mother turtleduck. Ursa managed to remove the creature from attacking his foot and placed back into the water, and all the turtleducks swam away.

Zuko pouted and turned his head away. "Stupid turtleducks! Why do they keep doing that?" he muttered hotly. Ursa sighed and scooted closer to him. "Mothers are always like that. When you mess with their babies…" She made a biting sound over his shoulder and he giggled, and she placed an arm around him. "They bite back!" Zuko smiled and watched with his mother as the turtleducks swam around the pond. Akemi smiled at the bonding between Zuko and his mother and closed her eyes.

Even if Ursa was like a mother to her, she and Zuko were just friends.

Zuko looked to the side and when saw Akemi, he called out, "Akemi, come sit over here with me!" Akemi opened her eyes while she shook her head out of her trance before smiling and running over to them. She tackled him playfully and they both fell over Ursa's lap, Zuko whining and Akemi giggling madly. Ursa smiled as they started wrestling each other over the grass they rolled off onto.

They eventually stopped when Akemi pinned Zuko, declared victory, and both laughed. Ursa crept up behind them and grabbed them from behind, starting to tickle them with each hand that was on them. Zuko and Akemi laughed so hard and tears welded up in their eyes as Ursa kept on tickling them more with a smile on her face.

"M-MOM STOP! IT TICKLES!" Zuko said between laughs. Ursa laughed a little and released them, letting them slump to the grass while catching their breaths. Zuko turned his head over to where Akemi was, at the same moment she turned her head towards his and their eyes were locked together. Akemi closed her eyes and smiled while letting out a happy sigh. Zuko returned the smile, then sat up.

"Hey Akemi, want to walk around with me?" Zuko asked.

"Sure! Let's go!" she said, he helped her up by offering her his hand, and both ran past the railing onto the walkway that lead towards another side of the garden, leaving Ursa there.

Ursa smiled as she watched them leave. "I don't think they will ever want to be separated." She commented while she slowly got up and left back to the palace.

* * *

Near a large fountain, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were hanging around while Azula and Ty Lee were doing cartwheels. As Azula did one first, she fell to the ground miserably. She narrowed her eyes at Ty Lee when she did a better cartwheel than she had done and for a finale, landed on the ground with a backflip while sticking her pose. Azula got up, pushed Ty Lee to the ground and smirked, then laughed.

"Azula!" Ty Lee whined as she got up, dusting herself off. This was one of Azula's ways of showing she was jealous.

Mai just sat against a tree with a bored expression from a yard away, fingering her nails carelessly while looking emotionally detached, as usual. When she heard footsteps, she glanced up and her coal eyes widened and blushed when she saw it was Zuko, which Azula and Ty Lee caught, then scowled when she saw Akemi with him; said-girl being the center attention of Zuko as he talked and laughed with her while walking down the walkway. She 'hmph'ed under her breath and glared to the side in jealousy.

Mai had a crush on Zuko, and she didn't like Akemi because Zuko was always with her; wherever he was, she was always with him. Seriously, can't she just leave him for one second soshe could talk to him alone? She didn't catch Azula whispering in Ty Lee's ear or when they both grinned. But she did catch Azula running over to the laughing couple.

"Hey Zuko! You want to come and play a game with us?" Azula asked, while she spared a glance at Akemi. "And...your friend, too." she said, and Zuko could of sworn she said that through her teeth.

Zuko looked at Azula irritated. "I'm NOT cart-wheeling with you!" He didn't want to play with Azula, and he most certainly didn't want her to get anywhere near Akemi. He knew for a fact that Azula hated Akemi's guts and she might hurt her.

Azula scoffed and rolled her eyes, then crossed her arms. "You don't have to. Cart-wheeling is not a game, dummy."

Zuko's eye twitched. He contemplated for a moment before he sighed. "Fine." He looked at Akemi, smile returning to his lips. He would make sure Akemi wasn't harmed in anyway by his bratty sister. "Come on." Akemi blinked a few times curiously but followed Zuko, anyway.

Azula had an evil glint in her eyes as Akemi walked by. She trotted over and whispered in Mai's ear. Suddenly her eyes widened briefly then she grew the same devious expression Azula wore. "All right…" she muttered back to Azula quietly. She turned to Akemi with an oh-so-innocent smile. "Akemi, stand over there right in front of the fountain." Azula stated, pointing to the spot.

Akemi shrugged before standing in front of it. Zuko's shoulders tensed, not liking where this was going so far.

Then, Azula reached for an apple of a nearby tree, plucking it from the branches. She placed the apple on top of Akemi's head, telling her to stand still. So she did. Something was up, Akemi knew from the queasy feeling filling her stomach.

"Okay, here's how it goes...you have to try and knock the apple out of the person's head-" She stated, standing between Mai and Ty Lee. Zuko stood next to Mai as he watched his sister, while Mai gave him a glance of adoration momentarily which he didn't catch because he was too concerned for his best friend at the moment.

Akemi's eyebrow quirked in confusion at this 'game' they were going to play. Azula and her games...trouble was written somewhere in her game's rules.

"-like this." Azula said and shot a flame at the apple with her fingertips. The flame hit the apple and started to burn from the top, while Akemi looked fear-stricken. She KNEW something bad would-!

Zuko gasped in horror. At that moment, Mai smirked and ran up to her while saying, "Here, let me help!" and pushed her backwards. The back of Akemi's foot hit the edge of the fountain, and gravity did the rest of the work. She fell over the edge of the fountain and into the water, which made Zuko gasp once again before he ran past Mai towards his fallen friend while crying out her name in worry.

All the girls laughed at Akemi as she sat in the water, soaked. Just as Zuko came to her side, she lifted her matted bangs from in front of her golden eyes, her glare directed at Azula, specifically. "I told you it would work!" Zuko narrowed his eyes, but felt forcibly pushed away when Akemi abruptly stood up and stomped towards Azula hotly.

Oh, boy...

Azula stopped laughing when she saw Akemi marching towards her, anger evident in her eyes. Akemi lit her hands on fire and growled, "You jerk!" she yelled and threw a ball of fire at Azula, who dodged it easily. The tension between them was enough to even reveal an imagery of lightning sparks forming between the two girl's eyes at the distance they stood. But before either could maul each other, Mai and Ty Lee grasped Azula's arms while Zuko held Akemi back from behind, preventing them both from lashing out at each other.

"She's. Not. Worth. It!" Zuko strained as he did with all his might to keep holding Akemi back. Even though Akemi was a girl and was shorter than him, he was using most of his strength to hold her back.

Akemi stopped struggling and relaxed her tense body. Zuko blinked a few times, unsure whether or not she was still mad or not, but didn't release his grip on her. She then ripped herself from his grasp and stomped away, leaving the snickering trio and Zuko behind, watching her depart.

Shaking his head momentarily, Zuko had a look of concern as he ran towards Akemi calling, "Wait!"

Ursa was walking towards them, with a smile. "I just got a letter from Iroh-" she started, but paused and her smile faded seeing Akemi's wet form stomping towards and past her. She had no clue what had happened, obviously. "You're wet…" Ursa stated to the wet girl incredulously.

Akemi said hotly, "I know that! They're insane!"

Zuko stopped next to his mother, stared at her as if he was giving the story telepathically, then followed Akemi. Ursa glanced from the corner of her eye to the three girls, particularly looking at her daughter, whom high-fived her friends. She frowned.

* * *

Akemi stomped through the palace and through the halls to her room. She shut the door behind her and sighed. She walked over to her dresser and put on a red t-shirt and pants, tying a sash around her waist. It wasn't the relaxing clothes the other girls wore; she wasn't a girly girl. She was more of a tomboy and she hated doing girl activities such as makeup and other stupid stuff. She'd prefer anything boys did such as training and such.

Unlike other girls, she wasn't afraid to get down and dirty.

A knock came from her door as she wrung her hair out. "Azula, I swear if it's you I'm going to kick—"

"It's me, Zuko!" Zuko laughed a little from behind the door. Akemi opened the door, still holding some of her hair in her other hand. She tied her hair in a low ponytail as Zuko said, "Don't let Azula get to you. She was just born in a messed up way."

A pause…then Akemi slapped her hands to both sides of her face, mouth agape. "NOOOO, REALLY?" She drawled, with sarcasm dripping, and made a fake surprised gasp. Zuko laughed at her priceless expression. Akemi was always the facetious type, in a funny way. Sarcasm was one of her best traits.

Akemi laughed and lowered her hands. "I know. I just have a bad temper with people like that." Yes, she did have an ill-temper. Another one of her main childish traits. Zuko scratched the back of his head nervously. "I realized that about a year ago." Akemi thumped him on his forehead and he muttered 'ow!'.

Ursa walked in with a towel. "Are you alright?"

Akemi nodded.

"What happened to you back there?"

Zuko crossed his arms. "Azula and her friends weren't nice to her while we were playing their so called 'game'." Ursa sighed deeply as she wrapped the towel around Akemi's shoulders. "I'll go talk to her. By the way, I received a message from Iroh just now!"

Both the kid's expressions brightened. "Really!" they said in unison, looked at each other awkwardly, before laughing hysterically.

* * *

Wasn't that just cute? :)


	3. Chapter 2: Asthma

**Thank you people who reviewed my story so far :) I love you guys!**

**Summary: Akemi is taken into the royal firenation family by Ursa after losing her family. Akemi and Zuko are best friends; and are banished together, sent on a journey to capture the Avatar. Problem: Akemi is against it. Follows storyline. SELF-INSERTION. ZukoxOC**

**FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR its CHARACTERS (Except for AKEMI muahahaha!)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_I hope you are doing well back at the firenation. The siege back at Ba Sing Se is well so far, the wall has nearly been decimated. Ba Sing Se is quite a city to behold inside its walls. I hope you will all be able to see it someday….if we don't burn it to the ground!_"

Ursa read the letter out loud and all three children surrounding her laughed at Iroh's last written comment. She laughed a bit before continuing, "_But for now, enjoy these gifts I sent for you. With all blessings, General(Uncle) Iroh._" All the children ran over to where three servants had some gifts on a royal pallet they held separately.

Zuko ran over to where his was. The servant said kindly, "This is a pearl dagger from the general who surrendered when we broke through the outer wall of Ba Sing Se." He picked up the small sheathe and took out the dagger inside it. "Look at the inscription professionally written on the blade." The servant said. Zuko smiled brightly.

"'Never give up without a fight!'" he stated the inscription on the dagger.

The servant presenting to Azula stated, "For Azula she has a new friend." Azula picked up the gift she got. A doll dressed in earth kingdom clothing. Azula stuck a tongue out in disgust as the servant said, "She wears the latest fashion for earth kingdom."

"For Akemi, she receives-" the servant was about to state the item until Akemi snatched it, yelling, "AWESOME, A SWORD!"

Zuko's eyes widened, seeing as Akemi's gift was a miniature katana blade and Azula's eyes narrowed in jealousy. Akemi unsheathed the sword and admired the same type of professional inscription as Zuko's dagger had, except her inscription said,

"Trust in your heart and never give up!" Akemi stated her inscription.

"General Iroh thought this would be the perfect gift for you, since he knows you don't like other girl stuff." the servant said. The servant's laughed a little in amusement as Akemi awed at the sword visibly. They left soon after. Akemi ran up next to Zuko and they talked about how cool their gifts and Iroh were. Azula huffed at their excitement then looked back at her doll, staring into its unanimated eyes.

Azula smirked and she stated," If Uncle doesn't make it back from war, then Dad would be next in line for the throne." Zuko practiced with his dagger, swinging it while leaping a few times around the room. Akemi narrowed her eyes at Azula as Ursa scolded her daughter, "Azula, we don't talk about it that way. It would be awful if Iroh didn't return."

Ursa turned in her seat towards Azula. "Besides, Firelord Azulon is as healthy as ever, it's not as if he's going to pass away at anytime soon." Zuko walked up near his mother and next to Akemi, stating, "How would you like it if cousin Lu Ten said he wanted Dad to die?"

"But Lu Ten is too nice to say that!" Akemi pointed out.

"I was being hypothetical!" Zuko retorted and she raised an eyebrow.

"What does that even mean?" she asked in confusion, causing Zuko face-palmed his forehead at her confusion and Ursa laughed at her son's antics. Azula scoffed and stuck her nose in the air in a dignified manner with crossed arms. "I still think Dad would make a better firelord."

Akemi rolled her eyes and rested the katana on her shoulder with it pointed upwards, her hand still holding it from its handle. "_Please._ I don't even understand how you can be such a lap-dog to Ozai, even if you ARE his daughter...I've seen how he acts! He's nothing but a heartless, cruel, total-"

"LANGUAGE!" Ursa scolded Akemi, who scratched the back of her head sheepisly while muttering a small apology before lifting her sword off her shoulder.

Azula rolled her eyes. "At least Dad isn't a tea-loving kookiness." She said then burned the doll in her hand, smiling as she watched its ashes flitter and land on the floor. Ursa gasped in surprise at her daughter's insensitive act and shot up from her chair. "AZULA! That was from your uncle!"

Azula retorted, "I don't care! How come I get a stupid doll while _she_—" she pointed to Akemi. "—gets a _sword_?" She huffed and walked away angrily.

'_Jealous much?' _Akemi thought with a sweatdrop and then stared at the doll's ash remains sadly. "Poor Uncle, he'll be so sad when he finds out…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll understand...he always does." Ursa sighed and ruffled the top of Akemi's head. Akemi smiled and leaned into the hand rubbing her head; she always liked being petted like that.

Ursa smiled. "Why don't you and Zuko go practice with your weapons out in the gardens?" she told them. They both smiled brightly. "OKAY!" they both shouted and ran out to the gardens, Ursa calling from behind, "Be careful!" Ursa left, the remains of Azula's doll forgotten.

* * *

"You're too slow!"

"No I'm not, you're just faster!"

Akemi smirked as Zuko swung his dagger at her, and she used her sword to block it. Their blades made a small clanging sound as they collided. They laughed as they continued sparring with their weapons. She pretended to jab the sword through Zuko by stabbing the air next to him, making him utter a playful cry of defeat and fall to the ground. The same thing happened vice-versa.

When they stopped, Zuko commented, "You're really good at the sword! And you just got it!"

Akemi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "My dad kinda taught me how to use swords when I was younger." she replied bashfully.

"Did he force you?" Zuko asked.

"Nah, I pestered him to teach me!" Akemi said bluntly and Zuko laughed. They started swinging their blades at each other again.

Suddenly, Akemi froze in her spot. Zuko was confused at first until he saw the blade slip from Akemi's hands, her katana dropping to the ground the same moment her knees did, then he realized what was happening. Zuko gasped and ran to her side as she started choking and gasping for breath. He patted her back while at the same time rubbing it in soothing motions with his hand, the other supporting her upper body close to him.

'_Not again!' _Zuko thought in panic, staring down at Akemi in his arms as she shook violently while her breathing was raspy.

Zuko looked around and shouted, "HELP! PLEASE, MOM! ARE YOU AROUND! HELP!"

Just in the nick of time, Ursa came running in due to hearing Zuko's distressed calls. "What is it?" she asked worriedly. "I-I-It's happening, a-again!" Zuko yelled. Ursa's eyes widened as she quickly said, "Stay here with her, I'll go get the medicine!" he nodded without protest and watched her take off full speed back inside.

Zuko looked back down at Akemi and whispered, "Please hang in there…Mom will be back with the treatment…" he carefully laid her down on her back, the position allowing her to be able to take in more breaths, but her breathing was still labored all the while.

Ursa quickly came back with a small cup and kneeled next to her, quickly pouring the contents in Akemi's mouth.

Akemi swallowed the liquid and her rapid breathing slowed down a minute later, relaxing. As soon as her breathing was back to normal, both mother and son sighed in relief. Any later she might'd been dead...

"Poor Akemi, she has to suffer through this, even as a child." Ursa said sadly and Zuko nodded in agreement, just as sad. He wondered how she coped with this before he met her...how she could live life to the fullest even though she had a physical disability, but he respected her for it; no matter what problems she had, she never let it get in the way of living life.

Ursa looked at Zuko and said, "Zuko, listen to me. If this ever happens and nobody's around the palace, you have to give her this remedy. It's a tea containing mullein oil and you'll be able to find it somewhere in the pantry in the servant's kitchen."

Zuko nodded and said, "I will, Mom. I promise!" Should his mother ever disappear, he vowed to always be there for her in times like this or any other time; so she would have someone to rely on. He would do anything for her; she was his best friend.

Akemi slowly sat up and shook her head as she woke up. "I hate it when that happens." she commented jokingly, even though she'd just recovered from a critical state.

He laughed a bit, "I hate it too."

Ursa kissed Akemi on the forehead and left with the empty cup, going back to the kitchen to brew some more of the tea remedy.

"Don't scare me like that! You can be really annoying like that!" Zuko said and Akemi stuck out her tongue at him childishly.

* * *

**Poor Akemi. But she's fine now x3!**

**Q: Is mullein oil used to treat asthma attacks?**

**A: Yes it is. It is oil from a mullein flower used in teas for quick remedies, and they are native to Europe and Asia.**


	4. Chapter 3: Don't tell him

…**..I have nothing to say since nobody reviewed the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer:..I do not own Avatar…the last airbender…**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"You can't catch me, Zuko!"

"Oh yeah!"

Akemi and Zuko ran around the gardens, playing a game of tag. Azula sat with crossed arms, watching them run around. She would've played if not for the fact Akemi was; she honestly despised her.

Ursa sat in front of the pond, listening to the children's laughter while watching the pond silently, deep in thought, it seemed.

Suddenly, a messenger came in the gardens and up to the Lady of the Firenation. "Lady Ursa." He kneeled down in respect, presenting the scroll in both his hands. "A message from Ba Sing Se." Ursa thanked the servant and he left, and Ursa opened the scroll.

Ursa's smile faltered as she started reading the font. She stood up while her eyes continue to roam over the parchment, never breaking contact.

Then, when she looked up, her face had dropped into a melancholic expression, and tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Akemi and Zuko stopped playing tag when Akemi stopped running as she had noticed Ursa's tears. They walked over, even Azula, while Akemi asked, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Ursa glanced at them sadly. "A message from the lieutenant of the siege...your uncle Iroh has lost his son, Lu Ten…"

Akemi and Zuko's expression's dropped. Azula looked as impassive as ever, despite the fact it was a message about her cousin's death. Typical.

"Lu Ten didn't survive the battle."

Zuko hung his head low sadly and Akemi's eyes watered, but the tears did not fall. She buried her face in her hands. _'I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry…'_ Akemi thought to herself, her mantra echoing through her head.

However, Zuko noticed her trying to not cry, and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly; making Akemi shrug it off before running back to the palace, not lifting her face the entire time.

Ursa went after Akemi.

Zuko sadly stared in the direction they left, before hanging his head in mourning while staring at his feet. Azula raised an eyebrow and hummed nonchalantly.

"So-Lu Ten died." She stated, and twirled her finger in the air. "Big deal." She muttered boredly, almost sounding like Mai.

How heartless; she didn't care if her own cousin was dead.

Zuko glared at Azula and said, "What is _wrong_ with you?" He ran off to the palace, leaving Azula there who didn't seem fazed by his retort.

"It's war." Azula said despite the fact Zuko already was long gone. "What do you _expect_?"

* * *

Akemi sadly stared at a painting hung in her room.

It had her and Lu Ten in the painting, her sitting on his shoulders and hands on his head; they both had a smile on their faces. That painting was made a few years before Lu Ten had left for the siege of Ba Sing Se. He was very sweet and kind...she just couldn't believe he was gone, now. But he was.

A soft knock came from her door. "Come in." Akemi said quietly without taking her eyes off the panting as Ursa slipped in silently.

"Akemi, I'm sorry...I know how much you loved him." Ursa said sadly, coming up and standing next to her. Obviously asking her if she was okay was a stupid question.

Ursa's eyes drifted towards the panting, and remained silent. Ursa placed an arm around her shoulders comfortingly when Akemi started to shake.

She kneeled down to the girl's height and embraced her as Akemi buried her face in her shoulder, taking in the comfort, as she rubbed her back and swayed her in her arms.

"Why aren't you letting yourself cry, Akemi?" Ursa asked, noticing that she had not cried since the news came in. "It's not healthy."

Akemi mumbled something in her shoulder Ursa couldn't pick up.

"I'm sorry, repeat that, honey, I can't understand you."

Akemi lifted her face from her shoulder and repeated, "Crying won't help...it won't bring him back. It'll just make me feel more pain." She whimpered and sank back into Ursa's embrace again. Ursa sighed but said nothing; knowing this wasn't the best time to ask her about it.

Someone knocked on the door. It opened slowly, and it revealed Zuko, whom stepped in quietly when Ursa placed a finger to her lips, and motioned him to come inside quickly. He swiftly joined her on Akemi's other side, knelt, and placed a hand on Akemi's back.

"I'm going to miss him…so much…" Akemi whimpered out, burying her face more into the woman's shoulder.

Zuko glanced at the floor. _'Me, too...'_

"It's alright…it's alright…" Ursa hushed the girl in her arms and they just sat there in silence for a long time.

* * *

Later that evening, Zuko was out in the main room practicing with his dagger. He jumped and swung it a few times as he landed, and fell over onto the ground in frustration.

Azula watched from the chair she sat in and rolled her eyes. "Why waste your time playing with that knife? You're no good at it anyway." she scoffed, noting Zuko's amateur combat forms in distaste.

Zuko shot up and glared at Azula with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. "Why don't you put an apple on your head and find out how good I am?" he yelled. He was most certainly not in the mood to deal with Azula's criticism at the moment.

Azula shrugged and jumped off her seat. "By the way, Uncle is coming back home if you didn't know." Zuko blinked a few times. "Really? Does that mean the firenation won the war?"

Azula grunted and walked towards the closest pillar. "No, that means Uncle is just a loser. A failure."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Uncle's not a loser!"

Azula's hand traced the pillar as she paced around it. "Yes he is! It's so obvious! I mean, his son died and he just fell apart!" she said and coolly leaned against the pillar with her arms crossed.

"A real general would stay and burn Ba Sing Se to the ground! Not lose the battle and come home, crying…" she muttered and smirked when she saw the horrified look on Zuko's face emerge from the surface.

Zuko clenched his fist around the dagger he held and shouted, "How do you know what he should do?" his voice lowered and his expression saddened. "He's probably just sad his only kid is gone…forever." There was no worse pain than losing a person's own child.

Ursa stood at the exit of the room that led to the gardens, with grim-looking Akemi beside her. "Your father has requested an audience with Firelord Azulon. Let's go." She said. Zuko ran and joined up with Akemi and together they walked past Ursa.

Azula rolled her eyes. "'_Firelord Azulon_.' Can't we just call him 'grandfather' instead? I mean, he's not exactly the powerful firelord he used to be. Someone will probably be taking his place soon."

Ursa frowned. "_Azula_. Not another word out of you."

Azula ran past her mother and Ursa sighed. She stared at where Azula left. "What is wrong with that child?"

Ouch.

* * *

"….and how was it that great-grandfather Sozin managed to win the battle of Han-tui?" Ozai asked as he and his family sat a few feet away from the firelord's throne surrounded by fire, with an elderly man sitting on it.

Firelord Azulon.

Zuko spoke up. "Great-grandfather Sozin won because…." His voice drifted, not knowing the answer, apparently.

Azula cut in. "Because even though his army was outnumbered, he cleverly calculated his advantages. The enemy was downwind and there was a drought. Their defenses burned to a crisp in just minutes." She finished with a victory smirk.

"Correct." Ozai praised his daughter with a hint of pride. "Would you show your grandfather the new moves you demonstrated to me?"

Azula nodded and stood, walking between where they sat and where the throne was. She got into a horse stance and spread her arms out, swiftly moving them. Her legs moved just as swiftly.

Fire blasted from her hands, she jumped and blasted the ground with a barrage of fireballs. She threw a fire out and it retreated back into her hand and launched a bigger barrage of fire at the floor around her.

Zuko and Akemi watched her perform spectacular fire techniques with wide eyes. For someone younger than them, she was an expert at this.

And the way she acts so cruel to them so far, she may turn out to be their enemy, someday...

Azula jumped high in the air, and with a kick, blasted an enormous streak of fire, before landing flawlessly on the floor.

"She's a true prodigy." Ozai stated and Zuko's expression lowered. "Named just like her grandfather; a true warrior."

Azula sat back down next to Zuko, Akemi on his other side, and she whispered to both of them, "You'll never catch up!"

Akemi narrowed her eyes. How badly she wanted to wipe that smug look on her face. Suddenly, she got up and declared, "I'd like to demonstrate a few moves!"

She didn't care if she messed up, she wanted to prove that Azula can't just push them around like that and expect them to do nothing. In the real world, people will retaliate, and it was time to show Azula that.

Akemi stood in a horse stance, breathing deeply a few times. She jumped in the air and sent a wave of fire, but she didn't regain her footing and fell to the ground. She wasn't very good at balance.

She quickly stood. She tried doing a roundhouse kick, but she stumbled and ended up flat on her back. Azula smirked, watching Akemi mess up.

Akemi panted from where she sat.

_'I might as well try it…'_Akemi thought to herself, deciding whether or not to use the technique she had in mind. She got into a horse stance once again.

She slowly moved her hands in an arc in front of her. Zuko's eyes widened.

'_Is she really going to try and conduct lighting?' _They all thought at the same time.

A small spark of electricity sparked through her fingertips. She pointed her fingers out and then…

It blew up in her face. _Literally_.

Akemi was launched backwards past everyone and skidded down to the back of the room. Ursa and Zuko quickly got up and rushed to her side, Azula scoffing while Ozai looked impassive.

"Are you okay?" Ursa asked worriedly, while Zuko searched her face for any possible injuries. No injuries, thankfully, though her pride was wounded. Akemi slowly sat up, feeling her eyes water.

"I'm fine, but I failed...I couldn't even make lighting."

Ursa placed a hand under her chin and made her look up at her. "No. You were great out there. I'm so proud of you. You never gave up no matter how bad it seemed to you. That's what makes me proud."

"Do you really expect to create lightning?" Zuko asked jokingly, intent on cheering her up. "I mean, do you expect _me _to be successful?"

His attempt worked, because Akemi gave a small smile.

Azulon's voice suddenly boomed through the moment. "Prince Ozai, Why are you wasting my time with _this_? Just tell me what you want! Everyone else, go!"

Everyone excluding Ozai started for the exit. But as soon as they were near, Azula dragged Zuko and Akemi into the curtains nearby.

"What're you-!"

"SHH!"

They opened the curtains slightly to observe what was going on, much to Akemi's 'delight'.

Ozai started speaking, "After Lu Ten died, Iroh's last bloodline was gone. He abandoned the siege of Ba Sing Se, and who knows when he'll return home? But..._I_ am here, father."

"Say what it is that you want." Azulon hissed.

"Please revoke Iroh's birthright and pass it down to me." Ozai said. Akemi's eyes widened from behind the curtains. Was he _that_ desperate for power?

Azulon shot up from his seat in rage."You DARE to suggest I betray Iroh, my _firstborn son_? Especially after the demise of his _only son_?" The flames surrounding the throne rose intensely and all the kids swore they felt the room get warmer.

"Iroh has suffered ENOUGH! YOUR PUNISHMENT HAS ONLY BEGUN!" The flames rose and lit the room dangerously. Zuko ran off, scared by the sudden burst of fire; leaving only Akemi and Azula watching. Akemi glanced down where Zuko left, before returning her attention to the event.

"For your punishment…" Azulon started.

After he had said it, Akemi gasped in horror and Azula smirked. What a horrible punishment...despicable. Would it really be carried out? Would _Ozai _do it?

_'Most likely__' _Akemi's subconscious responded, and Akemi gasped in horror.

"Dismissed!" Azulon growled and Ozai got up and left the room. Azulon retreated away from the throne, the fires dispersing around the throne. Akemi was in a state of shock, for she did not even realize they had left the room.

Azula suddenly gave Akemi a mischievous smirk, snapping out of her shock. Akemi noticed the wicked gleam in eyes, and immediately knew what she was going to do. Akemi gritted her teeth at her intentions.

"Don't you _dare_..."

"I'm daring!" Azula shouted and ran past her, Akemi chasing after her. Azula was slightly faster than Akemi as they ran down the corridors of the large palace. Akemi's voice shouted down the hall,

"DON'T TELL HIM!"

But Azula paid no heed to her warnings.

* * *

Zuko laid on his side in his bed. He was tired but was also too caught up with today's events to go to sleep. It was really scary...and he hadn't the slightest clue what Azulon had done to his dad.

Azula burst into the room, to his displeasure, while she sang, "Dad's going to kill you! Dad's going to k—" She was cut off when Akemi jumped on her back and pinned her to the ground, a hand over her mouth.

Azula shoved Akemi off after a few moments of struggling.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Haha. Very funny, Azula." He said with fake amusement.

Azula walked over to his bed. "Fine, don't believe me...but I heard it all. Grandfather said that Dad's punishment to be: 'you must learn the pain of losing a firstborn son, by sacrificing your own!'" she quoted while imitating Azulon.

Zuko shot up in his bed in horror. "YOU'RE _LYING_!" What kind of sick joke was Azula at THIS time? Trying to get him riled up?

"I'm only telling you for your own good." Azula responded with a shrug. Since when did she care what happened to him? Actually, she didn't; she was interested in whether the punishment would actually be carried out or not.

Zuko clutched his blanket tightly. "Dad would never do that to me."

"Never do what to you?" a new voice entered. They all turned their heads to see Ursa standing at the doorway, with a curious look.

Azula shrugged and looked at her mother innocently. "I don't know."

Ursa frowned and marched over to Azula, knowing she was lying. "You and I are having a talk." She said sternly and dragged her by the arm out of the room. Ursa looked _really _mad at that point...something that Akemi's never seen, and it scared her.

"Azula always lies….Azula always lies…" Zuko muttered to himself reassuringly, and then looked at Akemi. "She's lying, isn't she? She always lies. Right?" he asked her, hoping that he was right and Azula was just lying,_ again_.

Akemi didn't know what to say. She glanced away while being unresponsive. Wordlessly, got up and left his room, leaving him there in confusion.

* * *

Akemi woke up due to a quiet amount of footsteps in the hall.

The footsteps faded and Akemi slowly sat up. It was the dead of the night. No one was supposed to be walking the halls at night in the palace.

She quickly got out of bed and slowly followed the shadow of the figure way behind, not wanting to get caught. The person walked through a large door, and she stood near it while it was left halfway open, allowing to hear the voices in there clearly.

"Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Don't do it!"

"I have to."

There was a silence and some footsteps were heard inside. Akemi honestly wished she could watch, but then she would never know what was going on if she got spotted. The people inside were murmuring quietly suddenly, but she could only hear a few words.

Akemi's eyes widened when she recognized one of the person's voice. She choked a sound at what the person said after. The second voice responded quietly.

"Fine."

The voice she recognized to be Ozai. She backed up and slumped against a pillar, feeling some dizziness come over her. WHAT were they thinking?

The door opened fullly, but Akemi didn't notice.

"You were listening…" Ursa's voice called out.

Akemi looked up and nodded numbly. Yes...she had heard their discussion. But she wished she hadn't.

Ursa shut her eyes tightly and knelt at her level."You understand why I must do this?"

Akemi nodded again in understanding. Ursa cupped Akemi's cheeks and looked into her eyes. "Please, do not tell Zuko about this. He won't understand the reasons this is going to happen."

Akemi's eyes watered and she jumped into Ursa's arms, clinging onto her as if her life depended on it. Ursa embraced her tightly as they sat there.

Things were going to change. And nothing would ever be the same, again.


	5. Chapter 4: Goodbye, Ursa

**Thank you to one kind-hearted person who reviewed my last chapter. **_**My Demonic heart and soul**_**, you are one generous person :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Akemi. I don't own any other characters from Avatar: Last airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Akemi swung her sword a few times outside in the gardens. She recalled yesterday with Ursa, and she felt torn. Ursa had told her not to tell Zuko. But she was Zuko's mother…he had a right to know…

…but she had promised not to….and Zuko was her best friend…

What should she do?

"Akemi, you seem down. Why's that?"

Akemi turned her head and rolled her eyes at the person. It was Ty Lee. She had a curious expression on her face instead of her usual happy-go-lucky one. She relaxed her muscles and sighed tiredly.

"Why do you care?"

Ty Lee tilted her head and put her hands on her hips. "You usually aren't like this. And besides, I'm not like Azula…" she looked around, checking if Azula had heard, and then whispered, "Don't tell her I said that." Ty Lee gave her a small wink and Akemi smiled a bit.

If it wasn't for the fact that Azula was around, Akemi and Ty Lee would've been good friends. Alas, Azula hated Akemi, all because she wasn't part of 'nobility' like Ty Lee or Mai; which is why Azula had rejected Akemi since the first day they've met.

"So are you going to tell me?" Ty Lee asked.

Akemi sighed. "I just….had a _nightmare…_last night."

Ty Lee lowered her smile into a look of concern. "Aw, I'm so sorry." she said. It was actually quite rare to see Ty Lee concerned...instead of smiling, at least.

"It's fine."

Ty Lee sighed a bit. "Well, I'm going to go. See you later!" she chimed and turned but turned abruptly with a yelp and said,

"Oh, and I also forgot! Lady Ursa wants to see you in her room. Bye!" And with that, she cartwheeled away like a professional. Akemi hummed to herself amusingly, sheathing her sword.

She wondered if there would ever be a time they would hang out without Azula knowing.

Seeing Ty Lee's exit gave her an idea. She turned around and stood at the edge of the garden. She brought her hands up and started to cartwheel around.

Akemi lost her balance and she fell on her head, making her yelp in pain. She rubbed her head and mumbled. Well, it was worth a try. Perhaps she would work on that a little more. She got up and shook her head, and walked back to the palace.

After a very long walk down the corridors of the palace, she arrived at the designated room. She slowly opened the door slowly and called, "Ursa, are you here?"

"I'm here, honey."

Akemi saw Ursa standing in front of her, as if she had been waiting for her(which she had, according to a certain pink-clad acrobat). She had a grave expression. Akemi made sure she firmly shut the door and stared at Ursa.

A dead silence.

Akemi broke the silence,"So...it's done…?"

Ursa nodded slightly. "Just an hour ago. Someone will find out and spread the word."It was only a matter of time...

Akemi slumped down and buried her face in her hands. Ursa kneeled in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. The young girl lifted her head up. "When will you be leaving?"

"Tonight."

Too soon. Too soon, for her, Akemi thought as she sniffled and a tear fell down her eye. Ursa gave a melancholic sigh and gently wiped the stray tear away.

Ursa somehow managed to give a reassuring smile, despite the situation.

"It's going to be fine, now. I promise."

"No..." Akemi whimpered and threw herself in Ursa's arms, sobbing. "It won't be fine!"

* * *

That night, Ursa slipped into Zuko's room as he was sleeping.

She was dressed in a dark robe with a hood; in contrast, it seemed traveler's-efficient rather than the usual royal firenation attire she was usually clad in during the daylight hours, which was made for indoors.

"Zuko." Ursa said sternly. Zuko groggily opened his eyes, but couldn't register who exactly was waking him. Ursa pulled him up by his shoulders, and Zuko's eyes drooped a few times in sleep, now realizing it was his mother's voice he was hearing.

"Listen to me, Zuko. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you." She pulled him into an embrace tightly, unbeknownst to Zuko, it would be the last time she would ever get to hug him.

However, Zuko had no idea was she was talking about, since he was nearly out of tune due to sleepiness.

Footsteps were heard.

Ursa released Zuko and looked him in the eye. "Remember this, Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change. Never forget who you are."

A dazed Zuko nodded before closing his eyes, falling back on his bed. He fell asleep in an instant, not understanding the concept of her words.

Ursa only hoped he would remember, someday. She knew it was inevitable that she would never get to see him, again. For that, she was worried how he was going to cope without her.

Ursa stood and slipped her hood over her head walked out the door of Zuko's chambers, shutting it behind her quietly. Lingering her hand on the knob, she let out a long sigh.

Glancing at the guard waiting a few feet next to her, she nodded in confirmation that her business was done. She was ready. The guard motioned for her to follow and she did so, sparing one last glance at the room of her son.

"Ursa…"

The soldier and Ursa stopped, seeing the person waiting ahead.

Akemi was there, with a saddened expression. Ursa told the guard to wait for her at the end of the hall and the guard nodded politely and walked past her.

Ursa stared at Akemi for a long moment. Akemi's eyes were watered with tears. "Oh, Akemi..." Ursa whispered sadly.

"Ursa…." She lowered her head and she let out a hiccup. "M-Mom…" she stuttered.

That one word broke Ursa's heart in two, overwhelmed by guilt and sadness. She knew that she was the only motherly figure in Akemi's life, and she felt guilty for leaving...but she did what she had to do to protect her son. Akemi understood that, but still...

Ursa kneeled down and opened her arms, and Akemi immediately ran and launched herself in her waiting arms, sobbing quietly into her robes. Ursa squeezed her eyes shut, holding back tears as she held onto her tightly; while they both knew that this would be the last time they ever would see each other, again.

"I-I-I'm going to miss you….s-so much." Akemi stuttered out through her tears and Ursa's arms tightened around her slighty at her words.

"I will miss you and Zuko…I really will …" She gently pulled Akemi away and placed her hands on either side of her face, cupping her cheeks. She let out a smile. "I'm so proud of you….I've watched you grow up so much….you've become a strong and independent girl…"

Ursa paused, thinking over for a moment. "Akemi, I need you to do one last favor for me."

Akemi nodded, sniffling.

"Don't leave Zuko. Please don't ever abandon him...stay by his side. I need you to do this for me. You're so kind-hearted and forgiving…please find it in your heart to forgive him whatever he does. You're the only one he will have left…don't throw that away. Promise me?"

Akemi nodded without hesitation and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. Ursa kissed Akemi's forehead before stroking her hair. She drew away and whispered,

"Goodbye, Akemi…and don't tell Zuko this…" She went around the girl and walked down the dark corridor, never to be seen, again.

Akemi nodded and watched as the woman she called mother walked father away, disappearing into the darkness of the hallway.

She hung her head low and more tears leaked out. "Goodbye, mom…" She said quietly.

She stood there for a long time, staring down the hall where Ursa disappeared, her thoughts still on what had just happened a few minutes ago. She walked slowly back to her room, wondering what will happen when Zuko finds out, tomorrow.

Unfortunately, Azula had been behind a pillar and had watched the whole conversation. Then slowly, slipped away into the shadows with a smirk on her face. _'So much for never keeping secrets from_ _friends...'_

* * *

Just a few hours later, at the crack of dawn, Zuko awoke from a dream as he sat up abruptly. He had a dream about his mother waking him up and talking to him as if she were leaving. But it seemed so real to him…as if she _had_ been saying goodbye to him…

Urgently, he slipped out of bed and ran out of his room. "Mom?" he called out as he ran down the corridors, expecting to his see his mother come up and ask him what was wrong.

She never came.

With widened eyes, he stood in the main room and frantically looked around. He expected Ursa to be in there, working on writing a letter or something.

She wasn't here.

Zuko felt an uneasy feeling rise in his throat.

Just then, Azula stepped from behind the pillar, a smirk on her face. Zuko turned to her and asked fearfully, "Where's Mom?"

Azula shrugged and glanced away, as if she didn't care that their mother went missing. "No one knows. By the way….grandfather passed away yesterday, if you didn't know." she said, her tone hinted with...satisfaction?

Zuko's eyes widened with horror. Then narrowed them and growled, "Not funny, Azula…you're sick!" He glanced at the item in her hands and gasped.

His dagger!

Zuko marched up to her. "I want my knife back!" He made a reach for it, but Azula stepped out of the way. Azula waved the dagger in its sheathe around as she mocked,

"Who's going to make me? _Mom_?"

She was truly a sick person.

Zuko growled loudly and swiped the dagger away from Azula and ran out. He ran through the garden while still looking around, not believing the fact she might be gone.

His running slowed to a jog then to a walk, before he finally stopped when he saw Akemi sitting cross-legged in front of the pond. Akemi was staring at the water wordlessly, as if she hadn't acknowledged his presence.

Zuko slowly walked up with a concerned look. "Akemi..."

Akemi looked back at him, and Zuko nearly fell over by the look in her eyes. Something he had never seen in them.

Emotionless. As if her soul had been broken. What _happened_, Zuko thought to himself. Zuko kneeled next to her and asked,

"Have you seen Mom?"

Akemi's eyes widened. Zuko noticed her eyes were immediately building up tears.

Then, unexpectedly, she let out a sob and she threw her arms around his waist, burying her face in his lap. She didn't do anything but cry. Why would she _cry_ at a time like this...?

His eyes widened as he stared at the girl crying in his lap.

No...it couldn't be...

"Akemi…w-where's Mom?"

* * *

**T_T This chapter is so sad….**

**Also…**

**Please review, if you would be so kind….:(**


	6. Chapter 5: Akemi's birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: Last airbender.**

**AGES:**

**Zuko: 13**

**Akemi: 12 (13 as if this chapter)**

**Azula: 11**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**1 year later…**_

Akemi ran up to Zuko in the main room and smiled. Zuko quirked an eyebrow in confusion at her sudden happiness. Akemi had her hands behind her as she swayed in excitement; as if she was expecting something important.

Zuko shrugged. "Why are you so happy?"

"Do you know what day it is?"

Zuko thought for a while, Akemi's expression dropped when he kept on thinking, as if he had forgotten something. Zuko shook his head after a minute. "Not really."

Akemi sighed disappointingly. _'He doesn't remember…' _She lowered her hands in disappointment and muttered,"Oh…okay…I guess I'll see you later." She walked off, her head drooping slightly.

He watched as she left down the hall, his masked in confusion. Suddenly, he dropped the mask and grinned widely. _'She won't suspect a thing...and HOW can I forget what TODAY is?' _

As he ran quickly down the hall for preparations, he happened to run into his uncle; whom he was looking for to begin with.

Said-man smile at his nephew and asked, "Convinced her, so?"

Zuko nodded in confirmation. She wouldn't suspect a thing."Is it ready?" he asked, barely containing his excitement.

"Of course! This day is a special one!" Iroh beamed.

"Yeah, I know…" he said to himself happily. For this day, he didn't want to disappoint Akemi the slightest...she deserved to celebrate this special day. Today, it would be all about her, and she would have his undivided attention.

"Y'know, if you really want to hide your secret so badly, you shouldn't be so loud about it, Zuzu." Azula sneered as she walked in on the conversation from behind Zuko. She must've heard their discussion. "And besides...what's so special about today anyway? It's just as boring as usual."

Zuko spun and faced Azula, glaring daggers at her. She really didn't have anything better to do, did she? "No, it's not! Today is special! ESPECIALLY for Akemi, so shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Azula frowned deeply. "She's not worth my time." she spat. "She's a nobody to me...everyone, if you needed to be reminded." Seems like she's still ticked about the whole 'bringing-a-peasant-into-the-Royal-Firenation-Family' thing. It made her seem so special...more special than Azula herself, when she was a prodigy to the family.

In her opinion, Akemi was disgracing, tainting, it by being a part of it.

"Who asked _you_?" Zuko shot back. "Last time I checked, we wouldn't want you there, anyway! You'd just ruin everything, anyway!"

Azula's lip twitched slightly. "Why would I want to go, anyway? A celebration for a mere _weasling peasant_...is stupid, regardless." she responded coolly and shoved past Zuko's shoulder, whom watched with a glare as she retreated.

"Akemi's birthday is not stupid…" Zuko muttered quietly to himself.

* * *

Akemi picked up and read the note that was on her bed in her room. She hummed in curiosity as she scanned the letter, then leaving the room with the note still in hand; her eyes still glued to it.

"_Meet me in the main dining room right now, I have a special firebending technique I need to show you. Zuko._" Akemi read the note out loud. Akemi cocked her head in confusion at the last part. The main dining room to train? Was his brain frazzled or something?

As she stood at the door to the dining room, she muttered to herself, "That's weird…" She opened the door. "How is he going to show me a technique if it's in the-"

A few flames shot and lit all the lanterns and Akemi jumped in surprise. Zuko, Iroh, and many other palace servants and guests were in the room, cheering.

Akemi gasped, smiled and squealed in delight. Zuko ran up to give her a hug, but she met him halfway and nearly knocked him over as she glomped him. "You remembered! You actually remembered!"

"Of course I did!" Zuko said. "How _can_ I?" He took her hand and led her into the dance room. Akemi suddenly asked as they walked,

"So...is there _really_ a firebending technique you want to show?"

Zuko laughed, "No!"

The party had been enjoyable, so far. Akemi had danced with Zuko and few other servants, whom she had come to know while Iroh had sat around and told them jokes, which they had also enjoyed. The moon cake that was served was so good, Akemi nearly ate them course, that had made Akemi bounce of the walls for a good hour because giving her sugar was like lighting a firework...but it was worth it. She was happy.

"Akemi, now it's time for your gifts!" Iroh called. Akemi, exhausted from her sugar rush, smiled and sat on a nearby chair.

Zuko came up to her and took something from his pocket. He held it up for her and everyone else to see. Akemi gasped at the necklace in his hand. It was red encrusted with gold shaped of the firenation insignia.

"Zuko, it's beautiful."

He blushed a little. "Well...I thought it would look nice on you." Zuko commented as he stood behind her and tied the necklace around her neck as she held her hair up. "Of course, Uncle helped me pick it out for you." Akemi admired it for a moment before she hugged Zuko after he had finished tying the necklace.

"I love it."

"I thought you might."

"Thanks."

Iroh came up while holding something behind his back and smiled.

He cleared his throat as they did not pull away after a while, making them break apart quickly with a blush on their cheeks. "Do not forget me! I have a gift for Miss Akemi as well!" Iroh exclaimed proudly.

Iroh took out something wrapped in cloth and handed it to Akemi. "I hope you like it." Iroh watched as Akemi unwrapped it, and it revealed an egg. Akemi's eyes widened. The egg cracked and it hatched.

It was a small young bird, it had some feathers though, and it was pure red with golden eyes. Zuko and Akemi awed at the creature. "Wh...What is that?" Zuko gasped.

"Iroh, where did you get one of these?" Akemi asked in amazement. It was a...phoenix! Very rare bird and believed to be extinct, like the dragons(which Iroh had slain the last one in existence long ago).

"I was walking around one day and I saw this shop and this poor creature was the only one on display. I found out what species it was and, it was a very expensive price but, I got it because I thought you would like another companion."

Akemi scratched the bird under its chin and it squawked in delight at the affection of its new master. According to legend, once the bird has chosen its master, it remains loyal to them, even after death. It emerged from its shell and perched on her hand, the shell dropping to the floor.

"I thought Phoenix's were extinct…"

Iroh smiled. "I believed they were as well. Just wait. I'm sure your new companion might show you some more surprises as it fully develops."

Akemi nodded and placed the phoenix on her shoulder, the bird taking comfort in his new master's presence. Zuko smiled and pet the bird as well.

The celebration ended and Akemi took this chance to find a perch for her pet to rest on and placed it in her room. Akemi smiled and petted the bird as it went to sleep, while admiring the feather's warmth that radiated and how soft they were.

"So….what're you going to name him?" Zuko asked from next to her.

Akemi thought for a long moment.

"Kaji **(1)**."

* * *

**(1) Kaji is 'fire' in a destructive force in Japanese.**

**Please remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Zuko's Agni Kai

**Thank you to those who reviewed (A.K.A: The supporters). To the people who have put this story on story alert, that didn't review, it okay because it shows that you have interest in this story. BUT! I must have reviews, to know if you guys like this story or not!**

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: Last airbender. If I did, Zuko would either be with Katara or Akemi (IF I KNEW HOW TO ANIMATE HER INTO THE AVATAR WORLD) and I would film my stories into shows.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Akemi tossed Kaji in the air, laughing as she watched the bird flap it's wings and fly back to her shoulder. Since her birthday, she's spent a lot of time with her new pet-or _friend, _she prefered to label him as. She picked the bird up again and tossed him in the air and started running in a different direction.

"Try and get me, Kaji!"

As the bird started flying towards her, a bright flame engulfed the bird and Akemi stopped running, as Kaji appeared in front of her, and her jaw dropped to the ground. "You're quick!" Akemi exclaimed and smiled as Kaji landed on her shoulder.

She has been letting her bird get some fresh air and she liked to play with him. She gave the phoenix a quick pet on it's head and went back into the palace back to her room, she placed Kaji on his perch. The bird ruffled his feathers and started preening itself as Akemi walked out.

She walked around with her hands behind her head, enjoying the peace, then she saw Zuko walk up. Akemi lowered her arms momentarily before she waved them with a hyperactive smile. "Hi Zuko!"

He looked up and smiled back. "Hello, Akemi." he said and walked past her. Akemi blinked a few times. What's with the formal talk? With a shrug, and, being eccentric as ever, she hopped a little as she followed Zuko, whom didn't seem to mind...not that he did. He enjoyed her presence.

"So...where are you going on such a lovely day?" Akemi asked, breaking the ice while still focused on his face. Zuko glanced in her direction with a brightened smile. "I heard there was a meeting in the war room. I want to attend to it, today." he responded, and he seemed excited about it.

Akemi promptly stuck her tongue out and made a retching sound at the mention of 'war'. "Ewwww~You _actually_ want to attend one of those meetings?" Zuko quirked an eyebrow and stopped his walking to stare at her. "What do you have against it?" Why would she hate a war council meeting? It's not like she's ever been to one...

"First off, there's a bunch of uptight old people in there. Second, IT'S BORING! They talk about 'how the fire nation does this, and that, and blah blah blah...'" Zuko laughed a bit as she looked around. She leaned over and said, "Bottom line, it's just plain boring."

Well, it seemed like she had a good interpretation on how the meeting would be like. But maybe it wouldn't be; after all, it was focusing on the firenation army and they would discuss strategies. He would love to get that front-row seat experience.

"I don't think so."

Akemi's was flabbergasted.

Suddenly, she stepped in front of him, making him stop in his tracks. Zuko blinked curiously at her. "What is it?" he asked. Her expression remained agape. Then, she poked his forehead a few times and exclaimed,

"WHO are you and what have you done with Zuko?"

"Akemi!" Zuko swatted her hands away as she continued to poke him. Akemi placed a hand underneath her chin, startled by Zuko previously, and scratched it as if she were some sort of philosopher thinking.

"Okay fine, you're Zuko...but did you eat something whacky today?" Zuko rolled his eyes. Seriously, she can be funny at moments but...he couldn't tell if she was just joking or being serious, at this moment. Probably both...

Akemi snapped her fingers in realization. "You must of had some cabbage! That's it!"

He brought a hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing it as he felt a headache coming on. "Oh, great! The cabbage gave you a headache!" Akemi gasped in horror, but Zuko still couldn't tell if it was fake or real. "You're sick! I'll get some help!"

She ran around him and was about to call for the palace medic, but was was hauled back by Zuko, who just grabbed the back of her collar and started to drag her along from behind, with a dull expression on his face. Akemi flailed her arms as she tried getting out of his grip. "SERIOUSLY, I CAN GET THE DOCTOR AND HE CAN CHECK ON YOU! IT'S THE CABBAGE, I JUST KNOW IT!"

What was it with her and cabbages?

* * *

They came up to the war room entrance was at the end of the hall, Akemi long had stopped struggling when she was convinced that Zuko wasn't sick, with the entrance being guarded by two soldiers on each side of the curtains. Some of the royal officials went in through the curtains, captains, admirals, and more.

Akemi blinked curiously. How was he going to get inside past those guards? SHE most certainly didn't want to go to the meeting. She started coming up with a devious plan to get him in...Zuko just started walking up towards them, making Akemi sweatdrop. _'Or he could just do THAT...' _Akemi thought to herself with an eye twitch and followed.

Then, just as Zuko was about to go in, one of the guards stepped in the way, blocking his path. "Let me in!" Zuko ordered to the guard, but he didn't budge. At the right time, Iroh stepped in and grabbed Zuko's shoulders, pulling him away.

"Prince Zuko, what's wrong?"

Zuko turned to his uncle. "I want to go into the war chamber but the guard won't let me pass!"

Akemi crossed her arms as she joined Zuko by his side. "I can't imagine why..." she muttered, and smirked. Zuko yanked Akemi's low ponytail in annoyance. She whined a little as she rubbed the spot where her scalp was momentarily abused. Iroh smiled at their interaction before he guided them both away from the entrance. "You're not missing out on anything, don't worry. Trust me when I say that these meetings are dreadfully boring."

"HA! I told you!" Akemi pointed an accusing finger at Zuko with a smug look.

Zuko rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore that comment. "But if I'm going to be Firelord someday, don't you think I should start learning as much as I can?"Iroh pondered for a moment. His nephew did have a good point...he WAS going to rule the firenation, someday, after all.

He glanced at Akemi, who was silently crossing her arms and rapidly moving her hands around occasionally doing the slit neck motion with a hand; all doing this from behind Zuko, indicating: 'DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!'. Decision made up, Iroh finally sighed. "Very well...but you must promise not to speak in there." Zuko smiled and bowed, thanking him while Akemi gripped her hair in frustration, still going unnoticed by Zuko.

Iroh stroked his beard, when Akemi was acting up. Then, he grew a devious smile at Akemi, whom was confused, and added, "Prince Zuko. Why not take Akemi with you in there? I'm sure she'd be interested in this meeting, wouldn't you say?"

Akemi sweatdropped a few times. _'The scoundrel!'_

Zuko thought for a moment then smiled, getting what his uncle was getting at. He glanced at the girl, whom had started to shuffle away before, but the moment Zuko looked at her, she darted away in an attempt to escape. Being quicker, he caught her wrist and dragged her with him, as she flailed one arm in an attempt to grasp something, _anything_, to anchor herself; to no avail, since there was nothing. Zuko also being stronger than her wasn't any better; resistance was futile, for her.

"You'll pay for this!" She cried before she unwillingly dissapeared with Zuko through the curtains of the war room. Iroh chuckled a bit before entering through the room himself.

* * *

"The earth kingdom's defenses are concentrated here. The strongest earthbenders and fiercest warriors." An elderly man explained, pointing his baton towards the earth kingdom area on a very large map he stood on, which, draped over the very large table in the war room.

Iroh sat next to Zuko, who continued to watch eagerly, while Akemi, sitting on Zuko's other side, looked very bored; her chin rested on her palm of her hand, its elbow resting on her knee for support, during this time, she looking the other direction, not taking any particular interest.

"So...I am reccomending the 41st." The man suggested while dragging a firenation prop over towards some earth kindgom props on the map.

"But the 41st is entirely filled with new recruits. How do you expect them to defeat the powerful earth kingdom soldiers there?" Another man reminded in confusion, who looked more older.

"I don't." The first one replied. Akemi's ears were now tuned in, hearing the man's blunt statement.

"They'll be used as a distraction while we attack from the rear. What better to use as bait than _fresh meat_?"

Akemi stared at the man in disbelief. Despicable...sacrificing new recruits just for...BAIT? She gritted her teeth and was about to shout in protest, but it seemed Zuko was two steps ahead on that.

"You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation!" Zuko shouted passionately, thinking the same thing she was at the moment. There was a silence throughout the chamber. Akemi stared at Zuko, jaw to the floor in horror, as Iroh looked at his nephew in dissapointment. All the older men's glares were on him, and Zuko felt a bad feeling rise in the pit of his stomach.

The flames surrounding the firelord's throne rose abruptly.

Uh oh.

* * *

"Zuko, you _can't_ be serious!"

Zuko put on a cape and looked at Akemi, who stood next to Iroh; both looking equally concerned, no more no less between them. It was to be expected...Zukospoke out in defiance in the war room. Akemi was more expected to such a thing, but _Zuko_? The always-mannered son of the Firelord?

"I'm not going to back down from this." Zuko responded. He felt his shoulder being weighed down, and he trailed the hand on the shoulder to the person connected to it, Akemi, her hand shaking he could feel. "Please...I don't want to see you getting hurt." she whispered.

He placed a hand on hers in reassurance. "Don't worry. It's not like I'm going to die." He smiled warmly. Akemi's eyes watered. His smile could brighten her up on any day, but right now it couldn't...not like this...not while knowing what Zuko's fate was up ahead; it scared her. She turned away and ran out of the room.

Iroh looked from where Akemi left and back to Zuko sadly. "She's very worried about you. She's just afraid of losing you." Said-prince's face lowered even more, and he suddenly took interest at the wall. "I know, Uncle. But she won't lose me. I'll be fine." he responded, and his eyes lit in determination; he wouldn't lose. Zuko walked out past Iroh. Iroh lowered his gaze, unsure about the whole situation.

This was going to be bad.

* * *

From the duel room, Zuko lowered into a kneeling position, back facing opponent, the cape still draped over his shoulders. There was a lot of citizens around the stage, including Akemi watching from next to Iroh in the very front. Zuko spared a glance at her and gave her a smile, but Akemi wasn't even the slightest bit convinced that he wasn't afraid; his eyes gave that away.

Iroh placed a hand on Akemi's shoulder, and she took in the comfort as she held Iroh's hand with both of her's, squeezing it tightly. _'Agni, Zuko...please don't get hurt.' _she thought.

An Agni Kai was about to commence. A fire duel. All because Zuko had spoken out of term back at the war room, he had been ordered to engage in an Agni Kai. The hadn't specified exactly, but he had accepted the challenge, regardless, assuming it had been the war general he was going to fight.

Hearing his opponent step onto the opposite side of the stage, Zuko then stood up and faced his opponent, his hands up ready to fight. However, his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

His father. Zuko realized forthwith the mistake he had made back then: he had spoken out of term in the _firelord's _war room. Hence, he had to fight the_ firelord _himself...

"No..." Akemi whispered in alarm.

The duel began. Ozai advanced towards Zuko. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't back down from an Agni Kai; that would be disgraceful. But he didn't want to fight his father, either.

"Father! I only had the fire nation's best interests at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of term!" Zuko told his father, panic rising.

He did not listen to him. "You will fight for your honor."

Zuko got down on his knees and pleaded, "I meant no disrespect, I am your loyal son!"

He didn't care if he looked pathetic, especially in front of the entire firenation. At this point, he was desperate...not wanting to fight his father; fighting against would only ruin his chances of gaining his father's love, even if he did (somehow) manage to defeat him.

"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!"

Zuko lowered his head. "I won't fight you." Akemi's eyes widened immensely as the firelord got closer to Zuko. Agni, he was really going to go through with this without even standing up to himself! Her eyes started watering.

"You will learn respect. And suffering will be your teacher." Ozai stated cruely. Akemi shrieked a little and Iroh wrapped an arm around her, trying to keep her calm. But no avail. Zuko lifted his head, his face now stained with tears. Then, Ozai lifted his hand that lit with fire...

Iroh turned his head away; not wanting to see the scene as Zuko's agonized scream echoed through the room. Akemi, however, was frozen in shock. Her mouth was agape and her expression was utterly horrified.

Even during an Agni kai, a fireduel, that his own father had _challenged _his own _son _to, without hesitation...Zuko wouldn't stand up for himself against him. That pained her to no end; Zuko won't even fight against his own father who wouldn't even bat an eyelash if he burned him.

Then, her hand twitched and then closed into a tight fist and shook violently. She gritted her teeth angrily, her piercing gaze directed to Ozai; a spark igniting a flame that would light a powder keg...

* * *

**Oh no. This is bad...**

**Tune in next time!**

**Remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Akemi's lament

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender. Wish I did...**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Iroh sighed for the fifth time, watching Akemi hound the door as she stood right next to him repetitively. She's been doing that for the past 10 minutes, and he's worried her hand would be bruised.

Akemi knocked again on the door to the nursing room, and exclaimed, "Zuko, open the door!"

"Leave me alone." Zuko's voice was heard from behind the door. His voice was quieter than usual...but Akemi did not cease her knocking, however; they became more forceful. She grit her teeth.

"Zuko, OPEN. THE DOOR."

"What part of 'leave me alone' don't you understand?"

Akemi stopped knocking, taking a step back from the door when Zuko yelled from the room. He sounded very angry, and he'd never shouted at her like that before. She turned her head away and crossed her arms. Iroh shook his head and sighed, lightly knocking on the door, hoping that Zuko would listen to him, at the very least. "Prince Zuko, please open the door."

"No, Uncle. I don't want to come out."

Didn't work. He must really be that upset. Well, no one can blame him...his own father had burned him in front of the whole firenation. He must feel so humiliated...poor Zuko. He didn't deserve that...he was too kind for such a fate! Akemi's deep hatred for Ozai grew even more.

"Akemi wishes to see you. Please just-"

"NO, I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO SEE ME WHEN I'M LIKE THS!"

Silence.

About what seemed like an hour, the lock on the door clicked and Akemi looked up. The door slowly opened, revealing Zuko dressed in a gray shirt and pants. There was a bandage wrapped around his head, holding a large pad against his left eye. He had been burned there. He also looked mad and...broken.

"There, you saw me!" he yelled and slammed the door in their faces rudely.

Akemi sighed and knocked again, this time more gently; knowing now that being aggressive wouldn't do any good. "Please, Zuko, why won't you talk to us?" she said gently, wondering if there was anything she could do to make him feel better. If she had the power, she would be willing to trade places with Zuko in a heartbeat; she hated seeing him upset...it made her heart hurt.

"Why do you _think_? You know, if you want me to feel any better, then just go away!"

"Zuko, I will not leave because I'm your friend and I just want to help! PLEASE open the door!" she pleaded.

Suddenly, the door was violently slammed open and Zuko's infuriated expression was shown. He shouted on the top of his lungs, "SHUT UP, WILL YOU? I'm SICK and TIRED of you talking to me like nothing happened! You know what happened there! IF you were my friend, YOU'D JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Iroh gasped in horror.

Silence.

His glare was kept on Akemi, who stared at him. Her eyes watered, but she shut them, refusing the tears from falling; she was through crying. Her closed eyelids quivered as she spoke quietly, "Fine." she walked quickly down the hall, not sparing a glance at Iroh before leaving.

Zuko went back into the room with a huff of satisfaction released from his mouth.

Iroh slowly stepped in and said to his nephew, who was flopped on his stomach on the bed with his face jammed in a pillow, "Prince Zuko! I am very apalled at you."

He remained silent as he lifted his head up to look at him. "Akemi was only trying to help. She knew you were suffering, in pain; she only wanted to do whatever she could to help! But what did you do? You shunned her away the most harsh way possible!" his uncle continued with his lecturing.

He didn't need this, Zuko glared as his uncle with his unhidden eye. "I wanted her to leave! How else was I supposed to get rid of her?" he shouted back, getting more upset over the fact he was taking her side even though she wouldn't listen to him in the first place.

"NO. That is not the point!" Iroh's expression calmed as he stared at his nephew. "Zuko. Never once have you ever spoken to her like that. You really hurt her feelings, you know? Don't you feel remorse?"

Zuko turned his head away. "No, I don't. She couldn't even leave me alone...what kind of friend is she?"

Iroh shook his head and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He gazed at the ceiling sadly. "Oh, Zuko. You have no idea what Akemi does for you _because _she's your friend." He muttered and walked away, hoping to catch up with the girl.

* * *

Akemi sat on her bed, burying her face in her hands. She choked a sob and removed her hands from her face, her head pounding; her head hurt as she tried not to cry.

Zuko had just yelled at her for the first time. She was really upset; she had only tried to help. Akemi turned over onto her back and gazed out the window. It was about midday, now.

She pulled the covers up to her, resting her head on her pillow and closed her eyes and dreamed of the days before Ursa had left.

* * *

She woke up a few hours later with a gasp and looked around. The room was dark, so Akemi pointed two fingers and lit the lamp in the room instantly, illuminating the room.

Kaji was asleep on his perch, looking content.

Akemi sighed and swung her legs over the side of her bed and held her head in her hands. She shook it and groaned deeply. She then glanced out the window and narrowed her eyes, then suddenly shot out of bed, getting dressed.

It was dusk.

* * *

Zuko sat on his bed facing the wall next to his bed, apparantely upset still. It seemed like he had a lot on his mind. Then, a small knock came from the door and he sighed; he already knew who it was. "What is it, Uncle?" Iroh came in, a grim look on his face. "How have you been feeling?"

"Terrible." Zuko responded coldly. Iroh looked at the ground as he sat next to Zuko on the bed. Zuko turned to his uncle, and saw the expression on his face. Something wasn't right. "What is it, Uncle?"

"Zuko, have you thought back about what you said to Akemi?" Iroh asked quietly, disappointment noticeable in his tone of voice; most likely from the fact that Zuko hadn't apologized to her, still. He was trying to pull Zuko into a guilt trip, but Zuko wasn't going to give into it. He turned away with crossed arms. "No. I have nothing to apologize for."

"Zuko, she's your friend."

"I'm not even sure if she is anymore." Zuko responded, looking at the floor; avoiding eye contact with his uncle. Iroh's eyes widened and Zuko continued, "Uncle...just what kind of friend is Akemi?" His uncle turned his head away, remaining silent, and almost...hesitant.

Then, he spoke quietly,

"The very same one who is defending your honor."

Zuko turned his head abruptly towards his uncle with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" he asked, the anger he felt replaced with confusion. Had he just heard him right? Iroh said nothing but got up and started walking away.

He sat up on his bed and asked, almost urgently, "Uncle, where's Akemi?" Iroh stopped and looked at him with a grave expression. Now he knew something definitely wasn't right. His eye that wasn't covered widened and he asked more assertively,"Uncle, _where is she_?"

"Getting ready...for her duel."

Zuko was speechless. _What is he talking about?_

He ran over and shook his uncle by his shoulders."What duel? Please tell me what's going on! What did she DO yesterday?"

Iroh remained silent. Seeing the pleading look in Zuko's eyes, Iroh could not refuse to respond to his nephew's question. "Zuko, sit down, and I will tell you." Zuko did so and sat down. A few moments passed before Iroh spoke,

"It happened yesterday, after you had fallen from your father's hand in the...Agni Kai..."

* * *

_Zuko fell to the ground unconscious from the fire that burned him, specifically, in the left side of his face._

_Iroh gasped at the form lying on the ground a few feet away from Ozai._

**"I had opened up my eyes after you had been burned by the firelord, utterly horrified."**

_A bunch of mumurs and cheers came from the crowd, and Iroh couldn't tear his eyes away from his nephew._

_The firelord started walking away from Zuko's fallen form, not taking the fact that his son was injured badly._

**"The firelord started walking away. But then..."**

_"STOP!"_

**"A voice came from the people."**

_Iroh and many other people stared at the person who had shouted. The firelord turned his head to where the person stood, on stage and in front of Zuko's body._

_Iroh's eyes widened._

**"It was none other than Akemi."**

_Akemi stood here, her face twisted with hatred, her eyes harsh and unforgiving towards the firelord. Iroh wondered how Akemi got so fast up there without him even realizing._

_"You're not done yet!"_

_"Stand down, girl. You have no right to speak here."_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_A wave of gasps emitted from the crowd._

**"She spoke out against your father, out of term; defending you...and I saw her face twisted with unspeakable rage..."**

_Akemi took a step forward defiantly.. "Just SHUT UP! What was that all about, BURNING your own SON? That's despicable!"_

_"SILENCE! You have no honor speaking out against me!"_

_"NO, YOU SHUT UP, YOU HYPOCRITE! YOU have no honor!" She roared back, and everyone, including Iroh, gasped. She went there...she definitely went there. "-and there is no way I'm going to be taking orders from a sick man like YOU!" She pointed a finger at the firelord and the flames that surrounded the arena blew up and disinigrated the torches._

_"I CHALLENGE YOU TO AN AGNI KAI! I'LL BE BACK HERE TONIGHT IF YOU'RE MAN ENOUGH TO FIGHT ME!"_

_Iroh looked at Akemi in disbelief. Then, back to the firelord, who looked enraged._

**"Akemi had challenged your father to an Agni Kai, and he had accepted."**

* * *

_WHAT?_

* * *

**Oh NO! THE SUSPENSE.**

**What shall happen? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter!**

**Happy Holidays!**


	9. Chapter 8: Akemi's Agni Kai

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Zuko couldn't-_wouldn't-_believe what he just heard. It couldn't be possible. No...she wasn't that stupid, was she? No...she had more common sense than doing that, didn't she?

"Uncle, please tell me you're lying!" Zuko shouted to his uncle, wanting his uncle to deny his statement. His heart sunk lower when Iroh stared and turned his head away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uncle! PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!"

Iroh looked at his nephew and replied, "I cannot say so...otherwise I'd be lying."

Zuko shook his head in denial, muttering 'no' and pressing his hands against his head. This had to be a nightmare. It had to be...but it wasn't.

"Did you not think about how much you mean to her before you fought the very man she _despises_? I never expected such a thing, but...it had been inevitable that she would confront him in the end." Iroh stated.

He slipped into his fire nation boots and quickly darted out of his room and down the hall, ignoring his uncle's protests. He needed to find her, and somehow put a stop to this madness...somehow.

Before she suffered the same fate as he did.

* * *

Akemi stood in front of the entrance to the duel chamber, wearing a fire nation cape with a hood over her head; shadowing her eyes.

A fire nation insignia was on the curtains of the entrance, and Akemi stared at it. She sighed and the insignia on the curtains split when she slowly opened them and stepped through, before returning to it's original position.

The duel arena was just as big as it'd been the last time she was here.

Watching...from the sidelines.

As she looked at the stage in front of her, and planted her foot onto the steps, she realized that she was actually going to _fight_ on this stage this time; she'll be the one fighting, and the fire nation would be watching.

Whether she was going to win...or not.

Akemi lit the torches around the stadium, the ones that had been replaced, and the room instantly illuminated. She slowly turned and sat down, trying to enjoy some peace and quiet for the moment. Nobody was here except for her...

People were waiting outside, she knew. In just a few minutes, all the people would surround the stage. They usually come in just about...now.

Citizens of the firenation entered, and they surrounded the whole stage in just about a minute or two. Akemi blinked in surprise. Funny, there was more people here than last time, when Zuko had been fighting...

Who was she kidding? She knew rumors most likely had been flowing throughout the firenation, Akemi thought to herself; her act of defiance against the firelord and challenging him to an Agni Kai. Well, what citizen of the firenation wouldn't want to see the outcome of a rebellious 13 year old girl fighting against the firelord; whom she had challenged?

Kneeled on the ground, Akemi opened her eyes and turned when Ozai stepped onto the stage.

"I hope you are ready...to fight for your honor." he stated.

Akemi 'hn'ed and put down her hood, then took the cape off and threw it behind her. The cape hit the ground. "As ready as I'll ever be..._firelord_." she spat out the title with venom.

They both readied their stances.

Ozai made his first move.

He kicked the air, and send a powerful wave of fire in her direction. Akemi ducked backwards and was just barely able to dodge it as it singed some of her hair. This was going to be harder than she originally had thought.

She stood up straight and her eyes widened as she saw a large ball of fire headed in her direction. She thrust her hands out in front of her and caught the fire. It burned her hands as she held back, and she shot the fire up, and it evaporated in the air.

Akemi jumped in the air and send a few fireballs with a few swipes of her hands and kicks. Ozai blocked all of them by countering them with his own fire, which looked more deadlier in comparison.

She took this chance as she landed to quickly run towards him while lighting her hand, and delivered a burning punch to the his face.

Everyone in the crowd gasped as their 'beloved' firelord fell to the ground. Akemi landed with a victory smirk on her face. Zuko had came in through the door just in time to see and gasped as he stared at his father's fallen form.

_'She...actually beat my father?' _Zuko thought in amazement.

Iroh stepped in and was surprised to seehis brother on the ground, looking defeated. He frowned a bit, a thought entered into his mind. Something wasn't right; he knew that his own brother couldn't be beaten this easily...

"Akemi..." Zuko whispered as he stared at her as she turned away and started walking off, with a satisfied expression.

But, then, she stopped and her eyes widened. She could hear something shifting. Her eyes glanced to the corner of her eye and she gasped.

Her agonized scream suddenly echoed throughout the hall as fire scorched her back. She fell to her knees slowly and she bent over, placing her hands on the ground and panting.

Ozai hadn't not been finished; she should've known better than to let her guard down for that moment.

"Get up and fight. Are you finished already?" The firelord mocked her. Akemi growled and stood up quickly, getting into a fighting stance as she turned around.

Zuko watched as Akemi fought against his father, who was pushing her back with every wave of fire she threw at him. He gasped when she was hit with another wave of fire, again, and it scorched her arms.

Her hands were now useless; she couldn't fight with them.

Ozai swept her legs from underneath her and she fell on her back painfully. He stood over her, and brought a hand up lit with fire. He smirked and said, "You lose." then sent the fire at her with no warning.

Akemi choked a gasp as she felt the fire hit her, burning her chest and burning deep to her lungs. Gods! She sprawled onto the ground, taking in painful, ragged breaths as she fought for her life, Zuko watching with tears starting to well up in his eyes at her pain.

At that moment, she couldn't breathe completely, then started to claw the air in a desperate attempt to try to get some oxygen into her system.

She choked a gasp and shuddered violently and Zuko screamed out in horror when Akemi's hand that clawed the air go limp and fall to the ground, just as her world went dark.

She suddenly felt cold.

* * *

Iroh desperately tried to catch up with his nephew down the hall.

Zuko ran full speed towards the infimary, and just as he was about to burst through the door, Iroh had grabbed his arms and held him back.

"NO!" Zuko shouted in despair as he struggled violently in his uncle's grip to break free. "LET ME GO!"

"Prince Zuko! Cease your actions!"

Zuko ripped from his uncle's grasp and tried opening the door. He grit his teeth in frustration. It was locked, and he then started pounding on the door, while hearing some voices inside.

"LET ME IN THERE!"

Iroh grabbed hold of his nephew's shoulders, trying to hold him back once again. But with the panic making the adrenaline rush, Zuko had the strength he didn't know he had and it was keeping him from being trapped in his uncle's grasp. "PLEASE! LET ME IN THERE! I HAVE TO SEE HER!"

"Zuko! They're treating her right now! She will be-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

With a shout of aggravation, Zuko bust the door down with a wave of fire and rushed in. He pushed roughly past all the healers and to the bedside where Akemi was in.

She looked horrible. Her face had been drained of her color, her lips cracked and blue. There was a horrible burn where her chest was exposed. It was a bloody red color and some of the skin had been scorched off.

"AKEMI! I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I SAID! WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

No response, and Zuko's tears flowed down freely as he shut his eyes. "AKEMI! PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS!"

He wrapped his arms around her body and buried his face in her shoulder. She was unresponsive to this gesture and he tightened his hold on her, mindful of her wound, his trembling form making her body shake as well.

"Please...please don't leave me..." he muttered mournfully into her shoulder; sending a silent prayer to Agni to spare her life.

_'Don't take her away from me...please...I already lost mom...I can't lose her too...'_

Hands suddenly grasped his shoulders, tugging, trying to pull him away. His breath hitched in his throat and he tightened his hold on Akemi. "GO AWAY!" he shouted to whoever it was without lifting his head.

Iroh's voice spoke up, "Zuko, let her go! They have to treat her before the wound becomes worse!"

Zuko did the exact opposite. He held Akemi firmly to himself. "NO! I WON'T LEAVE HER!"

Then, he felt himself ripped away from her and he struggled as he was pulled out the door. He screamed in his uncle's grip. "Please don't take me away from her!"

He looked at Akemi's form and yelled,

"Don't die on me, Akemi! DON'T DIE!"

* * *

**Very sad. Will Akemi survive?**

**Find out next time. Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 9: Just keep breathing

**Wow...I was just amazed...excited about how many reviews I got in the last chapter!**

**You all officially brightened my mood! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"...Hereby banished from the fire nation until the Avatar is retrieved..." Zuko read the scroll given to him by a servant a while ago, outloud to himself. There was another scroll on the floor, an exact copy of the one he was reading.

Zuko crumbled the scroll and threw it on the ground, holding his face in his hands in frustration. Things couldn't get any worse than this...he and Akemi were both banished from their own home country, while still kids, and...he leaned his head backwards against the bedside he sat against on the floor, sighing deeply. At least when he'd told his uncle, he'd said he would accompany him...a brief respite from the helplessness.

It was quiet in the room. Zuko's head shot up swiftly when he realized.

It was **quiet**! He quickly sprung to his feet and gasped at Akemi's form lying on the bed, who still hadn't woken up since the duel, and she was unmoving. She worst of all, she wasn't breathing.

Zuko didn't think, but reacted quickly. He quickly tilted her head and pressed his lips against hers, breathing into her. She still wasn't breathing, and he took a deep breathe and breathed into her lungs again.

He drew away and said, "Please...just breathe!" and he pressed his lips against her, breathing into her lungs once more. "BREATHE!" he took in a deep breath and pressed his lips against hers again, begging any diety out there would spare her.

Akemi's chest suddenly rose and fell and Zuko let out a sigh of relief. He stroked her face as he watched her lips part slightly and take in air; shakily and raggedly, which worried him...but she was still breathing. That's all that mattered to him.

Zuko thanked the spirits silently and said to Akemi, "Keep breathing, Akemi ...just keep breathing..."

* * *

**SHE LIVES!  
**

**Okay, this chapter is VERY short...I know...**

**But I'm putting the next chapter up after I put this one up!**

**The next chapter: The start of book 1.**

**Ta ta! And happy holidays!**


	11. B1 ch 1 & 2 : The Avatar Returns

**This is where the real adventure begins! Starting this chapter, the story will follow throughout Avatar: Last airbender episodes, starting with book 1.**

**Remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender.**

**AGES:**

**Zuko: 16**

**Akemi: 15.5**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**2.5 year time skip...**

Zuko grumbled to himself as he held a hand to his forehead, having a huge headache. It was just another one of his bad days. He walked through the long red corridors, upstairs, and walked out on deck of a fire nation ship.

Iroh was engaging with Akemi in a card game. Said-girl tapped her chin with a finger and placed a card down with the other. Iroh raised an eyebrow momentarily before smiling a bit, and placing a card down, a pair of earth symbols in place.

Zuko walked past them and said under his breath, "Are we near the South Pole yet?"

His uncle furrowed his brows and commented, "Not even a decent 'Good morning' to us? How rude of you."

The banished prince fumed and said between his teeth, "_Good morning_, Uncle...Akemi."

Akemi nodded with a smile and turned back to the game, placing a pair of matching water symbols. Iroh stroked his beard, his game face on. "Now tell me, why are we heading towards the South pole, nephew? Especially in these weather conditions..." he rubbed his arms a bit, indicating the cold air.

"Trying to find the Avatar, what else?" Zuko responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Akemi rolled her eyes and placed her cheek on her palm, muttering loudly, "There's a shock..."

From the front of the deck, Zuko heard and turned towards her, snapping, "Like you aren't?"

She looked at Zuko and held up a card, waving it a bit in her hand. "I'm playing a _game_." she replied and turned back to the table and placed the card she waved down, matching another pair of symbols, smiling a bit.

"What are you doing just playing a game when we're supposed to be hunting the Avatar?"

Akemi shrugged. "First off, _I'm _not hunting him..._you _are. Second, I have no interest in trying to capture him."

Zuko rubbed his temples, getting irritated. Yep, definitely not his day, today. He was getting angrier by the minute, but he was doing everything he could to repress his anger because of his headache. "Isn't this why you've been on this ship in the first place?"

She frowned and turned away. "I'm here because I'm assisting you. Also, I can't really return to the firenation, _remember_?" she drawled the last word. Zuko's anger rose as he said under his breath, "You don't have to remind me of-" He was cut off when a shockwave rolled from the front. Zuko turned and his eyes widened as a pillar of light was seen in the horizon, and Akemi's eyebrows lifted in surprise. Iroh saw it and he just stared at his game calmly.

"Finally..." Zuko said quietly and turned. "Uncle, do you know what this means?" he said/yelled.

Uncle looked up calmly. "We won't get to finish our game?"

Akemi pouted. "Just when the game was starting to get fun..."

"It means the search is finally at an end." Zuko stated as he gazed at the large beam, ignoring Akemi's complaint. "That beam of light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be him!"

Iroh sighed uninterestingly. "Oh, it's just a celestial light. We've been down this road before. Don't get too excited over nothing. Please sit with me and miss Akemi and maybe have a cup of calming jasmine tea?"

"I DON'T NEED ANY CALMING TEA! I need to capture the Avatar!" Zuko yelled. Akemi flinched at his yell but said nothing and returned to her game. "Set course for the light!" Zuko yelled at the helsman and faced the ocean again. Akemi placed a card down and then jumped up, cheering, "YES! I win!" she threw her hands in the air in victory at the same time Iroh whined in defeat.

* * *

Later that evening, Zuko stood on the balcony of the highest tower of the ship.

Iroh came out from behind and said, "I'm going to sleep." He yawned and stretched his arms out. He folded arms in his sleeves and said, "A man needs his rest." He frowned when Zuko didn't respond to his statement of fact. "Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your ancestors, even your father had tried and failed."

"Their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture...mine does. This coward's hundred years of hiding are over." Zuko replied without even budging from his spot.

Iroh shook his head at his nephew. He said quietly, "Good night, Prince Zuko." and walked away. At the doorway, Akemi was leaning against it with crossed arms; apparently heard the whole conversation.

He continued to stare quietly out at the ocean.

Akemi slowly walked towards him and stood next to him while placing her hands on the railing silently, staring at the side of his face. Zuko didn't even spare a glance since she joined his side. She stared at him for a while before saying quietly, "He's right you know..."

"About sleeping?"

Akemi chuckled slightly. "That...and about your relatives. The Avatar has been missing for a hundred years since the war. It could be just a coincidence that a small beam of light shot out from a distance." She said, trying to convince him to get some rest.

Zuko looked at her. He sighed and replied, "Akemi, when have you ever seen a beam like that in just 'a coincidence'? Never. It's not normal for something like that to happen."

Akemi was silent. She looked down. "I know..."

"And besides..."

Shelooked back at Zuko, who now showed the tiniest hint of a smile while he continued, "I finally found our ticket back home." Akemi stared at him in disappointment. She shook her head and retorted bitterly,"The Avatar is the world's last hope for peace. To finally end this cursed war...and you're willing to hand him in just to regain your honor?"

"And yours." Zuko added. That certainly didn't help ease the tension, because Akemi suddenly turned and started to walk away, but not before stopping midway and stated, "I was _banished_ from my own _home_...do you really think I really want to go back?"

Zuko said nothing.

"Good night, Zuko..." she said and left him standing there in his own thoughts.

* * *

On the deck early the next morning, Zuko stood between two soldiers. There was an eerie silence. Iroh sat a few feet away and yelled, "Again!"

Zuko shot fire through both his hands and flipped over the soldier's heads, and kicked sending a wave of fire at them; the soldiers were lucky enough to block them. Zuko landed and pointed his fists out in front of him at the soldiers, in a readying position.

Iroh sighed and got up from his seat. He scolded, "Firebending comes from the breath! Not the muscles!" he placed his arms in front of him. "The breath becomes energy as it extends from your lungs and to your limbs and becomes-" he blasted a fire in front of Zuko, the flames just barely licking his face. "Fire!" Iroh lowered his arms. "Get it right this time."

Zuko growled, irritated. "Enough. I've been doing the same sequence all day. Teach me the new set." he demanded.

"No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. Run it again!" Iroh said as he sat down.

Zuko's face twisted in anger and he took down a few soldiers with just a few kicks, sending fire at them and knocking them down. He turned to his uncle and said, "The Avatar has had a century to master the four elements, and it will take more than basic firebending drills to defeat him! You will teach me the advanced set!"

Iroh sighed, knowing there was no reasoning with his nephew in this state. "Very well...but first..." he took out a bowl of food. "Let me finish my roast duck!" Zuko's face turned to slight disgust watching his uncle devour the food like a ravenous animal.

In the meditation room, Akemi sat cross-legged with candles lit in front and around her.

She breathed in deeply and released her breath, the fire from the candles becoming slightly bigger. In, and out, the candles grew little by little with every exhale. It was quiet, and Akemi was at peace...before a large explosion was heard upstairs.

The flames flared and died down when she was unexpectedly brought out of her trance, inner peace lost, eyes flown open with shock while falling over. She sat up, aggravated by the sudden noise while she rubbed her head. She got up, stomped towards the door and slammed it open. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" She shouted, her voice echoing the corridors; when she didn't receive a response, she became curious.

_'Where is everyone?' _She thought as she walked towards the deck, her question answered as she saw flocks of soldiers running around. Akemi blinked and looked around before finding Zuko and running up to him. "What's going on?" She said loudly over the noise.

Zuko turned to her and said, "A flare was launched in the sky. It means the Avatar is there, for sure." he turned and walked away. "I'm going to get ready." Akemi stared sadly at the distance. She was in shock, but was also disappointed for some reason. Akemi stared at the horizon. _'Avatar...if it really is you, why have you chosen now to show up? We needed you the most a long time ago but...' _she smiled to herself. _'But I always knew you'd return...someday...'_

With the assistance of servants, Zuko was being dressed in firenation armor. First the breastplate, then the kneecaps, boots, and wristguards. A helmet was placed on his head and the servants bowed before walking out. "Take off the helmet, you look ridiculous in it." an all-too-familiar voice popped in a few seconds later, person peering her head around the door.

Zuko rolled his eyes and said, "This is meant for battle, not to be ready in fashion." Akemi shrugged. "I'm just saying, you look stupid in it." Pointing out, she was right; the helmet actually_ did_ look ridiculous.

"I don't care, it's meant for combat." Zuko retorted. "Whatever you say...whatever you say..." Akemi muttered to herself and walked down the ship with him. "Do you think you're ready to take on the _Avatar_?"

Zuko huffed out in pride, "As ready as I'll ever be. I've been waiting for this moment for two years...and finally...we will return home..."

Akemi crossed her arms. "Don't be so sure of yourself. It's not like you'll catch him on your first try." Zuko raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Is that a bet?" he challenged. Of course, she would accept; she smirked back. "Maybe. 100 silver pieces saying you won't capture him on the first try!"

"Deal."

* * *

The captain's voice shouted through the ship, "The southern village is in view! Prepare for landing!"

The ship crashed through the ice walls and stopped, just like that. The bridge was lowered and all the villagers looked up in fear at the ship, preparing for the worst.

Zuko walked out with a few soldiers and Akemi in tow. "Seriously, crashing into the walls of a village?" she muttered.

"Be quiet, Akemi!" Zuko said. She crossed her arms and shook her head defiantly, making the villagers watch them in amusement. The girl with a braid and hair loopies, known as Katara, blinked a few times at Akemi. The firention girl caught her glance and waved.

A boy dressed in warrior uniform, known as Sokka, charged at Zuko with a club. However, having years of training, Zuko easily kicked the club away and him over the bridge and into a pile of snow. Akemi raised an eyebrow. He now stood in front of the few villagers and looked around. They seemed all normal...but he wasn't going to be fooled. "Where are you hiding him?"

They didn't respond. Zuko grabbed the collar of an elderly woman's pakra and held her out in front of the villagers, saying, "About this age? Master of all elements?" Akemi's eyebrow twitched at Zuko's blunt comment, comparing the old age to a woman, but was hoping Zuko wasn't going to do anything rash while here...

No response from the villagers once more, and Zuko shoved the woman back to Katara. Zuko threw a blast of flame over their heads, making them all scream in fear and Akemi gasp under her breath. What was with Zuko, today? He never acted like this!

Sokka picked up his club and ran at Zuko, ready to strike him with it from behind. Akemi's eyes widened in interest.

Zuko simply just ducked and tripped Sokka, and he landed a few feet away past him. The boy was quick enough to dodge Zuko's fire and quickly take out a boomerang and launch it at Zuko. He moved his head out of the way and growled irritatedly at Sokka.

A kid from the village threw him a spear and Sokka charged at Zuko with it. Zuko snapped it in half when he got close enough with just a flick of his wrist and broke it again as he took it from Sokka, pushing him down. A light blinked in the air, the boomerang having to had come back and hit Zuko's helmet from behind, making a rattling sound.

Akemi snickered under her breath.

Zuko turned to Akemi and said heatedly, "This is why I wear this helmet!"

She ceased her snickering and scratched her head awkwardly. Sokka was amused by the slight exchange but it went away when Zuko turned back to him angrily with fire daggers.

Then, Zuko was flipped over and landed in an awkward position, with the helmet landing on his butt by a boy appearing out of nowhere, riding a penguin. Akemi stared at Zuko and replied,"And that's why you _don't _wear it." She glanced over at the mysterious boy that popped out of nowhere and was surrounded by children who cheered for him. She noticed the arrows on his hands and head...and she smiled to herself. _'He really is alive...'_

The boy looked over at the watertribe siblings and greeted them, and Akemi was able to catch the name of the boy from Sokka. _'Avatar Aang...not a bad catch...' _Akemi thought to herself, repeating the name over in her head like a mantra.

Zuko glared at Aang as he stood up, and readied himself in a battle stance. The soldiers surrounded them as Akemi stood in front of the villagers. She glanced back at them and smiled kindly before back to the duo. The boy had blasted some snow at the soldiers and Zuko with a gust of air. Zuko melted the snow on him with the fire building up. "You're the airbender...you're the _Avatar_?" he asked in anger.

Akemi was confused when she heard a lot of the villagers mutter in confusion. "I thought they've would've already known by now..." she muttered to herself while using her own firebending to melt the snow that covered her as well.

Zuko and Aang circled around with their battle stances. "I've been preparing 2 years for this...training...meditating..." Zuko said and he narrowed his eyes. "You're just a child!"

Aang said at him with a quirked eyebrow, "Well, you're just a teenager!"

Akemi snorted unladylike at the comment.

Zuko launched fireblasts at the boy, who quickly reacted and blocked the fire with his staff by twirling it. They rotated in a circle, the process continuing until Aang was in front of the villagers; when the fire went haywire and almost hit them, if not for Akemi blocking them.

She growled. "AGNI'S SAKE, WATCH WHERE YOU AIM!"

Suddenly, the boy lowered his staff and said, "If I go with you, will you promise to leave the rest of the village alone?"

Both watertribe siblings gasped and Akemi's eyes widened. What the...? Was this kid serious? Nobody moved during the silence. Then, Zuko lowered his hands and nodded in agreement and Akemi lowered her head. _'Why? Why would you do that?' _She thought, staring at the Avatar's back.

Katara started towards him in an act of defiance, but Akemi held an arm out, shaking her head; not wanting her to get hurt because it seemed Zuko was more testy than usual. Katara glared at her and pushed her away none-too-gently. "Get away!" she yelled. Akemi placed her arm down and backed away with a saddened expression. Well, she'd been expecting that...

Zuko had noticed the shove and glared at the waterbender dangerously. "DON'T LAY A HAND ON HER!" he shouted threateningly, making Katara flinch at the prince's command and back away toward her brother. He was convinced that she was trying to provoke him, since he didn't want anyone hurting Akemi. Said-girl whispered Katara apologetically, "I'm sorry."

Zuko's gaze softened as it landed on Akemi. "Let's go." She nodded wordlessly and went towards Zuko. he placed an arm around Akemi's shoulders in a protective manner and led her towards the ship; a gesture giving off his silent threat to everyone: 'harm her, and you'll be dealing with me'.

Aang noticed the change in Zuko's demeanor as he talked to Akemi when walking past him, making him curious. He went from angry to concerned when it came to this girl...was she really that close to him? One guard took Aang's staff from him as the other pushed his back, indicating him to go towards the ship; Aang followed without a fight.

"Aang, don't do this!" Katara pleaded. Aang looked behind and smiled as he walked towards the ship. "Don't worry, it'll be okay." he replied, as he was given one last shove towards the ship.

"Set a course for the firenation!" Zuko yelled as he and Akemi walked onto the ship, arm still around her. He then said silently to himself and Akemi, "We're going home..." She looked at the Avatar, then back to the village. Akemi watched as Katara's eyes watered with tears, and saw Aang's expression fall as the bridge of the ship ascended and closed.

They, the firenation, were separating people close to each other...again; Akemi hated the firenation more than ever. She hated herself even more for letting this happen, she realized as her expression fell.

"It's not your fault." Zuko commented to Akemi, as if he had read her mind. "I'm the one who captured him, so don't blame yourself." She rubbed her forehead as they walked through the ship. "I...need to go rest...my head hurts." Zuko nodded and removed his arm from her shoulders, letting her go with a concerned expression.

His gaze went back to serious as it landed on the Avatar, who had watched the whole interaction between them from behind. He pushed him towards the deck, where his uncle was waiting. He took the staff from one of the two soldiers before they tied the boy's hands behind his back.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know about fathers...being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold." The two guards dragged Aang away, as Zuko handed the staff to Iroh. "Take this to my quarters. I'm going to check on Akemi." he walked away.

Iroh handed the staff to the guard next to him and said, "Mind taking this to his quarters for me?" The guard nodded and walked away with the staff.

* * *

Zuko walked through the hallway of the ship and stopped as he reached Akemi's room. He knocked on the door and asked, "Can I come in?"

"It's open."

He opened the door slowly and stepped in, shutting it behind him. Akemi was lying on her back on her bed, a hand on her head. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "You alright?" Akemi nodded with a sigh. Zuko stared at her and asked, "What's wrong?"

She turned her head away and said, "I feel so guilty...I watched as that girl from the village was nearly crying when we took Aang away..."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "_Aang_?"

"The Avatar."

Zuko 'hn'ed to himself and grunted, "Why are you calling him by his name?"

"Why shouldn't I? It seems rude if I don't."

He rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "You seem to be doing okay." Akemi heard and glared at him and swatted his arm. Zuko rubbed his arm. "I'll check on you later." He walked out of the room, shutting the door. Akemi took the pillow from under her head and pressed it against her face out of boredom. It was over...it was so easy, and simple. They-

She heard distinct voices and a large banging sound from outside her room. It was getting louder by the second. Akemi quickly shot up and put on her boots, and opened her door. She looked down the hall both ways. Nobody was around. She stepped out.

Then, she was knocked over by a brute force from the side. She rubbed her head in an irritated way and then clenched her hands into fists and looked at the person who knocked her down. Akemi's eyes widened in surprise as she saw it was Aang; he escaped, but his hands were still bound.

How amazing.

Aang quickly sat up. "Sorry about that." he said with a shrug and the most adorable smile she's ever seen. "I'm trying to get out, you know." Akemi raised an eyebrow.

"And you're telling me this, because...?"

Aang's face turned to shock at his mistake. "I-I mean-" he stuttered, trying to think of something while knowing it was over; he was going to be caught. He paused and his expression turned agape when Akemi started laughing.

"I'm just kidding." She said and waved a hand, and Aang wondered if she was serious or not. He didn't get it...she was working for Zuko, right?

Akemi got up and helped him to his feet by pulling him up by one of his arms. She realized she couldn't free him from his bonds, lest she be suspected. She knew that he would be fine, though...he did escape from two highly trained firenation guards.

She looked down each way, making sure nobody was there. She then whispered to Aang, "By the way...if you're looking for your staff, I'm going to say now it is_not _in Zuko's room which is _not _the 5th room around the corner behind me to the right." Aang caught the hint as she winked.

"Okay, I won't look there!" he said and took off using airbending speed past her. Akemi' stared down where he went, her hair blowing forcefully from the wind. She shrugged and said to herself with a smile, "I said _not_, didn't I? So I didn't really lead him." She laughed and started walking in a random direction.

She heard more banging sounds and she quickly ran down the hall where it came from. Zuko was running in her direction as she asked, "What's going on?" She followed him as he replied, "The Avatar escaped! He was in my quarters and retrieved his staff!"

Akemi glanced upwards, looking innocent. Zuko had not noticed, thankfully.

They both ran to the captain's area, which they were able to catch Aang about to launch on his glider. Zuko narrowed his eyes and yelled, "No you don't!" he sped towards the front and jumped off the railing, catching the Avatar by his foot and they both crashed to the ground. Akemi ran and stood at the railing, watching as they both got up and battle.

She then hear a roaring sound and she looked towards the source, along with the other two as well. Zuko said aloud, "What is that?"

Akemi mused to herself, "A flying bison...well, I'll be." her smile died as she looked back, seeing the Avatar on the edge of the ship, ready to fall into the water. She gasped as Zuko launched a ball of fire at him, which made him fall off and into the water.

She looked at Zuko and yelled, "Look what you did!" Zuko looked back at her. "I did what I had to do."

Akemi could hear a girl's distinct calls of panic. Sounded familiar. Suddenly, a vortex of water shot from the surface and towards the air. Akemi realized it was Aang controlling it, but she also noted as he landed on the ship with the water swirling around him that his tattoos and his eyes were glowing white.

_'What is THAT?' _Akemi wondered to herself.

The water surrounding Aang lashed at the soldiers surrounding him. Zuko had fallen off of the ship by the force of the water, and Akemi gasped. "Zuko!" she looked at Aang who fell to the ground. The bison landed on the ship, and Katara and Sokka got off and went towards Aang and helped him up and onto the beast within seconds.

The soldiers had their spears as they went towards the siblings. Katara quickly bended some water and threw her arms towards them, but the water accidentally froze Sokka's feet from behind, making him call out her name in annoyance. Katara quickly tuned and did the same thing, only this time successfully freezing some of the soldiers. The bison quickly took off as soon as Katara and Sokka got on board.

Iroh came out and looked at the bison in surprise, having just to have woken up from his nap it seems like as he rubbed his eyes. He quickly ran over to the edge of the ship as he saw Zuko trying to climb up. When he was back on his feet, he yelled, "Akemi, shoot them down!"

Without hesitation, she jumped from the railing onto the deck. She ran as fast as she could and then jumped, and with a kick, she sent a tremendous ball of fire towards the bison. While watching it fly, she could distinctly see the boy leap while on the bison and whip his staff towards the fire. The fire was then sent back, and Akemi's eyes widened. She shield her face just as the fire hit the iceberg next to the ship.

An avalanche of ice rained down, burying Akemi and the whole front half of the ship. Iroh's eyes widened with a gasp. Zuko quickly rushed towards the ice, and with firebending, started melting the ice while frantically searching for Akemi, hoping she was alright. Then, a huge blast of fire shot out from next to Zuko, and Akemi emerged from the hole. She fell to her knees and Zuko quickly caught her, and noticed how cold she was as she shook violently and sneezed. Thank Agni she was safe!

Iroh said to Zuko after letting out a sigh of relief for Akemi's safety, "Good news to the firelord, Zuko. The firenation's greatest threat is just a little boy."

Zuko looked at his uncle. "That _boy_, uncle, just did _this_." He growled incredulously and gestured to the large pile of ice that had gotten the ship stuck. He stood up, helping Akemi. "Dig this ship out and follow them!" He looked at the soldiers. "After you're done with that..." He added as he realized the soldiers were unfreezing the others.

As he walked by his uncle, he told him, "I'm taking Akemi back to her quarters." Iroh nodded and Zuko continued down the ship while supporting Akemi as she walked with him while sneezing uncontrollably.

* * *

Zuko led Akemi to her room and laid her on the bed, bringing the blanket up to her chin. "You did alright." he said with a small smile. Even after all these years of being stern and level-headed, he still only had a soft side for Akemi.

She tiredly smiled back.

"By the way, Zuko...you lost the bet."


	12. B1 ch 3: Commander Zhao

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Wake up." Zuko shook Akemi. Akemi mumbled in her sleep and turned over, and he rolled his eyes. He didn't want to deal with this, right now...he already had a lot on his mind. "Get up." He shook her again, making her mumble 'go away' and snuggle into her blankets. Zuko shook her a little more forcefully."WAKE UP!"

Akemi shot up in a daze and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She sneezed and asked, her voice muffled by her hand in front of her mouth. "What is it?" She asked while she sniffled and rubbed her nose. "We're making repairs. We have to leave the ship for a while." he replied simply. Akemi whined and threw the blankets off, and stretched her arms out.

Zuko left for the door. "Me and Uncle will be downstairs waiting for you at the exit. Be there in half an hour." he said halfway and left the room. As soon as Akemi got ready, she met up with them and they exited the ship.

On the dock, comparing the ship Zuko had, it was much smaller than the rest of the warships lined up; which made Akemi feel a little uneasy. She felt...foreign.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail..." Zuko told his uncle as they stepped onto the dock.

"You mean the Avatar?" Uncle replied tiredly. Suddenly, he turned and hissed at his uncle, "Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive, every firebender will be out looking for him! I don't want anyone gettng in the way."

Akemi rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. Zuko looked at her and asked, "What is it?" She pointed with a nervous glance past him and he turned, and his breath nearly caught in his throat.

"Getting in the way of what?" A tall man with large sideburns was walking in their direction. "Prince Zuko." The man said simply as he came up to them. Zuko crossed his arms. "Captain Zhao."

"It's _commander _now." Zhao corrected the banished prince with a frown before glancing at Iroh. "General Iroh. Great hero of our nation."

Iroh smiled. "_Retired _General."

He looked over at Akemi and gave a nod of acknowledgement. "And young miss Akemi. How do you do?" he inquired, but she could tell he was disgusted by the fact he was greeting a _peasant_...no better than Azula.

"Good." Akemi replied lowly, getting bad vibes from this guy. She'd heard about him, yes, but...whenever something bad was going to happen, she would get the shivers; even during the time when she and Zuko went into the war room many years ago...and she'd been right.

Zuko noticed Akemi's reaction and he placed a hand on her arm, reassuring that he was here for her. "What brings you to my harbor?" Zhao asked questionably, glancing at Zuko's damaged ship behind them. It looked a wreck.

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh stated the obvious. Zhao frowned.

"That's quite a bit of damage..."

"Yes...it is...you wouldn't believe what happened." Zuko responded and suddenly fell silent. "Tell him what happened, Uncle." He elbowed his uncle, giving him the reins as he motioned to answer to Zhao. Iroh was fully awake then and he looked over at Akemi in silent panic, unsure of what to say or do. She was no help, however; she just closed her lips, locked them, and threw away the imaginary key. She wasn't going to be a victim.

Iroh cleared his throat as he looked back at Zhao, hoping he would believe whatever he was going to make up right on the spot. "Oh yes...it was incredible." he leaned over to Zuko and asked, "Did we crash or something?"

"Yes! Right into...an earth kingdom ship." Zuko replied immediately, trying not to blow their cover. Zhao raised a brow. They were really bad at acting. "_Really_? Well, surely you must tell me about all it." He leaned over to Zuko and asked, "Why don't you join me for a drink?"

Zuko frowned and dropped his hand to Akemi's. "Sorry, but we have to go." He replied and started walking away.

Unfortunately, Iroh stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao some respect." he turned to Zhao and said, "We would be honored to join you." As Iroh walked with Zhao he asked, "Do you have any ginseng tea?"

Zuko flared and released Akemi's hand. His hands lit with fire as he huffed and they both followed them. Akemi whispered to Zuko, "He may be onto us." He shook his head. "Maybe not. But Zhao's clever...and he might trick us into revealing information. So stay out of this." Akemi nodded in agreement.

They entered the tent where Zhao and Iroh were in.

* * *

"Have a seat, Prince Zuko and Miss Akemi." Zhao stated, gesturing a hand to the seats. They sat down without a word and Zhao turned to the map behind them with his hands folded behind his back.

"The firelord has ordered to send a giant drill to penetrate the wall of Ba Sing Se in just a few months. But first we have to send it overseas through some warships; which I will be leading. By the year's end, we will have the earth kingdom capital under our rule. The firelord will finally claim victory in this war." Zhao stated.

One of Akemi's hands curled into a fist that was on the armrester, gripping the leather exterior.

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool." Zuko retorted back at Zhao.

Akemi sighed and rested her cheek on her palm. She glanced to the side and her head perked in interest at the weapons that Iroh was looking at and she got up, and walked towards the weapons.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." Zhao responded with slight amusement. He took a seat next to Zuko and smirked "Tell me. How is your search for the Avatar going?" There was a loud crash and they both looked to see the weapons piled on the ground.

They glanced Iroh and Akemi, who stood side-by-side against each other, frozen as if they were deer caught in headlights at night. Akemi pointed at Iroh with an innocent look. Iroh chuckled nervously, "My fault, entirely." Zuko rolled his eyes and replied with a leveled tone, "We haven't found anything yet."

Zhao's smirk faltered. "Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a long time ago, along with the rest of the airbenders." Zuko glanced to the side, unresponsive. Zhao caught his unsure glance and commented, "Unless...you've found some evidence that the Avatar is alive." his smirk returned when he found the slightest hesitation in his response,

"No. Nothing."

"Prince Zuko. The Avatar is the only one who can stop the firenation from winning this war." He stood up and faced Zuko. "If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found."

Zuko was quiet for a moment. He replied simply, "I haven't found _anything_. It's like you said..." he glanced up and made eye contact with Zhao, giving him the hint that he could look him in the eye and tell him the truth. "The Avatar probably died a long time ago." They seemed to be caught in a staring contest. Zhao searched for lies in his eyes, but he couldn't seem to find any. Perhaps Azula's influence was rubbing off on him, Akemi mused. Zuko stood up and walked towards the exit. "Come on, we're leaving." he said to Iroh and Akemi.

Two guards at the door blocked the exit and another came in, saying, "Commander Zhao. We interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed that Prince Zuko did have the Avatar in custody, but let him escape." Zuko's form tensed. Akemi looked at Iroh nervously, who still remained calm despite the situation, or he was hiding his worry. Probably both.

"Now remind me..." Zhao spoke once again. "How _exactly_ was your ship damaged?"

The guards grabbed Zuko and forced him to sit back on one of the chairs before he could react violently. Akemi would've stepped in, but he ceased struggling before she could react; so she and Iroh sat down and grabbed a cup of tea. She finished hers and placed it back down and watched Zuko intently.

Zuko clenched his fists. "The...Avatar...he made an avalanche and the ice damaged the ship." he responded, knowing that he couldn't lie his way out of this one.

"So tell me, how did the Avatar look like?" Zhao asked.

"An airbender...a twelve-year old boy."

Zhao laughed mockingly, and Akemi deeply frowned. "So a _twelve year old boy_ bested you and your firebenders? You're even more pathetic than I thought." He walked past him and faced the side of the tent.

Zuko growled, "I underestimated him once. It will not happen again."

"No, it will not. Because you are relieved from your search from now on."

"Commander Zhao! I have been searching for the Avatar for two years and-" Zuko protested. Zhao him off with a burst of flame as he turned, shouting, "AND FAILED! Capturing the Avatar is too much to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine, now."

Zuko growled and got up from his seat, lashing at Zhao. Two guards held him back as Zhao walked out of the tent. Zuko kicked over the table that had the tea, angrily. Iroh just said, "More tea, please."

Akemi sighed, rubbing her temple. _'Not what I was looking forward to.' _She pushed the two guards away and said 'sit down before you get us more in trouble' and shoved him into his seat by the shoulders forcefully, him going down with barely a fight.

A guard walked in and said, "Commander Zhao requests Akemi outside." She blinked and Zuko tensed. "Why?" he demanded, sounding more angrier than the argument with the commander.

"You're in no position to be asking questions." The guard replied cooly. Akemi stood, but she felt his hand grip her arm back towards him, causing her to look back at Zuko. "I'll be fine." she reassured him with a smile, though Zuko wasn't too convinced, and followed the guard outside; where Zhao was waiting for her with a smirk she did not like.

"There's something I would like to ask you." He said, and Akemi tilted her head in curiosity and crossed her arms. "Alright." she responded. Zhao turned his back on her with his hands folded behind. "Why do you do it?"

Akemi shook her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you continue stay with Zuko?" He asked, his question shocking Akemi to no end; was he really serious? "I know about your banishment...you're the same as Zuko, but yet...you choose to remain by his side even though you could go on your own and find the Avatar before he does."

Akemi turned her head away, angry by his question; thinking how stupid was he for asking her such a thing. "He's my friend, what do you expect? Capture Aa-The Avatar and let him remained banished?"

Zhao smirked and turned towards her. "Quite admirable as that is, I'm making a propisition for you right now: Why don't you join my crew in search of the Avatar?"

Akemi scoffed in disgust and exclaimed, "What makes you think I will go with a slime like you?"

"You have potential of being a powerful firebender, you'd be a perfect addition to the crew. I can train you to become a powerful bender, I have thousands of warships, and with just with so many men under my command, the Avatar will be captured in no time...and you can return to the firenation much sooner...and I will gain recognition for that achievement." He replied and held out for a hand for her to take. "What do you say?" He sounded like he had this all planned out from the start, as if she wasn't going to deny his offer; fortunately, Akemi had her own opinion.

Akemi replied without hesitation, "I have no interest, and I will NEVER leave Zuko for the likes of YOU." She walked back into the tent, leaving a slightly infuriated Zhao behind. He shook his head, however; being with Zuko would be her downfall, anyhow.

She sat next to Zuko and crossed her arms.

"What did he want to talk to you about?"

"Nothing."

"I know you better than that. Tell me what's wrong."

Akemi sighed and hugged her arms closer to herself. "He asked me to accompany him on finding the Avatar."

Zuko's eyes widened and narrowed in hate. "What?" he said angrily, luckily nobody heard him.

She looked at him and responded, "Of course, I said no. What did you expect me to say?" He sighed in relief at her answer, but angry at Zhao for even trying to take Akemi away from him. Just then, Zhao walked in. "My search party is ready." Zuko glared at him with much hatred. "Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zuko asked, keeping his temper in check and trying to get under Zhao's skin. It didn't work, however, because he just cackled as if he had just told the most hilarious joke in his life. "_You_? Stop me? Impossible." Zuko shot out of his chair. "Don't underestimate me, Zhao! I _will_ capture the Avatar before you!" he retorted defiantly.

"Prince Zuko, that's enough!" Iroh told Zuko while coming towards him; fighting wasn't going to help. It was just going to get him in more trouble than he was in, now.

"You can't compete with me. I have thousands of warships under my command. But _you_...you're just a banished prince. No home, no allies...your own _father_doesn't even want you." Zuko growled. How dare he even bring up- "You're wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne!"

Zhao smirked and replied, "If your father wanted you home, he would've let you return by now; Avatar or no Avatar."

As much as Akemi hated it, she mentally agreed with Zhao. She knew that if the firelord loved Zuko, since he was his _father_, he would've let him back home. But that is just one reason why Akemi hates the firelord: he doesn't even care about his own _son_. He scarred him...banished him...how much worse could a father do than that?

Well, besides...

"But in his eyes, you are a failure. A disgrace to the firenation." Zhao said.

"That's not true." Zuko replied, his anger rising. Things were not getting any better...Akemi felt her bad vibes return, and knew this had to stop before it gets worse...

"You have the scar to prove it." Zhao pointed out. Akemi growled, and if it wasn't for Iroh holding her back, she would've pummeled the commander. He did NOT just go there-she would make sure he regretted those words!

"MAYBE YOU WOULD LIKE ONE TO MATCH!" Zuko shouted in rage. Akemi stopped struggling in Iroh's grip and froze in terror. He did not just...Zhao narrowed his eyes. "Is that a challenge?"

_'Please...not again...not again...' _Akemi thought to herself, eyes widening and quivering in her sockets. "An Agni Kai! At sunset!" Zuko yelled in Zhao's face. Her eyes then dilated.

Zhao gritted his teeth before sighing."Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you..." He said cooly and walked out. Iroh sadly stared at his nephew and said, "Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?"

Zuko replied, never taking his glare off where Zhao had left. "I will never forget..."

Akemi shut her eyes and turned her head away. _'I won't forget either...' _She walked past Zuko in a rush back towards the ship. She couldn't take this...

"Wait!" Zuko stopped her midway with a hand on her shoulder. "Akemi..."

Akemi whipped her head towards Zuko and snapped, with tears already welding up in her eyes, "I'm not going to try and stop you this time! If you want to fight him, FINE!" she turned away and said quietly, "Just don't expect me to watch..." She pulled away and ran back to the ship, leaving Zuko behind.

Zuko sadly stared in her direction and looked at his feet.

* * *

It was sunset. Zuko should be having his Agni Kai by now. Akemi laid on her bed, hands behind her head and staring at the ceiling. She was worried. Was Zuko going to be okay? Was he going to win?

Akemi slapped a pillow over her face. She turned over. She turned the other way. She sat up, the pillow flying off of her face and onto the ground. She couldn't sleep. Her nerves were still frazzled...she needed something to calm her down. She got out of bed and went upstairs into the dining room.

She looked around and rummaged through the small pantry at the jars of spices and other assortments. She suddenly started making some tea. When she was finished, she took about half an hour to finish it before returning to her room.

She welcomed the sleep as it embraced her once she laid down in her bed.

* * *

Akemi woke up to a hand shaking her shoulder. She sat up abruptly and looked into the eyes of Prince Zuko. He was fine. There was no new scar, or anything.

In an instant, her were around his neck with her face in his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her in return. He was confused when she started to tremble. "Zuko..." Akemi whispered into his shoulder, feeling some tears stinging in the back of her eyes. Zuko sighed and rubbed her back. "I beat him, it's okay...I'm not going anywhere." Akemi smiled and pulled away just as Zuko added, "I'm never going to give up without a fight. I can promise you that." He smiled.

Akemi quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Where'd you get that from? Your _dagger_?"

"Hey!" Zuko exclaimed and Akemi laughed.

* * *

**2/4/12: Pervy Zhao too cliche. Got rid of that. x3**


	13. B1 ch 4: Kyoshi Island

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Just at the crack of dawn, Akemi woke up, hearing footsteps outside her door. She hummed curiously and rubbed her eyes from the sleep and put on a robe and walked out. She realized it was Iroh outside, and he was also saying something incoherently as he held a piece of parchment in his hands while walking in her direction. He shook his head and then looked up, and smiled at Akemi when he noticed her, whom returned the smile and asked, "Uncle, what brings you here so early?"

Iroh looked at the rolled up paper in his hands grimly and said, "Yes...well, I have to talk to Prince Zuko about this, so if you would like to know...join me." Akemi yawned and nodded dazily and followed Iroh; she couldn't go back to sleep, anyway.

He opened the door to the meditation room. Zuko was in there, sitting in front a few candles on a desk while meditating. With each breath, the size of the flames changed; with every inhale they dimmed, and with every exhale, they grew and illuminated the room.

Iroh was about to say something, but Zuko cut him off without even looking, "The only reason you should be interrupting me is because you have news about the Avatar." he stated calmly. Akemi shrugged at Iroh and the elderly man cleared his throat, before stating, "There is some news about the Avatar. But you might not like it. Don't get too upset."

"Uncle. You told me that keeping a leveled head is a sign of a great leader. Now whatever you have to say, I'm sure I can take it." he replied, his gaze never leaving the flames. Iroh opened the paper and Akemi gazed into it; she quirked an eyebrow and looked at Zuko. Her expression dulled and she looked at her nails, suddenly bored while thinking to herself,_'Wait for it...'_

Iroh sighed. "All right then. We have no idea where he is." he said bluntly, and Zuko's eyes widened, the flames intensified without caution while nearly burning the ceiling when he let out a loud, "WHAT?" that could wake the whole ship. Akemi pointed to the ceiling with a finger she was checking that moment. "And there it is..."

"You really should open a window in here..." Iroh muttered and started fanning himself with a fan he took out of his robes. Did he always carry that around in there...? Zuko snatched the map from Iroh and looked over it angrily, almost as if the paper would burn in his hands as he kept glaring at it. "There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar...but he is impossible to track down." Iroh stated, watching his nephew nearly crumple the map in his hands out of frustration.

Akemi climbed up a nearby chair and looked out the window curiously, watching as the rays of the sun shone just above the horizon...it was a pretty sight...she looked back at the map held by Zuko and raised a brow.

"How am I going to find him, Uncle? He is clearly a master of evasive manuvering."

She snatched the map from them, much to his displeasure, and looked it over. While scanning it, sometimes she would shift it diagonally, then upside down as if it could be readable that way. She nodded and shoved the map back into Zuko's hands. "Either it looks like someone put a bunch of scribbles on the map...or the Avatar is lost." she stated.

He stared at her momentarily. Then to his uncle. Then to the map, looking it over once again. And then he crumpled the map, threw it to the side. "The Avatar probably is lost." he muttered. Akemi blinked and looked at Iroh. They both shrugged at the same time; they hadn't expected him to agree with her...he almost never does.

Zuko rubbed his forehead. "Where could he be going?"

"I guess it's near water." Akemi responded.

He glanced at her with a dulled expression, clearly illustrating that she answered the question stupidly; they were on a SHIP out in SEA, which is, of course, on WATER. "We must be close then..." he said facetiously and walked out.

Akemi blinked and yelled, "It was an attempt to brighten the mood!" Seriously, she had tried to make a joke, but...he didn't seem to be in the mood for it. She followed him just seconds behind after he left the room, leaving Iroh, who blinked while still fanning himself.

* * *

Akemi was out on deck, training. She placed her hands together and breathed in deeply, and released her breath just as she reopened her eyes. She released a large stream of fire from her hands to the sky, followed by a spinning kick on the ground releasing a ring of fire surrounding her, then she jumped up and shot another stream of fire towards the sky, the fire emitting more of a blue haze this time. Akemi smiled; her firebending was becoming stronger.

She stood up and placed her hands down in front of her, taking a few, calming breaths and blew a strand of hair out of her face with a puff.

Iroh walked up next to her. "I've been watching you train, Akemi. Your firebending is improving more and more everyday." Akemi glanced at him and smiled. "I know...but-" she slightly laughed to herself. "I'll never measure up to Zuko."

"You'd be surprised. I've seen the most improvement in you so far, actually." Iroh smiled, patting her shoulder. "But you're still young. You have much to learn...and your skills will develop eventually through time."

Akemi scratched her head, nodding a little. "I suppose so. Thank y-" She sneezed before she could finish; a loud, unladylike one. She sniffled and rubbed her nose, and Iroh 'tsk'ed. "It seems you still have a cold from the first encounter from the Avatar; being buried in ice, you know. Please, allow me to escort you inside."

She held on his arm that he held out to her and he led her inside. They went into the dining room and sat while Akemi sneezed a few more times before Iroh handed her a hankerchief, allowing her to blow into it. "By the way. Don't tell Zuko; I don't want him to stress out more than he already does." Akemi said through the hankerchief. "I don't think he'll look good in gray hair." She suddenly imagined Zuko with gray hair, and she laughed hysterically in her mind.

Iroh faked an offensive gasp. "Why, there's nothing wrong with gray hair! You know, he might look just like me. So dashing and handsome!" He patted his gray hair with a grin. Akemi held a hand over her mouth and let out a snicker.

A servant walked in. "We're docking near a market. What do you request for dinner, General Iroh and Miss Akemi?" Iroh stroked his beard and smiled. "Fish would be quite alright, if that is no trouble."

"What he said."

The servant bowed. "Very well, then." he replied and left.

Akemi sneezed again. Iroh sighed.

"Perhaps I can get you a cup of jasmine tea?"

"That would be nice."

* * *

Zuko tapped his finger on the table impatiently; he was clearly still agitated by the earlier events. Next to him, Akemi was nearly asleep, some drool hanging from her lip. He glanced at Akemi and scowled in disgust. "Please wipe that off." he told her, having nothing else to do, apparently.

Akemi grumbled and wiped off the drool. "Somebody got off the wrong side of the mattress..." Zuko turned away. "Whatever..."

Iroh asked with a sigh, "Are you still troubled about losing the Avatar?"

Zuko promptly slammed a fist down onto the table, rattling some of the dishes that had little food and tea and the other two people in the room hadn't even flinched at the action; like they've gotten used to it as if it were a daily routine. "Yes, I am! Uncle, how am I ever going to find him if I don't have a clue about where he is?"

Akemi opened her mouth.

He pointed at her accusingly. "And don't say he's 'near water'!"

She closed her mouth. Still not in the mood for the joke, still. Oh, well...he'll come around.

"If we wait too long like this, Zhao will get the Avatar before me, for sure!"

Iroh took a sip of his tea calmly before lowering it. "You must be patient. The information will come, soon..." he told Zuko, who then fisted his hands and headdesked, obviously not the very patient type compared to his uncle. Wonder if he got that from his father...

'_Touchy...' _Akemi thought to herself and took a sip of her tea nonchalantly. Just then, the chef brought in a steaming plate of fish, and he looked as if he had something important to tell. "I have brought dinner and some news." The servant said. Yes...he did have something to tell.

Zuko sat up straight with a grunt. "It better be important."

"It regards to the whereabouts of the Avatar." Iroh and Akemi's eyes shot up and Zuko immediately asked/demanded, "Where?"

"According to what I was told, he seems to be on Kyoshi Island at the moment." The servant said and placed the fish on the table, Akemi's eyes fixed on the food ravenously as if she were about to leap at it during which time Zuko jumped from his seat. "The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island?" The servant nodded and walked out.

He quickly got up. "Uncle, ready the rhinos! He's not getting away from me this time..." He commaned and walked away from the table, going to get ready for battle. Iroh looked at the fish and asked, "Are you going to finish that?"

He immediately came back and took the fish, yelling, "I was going to save it for later!" and walked out once more. Iroh crossed his arms and pouted. Akemi held a hand to her abdomen just when a rumbling noise emitting from it. "I'm still hungry..." she muttered, rubbing her upset stomach.

Iroh yawned and said, "Well, we won't get to Kyoshi Island until a few more hours. So we all must get some sleep."

"I'm still hungry, though!"

* * *

Zuko dressed in his armor and stared at the curtain with the firenaton insignia on the wall.

_'Kyoshi Island may have warriors. Maybe Akemi shouldn't come this time...' _he thought to himself. He slipped into his boots and walked out of his room. _'She shouldn't come.' _He concluded and walked to Akemi's room. He knocked on her door. "Akemi, I need to talk to you."

There was no response from inside. Zuko knocked on the door again, this time more louder. "Akemi?" he asked.

Still no response. He grumbled and opened the unlocked door. "Akemi, I need to-" He paused, seeing her lying on her bed. Zuko walked over to the bed silently and looked at her; she was curled up in a fetal position, asleep apparantely. He looked at the lit candles at her beside, watching as they grew everytime she let out a calming breath...she must had fallen asleep while meditating.

With a flick of his wrist, he extinguished the flame and sat on the bed. He didn't want to wake her, but he had to let her know he didn't want her to come, he gently shook her shoulder. "Akemi, wake up."

Akemi mumbled something into her pillow that sounded like, "No, don't eat my mango..." Zuko raised an eyebrow awkwardly, wondering what she was dreaming, and urged, "Akemi, wake up." She slapped his hand away and mumbled, "Five more minutes..." the last word was let out drowsily with a light snore, and was as almost if they were little again. He wished...those times were simpler.

He grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her to sit up, making her snap out of her sleep, but was still in a daze and staring drowsily up at him with half-lidded eyes. "W-Wha?" she muttered yawned hugely. "What is it, Zuko?"

He let go of her shoulders."We're near Kyoshi Island right now."

Akemi blinked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Really?" she yawned out, rubbed her head and added, "I should get ready then-"

"That's what I came to talk to you about."

She blinked a few times, now fully awake. She didn't know what he meant at first...then she frowned and crossed her arms. "Are you suggesting for me to _stay_ here?" she emphasized.

Zuko nodded. Akemi shook her head a few times. She shot up out of the bed and shouted, "NO way!"

He shot up and stood right in front of her, showing that he was much taller than she was. "You're staying here, do you understand?"

"I'm not going to sit here while you're out there fighting; worrying about the possibility you might die out there!"

"I'm not going to die out there!"

"How do I know that? What if you get wounded? _Hurt_?"

"I won't get hurt! You have to trust me on that!"

"Why should I have to stay here while you're out there, fighting? What reason do you have to keep me here?"

"I don't want to lose you!" Zuko let out before he could even think. He didn't regret saying it, though: it did make her shut up and stare at him wide-eyed. He sighed and loosened his grip on her. "I almost lost you once. I don't want the same thing to happen again..." he added quietly and slid his hands down from her shoulders to her arms and held them, tracing the scars she got years ago from her Agni Kai. He could never forget that awful day...never.

Akemi looked down and immediately knew what he meant. She shook her head. "Please, Zuko..."

"No."

"Please." she whined. He looked into her eyes. Akemi's eyes were pleading him...they looked so sad, as if they were ready to burst into tears. Zuko's expression softened.

"_Please_, Zuko..." This time, Akemi's voice voice cracked a bit as she lowered her head, looking ready to burst into tears. Her shoulders shook when he didn't respond after a long time.

He couldn't stand to see her sad..._'Agh...' _Zuko finally sighed in defeat. "Fine. You can come, but if things get too difficult for you out there, get back to the ship." he replied.

Suddenly, her head shot up with a smile and she piped, "Deal! I better get ready, so get out!" She pushed him out and closed the door. Zuko had a dumbfounded expression on his face. Then, an eye twitched. He growled out, "I feel like an IDIOT!" Fire flared through his nostrils and he walked away, looking for his uncle, while silently drilling into his mind not to fall for that trick, again.

He found his uncle and he ran up to him. "Uncle, Akemi is coming to the island with me."

Iroh blinked and asked, "I thought you convinced her otherwise?" When Zuko shook his head, he let out a chuckle and sipped the tea in his hand.

"Uncle...where is it?"

Iroh didn't know what he meant at first, until Zuko pointed his finger to his own chest, then nodded in understanding and responded quietly, "In the kitchen, I put the ingredients in the smallest cabinet." Zuko nodded and ran down the hall. He went into his room, took a canteen and took off to the kitchen. He grabbed two jars of ingredients from where his uncle had put them and took out a teapot.

After a few minutes, he was able to make some tea. It wasn't as good as his uncle's, though. He poured the tea into the canteen and shut it tightly, making sure that the contents don't spill out. Zuko slung the strap over his shoulder and the canteen hung to the side of his waist. He still had a hand on the canteen, as if he was afraid that if he let go, it would disappear.

He would always make sure he had this with him.

_'Just in case...' _Zuko thought to himself and walked out. At any given moment, Akemi's life would be depending on this remedy to survive and if she didn't drink it...

He didn't want to think about it.

* * *

The firenation ship docked onto the island, and the townsfolk quickly fled into their homes out of fear before the ship's hull opened up with a hiss. About five firenation rhinos emerged from the ship, each holding about 2 soldiers each, with the exception of Zuko and Akemi, who had their own rhinos.

They made an advance towards the village, and Akemi looked around, admiring some of the forestry. There weren't as many trees as there were in the firenation, but still, it looked kind of nice. She noticed more than a few burnt ones as they traveled, which made her expression darken. How can she not recognize _ashes_?

A shifting noise from the side was the next thing she heard through the tranquil environment. "Hm?" Akemi hummed and stopped her rhino. She stared at the boulders a few feet away and thinned her lips in a line; and thought she just saw something move behind them. Maybe _someone...s_he urged her rhino towards the source, and peered over the rocks to see what was there and just as she could peer over the rocks-

"Akemi!" Zuko's voice called from up ahead. She thought for a moment and took one last remaining glance at the rocks before taking off, leaving whatever it was as it is. She returned to riding beside Zuko. "What were you doing back there?" he asked.

She stared blankly at her saddle. "I thought I saw something, but there was...nothing." she responded, and Zuko turned his head up front whereas Akemi looked back at the pile of boulders. She bit her lip slightly and turned her head back, looking forwards just as they entered the village.

The first thing she realized was it was too quiet.

Too quiet to be normal. Her vibes returned...she knew something bad was going to happen.

"Find him." Zuko ordered. The soldiers all strode their rhinos through the village besides Akemi and Zuko, who remained side-by-side on their rhinos as they observed. Akemi gazed at the statue of Avatar Kyoshi(the Avatar before Roku) then snapped her gaze from it when she heard something.

She had been right about something bad about to happen, before; about three people dressed in warrior uniforms jumped from the roofs and knocked over one soldier from each rhino. Her instincts never seemed to fail her, Akemi mused and shifted her eyes to the side, spotting another warrior. She jumped over her saddle and dodged her attacker that aimed for her head with a kick. She got up in a stance and resorted to hand-to-hand combat with the warrior. She blocked a punch, a swing of their fan, and a kick; and noticed then that they were all female warriors.

The woman did a roundhouse kick and Akemi ducked, before grabbing the collar of her uniform and throwing her over her head; making her crash into a pile of hay. These warriors were a challenge, so it was a good thing she and Zuko were good with hand-to-hand combat.

Some of the firenation soldiers were knocked out already around the area. A woman with short, brown hair ran full speed at Zuko, dodging every fireblast he threw at her. When she jumped in the air and got close enough, Zuko turned his rhino so its large tail hit the woman, knocking her to the side. Zuko threw a fire blast at the woman, but another warrior came out of nowhere, got in the way, and blocked it.

Akemi then jumped over Zuko's head, landed and swept the warrior's legs, and she was allowed to get a good look of the person's face; she blinked, seeing it was a man dressed in traditional female warrior attire and face painted, making his complexion look...feminine. This was not the time for hysterics, she reminded herself.

With her distracted momentarily, another one of the warriors soared over her head from a roof and knocked Zuko off his rhino,which caused his canteen to slide off of him.

Zuko landed on the ground and his breath nearly hitched in his throat when he saw the canteen a few feet away; and suddenly being blocked by a warrior who stepped in. He growled as he was surrounded by the warriors, and he did a spinning kick on the ground, the ring of fire lashing out and knocking away the warriors into unconsciousness.

He scrambled to his feet and grabbed the canteen and strapped it on again, making sure it was secure. He looked around. "Come out, Avatar! These little girls can't save you!" he called, wondering why the boy hadn't shown up the entire time...he looked at Akemi. "Akemi check the other side of those houses for the Avatar."

Akemi nodded and ran around a corner to the other side of the area.

"Hey, over here!" A voice suddenly called from behind Zuko.

He turned to see Aang yards away, staff ready.

Zuko growled to himself in satisfaction, "Finally..." and launched a few fireballs at him. Aang used his staff to dissapate the flames and propel closer to him. He knocked Aang's staff away when he got close enough, which made the boy jump away and grab two fans from the ground that a previous warrior had dropped before. Aang did some fluid motions and with a yell, used the fans for airbending to blow Zuko into a house.

On the other side, Akemi looked around.

She ducked from an incoming fan that acted like an assasin's dart. She darted into the alleyway where it came from and knocked a warrior unconscious by hitting the back of her head with a few swift movements. Then, she heard voices and she immediately planted herself against the wall of a house, and shifted over to where she heard them. She heard a female and a male voice talk:

"There's no time to say goodbye!" The female voice said.

"What about 'I'm sorry'?" The male voice said.

"For what?" The female voice responded back, almost in a curious way.

"I treated you like a girl when I should've treated you like a warrior." The male voice spoke, almost guiltily.

"I am a warrior-" Akemi heard a smacking sound of lips midsentence of the female's voice talking, which meant she must have kissed the owner of the male voice; which still sounded famililar. "-but I'm a girl, too." The female voice finished.

Akemi smiled warmly. She then frowned when looking at all the fire burning most of the huts; there were famillies here, and they were potentially going to get hurt by the fire...she looked down thoughtfully. Stealthily she moved away from where those two were and jumped onto a building.

She pointed one fingertip to the flames burning the roof. The smoke absorbed into her fingers and she pointed another finger out, redirecting the heat off the building; making the fire extinguish. She jumped over to the next building and did the same thing and some of the villagers inside them mesmerized by her deed she was performing, with mixed emotions; majority of them shocked.

Aang was running until he saw Akemi. His eyes widened in awe as he recognized who was extinguishing the flames from each building. _'Why is she doing this? Isn't she in league with Zuko?' _Aang thought to himself, his eyes followed her as she jumped from the building. He thought about his last encounter with her when he got captured; she hadn't ratted him out when she could of had. _'Maybe she's not like the others...'_

Akemi landed on the statue of Kyoshi and extinguished the flames burning it. She landed back onto leveled ground and coughed harshly; some of the smoke she had breathed in infiltrated her lungs, which were already weak since birth. She grabbed her throat and breathed heavily, sweat covering her forehead from overheating.

She lifted her head and noticed Aang a few feet away staring at her, mouth agape with eyes wide. At first, she wondered why he was standing that close of a distance from her and not attacking, but then she asked herself while breathing heavily, _'Should I attack? Or just let him go?'_

Akemi's eyes widened when she felt a pull in her chest, and gasped as hand a hand flew to it. _'Not now...not now!' She _thought to herself in panic, feeling her lungs constricting even tighter and her breast area tightening. She then started coughing more harshly and collapsed to her knees, with her coughs not relenting, phlegm spitting from her mouth. She held a hand to her mouth and coughed into it, and she felt something wet and sticky splatter onto it. It was warm. She pulled her hand away and she felt nauseous.

Blood coated her hand.

She felt her vision blurring and felt dizzy. She couldn't see straight, and her hearing was fading in and out. She heard a voice; through the blurred imagery and her world going topsy-turvy on her while having little to no control of her senses, she could make out the orange and yellow figure close to her...to be Aang. His lips were moving, and she was able to catch some of his words,

"...You..okay?..."

Akemi could hear the concern in his voice. She shook her head and coughed some more. _'Zuko...' _was the only thing she thought in desperation.

Zuko was looking for Akemi. He had lost the Avatar, and yet he hadn't seen her for a while.

As he turned a corner, his eyes widened in horror when he saw Akemi's hunched over form and distinctly catching something red dripping from between her fingers that covered her mouth. His hand quickly grasped for the canteen at his side, and he narrowed his eyes when seeing Aang going towards Akemi...no! His golden eyes lit with fury, and ran towards them all the while yelling at the top of his lungs, "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Aang heard him and looked at him and jumped out of the way with airbending as Zuko launched a streak of fire at him. He expected Zuko to come after him, but was utterly bewildered when Zuko didn't even glance at him as he ran towards Akemi. He noticed the absolute terror in his expression, and the worry...he looked utterly human.

Zuko, in panic mode, dropped to his knees next to Akemi, gently flipped her over onto her back and laid her on the ground. He propped her head up on his lap and quickly went for his canteen. He quickly opened it and lifted her head gently, pouring the remedy into her mouth. When she finished drinking it, the canteen was empty and she was still coughing. Then, her coughing ceased, and she fell asleep. Zuko let out the breath he held in, staring at her.

Aang was just lost throughout the whole thing. His assumptions had been right the first time he'd seen the interaction between them; he cared about her deeply. He took a step towards them.

Zuko heard the step and he immediately curled Akemi's head protectively towards his chest with one hand and the other towards Aang; dangerously lit with fire. He bared his teeth at the boy. "GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled.

Aang didn't move, and Zuko was furious. He shot the flame at him, who dodged out of the way, and screamed,

"LEAVE, **NOW**!"

Aang obliged at the threatening tone in his voice and unfolded his glider and flew away before he could throw another shot at him.

Zuko looked down at Akemi and stroked her face with the thumb from the hand holding her head. _'I almost lost you...__**again**__...' _He thought, staring at Akemi's face. He shut his eyes and bowed his head, the reality crashing down on him again. As a large shadow flew overhead, he looked up and frowned; it was the Avatar's bison.

Then, he realized again what had just happened: The Avatar had escaped from him. Again. He had _let _him get away, this time. Why?

Because of Akemi; she had been in critical condition, and he'd focused his attention on her health. However, Akemi was worth it, he knew deep down as he picked her up bridal style. She would always come before the Avatar. He turned away and walked back to his rhino and got onboard it with her in front of him so that she was leaning against him to her side, her head resting against his shoulder. He turned the rhino and urged it to go back to the ship, where the soldiers had retreated to due to the Avatar's departure a while ago.

The village elder came out of the house and stood in front of the statue of Kyoshi before smiling; he'd just witness a lot of miracles, today.

"Thank you, young woman from the firenation."

* * *

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW.**

**Make my day. Just click the button.**


	14. B1 ch 5 & 7: Iroh's capture & rescue

**Have a happy new year!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah."

Iroh placed a hand against Akemi's forehead as she sat on her bed, checking her temperature. He nodded and pulled his hand away. "Your sickness has broken, so you should be fine."

Akemi crossed her arms. "_One _sickness." Iroh sighed and patted her head. "That is just something we are born with. Do not dwell on with something we cannot control. Nobody is perfect."

He always knew what to say, Akemi thought as she smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks." He returned the smile and commented, "You'll be fine." Just hen, Zuko walked into the room and asked, "Is she doing okay?" Iroh nodded and returned the smile. "She is doing just fine." he commented and patted her on the shoulder. Zuko's tense shoulders relaxed at the reply and he walked in the room and sat next to Akemi. Iroh left the room.

Zuko stared at her intently. "You know you nearly scared me yesterday?" he started.

Akemi sighed and bowed her head, refusing to make eye contact with him. She knew that he had been upset since her...incident on Kyoshi Island. "Yeah, I know..." she muttered. She hadn't counted on her sickness striking at the time, so she was totally unprepared. Good thing Zuko always was.

Zuko crossed his arms, not looking any better. "I told you not to come...what happened back there was my point exactly." he stated accusingly. "I'm never taking you off the ship, again."

Akemi rolled her eyes annoyingly. "You can't do that. I'll go insane! Besides, just because it happened back there doesn't mean it will happen everytime we go off into battle."

"That's not the point!" He retorted, exasperated. "What if I'm not there the next time it happens? What if you..." Zuko trailed off, not wanting to say the word 'died'.

She flicked his head, and he jumped slightly with an 'ow'. What had she done that for? "You know me better! I'm too stubborn to die so easily." she reminded him, although she knew deep down he was right. What if he wasn't there the next time? Well, it's not something to worry about right now.

Zuko placed his chin on his palm, scoffing lightly. "That's not the only thing you're stubborn with..."

Akemi glared. Suddenly, she stood and walked into the bathroom and came out with a bucket of water, and dumped the water in the bucket over his head randomly.

His face remained the same, not even a twitch of any facial muscle from the moment the water splashed him; the water still soaking him dripping off of his soaked hair in a ponytail and hands. He glanced at Akemi wearisome, then immediately smirked.

Her eyes widened seeing the evil glint in his eyes. "No..." He got up. "NO!" she yelled and ran out of her room, just as Zuko got off the bed and grabbed the bucket, raced into the bathroom and filled it up. He ran out of Akemi's room with the bucket filled with water in hand, in pursuit of Akemi.

Zuko ran down the hallway, and onto the deck. He looked around. She couldn't have gotten far. Unless she was hiding. Next thing he knew was something jumping on his back and two pairs of hands shielding his eyes. He stumbled to regain his balance and said, "Akemi! Let go!"

She shook her head and tried reaching for the bucket in his hand as the other came more around his eyes to cover them better. Then, Zuko flipped her over easily, making her fall on the ground, and held the bucket over her head before dumping the water on her before letting the bucket slip from his hands purposely and it fell on her head, making a rattling sound.

Akemi's grumbling voice echoed through the bucket that covered her head. She lifted the bucket by the edge of it, her glare shown beneath it. "Thanks..." She muttered sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Zuko responded plainly with a smirk, holding a hand out. She took his hand and he helped her up. Iroh walked over and said, "Prince Zuko we-what happened here?" He eyed the bucket and the fact the two teens were soaking wet.

Akemi looked innocent as she replied, "Nothing."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "All you have to know is..." he said and pointed at her. "She started it."

She glared. "No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did."

"Did not!"

Iroh rubbed the back of his head awkwardly at their silly bickering. He cleared his throat loudly, snapping them out of their fighting. Zuko shook his head and said, "Was there something you wanted to tell me, Uncle?"

"A report came in from a nearby prison holding earthbenders. It said that there was a prison break, and mentioned that the Avatar had indeed been helping them." Akemi blinked. "Maybe they have some information about where they went." Zuko said to himself more than to Iroh.

"I shall inform the captain to set course for the island, immediately."

* * *

Akemi looked at all of the rubble around the prison area. Akemi scratched her neck, wondering where all the rock came from. Her eyes trailed to the large vent surrounded by rocks and leaned over and looked inside. It was deep and she looked at the rocks again. She ran her index finger over the metal edge and observed the black, greasy substance on her finger.

_'Coal...'_ She thought, rubbing her thumb against her index finger, feeling the smooth surface. She looked over at the warden. "So you're saying they all escaped because of the Avatar? How do you know it was him for sure."

"It was a young boy with arrows on his head and hands. We saw him with our own eyes perform airbending." The warden replied gruffly.

Akemi nodded, wondering why Aang had been here to begin with, and looked over at Zuko a distance away.

Zuko stared intently at the sun setting over the horizon. There was a gleam a few feet away which caught his eye. He walked over to the spot and observed what it was as he picked it up. It was a necklace. But judging the symbol engraved on the pendant, it was from the watertribe. It was Katara's necklace he's seen on her once. He gripped the necklace in his hand and looked at the sun over the horizon.

_'This will help. That girl traveling with the Avatar will want the necklace back and will bring the Avatar with her.'_

Akemi looked at the necklace and her eyes widened with interest. "That necklace is so pretty!" she cried, observing the carving. It was more beautiful than most of the necklaces she's seen in the firenation...they were too over-the-top, but this design was so simple, she wished she could just keep it. But that would be wrong.

Zuko responded without looking at her, "This necklace was from the watertribe girl traveling with the Avatar."

Akemi hummed and took the necklace from his hands, tracing the patterns and marveling at the smoothness of the material. "What a nice design..." she muttered, tracing the texture on the pendant, but then Zuko promptly snatched it from her. "This is now bait."

"Wha-" Akemi protested in disbelief, before sighing and crossed her arms. Not like she could change his mind about this; he was set on using it. Maybe she could sneak it out when he wasn't looking...

"Let's get back to the ship." he said, walking away and putting the necklace in his pocket. Akemi stared at the pocket and thought, _'I'm sure she'll want it back...'_

* * *

The next day, they docked near a foresty area, and Iroh was nowhere to be seen. He'd disappeared earlier when they had docked and no one's seen him since then.

Zuko marched through a stack of large bamboo until he marched up to a secluded area. He did not look happy at _all_. "Uncle, where are you?" Zuko yelled, wondering why he hadn't shown up back at the ship. Akemi appeared from the bamboo as well not too far behind. "Maybe he's soaking in a hot spring or something." she inferred.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow at her suggestion. He hadn't thought about that, but-"How do you know if there's a hot spring here or not?" he asked.

She quirked an eyebrow suddenly and pointed behind him and he followed the direction her finger was pointing in saw steam in the air. They both walked to the area and saw a few springs. "Uncle Iroh! Where are you!" Zuko called again.

"Over here." Iroh's voice was heard this time in response. Good, he was still around...he was in a hot spring and his clothing were hanging on a branch nearby.

"Told you..." Akemi muttered as she walked up behind Zuko. He quickly reacted and covered Akemi's eyes with one hand, seeing his uncle's state in the hot spring. "Uncle, we have to move on. We're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him!"

"You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in the hot springs and soak away all your troubles?" his uncle replied, completely contradicting his order. Iroh and Akemi are the only people who can do that and get away with it, others are not so lucky.

"My troubles cannot be soaked away, it's time to go!" Zuko yelled. Iroh just smiled. "You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The water's just right; I heated it myself." he brought his hands and breathed out steam from his nose, which hit the water and clouded the springs.

Zuko growled, "Enough! We need to leave now! Get out of the water!"

"Very well." Iroh said. Zuko used his other hand to shield his own eyes as his uncle got out of the water in a state of indecency, and he made sure his hand on Akemi's eyes was secure.

"On second thought...why don't you take another few minutes...be back at the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you." Zuko said, guiding Akemi away as he continued to shield her eyes.

Iroh slumped back in the water with a content sigh. When they were far enough, Zuko removed his hand from Akemi's eyes and said, "I'm serious about leaving him." She shrugged but said nothing. She knew him well; he wouldn't leave his uncle behind, but she wanted to see how long Iroh would drag this out before Zuko would blow up.

* * *

Half an hour passed, and Iroh didn't show up. Akemi looked at Zuko sitting next to her on a log they had found and asked with a smirk, "You going to leave him now?"

Zuko grunted, not saying anything. He could wait a little longer.

* * *

The hours that past were long and tedious, and Zuko's eye was twitching violently by then, looking very irate. Akemi had fallen asleep a while ago and she was leaned onto his shoulder. That's not what irritated him, though. Iroh still hadn't shown up after a few hours.

She was jostled awake as Zuko jumped up. "This is stupid! He should have been back hours ago!" he growled irritatedly, fisting his hands and smoke coming out of his ears. Akemi got up and stretched with a loud groan. "Let's go get him, then." she replied. Zuko and Akemi walked towards the hot springs, some of the soldiers following.

Suddenly, she screamed and Zuko jumped up and exclaimed, "What is it?"

She picked up something and squealed "IT IS SO CUTE!"

His forehead met his hand when seeing a small rodent in her hands. Akemi rubbed her cheek against it affectionately. "A meadow vole! So cute!" she cried, couldn't resist how adorable the small animal was.

"We don't have time for pets!"

Akemi pouted and petted the rodent, still carrying it while walking along. As they came up to the hot spring Iroh was supposed to be in, he called, "Uncle! Where are you?" He thought he was going to get a response like last time, but there was none, making him wonder.

"Sir, maybe he thought you left without him." A soldier inquired. Zuko shook his head. "Something's not right." he stated and pushed forward to look around for clues of what might of happened to him. Akemi remained with her rodent as she watched.

He searched the spring where Iroh had been in and his eyes widened. "That pile of rocks!" he pointed to the spring that had a few pointed rocks sticking up out of the surface. "It seems there has been a landslide, sir." Another guard added.

"Land doesn't slide uphill..." Akemi said to herself, putting the rodent on the ground and it scurried away. She felt a bad feeling rising in her gut, and she knew something had happened. She hoped Iroh was okay, wherever he was.

"Those rocks didn't move naturally! My uncle's been captured by earthbenders!" Zuko exclaimed. Akemi's eyes widened and she quickly ran back into the forest towards the ship. Zuko pointed at the soldiers. "Are the rhinos in the ship and ready." The soldiers nodded and Zuko commanded,"Then inform the captain he's in charge until I get back!"

"You're going alone, sir?" A guard asked.

"Yes, I can get him back faster that way." He replied and he hurried back to the ship. As soon as they got to the ship, the hull had already been opened and a rhino stepped out with Akemi on board, which surprised Zuko. He walked up next to her and asked, "What are you doing?"

Akemi responded with a scoff, "Going to look for Iroh, that's what." she kicked the side of the rhino and it took off.

"That was a rhetorical question!" Zuko shouted after her, but she hadn't even turned back to look at him. She was really set on finding Iroh and nothing was going to stop her, Zuko knew. He wasted no time and got on his rhino and followed after her. He had not planned to bring Akemi with him, but he didn't have time to argue; time was a factor.

He eventually caught up with her and observed the animal tracks that were obviously not their rhino's. He then realized that they weren't fresh, so they were way ahead of them. "It will be impossible to catch up to Uncle if we rest for the night."

"Then we won't sleep tonight." Akemi stated. Zuko nodded in agreement and they spurred their rhinos forward full speed.

* * *

The sun shone just barely above the horizon in the first hours of dawn. Akemi yawned tiredly, her eyes heavy from the deprivation of sleep. She wasn't used to staying up all night...the first thing she would do once they got back was take a nap.

Zuko didn't even look tired at all; he was as alert as ever as searched for more clues on trail they blazed, and he spotted something up ahead. "Akemi, look." he called and pointed to the object. She shifted her tired gaze to the obstacle on the road, becoming more alert as they halted the rhinos. Zuko got off, inspecting the item on the ground.

"It's Uncle's sandal." Zuko stated as he picked up the shoe with his index finger and thumb as if it were contaminated. Probably was...who knows how long Iroh's worn those? Akemi leaned on her rhino and asked, "You sure?"

Then, Zuko did the unthinkable; he sniffed the sandal. Akemi held a hand over her mouth and choked as if she was holding back vomit. He pulled away in disgust and replied, "Yep, that's Uncle Iroh." He got back on his rhino. "He probably dropped it on purpose to keep us on track." she remarked.

"Most likely. Now come on!" he said and they took off full speed once again. They followed the pathway as the amount of trees decreased, showing a clear view of the sky. Suddenly, they heard a large roar in the sky and they looked back. It was the Avatar's flying bison! Akemi's eyes widened.

"The Avatar!" Zuko said and turned his rhino around. Akemi narrowed her eyes, spurred the rhino so it went around and in front of Zuko's, blocking his pathway. "_Seriously_, Zuko? Are you going to forget about Uncle just to go after the Avatar?"she asked in disappointment.

Zuko paused. Akemi shook her head when he didn't respond immediately. "You think about it, while I go and find Iroh." she said and spurred her rhino around him, following the trail of ostritch-horse tracks. He looked at where she left, then back at the bison that was flying away.

He stared at the sky for a moment before deciding to follow Akemi. _'The Avatar can wait...' _Zuko thought to himself. Akemi smiled as Zuko returned to her side. "Good choice." she noted and he rolled his eyes with a grunt.

* * *

It was after sunset when the emitted a violet glow, indicating it was getting late. It was so pretty, Akemi thought to herself in awe. They spotted a large rocky alcove and Akemi narrowed her eyes, realizing that it wasn't created naturally. They got off their rhinos and ran up to the edge and they stared at the inside with widened eyes.

Iroh was there, dressed with clothing covering the lower half of his body, and his hands were chained to a large boulder. One of the earthbenders that were holding him captive was using their earthbending to hover a large rock over where his hands were; intent on crushing them.

Akemi led out an audible gasp while Zuko quickly slid down the edge and jumped into midair, kicking the rock out of the way before it could come in contact with Iroh's hands. He did a vertical kick and the heel of his boot connected with the chains, breaking them in half. Iroh got up and smiled, saying, "Excellent form, Prince Zuko!" Zuko smirked and said,"You taught me well."

The earthbenders surrounded them. "Surrender yourselves! It's five against two. You're clearly outnumbered!"

Iroh looked up and smiled mischievously, saying, "I'm sorry, but I believe you have miscounted." The earthbender captain raised a brow. "_Miscounted_?" he asked before something slammed on his back, making him faceplant the ground.

Akemi smirked as she stood on the captain's back. "In your face!" Quite literally, his face was smushed against the ground. "Yes, and clearly _outmatched_!" Iroh exclaimed and took this moment to strike back. A few earthbenders bent some earth rocks at them, and Iroh used the chains to block them as Zuko firebended the rocks coming at him.

At that point, Akemi took this chance and got behind an earthbender and knocked him out by slamming her elbow on the back of his neck. She jumped over the unconscious man and ran towards another, jumping on and over the rock launched by another earthbender and planted her foot on his face, flipping backwards as she pushed on his face and making him crash against the edge of the alcove, unconscious.

Zuko firebended and the fire hit an earthbender's foot, making the rock about to be launched land on the earthbender himself, knocking him out. Three down, two to go.

Two earthbenders started to bend a large pile of rocks, but Akemi jumped over and planted a foot on each of the back of each of their heads, sending their face to the ground and the earthbent pile of rocks collapsed to the ground before they could do any damage.

She smiled and held up two fingers, chuckling over the unconscious earthbenders.

Zuko smiled and put a hand on Iroh's shoulder. "Now would you please put on some clothes?"

* * *

Akemi's yawned and looked at the night sky above, admiring the stars that were now visible. Iroh had been rescued a couple of hours ago, and they were on their way back to the ship. He had to ride on Akemi's rhino, so she was riding with Zuko, her sitting behind with her arms around his waist.

Her eyes drooped and, feeling the exhaustion taking toll from neglecting herself of sleep for more than a day, let herself get comfortable and settle her head against Zuko's back, who turned his head towards her the moment he felt the sudden weight on his back.

Zuko smiled at how cute she looked before turning his head back to the front.


	15. B1 ch 8: Roku's temple

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Akemi read over some scrolls boredly as she sat in her room with only a candle for light. She realized winter solstice was tomorrow as her eyes continued to scan over the writings. "Hm...interesting." She rolled the scroll up and walked onto the deck, and looked at the village in the distance. Zuko was most likely still interrogating the civilians about the whereabouts of Aang. She didn't approve but there was nothing she could do about it.

A while later, Zuko boarded the ship. Akemi walked up to them and asked, "Where did they say he was going?" Zuko shook his head tiredly and responded, "I'll tell you and Uncle in the morning. But right now we need to go."

Akemi shrugged and went to bed. Well, she'd find out tomorrow. Besides, what was the worse thing that could happen by this small information?

* * *

Zuko had told them where they were going. The reactions had been instantaneous...

"Sailing into firenation waters?" Iroh had exclaimed.

Akemi had banged her head on the wall from right next to Iroh, and she still remained doing so since hearing about Zuko's "strategy". '_This is Zuko's most craziest...stupidest...and most INSANE idea out of all the ideas before!' _she thought, her head-banging remaining consistent even if she knew she would be losing a lot of brain cells.

"Of all the foolish things you've done, Prince Zuko...this is the most foolish!"

"I have no choice, Uncle."

"Have you completely forgotten that the firelord BANISHED you? What if you're caught? " Iroh responded, concern written all over his expression. He was deeply worried about his nephew's well-being. Returning back to the firenation would get him imprisoned!

"I'm chasing the Avatar, my father will understand why I'm returning home!"

"My brother is not the understanding type..." Iroh said, more to himself than Zuko, scratching his chin while looking skeptical. He knew things were bleak, but maybe his brother would make an exception...? Probably not.

Zuko glanced at Akemi. "You believe he will understand, don't you?" he asked her, hoping to get a positive response or words of encouragement from her.

Akemi paused and turned slowly to look at him. She flashed a smile, held up a finger indicating 'excuse me', then she turned and resumed her head-banging on the wall once again. She turned her head back to Zuko with a crazed smile and shook her head with a shrug; obviously still not liking his idea. Zuko rolled his eyes and looked back into his eyeglass.

He searched the sky before he found the Avatar's bison in sight. Zuko exclaimed to the helsman, "Full speed ahead! Bring out the catapults!" A catapult was taken out below deck and a rock drenched with oil was placed on it. Iroh fanned himself with a fan because of the putrid stink. "Really, Zuko, can't you just take them down with something more fragrant?" he muttered.

He ignored his comment and lit the rock with firebending. "On my mark..." He looked at the sky where the Avatar's bison was in view and then shouted, "Fire!" The string holding the catapult was cut and the fireball launched in the sky. Unfortunately, the bison had dodged it and it ended up landing in the water miles away.

Akemi suddenly looked at the front with widened eyes, and ran to the front of the ship's railing with a gasp, "Oh no..."

Zuko also saw it and whispered quietly in his own horror, "A blockade..."

Indeed there was a large blockade with more than 100 warships ahead.

"Technically, you are still in earthkingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you." Iroh inquired to Zuko, who still looked like he was thinking. He stared and waited for the bison to change course...but it never did. "He's not turning around!"

"Please, Prince Zuko! If the firenation captures you, there's nothing I can do! Do not follow the Avatar." Iroh said to Zuko, hoping some sense would go through him. Unfortunately, his words went through one of Zuko's ears and out the other.

"Run the blockade!" Zuko called out. Akemi's ears perked at his command, and she turned from her spot up front and stared at him in disbelief. He was truly, truly insane right now! "You're out of your mind!" she shouted at him.

Zuko looked up and gasped. He sprinted towards Akemi while yelling in warning, "Get out of the way!" Akemi raised a brow. "What?" She turned and her eyes widened, seeing an incoming fireball headed in their direction. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her away, shielding her head protectively just as the fireball made impact in the water just in front of the ship.

A volley of fireballs suddenly aimed at the bison, but it miraculously dodged every single one of them and unfortunately they landed in areas around the ship. One hit the rear of the ship and explosion erupted from it. An engineer called from the side of the ship in panic, "Prince Zuko, the engines have been struck! We need to stop and make repairs!"

"Do not stop this ship!" Zuko yelled and turned back, facing the front. They were getting closer to the blockade. The bison was able to get past the blockade, surprisingly. "We're on a collison course!" Iroh exclaimed when he saw two ships slowly merging towards their pathway.

"We can make it!" Zuko shouted

Akemi glanced at Iroh worriedly. "What now?" she asked, for once in her life, unsure about what to do. Iroh shrugged, his face worried as much as hers. She glanced back to where the blockade was and her eyebrows quirked. "Iroh, the ships are stopping..." she whispered.

Iroh's eyes widened, seeing the ships stopping slowly. Zuko narrowed his eyes. Their ship sailed through the two battleships that were about to cross. Zhao was on board one of them, watching them intently. Zuko and Zhao made eye contact from a distance for a moment, sent a passive threat through each their glares, before Zuko's ship made it past Zhao's, unharmed.

He looked back at the ships along with Iroh, who was stroking his beard questionably. Akemi rubbed her neck with a sigh. "That was close..." she muttered in relief, feeling a knot somewhere. Zuko's hands gripped the railing. "Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?" he asked heatedly.

"Because he wants to follow you. He knows you will lead him to the prize your both after: The Avatar." Iroh informed him calmly.

"He doesn't know where he's going. Zhao knows for a fact you keep on finding clues on the whereabouts of him, since you are basically the closest to capturing him right now." Akemi added, while glancing back at where the blockade was, then to the smoke that continued to flow from the engines. "He has a better advantage from the smoke coming from the destroyed engine to follow, unfortunately..."

Zuko 'hn'ed. "If Zhao wants to follow the trail of smoke, let him."

Akemi's eyes narrowed comically before she muttered half-heartedly, "Your funeral..."

Zuko tapped his chin for a moment. "He will follow the ship...but at this speed, he'll be right there when we land on the island." He looked at the ship following behind his ship a few miles away. "Uncle, I'm taking the smaller boat."

Iroh blinked with uncertainty but then sighed. "Very well."

* * *

Zuko got on board of the small ship just before it was released into the water and said to his uncle, "Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke as I use it as a trail." Iroh nodded as he folded his arms inside of his sleeves.

His boat then took off and left immediately. Zhao would not get the Avatar before he did.

* * *

He arrived at Avatar Roku's temple. As he went inside, he found that it was bigger than it looked from the outside. He noticed the four sages up ahead and went up to them and demanded, "Have you seen the Avatar go by here?"

The sages nodded. "He is most likely going to the sanctuary. The winter solstice is almost upon and he will most likely be able to contact Avatar Roku if he gets in." one of them responded, looking like the leader of the group legitimately.

Zuko nodded. "Might as well find him and stop him, then." He ran through the very large corridors and entered a very large room with pillars from up the stairs. He ducked when seeing the Avatar hiding a few feet away behind one of the pillars, leaving himself vulnerable. Zuko smirked and advanced towards the boy who was unaware of his presence.

_'Almost there...' _He thought as he got closer. He heard screetching from a lemur and a few voices shouting. Zuko quickly grabbed the boy and twisted his arms behind his back before he could do anything, and the boy let out a surprised yelp, his panicked ash-gray eyes flashing at him.

"You're mine now, Avatar." Zuko told him in his ear with a growl.

"Now, Aang!" he heard an elderly man's voice call out. When Aang didn't pop out, a female voice cried out this time, "Aang, now's your chance!"

He stepped from behind the pillar as he advanced towards the stairs with the Avatar. "The Avatar's coming with me!" he said before the sages ripped from the other's grasps. "Close the doors, quickly!" he commanded and led Aang away. At that moment, Aang ripped from his grasp just as they touched the stairs and used airbending to jumped over him and use airbending to make him fall down the stairs.

Zuko growled and quickly ran up the stairs, only to see Aang jump into the doorways at they shut. He ran to the doors and shouted, "Open the doors!" He and the sages readied their stances and then shot a stream of fire towards the locks of the door. But they didn't open.

"Why isn't it working? It's sealed shut!"

"Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside." the sage next to him responded grimly. Zuko growled and yelled, "How long is he going to be in there?"

"We don't know." The sage responded.

Zuko glared at the sage who looked guilty. He was the traitor. "You!" Zuko pointed to the sage accusingly. The other sages pushed the sage and he fell to his knees in front of Zuko, who pointed a fist out at him demanding, "Why did you help the Avatar?"

"Because it is the sages duty. It is still our duty." The sage responded with honesty.

There was clapping from the other side of the room after the declaration. "What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm sure the firelord will understand why you betrayed him." Zuko whipped his head towards the source of the voice and narrowed his eyes.

Zhao.

"Commander Zhao." The sage leader gasped and bowed in respect.

"And Prince Zuko." Zhao added in with interest with a devious smirk. "It was a noble effort, but your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors in one day, the firelord will be pleased..."

Zuko knew that he was outnumbered by him and the many soldiers that were with him, but there was at least one positive thing out of this whole situation. "You're too late Zhao! The Avatar is inside and the doors are sealed!" he said, somewhat relieved that Zhao couldn't access him at this point.

Zhao smirked. "But sooner or later, the Avatar has to come out." Shoot. He was right...when the Avatar came out, he would be in his grasp. It was all over...

Katara and Sokka, who were tied up, looked at each other with disbelief; they hadn't counted on that either; so Zuko wasn't alone. He, however, regained his composure unlike them. "I can take you out right now before the Avatar comes out, your in my way." Zuko stated determinedly and raised his hands up, ready to fight him even if he would lose, anyway. Better to go down while fighting then to not fight at all, as Akemi had mentioned once.

Zhao suddenly chuckled evilly, very maniacally, which Zuko made suspicious. "Oh, but would you do that even if there was a..._price _at stake?" Zhao asked.

Zuko's eyebrow quirked in confusion. Zhao stepped to the side and his eyes widened. Akemi was there, being held by two soldiers while she struggled and lashed, but couldn't free herself. "Let me go!" she hissed out.

"Let her go, Zhao!" Zuko added with her, already furious. How did he even get ahold of her to begin with? One thing's for sure: she was in danger.

"So protective? It seems I have found your weakness, Prince Zuko." He responded, causing Katara and Sokka's eyes to widen considerably as his smirk grew wider. The evil prince that was after the Avatar had a _weakness_? And it was a _person_? They never thought he would be close to anyone.

Zhao took out a dagger and admired it, making Zuko's shoulders tense, not liking where this was going so far. "It would be a shame if blood tainted this dagger...however." he held the dagger to Akemi's throat, which made her flinch and Zuko's eyes widen. "I believe its value will not change if it is stained with _traitorous _blood, wouldn't you agree?"

Zuko felt fear rush over. Not for him, but for his best friend; he didn't want her to get hurt. Not here...not ever. Zhao glanced at him from the corner of his eye and immediately knew he had him right where he wanted him. "Besides, her blood isn't of importance, after all; the blood of a _non-royal pe__asant_...one less of these creatures wouldn't hurt."

Akemi's eyes widened, something flashing in her eyes. She narrowed and lowered her head, the knife sinking into her neck just the slightest. Zuko immediately lowered his hands. "Don't hurt her." he pleaded quietly, further shocking Katara and Sokka from the side.

Zhao smirked. "That's more like it." He withdrew the dagger from Akemi's throat. "Tie them up." Zhao ordered and a guard seized Zuko's hands and pinned them behind him, who didn't even put up a fight for the safety of Akemi. He wouldn't dare act out when her life was on the line.

* * *

Zuko and Akemi were tied up against the same pillar as the traitor sage, Katara, and Sokka. Akemi looked at them and gave them a nod. "Nice to see you, again." she spoke.

Katara and Sokka looked at her weirdly before Katara responded, "I guess..." It was awkward for them to be interacting all friendly-like to the very people who were trying to capture their friend in the first place. But Akemi just smiled.

"How did you get captured?" Zuko asked her, still upset over the whole ordeal of her being in danger; he had told her to stay at the ship before he left. Akemi's smile dropped and she turned her head to face him. "Looking for you. I took another ship like yours, but apparently Zhao had an idea in mind. He raided my ship, took control of it, and I got captured."

Zuko glared at her, not happy with her answer. "You should've stayed on the ship with Uncle."

"I didn't want to. I knew Zhao would go in there with a bunch of soldiers and you couldn't handle them alone."

"You still got captured!"

"I know that."

"You shouldn't have left the ship."

"I wanted to."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why are you so bossy?"

Zuko growled irritatedly and the watertribe siblings watching them blinked a few times, amused by the fact they quarrelled like five-year olds. If that wasn't proof that they were close, then they weren't sure. A bright light emitted from behind the door, nearly blinding them.

Akemi's eyes widened. "The door's opening!" Oh, no...

"Ready..." Zhao called, as he and the soldiers got into a stance ready to attack Aang.

"AANG, NO!" Katara called out while at the same time Akemi warned, "AANG, WATCH OUT!" They weren't sure how it would help, but at least warning him would make him aware of the danger. Hopefully...

"FIRE!" Zhao called out and they all shot a stream of fire towards the figure emerging from the door. The fire that was shot suddenly swirled around, revealing the figure. They were all bewildered, during which the traitor sage exclaimed, "Avatar Roku!"

Zhao and his soldiers were knocked down when Avatar Roku redirected their flames back at them, while the fire burned the chains off Katara, Sokka, and the sage as Akemi's and Zuko's were burned off as well. As soon as they were freed, Zuko wasted no time to quickly grab Akemi and pulled her with him hurriedly to the exit. "Let's go!"

Akemi looked back over her shoulder as Zuko practically dragged her the whole way as Avatar Roku made a stream of fire shoot from a large crack on the floor and burst through the roof as Zuko practically dragged her. They quickly ran out of the entrance, quickly boarded one of their smaller ships, and watched as lava quickly erupted from a volcano.

Zuko took out a telescope and viewed the Avatar's bison through it. He lowered it and groaned. "He may have escaped this time...but I won't lose him again." he declared, not taking his eyes off the giant beast that disappeared from his peripheral vision.

Akemi rolled her eyes with a smile and punched him in the arm playfully. "You never give up, do you?" she affirmed jokingly. Zuko looked at her and returned her smile. "No, I suppose not."


	16. B1 ch 9: The waterbending scroll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

On deck of the ship, Zuko and Akemi trained.

Zuko launched a few balls of fire at Akemi, who countered them with her own blasts of fire. She created a flame whip and swept the ground, and Zuko jumped dodging the flames. He sent a few balls of fire at her once more, and she blocked them without the use of firebending, by crossing her arms in front of her and holding her stance. He was about ready to attack once more but then the ship turned abruptly, and with a violent jerk, made them fall to the side all the way against the railing of the ship, non-too-gently.

Unprepared for the abrupt chance, Akemi groaned at the sudden impact of her ribs while Zuko growled in irritation. He glared up at the tower where the helsman was supposedly in. "Someone's changing our course!" he growled disapprovingly.

Akemi raised a brow and followed Zuko as he stormed up to the tower. He slammed the door open and marched towards the helsman, shouting, "What's the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course!"

"Actually, someone did." Iroh's voice was heard from behind. They turned to see Iroh, engaging in a game of Pai Sho with one of the crewmembers as two others watched from the side. "I assure you, it is a matter of upmost importance, Prince Zuko."

Zuko raised a brow. Important? "Is it something to do with the Avatar?" he questioned. Right off the bat, Akemi knew it wasn't going to be about the Avatar, knowing Iroh very well. He had no interest in trying to capture the Avatar as much as she did. _'Probably going to be something stupid.' _

"Even more urgent. It seems I have lost my lotus tile." Iroh responded with a hint of dissapointment in the last part of his statement. He slid a tile forward on the gameboard.

"Lotus tile?" Zuko asked with indifference, steam coming out of his ears in annoyance.

_'Yep...something stupid.' _Akemi thought with a tired sigh.

"For my Pai Sho game. Some people think the lotus tile is insignificant. But it is essential for the strategy I am undergoing." Iroh responded. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment to relieve his stress. "You changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?"

Iroh pointed at him and defended, "You are like most people who underestimate it's value. Just give me ten minutes to talk to the merchants and hopefully they will have the lotus tile in stock, and I can get on with my life."

Akemi smiled in amusement seeing Zuko blow off steam from his nose in frustration. She snorted under her breath and Iroh smiled. "I do have such an understanding nephew!" he told his crewmates proudly, though Zuko's attitude betrayed his statement. Akemi shrugged, and suddenly wanting to watch, took a spot next to Iroh and placed a hand underneath her chin.

* * *

They arrived at the closest market a few hours later on the docks. Since the time they'd gotten there, there hadn't been much to do. Zuko, Akemi, and Iroh stood at the docks.

"I checked all the stores on this pier and not a lotus tile in the entire market place!" Iroh complained almost like a 5 year-old.

Akemi faked a horrified gasp. "Oh no!" she exclaimed, sarcasm laced in her tone. Zuko sighed, as equally irritated as she was. "It's good to know that this trip was an entire waste of time for EVERYONE!" He said, flaring in his uncle's face at his emphasis.

"I always say that the better thing than finding something you're looking for, is finding something you weren't looking...for at a great bargain!" he said and gestured to the soldiers walking pass them each with a mountain load of items in their arms

At the last soldier carrying an item, Akemi smiled brightly whereas Zuko's expression dulled as they both asked at the same time but opposite tones, "You bought a Tsungi Horn?"

Iroh smiled. "For music night, on the ship!" He declared and stroked his beard as wandered off, the two teens follwowing. "Now if only we had some woodwinds..." His brainstorming ended when he spotted a large ship and mused, "This looks promising!"

Akemi observed the large ship with interest as they got on and looked around; the inside wasn't large, but there were lots of knick-knacks and items of decoration and other items of value on shelves, so the displays drew her in. Iroh scanned a the shelf and beamed at a monkey statue bejweled with a ruby necklace and eyes. The statue actually looked quite intimidating to Akemi and she flinched just by looking at it.

Unintentionally eavesdropping, Zuko heard ne of the pirates talking to the captain from the front, "We lost the watertribe girl and the bald monk she was traveling with?" He walked towards the pirates and asked, "Did this monk have an arrow on his head?" Despite hi question, he knew what the answer would be.

Akemi flinched back and muttered 'eesh!' when Iroh held up the statue and mimicked its facial expression; she couldn't decide which looked scarier.

* * *

Their small firenation ship sailed on the river right next to the pirate's ship as they searched along the shores on both sides for any unusual happenings, mainly waterbending. The pirate captain came up next to Zuko and asked, "Shouldn't we stop and search the forest?"

Zuko shook his head. "We don't need to. You said they stole a waterbending scroll, right? Then they'll be near the water."

Akemi yawned as she walked up next to Zuko. She looked at the captain momentarily and leaned in his ear, whispering, "Why are we working with them again?"

"It will be easier to capture him if we had some help. Besides, they're looking for them as well." Zuko responded as if it were simple. Akemi shrugged from right next to him and glanced back to the shores. She was hoping Aang and his friends were somewhere, and at the same time hoped they weren't; she wanted them to be found to get the pirates off their back because their very presence made her uneasy, and not be found so Aang wouldn't be captured(again) and this time sent off to the firenation.

Sounds of water slapping was heard from the side. The captain and Zuko looked at each other momentarily, and Akemi shut her eyes and exhaled silently through her teeth, already dreading the possible outcome of Aang or his friends being caught.

"Stop the ship. Prepare for an ambush." Zuko told the captain and pirate nodded, going beneath the deck where most of his crew were operating the ship. They silently docked on the shore and got off and went in the direction of where the sound came from.

Zuko narrowed his better-functioning eye when they saw someone up ahead. "You go and get the waterbender. If she tries to escape, I'll be over here to catch her." Zuko told one muscular pirate, who went to get into position. As Zuko got in his place, he looked at Akemi near the trees, watching him. He sighed deeply. "Please, for once just stand over there until the job is done?"

Akemi kept a stiff upper lip and reluctantly nodded before hiding behind one of the trees, but still watching the scene; making sure Zuko didn't do something drastic.

Screaming of a girl was heard a minute later. Katara waterbent her attacker that was behind and freed herself from the pirate's grasp, but Zuko was in front of her before she realized her mistake of not being more alert. He grabbed her wrists in a tight grip and spoke lowly,

"I'll save you from the pirates."

Akemi placed a hand to her cheek and shook her head. "Since when has he learned cheesy pickup lines?"

"I heard that!" Zuko yelled and Akemi froze.

* * *

The pirates and firenation soldiers stood in front of the tree Katara was now tied to by her hands. Akemi looked over at Iroh with uncertainty but he just shrugged. Zuko stood between Katara and the whole gang behind him, seeming like the alpha of the group. "Tell me where the Avatar is, and I won't hurt you or your brother." he demanded, almost threateningly. Akemi knew he wouldn't hurt her though; it was nothing more than an empty threat.

"Go jump in the river!" Katara retorted.

Zuko sighed and said, this time his tone sounding more civilized, "Try to understand. I need to capture him to restore something I've lost..." he circled her around the tree. "My honor." he stood next to her and smirked.

"Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost..." he said and held up her necklace. Katara gasped. "My mother's necklace! How'd you find it?" Akemi's eyes widened. _'That necklace is her mother's?' _she thought curiously, leaning back against the tree.

"I didn't _steal _it if that's what you're thinking." Zuko stated coolly. "Tell me where he is."

"No!"

The captain looked agitated seeing that this interrogation was getting nowhere. He stepped towards them clenching his fist. "Enough of this garbage! You promised the scroll!" he growled irate.

Zuko suddenly took the scroll from behind and held it out in front of him. "I wonder how much money this is worth." he wondered and lit his hand with fire right underneath the scroll, making the pirates gasp. He smirked at their expressions. "A lot, apparently." he stated. Zuko's smirk faltered, "Now you help me find what I want, and you can have this back, and everyone goes home happy."

"Fine." The captain growled and walked away with the rest of the pirates into the forest to search for the Avatar. _'Hm, I wonder if bargains are always settled with threats like this...' _Akemi thought to herself with a laugh. She looked over at Katara, who was eyeing the necklace Zuko held, and watched as her sapphire eyes followed the necklace as he slipped it in his pocket.

She took a spot next to Katara. "That necklace must mean a lot to you."

Brought out of her trance, Katara was momentarily confused at the way Akemi talked to her so...civilized. Akemi seemed to know what she was thinking, because she added, "I'm just trying to have a decent conversation. I'm not mean, you know."

Katara stared at her unsure, still. Akemi shrugged. She looked at Zuko for a moment before turning back to her finally responding, "Yeah, the necklace...it was my mother's..."

"Is your mother back at the watertribe?" Akemi noticed Katara freeze for a moment and then look down, her expression twisting to grief. "No...my mother died a long time ago." she responded quietly. Akemi stared at her sympathetically. "I'm so sorry...I know how it's like to lose a mother..." she commented, making Katara look at her with a surprised expression.

"Really?"

Akemi nodded with a sad smile and drifted her gaze towards the ground. "Yeah...I was little when I walked in my house and I saw her on the ground, dead. It was traumatizing for me, actually."

Katara glanced away. "My mother died in a firenation raid..."

Akemi looked back at her, now seeing the connection; so that's why she seemed like she had a grudge against them. "Is that why you hate the firenation?"

She nodded. Akemi sighed and looked at the ground. Then, she out a humorless laugh. "I'm not surprised. I mean, most of the world hates the firenation right now. Even _I _hate the nation."

Katara let out a small laugh despite the situation. She then frowned. "Your part of the firenation and yet you act so...civilized."

Akemi looked at her with a smile. "Not everyone in the firenation is ruthless. I mean, there's Iroh." she pointed at Iroh next to her, who smiled. Katara glanced away, now felt ashamed at thinking that Akemi was mean this whole time. Back at the South pole...she hadn't even tried to hurt her, then. "Sorry...it's just that...the only time the firenation was ruthless is when they raided my village when I was little and then the time Zuko came..."

Akemi looked at Zuko for a moment before saying quietly, "Hey, believe it or not, you don't have to be scared of him. Zuko is actually more understandable than you think. He may not act like it, but he's actually nice. He's just been through a hard time in his life, that's all I can tell you."

Katara stared at Zuko thoughtfully. She looked back at Akemi and commented, "You know...despite being tied to a tree against my will, I actually had a good time talking to you." Akemi smiled. "But I just don't understand something...why are you with Zuko?" Katara asked. Akemi sighed and responded, "He's...my best friend..." Katara's eyes widened with interest.

The sun just barely peeked over the horizon. Akemi yawned and stretched her arms and sat against the tree Katara was tied to."Y'know, I'm kinda tired just standing around waiting here." she said, leaning her head back against the trunk and closing her eyes.

* * *

The pirates arrived with Sokka and Aang tied up just an hour after the sun completely risen over the horizon. "Nice work." Zuko said while Akemi elbowed Katara's leg, making her wake up. Katara looked tired as she looked over to where she gestured, and was fully awake when seeing her friends captured.

"Aang, this is all my fault!" Katara cried, looking down with shame and cursed herself for her selfishness the past few hours.

"No it's not, Katara." Aang responded not even looking angry or upset with her at all. He looked disappointed almost, but Akemi wasn't sure what.

"Yeah, it kinda is..." Iroh chimed in. Katara looked at him strangely just as Akemi craned her head from the other side of the tree, looking at him with a 'you're not helping' look.

"Give me the boy."

"You give us the scroll."

Suddenly Sokka joined in on the argument. "You're really going to hand over the Avatar just for a scroll?" Akemi raised a brow and stared at him oddly. Exactly where was this guy getting at? Zuko must of gotten it, because he pointed at Sokka and shouted,

"Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other!"

So he was trying to get them to turn against one another? Clever...very clever, but-the pirates handing over Aang to the firelord would mean that Zuko wouldn't return to the firenation and-Zuko already looked livid, oh boy.

"Your friend is the Avatar?" the captain asked intrigued, and suddenly had second thoughts about their negotiation.

Sokka smiled mischievously. "Sure is! I'll bet he'll fetch more on the black market than that fancy scroll!" Zuko grit his teeth enought to make them crack and growled. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU WATERTRIBE PEASANT!" he yelled furiously at Sokka, looking ready to burn him to a crisp now.

Akemi glared at Zuko and shook her head. "Sensitive, much?" she muttered under her breath, resting her chin on her hand and leaning forward.

Sokka shrugged almost nonchalantly. "I'm just saying, just imagine how much the firelord will pay for the Avatar. You guys will be set for life." Sokka stated matter-of-factly. The pirates conversed with one another and the captain made up his mind.

"Keep the scroll. We can buy a hundred with the reward we'll get for the kid." The pirate captain responded and started walking away, dragging Aang along with them who looked desperate and wondered what on earth Sokka had just gotten him into.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "You'll regret making a deal with me!" he threatened.

Akemi slid her hand propping her chin over her face until they reached her eyes and covered them, and shook her head in aggravation. She sighed tiredly, "Here we go..." She really didn't want to deal with fighting. She barely slept at all. However, she knew it was going to be inevitable that with Zuko's attitude right now he would-

Zuko and two soldiers launched a blast of fire at them, and the pirates jumped out of the way with Aang and Sokka. Yep...he would start a fight, just as she predicted. Wonderful.

The opposing side retaliated; a pirate swiftly ran up and threw three smoke balls from his hands, and the smoke blanketed the firebenders just before he jumped into the smoke screen. The firenation soldiers armed with spears charged at Aang and Sokka, but more pirates blocked their way and covered themselves with smoke with more smoke balls.

Iroh hurriedly ran into the smoke where Zuko was to offer assistance. He would be fine, Akemi knew so she suddenly stood up and observed at the smoke momentarily then to Katara. No one was watching so they wouldn't see what she was about to do next.

Akemi took out a small dagger that was concealed in her belt at the small of her back. Katara whipped her head towards her with a fearful expression. She looked at Katara. "Once I cut you loose, find the Avatar and get out of here. I'm not on anyone's side, I'm just freeing an innocent bystander." she ordered when Katara was lost and winked at her.

The watertribe girl's eyes widened momentarily before giving the firenation girl a grateful smile. Akemi cut the rope bounding the waterbender and Katara thanked her before rushing to find Aang and Sokka, hopefully they got out of the area safely and unharmed.

Just then Zuko jumped out of the smoke and started dueling with the captain, who now had a sword for battle. A pirate from behind used a rope to catch the scroll, but Aang's lemur caught and flew away with it and the captain's hawk chased after the lemur.

Akemi rushed over to Zuko and was about to help until Iroh stepped in the way of Zuko and the captain's duel, pushing them away from each other while exclaiming to the captain, "Are you so busy fighting you cannot see that your own ship has set sail?"

Zuko turned to his uncle, irritated by his sudden interruption. "We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!" he hissed. However, Iroh didn't seem to relent. "It's no proverb." he commented and pointed to the pirate ship that was sailing away. Akemi smiled when she saw Aang, Katara, and Sokka on board. Zuko laughed at their mutiny(surprising her)...until he saw themsailing off on his firenation boat.

"Hey, that's my boat!" Zuko yelled and chased after them, even though trying to catch up to them would be futile since it was moving quickly.

Iroh glanced at Akemi. "Maybe it should be a proverb..." he muttered. They would talk about that later, Akemi thought and they both chased after their friend/nephew. Zuko ran to the edge of the waterfall and looked at the boats that had fallen down the waterfall and crashed, and wondered how they were going to get back to the ship.

Akemi and Iroh finally caught up and Iroh out of breath. Awkward silence reigned before Iroh chuckled randomly and spoke, "Prince Zuko, you're really going to laugh out of this..." He took out a tile, a_ lotus_ tile, with a cheesy grin. "The lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" Akemi promptly fell over anime style.

Zuko seethed, snatched the tile from Iroh's hand and threw it over the waterfall in a fit of rage. He stomped past Iroh. Akemi placed her hands on her hips and leaned over, staring at the wreckage of the boats at the bottom.

The elderly man looked at Akemi. "That was a loss...now we have to search for it all over again."

Akemi snorted."'We'? You're going to get that thing, yourself...I've had enough for today." she retorted and started to walk away the same direction as Zuko. "I'm going to take a nap." She inquired, waving a hand over her shoulder without looking back.


	17. B1 ch 15: June the bounty hunter

**This chapter takes place after 'The Storm' and 'The Blue Spirit'. I didn't write those chapters in here because I didn't plan on putting Akemi in them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender. **

**AGES: **

**Zuko: 16**

**Akemi: 15.5**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Zuko stared at his tea thoughtfully.

Iroh took a sip of his tea and gave a sigh of relief. He looked at Zuko. "See, Prince Zuko? A moment of quiet is good for your well being."

Zuko looked at his cup of tea and brought it to his lips.

There was a large sudden banging on the ship, and the tea in Zuko's hand splashed onto his head. Growling, Zuko shot up and stormed out of the room to see what caused the commotion.

He got on deck only to see a few of his crewmen and Akemi already there, wondering the same thing.

"Something's crawling up the ship!" Akemi shouted to Zuko.

Then, a brown and black beast jumped over the ship and started sniffing around. There was a woman on board its saddle.

"Get back! We're after a stowaway!" The woman warned to the crewmembers who ran away in fear.

Zuko walked up and replied calmly, "There are no stowaways on my ship."

The creature ripped a piece of the deck off and threw it. Zuko ducked Akemi's head and his as the piece of metal flew over their heads.

The creature stuck its head through the whole and sniffed around. Then, it growled and then a man climbed out of the whole and started running away.

The creature chased the man and lashed its tongue at the back of the man's head, and he fell to the ground.

The man was frozen stiff, but his eyes were still moving around frantically.

Zuko gaped. "He's paralyzed!"

The woman picked up the man and stated, "Only temporarily. The toxins will wear off in about an hour. By then he'll be in jail and I'll have my money." She threw the man over her shoulder effortlessly and walked back to the beast.

"How did you find him on my ship?" Zuko asked curiously. "My Shirshu can smell a rat a continent away." she replied and hopped on the beast with the fugitive, and it took off.

Akemi hummed amusingly as they watched the woman take off.

"Well, I'm impressed." Iroh said. He stroked his beard with a mischevious grin. "Very impressed..."

Akemi swatted his arm with a smirk. "Iroh, you dog!"

Zuko gave them both a dull look. He looked back at where the woman took off.

"That thing she was riding can prove useful in finding the Avatar." Zuko said.

Akemi peered in the hole where the shirshu created. She lost her balance and yelped as she fell in with a 'thud'.

Zuko quickly ran towards the hole with Iroh and they looked inside.

Akemi's voice was heard from inside, "I'M OKAY!"

* * *

"This is the place."

There was an earth kingdom tavern about five floors large. Zuko, Iroh, and Akemi walked towards it, hearing cheering voices of men get louder as they got closer.

Then, a man was flung from the roof and landed on the ground. Akemi scratched her head nervously.

Zuko saw the beast that the woman had been riding earlier and said, "She's definitely here."

They walked inside, and there was about 50 men there. Zuko pushed past the men, yelling, "Out of my way!"

Iroh chuckled nervously to the men that were pushed aside, "So sorry about my nephew's manners!"

That woman from earlier was armwrestling with a buff man who seemed to have a hard time with her. The woman wasn't breaking a sweat at all.

Akemi smiled. "I don't know who this lady is, but I like her!"

"I need to talk to you." Zuko told the woman. The woman looked at him briefly before focusing on her armwrestling with the man. "Well, if it isn't my new friends; Angry boy, Uncle Lazy, and Tough girl."

Akemi crossed her arms and smirked. "Thanks. Love the tattoo, by the way." Akemi replied, pointing at the snake tattoo on her arm.

"Thanks." The woman replied with a small smirk, and slammed the man's hand town without effort. All the men in the bar cheered for her victory, and threw in coins.

Zuko yelled over the noise, "Your beast trashed my ship! You have to pay me back!"

The woman said as she gathered the coins around. "I'm sorry, I'd love to help you out but I'm a little short on money. FREE DRINKS ON ME!" she yelled the last part to all the men in the bar, earning a louder cheer.

The woman held a cup to her lips, but Zuko caught that hand and said, "Money wasn't what I had in mind."

Akemi flipped a coin in the air with her thumb and caught it, sticking it in her pocket.

They took the woman outside to the shirshu and Zuko held up Katara's necklace, saying, "I need you to find someone."

The woman replied while leaning against the beast with her arms crossed, "What happened? Your girlfriend run off on you?"

Akemi's eyes widened and she did a spit take with the drink she was drinking. She coughed, pounding a hand against her chest with a fist to cough up the rest of the drink she accidently choked up.

Zuko ignored the comment and said, "It's not the girl I'm after. It's the bald monk she's traveling with."

"Whatever you say..." The woman muttered.

"If you find them, I'll consider the damage done to my ship paid for." Zuko said. The woman shrugged and turned to her beast about to mount on.

The woman replied with a scoff, "Forget it."

Iroh quirked an eyebrow and added, "Plus, we'll pay your weight in gold."

The woman paused and looked back. She landed and walked up in front of them. "Make it _your _weight, and we've got a deal." She empasized the size of Iroh's belly.

Akemi snorted and Iroh chuckled. "You got it." Iroh said through his laugh.

The woman snatched the necklace from Zuko's hand and stated, "Get on."

They all got on with Akemi at the very back. The woman jumped on in the front after letting the shirshu sniff the necklace. She cracked her whip, and Akemi flung her hands around Zuko's waist insinctively at the sudden jerk as the shirshu took off.

Akemi craned her head to the side and asked the woman up front, "By the way, what's your name?"

"June." The woman responded.

* * *

The trip was boring. They had been traveling on the shirshu for hours, and Akemi wasn't even sure how long it was going to last.

They went through a forestry area and they climbed a very steep hill up.

As they got to the top, a small stone building was seen with an elderly woman picking some herbs.

The beast halted right behind the woman as it sniffed around. The woman turned and asked, "Out for some fresh air, are we?"

Zuko looked at the woman and said, "We're looking for someone."

The woman shook her head. "I hope it's not Miyuki." She looked at the little white cat next to her and said to the cat, "Miyuki, did you get in trouble with the firenation again?"

Akemi giggled as the cat shrank behind the woman.

June looked up and said, "The Avatar's been through here, let's keep moving!" She cracked her whip and the beast took off, and Akemi flung her hands around Zuko's waist once more, making him blush.

* * *

They arrived at a more civilized village, and as the beast ran throughout the area, the civilians screamed in fear and ran out of the way of the beast's rampage.

The beast stopped and sniffed around a large building, where an old woman was watching them impassively.

"Why are we stopping?" Zuko demanded, as the shirshu sniffed the ground.

June 'hn'ed and and replied, "Because girl must have spent a lot of time here."

Zuko growled. "We don't have time for this!" He snatched the necklace from June and jumped off and in front of the shirshu, holding the necklace in front of it.

The shirshu sniffed it. Then, it shrank its head back and Zuko ducked as its tongue lashed out at him.

He jumped back on his feet and yelled at the beast, "Watch it!"

June smirked and said, "Oh look, he likes you." Iroh laughed and Akemi snickered at the embarassed expression on Zuko's face.

The elderly woman came up next to the beast and said to Iroh, "Care to hear your fortune, handsome?"

Akemi 'oohed' and elbowed Iroh's side at the woman's compliment with a mischievous smirk.

Iroh smiled at Akemi for a moment before saying to the woman, "At my age there is just really only one big surprise left, and that should just remain as a mystery."

Zuko hopped back on his spot between Iroh and Akemi, who wrapped her arms around his waist once more, and June cracked her whip and they took off; the shirshu running and jumping over the buildings.

* * *

"We're closing in on the trail." June stated as they neared another village, but there was a sea a few miles away.

The shirshu rammed through the doors of the village. The people stood out of the way quickly as the shirshu jerked around, sniffing its trail.

June looked at the other exit and said, "We're getting close!" The beast leaped over the wall, making them all nearly fall off, and took off through the forest path.

The beast suddenly jerked as it turned and it ran down an incline.

There was a trench at the bottom. There were two figures walking down it.

June smirked and said, "There."

The beast landed behind them, and the two people jumped in shock and turned to them. Akemi's eyes slightly widened.

Katara and Sokka.

But no Aang.

The beast lashed out at them until they were cornered against the edge of the trench.

The beast growled, confirming this was the origin of the scent. June hummed and said, "So this is your girlfriend. No wonder she left; she's way too pretty for you."

Zuko ignored her comment and got off the beast, demanding, "Where is he? Where's the Avatar?"

Sokka replied with a scowl, "We split up! He's long gone!"

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "How stupid do you think I am?"

Sokka gave a fatous grin and replied, "Pretty stupid." He grabbed Katara's wrist and started running away with her.

The beast growled and lashed its tongue at them, and it hit its marks; making them fall to the ground, paralyzed.

Akemi quickly hopped off and ran towards them. She kneeled next to Katara and said quietly, "I'm really sorry."

Katara looked at her and gave her a tiny smile, "Nice to see you again."

Akemi smiled. "Likewise." Sokka gave them a confused look. He looked at Katara and said, "Katara, why are you talking to her? She's firenation!"

"Sokka, Akemi's not like them."

"That's crazy!" Sokka yelled and Akemi frowned deeply. Sokka looked at her then back to Katara, "Wait a minute, you know her _name_? When did all this happen?"

"She kept me company when I was captured by the pirates that time."

Sokka raised a brow.

Zuko groaned to himself, "What are we supposed to do now?"

June clicked her tongue and the beast sniffed the ground near the paralyzed teens. "It's seeking a different scent...perhaps something that the Avatar held."

The beast sniffed Sokka's bag that was on his back and a piece of parchment rolled out. The beast sniffed it and jerked its head a few times, indicating it has identified a new scent.

The shirshu burst through the doors of the village again, this time with Katara and Sokka slung on board behind Akemi.

Akemi quickly gripped her hand on Katara's back, keeping her in place before she was about to slide off.

"Thanks." Katara said and Akemi nodded.

Then, the shirshu walked in circles in one spot. Zuko said, "What's it doing? It's just going in a circle!"

The shirshu looked up, and saw an object coming at it. The beast lashed out its tongue but the object flew over its head as it reared back, and it lost its balance; making it fall and all the passengers fell off board.

Katara looked up and smiled. "Aang!" she said happily.

June got up and cracked her whip, making the shirshu stand and she leaped on it. The shirshu charged at Aang until the bison rammed its side, making it crash into the wall of the small village.

Zuko stood in front of Aang, fists ready.

Akemi quickly got up and hooked her hands underneath her arms and dragged her to the side where it was safe as another civilian dragged Sokka the same place. They placed them against the wall and Akemi watched as Zuko and Aang dished it out.

Akemi looked at the civilian and asked, "Do you have anything to help them?" she pointed to Katara and Sokka. The civilian observed their condition and nodded, and she said, "I can make some scented oil that can perk them up. Watch for them while I go make some."

Akemi slumped next to Katara and watched the fight. Katara blinked a few times at Akemi's withraw; she only spectated the fight.

Katara asked, "Why aren't you helping Zuko?"

Akemi looked at her and looked at the ground, resting her chin on her knees as she responded, "Because...I don't want to fight Aang."

"Okay, you really are crazy! Why wouldn't you fight Aang? All you firenation people hate him and just want to capture him so the firelord can win this war!" Sokka blurted out. Katara glared at him, "Sokka, shut up!"

"I'm just saying-" Akemi cut him off. "Shut up."

Sokka shut his mouth instantly. Katara looked at her. Akemi's expression was glum. "Yes, I am traveling with Zuko, and I'm supposed to help him, because I have to hunt him as well. But...I also don't want to capture him..."

"Why's that?" Katara asked.

Akemi watched as Aang and Zuko clashed with their elements, and created a explosion as they crashed on roofs from each side of the village. "The Avatar is the only one who can stop the war. It's been going on too long...it _has_ to stop. Also...he gives me hope...something I haven't felt for so long..."

Katara looked at the fight. "You know...I feel the same way about him..."

Akemi smiled.

Sokka raised a brow. "So...if you're not trying to capture Aang, then why do you stay with _Zuko_?"

Akemi looked at him. "Because he's my friend...and I made a promise not to leave him."

The siblings looked at her questionably. Akemi turned away. "Don't ask...I really don't want to talk about it right now..."

Sokka's arm twitched. Then, he was able to lift it slightly and Katara was able to sit up a little bit. Sokka said, "Hey, I think I'm starting to get some feeling back."

Some wood from the rooftop of a building blown off fell on him. "Ow..." he muttered.

Akemi smirked. "And now it's gone." Katara laughed under her breath.

Akemi looked to the side. "IROH!" she called out.

Iroh had slipped one of the perfumes under his sleeve and Akemi had seen it. "Shame on you!" Akemi said. Iroh just sent her a goofy smile and placed an index finger to his lips.

Akemi rubbed her forehead with a smile and sighed. "Oh, Iroh...what will become of you someday?"

Then, a stream of water shot from the well.

Aang landed out of the well and the water rained down. Zuko fell to the ground along with the water.

Akemi gasped a little but her worry went away seeing Zuko get up.

Then, the civilian from before came out with a little bottle of scented oil and waved it under Katara and Sokka's noses, perking them up instantly and they were able to stand.

Akemi patted Katara's shoulder. "Good. You're up. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go with Iroh before he takes anymore perfume." She waved a hand in front of her nose. "Agni only knows what he'll do with them back on the ship."

She ran towards Iroh but stopped seeing Zuko being outdone by Aang. She bit her lip.

She jumped out of the way in time as the bison tried ramming her down. She stood a few feet away from it as it growled at her.

Then, the tongue from the shirshu lashed at it and the bison's attention was quickly averted to it.

Akemi quickly ran towards Zuko and helped him up. "Akemi, help at least!" Zuko said.

The bison fell as the shirshu hit it with its tongue again and started attacking Aang. Akemi looked at Zuko and replied, "Fine."

Zuko and Akemi helped corner Aang against the wall of the village.

From above, a heavy layer of oil crashed in front of Aang.

The shirshu sniffed the multiple scents of the perfume and it shook its head in confusion. It reared back and roared as it kept on shaking its head, its senses clouded.

It blindly shot out its tongue everywhere.

Akemi was the first to get hit.

Zuko gasped and caught her just before he was hit by the tongue. June, who tried controlling the shirshu from in front of it, got hit and fell backwards. Iroh was there to catch her and they fell to the ground.

The shirshu went beserk from its senses being messed up and it ran out of the village.

Zuko groaned from the pain in his head and looked down. Akemi was on his chest, her head right under his chin with her arms sprawled out. "You okay?"

Akemi said dully, "Well, I'm not moving, so that must be a good sign..."

Zuko looked over at his uncle and raised an eyebrow, seeing his uncle on the ground with June on his chest. "Uncle, I didn't see you get hit with the tongue."

Iroh raised a finger to his lips and 'shhh'ed. Akemi buried her face in Zuko's breastplate and let out a small giggle at Iroh's antic.

"Well, this is going to be a while..." Zuko muttered. Akemi smiled despite the situation. Zuko smiled down at Akemi and added, "But I think I can enjoy this a little longer...as long as you're here."

Akemi blushed.


	18. B1 ch 18: Explosion on the ship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender.**

**AGES:**

**Zuko: 16**

**Akemi: 15.5**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"I won't do it."

"Come on, Prince Zuko!"

"Leave me alone, Uncle."

"Please?"

"No, Akemi."

"Aw!"

"Prince Zuko, I'm sure everyone would love to have you-"

"NO, Uncle!"

Zuko clapped his hands over his ears at Iroh's compaints. Akemi was also following along. He walked faster down the hall, trying to get away from their voices.

"It will be fun!" Iroh said. Unable to take it anymore, Zuko spun and yelled, "No, I'm NOT going to play the tsungi horn!"

Akemi jumped up and down as she hung on his arm. "Come on, please?" she drawled the last word for a long time.

Zuko shrugged her off. "No, I refuse to play that oversized instrument!"

Iroh tried to convince him, "At least consider it. You're gifted at performing with it and we would all love to hear you play! Akemi is playing the flute."

Akemi smirked as she crossed her arms. "Believe it." she said.

Zuko rubbed his temples. "I don't care. I won't play it and I'm NOT coming up there." He quickly closed his bedroom door.

They both looked at each other and shrugged. Iroh sighed, "Well, we tried."

Iroh walked as Akemi looked at the door momentarily. She smiled and hummed as she followed Iroh with both hands behind her head.

* * *

All the crewmembers were already sitting around, and Lieutenant Jee was playing the pipa.

Iroh and Akemi settled around.

Akemi held up a flute and everyone quieted down. She brought the flute to her lips and played a soft melody**(1)**.

When she was finished, the crewmembers clapped for her. Iroh said as he clapped, "Very nice melody, Akemi. Very nice!"

Akemi bowed her head, "Thanks." She thought for a moment and whispered in Lieutenant Jee's ear. Jee nodded with a smile and Akemi looked at Iroh, saying, "May I sing a song?"

"Of course." Iroh replied.

Jee strummed his pipa and played a soft tune. Akemi said, "I'd like to sing this in absence of Lu Ten."

Iroh's face was surprised at first, then he smiled warmly.

Akemi began singing:

_Leaves from the vine_

_Falling so slow_

_Like fragile, and tiny shells_

_Drifting in the foam_

_Little soldier boy_

_Come marching home_

_Brave soldier boy_

_Comes marching home..._

Her gentle voice finished and she got a small applause, especially from Iroh. "Thank you, Akemi. You have a lovely voice." Iroh said, sniffing a little. Akemi smiled.

Iroh cleared his throat and stood, saying, "I would like to sing 'Four seasons' if everyone is alright with that."

They agreed and two crewmembers got up and danced as Iroh started singing:

_Winter, spring,_

_Summer and fall._

_Winter, spring,_

_Summer and fall_

_Four seasons,_

_Four loves_

_Four seasons_

_For love_

There were footsteps docking on the ship. Everyone turned and Akemi's eyes widened.

Zhao.

Judging by the look on his face, things weren't going to be good.

* * *

Zuko heard his bedroom door knocking. He groaned, thinking that it was Iroh convincing him to play the tsungi horn.

_'Doesn't he get it?'_ Zuko thought irritatedly.

The door opened and Zuko turned his head as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, saying, "For the last time, I'm not playing the tsungi horn!"

Iroh just cleared his throat and said, "No, it's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem."

Zuko didn't know what he meant.

Another person entered the room. Zuko thought it was Akemi, until he turned his head. His eyes narrowed.

"I'm taking your crew." Zhao stated simply. Zuko's eyes widened. "WHAT?" he said angrily and walked up to Zhao. "For a little expedition to the North pole."

Akemi stood next to Iroh who stood behind Zhao with a grave expression.

He has to be lying, Zuko thought to himself. He looked over to his uncle and asked, "Uncle, is that true?"

Iroh nodded with a sad expression. "I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone..." he held his arm up to his eyes sorrowfully. "Even the cook..." he finished, and looked like as if he was about to cry.

Akemi awkwardly put a hand on his shoulder and patted it. "There, there..."

Zhao continued, "Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar. But I can't have you getting in my way, again."

Zuko growled and lashed at him, but Iroh got in the way. "No, Prince Zuko!" Iroh said as he held him back.

Zhao walked up to where some broadswords were hung upon the wall. Zhao took one broadsword and Zuko's golden eyes dilated.

Zhao swung it a few times and said, "I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko."

Zuko hesitated to answer before he said, "I'm not. They're antiques. Just decorative..."

Akemi knew he was lying.

Zhao observed the sword and asked, "Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?"

Iroh looked up thoughtfully. "Just rumors. I do not think he's real."

Zhao walked up to them and looked at Akemi. "How about you, Miss Akemi?"

Akemi crossed her arms. "I've heard." She shot a glance at Zuko.

"Yes...he's real, alright. He's a criminal; an enemy of the firenation." He held up the sword for Iroh to take. Iroh took the sword and Zhao dismissed them, saying, "But I've got a feeling that justice will come to catch up with him, soon."

He stood at the door and said, "General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands. If you change your mind."

He shut the door on them. Iroh cleared his throat and said as he opened the door. "I'm going outside to finish music night with the others...before they leave..."

As soon as Iroh left, Zuko growled loudly and slammed his fist on the wall. "WHY!" he yelled to himself.

Akemi crossed her arms and leaned her side against the wall next to him. "You seemed quite hesitant when Zhao asked about the Blue Spirit..."

Zuko said nothing. "Whatever..." he walked over to his bed and laid on it. Akemi shook her head. "You're the Blue Spirit."

Zuko sat up in shock and looked at her with wide eyes.

Akemi seemed to have read his mind and she responded, "I'm not an idiot, Zuko. I heard that The Blue Spirit appeared out of nowhere, and _captured _the Avatar...and it just so happened to be that he appeared on the same day you weren't on the ship..."

"Akemi..." Zuko said lowly. She placed her hands up. "Hey, you're secret is safe with me. Who says I was going to tell anyone, anyway?"

She smiled at him and got up, walking towards the door. "I guess I'll go say my goodbyes to the rest of the crew."

* * *

The crew stood on the dock facing the ship. Iroh and Akemi were on the railing and Iroh called out, "Good luck!"

They bowed in thanks and walked away; most likely to Zhao's ship.

Iroh looked at Akemi and asked, "Do you want to accompany me for a walk? It's a lovely night outside."

Akemi held up a hand and smiled. "Thanks but no thanks. I kinda want to lie down for now."

"Alright." Akemi walked away.

Iroh went to Zuko's room and opened his door, saying, "The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels."

Zuko laid on his bed with arms crossed, now dressed in a black robe over his sleep attire. He said bitterly, "Good riddance to those traitors."

Iroh shook his head. He said, "It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me? It would help clear your head."

Zuko didn't say anything, but stared at the ceiling.

"Or just stay in your room and sit in the dark...whatever makes you happy..." He closed the door and left.

A few minutes passed as Zuko laid on his bed. Iroh was most likely off the ship by now.

He heard a creaking sound. Zuko sat up in his bed and asked, "Uncle?"

He got out of bed and opened the door, looking down the hallways, "Uncle, is that you?"

There wasn't a response, and that gave a good reason for Zuko to be suspicious. He held his hands up in defense and walked down the hall. He turned a corner and looked around. No one was there.

He lowered his hands and looked around.

He heard something and raised his hands again. He pressed his back as he came near a corner. There were footsteps and a shadow coming this way.

He jumped from the corner and held his hands up, lighting them with fire. The person screamed in surprise and Zuko winced a little.

Seeing the person, his eye twitched and he lowered his hands.

Akemi.

Akemi lowered her hands and yelled irritatedly, "DON'T scare me like that!"

Zuko stared at her with a dull expression. Akemi's hands were behind her back. He stood up and said, "I thought there was someone else on the ship."

Akemi scoffed, "That must be me, then." she said sarcastically.

Zuko rubbed his head. "I thought you went with Uncle."

Akemi shook her head with a shrug. "Nah. I wanted to lie down and here I am."

"Why were you walking down here, anyway?"

Akemi blinked. Then, her mouth slowly curved into a mischevious smirk. "Well...to do THIS."

She threw a pillow in his face, making him mutter 'hey!'. She laughed at him and ran down the hall.

Zuko grabbed the pillow and chased her with it. "Get back here!" He called down the hall.

She was chased up to the captain's coop and she ran in, getting on the other side of the table. Zuko held up the pillow threatingly and said teasingly, "I'm going to get you with this!" He moved around the table.

Akemi moved the same direction away as she stood on the opposite side of him and said, "Really? Because you seem to be doing such a good job at that!"

Akemi shrieked as he jumped over the table and she ran, but Zuko caught up with her and caught her by the waist and smacked her with the pillow.

She protestingly tried grabbing the pillow as he kept on hitting her with it. "Quit it!" She laughed, and Zuko smirked as he continued hitting her with the pillow.

Then, he stopped. Akemi's laugh died down and she asked, "What is it?"

Zuko was staring out the window. Akemi followed his gaze.

There was a green reptile bird sitting on the railing outside the window. They were both confused.

Akemi's eyes widened as she looked at it closely. The bird flew away and Zuko's eyes widened and Akemi thought, _'That's the same bird that-SHOOT!'_

There was an explosion from the bottom of the ship. Akemi and Zuko looked back at the door. There were multiple explosions, and each time they got louder.

The fire burst in the room and they both cried out in pain as the fire hit them.

Akemi quickly grabbed Zuko by the back of his shirt and heaved him towards the open windows that were broken by the fire bursting in the room before.

There was another explosion from the captain's coop.

From very far away from the dock, Iroh turned and gasped as he saw the fire from the ship; having to had heard the explosion.

"ZUKO! AKEMI!" he cried and ran as fast as he could towards the ship.

He arrived half an hour later, only to see the ship entirely in flames.

"No..." he muttered mournfully, hanging his head low.

* * *

Zuko felt himself being carried.

He couldn't see anything, he could only hear and feel. He felt his arm around something as it dragged him along.

There was a pain all over his face. Probably from the fire in the explosion.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He wasn't on the ship now; he was somewhere near the forest, and there was some snow covering the ground.

Zuko adjusted his eyes to something carrying him by his arm.

"Akemi..." He said quietly.

She didn't respond, just kept on trudging on with his arm around her shoulders. They were near some trees.

Then, he felt himself released and he fell to the ground.

He groaned and sat up using his hands, holding his face carefully. He felt around and winced everytime it touched a burn.

They weren't enough to scar like the one over his left eye, but it would take some time for them to heal.

Another thud to his side was heard.

He looked to his side, at a heap lying on the ground. His eyes widened as he recognized it and he scrambled to his knees, looking over Akemi's form.

He gently turned her on her shoulder and gasped loudly.

She was burned from her shoulder and there was a cut running from the left side of her cheek all the way to over her right eye. It was probably caused by the shards of the window when it was blown off; it would definitely scar her face.

She let out a whimper and Zuko shook the shoulder that wasn't injured, saying quietly, "Akemi..."

He placed a hand under her back and sat her up gently. He moved her slightly to rest against him, but when he did...

She let out an ear-shattering scream of agony.

Zuko stiffened in fear as he saw tears leaking down her eye.

Where was the pain coming from?

He looked over her and his eyes came to rest on her leg...and he retched.

Her right leg looked like it was nearly blown off. Starting from just above her knee all the way down to her calf, there was a chunk of meat missing from there, and it was horribly scorched; to the point where he could see her arteries. Blood was coming out in tons.

She whimpered again. He shushed her and said, "Hang in there..."

He laid her on the ground again and inspected her leg. As he further observed it, he realized it had to be treated. Otherwise, she might not survive.

He took off his robe that was barely burned from the fire and quickly wrapped it around her leg. She let out another heart-breaking scream, and Zuko bit his quivering lip.

She must have gotten it when she had pushed him out the window when the explosion went off.

Akemi's breaths came out in labored gasps, cold sweat running down her face. Zuko shushed her again and said, "Shh, it's alright...you'll be fine..."

He had to do whatever he could to treat her leg right _now_.

If he didn't, it would have to be amputated.

* * *

**POOR AKEMI.**

**Let's hope Zuko saves her leg!**

**(1) Insert pretty flute music here.**


	19. B1 ch 19 & 20: Siege of the north

**I HATE SCHOOL!**

**It annoys the hell out of me, interrupts me in writing and having free time -_-". **

**Enough with my rant. **

**On with the story!**

**PROFILE: There is a link to my FINALIZED, colored drawing of Akemi! I actually kinda like it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"This will truly be one for the history book, General Iroh."

Zhao and Iroh stood on deck overlooking the direction where the northern watertribe would be with a couple of fleets.

Zhao continued, "Just think; centuries from now, people will study the great Admiral Zhao, who destroyed the last of the watertribe civilization..."

Zhao glanced at Iroh and said, "You're lucky you're here to see it."

Arrogant...

Iroh shut his eyes calmly. "Be careful what you wish for, Admiral Zhao. After all...history is not always kind to its subjects."

Zhao 'hn'ed. "I suppose you speak from experience. But rest assured, this will be nothing like you great failure in Ba Sing Se."

Iroh's expression dropped slightly. "I hope not, for your sake..." he said quietly.

"Tell the captains to prepare for first strike." Zhao told Iroh as he stood over the railing, overlooking the sea.

Iroh turned and left the deck, going towards the captain's coop.

* * *

Inside the ship, two guards stood in the midde of the hallway silently. Iroh came up to them and they waited for what he had to say to them.

Another guard walked down the corner. Iroh looked to make sure he wasn't there and he said quietly, "We'll be landing soon. Do you have a plan?"

The 'guard' removed his mask and it was none other than Zuko with some burns on his face. So the other guard must be...

"I'm working on it, Uncle." Zuko said. He put the mask back on as the other guard and him went the opposite way Iroh went.

The guard collapsed with a groan and Zuko quickly bent down, saying, "Does it hurt?"

Zuko removed the mask, revealing it to be Akemi.

They must've ambushed a couple of soldiers on the ship and stolen their armor.

Akemi's face, which had a new scar running from her left cheek all the way over to her right eyelid, was scrunched up slightly in pain. "Well, it doesn't feel good."

Zuko frowned and said, "You need to sit down for a while. Your leg still needs to heal some more."

Akemi leaned her head against the wall with an irritated sigh. She rubbed the armor that covered her right leg and grumbled, "How long will it be like this?"

Zuko hissed lowly, "You're lucky I saved that leg. Just deal with it, alright?"

Akemi glared at him impulsively. "Fine..." She muttered under her breath.

She put the mask back on and stood up with Zuko and started walking.

Zuko was walking at a normal pace, but Akemi was still behind.

Zuko rolled his eyes to the ceiling and turned, saying, "Will you walk fast-" he cut off midsentence, seeing her condition, and his expression dropped.

She wasn't walking straight like always; she was limping, no, _hobbling _behind him, attempting to keep up. He felt torn seeing her trying to walk straight; which was all in vain.

He had managed to save her leg on his own just in time; but the leg didn't properly heal since there was no proper treatment when it was wounded.

The damage was done...

She could never walk properly for the rest of her life.

She would need a crutch to support herself like a crippled person; which they didn't have the luxury of obtaining at the moment since they were basically hiding from Zhao on his ship.

Zuko had never felt so guilty in his life. He just wondered one thing self-loathingly: how could he live with himself knowing he was the cause of her permanent injury?

He couldn't take watching her struggling to get down the hall. He quickly ran to her side and placed her right arm over his shoulder and the other around her waist, helping her walk down the hall.

"Thanks..." she said.

* * *

By sunset, the fleet was nearly closing in on the northern watertribe. The fireballs launched at its ice walls, and over into the city.

Then, Iroh walked up from behind Zhao and said, "It's almost twilight, Admiral. I must advise you to halt your attack; the waterbenders draw their power from the moon. Plus, it is nearly full tonight." He gestured with his head towards the window, where the moon was visibly shown over the horizon.

"You should resume the attack at daybreak." Iroh finished. Zhao grunted. He spoke calmly, "I know about the moon problem. Don't worry, I am working on a solution to that. But for now..."

He gazed out the side of the ship where the moon was. "Daybreak it is."

In just minutes, all the fleets threw their anchors down on Zhao's command and the ships stopped moving.

Later that night, Zuko and Akemi were out of the soldier uniforms and were now dressed in white ninja clothing. Zuko was bundling up some rope as Akemi sat on the small rowboat, watching.

Iroh came in quietly. He eyed the rope in Zuko's hands and said with a small smile, "You need a tightly woven net if you want to hold the Avatar. He might squeeze through the ropes if you tie him up with just rope."

Zuko put the rope in and said quietly, "I don't need your wisdom, Uncle. Not right now."

Iroh's expression dropped. "I'm sorry. I just nag you because..." he looked at the ground. "Ever since I lost my son..." his voice broke as he started to speak.

Both the teens expression dropped. Akemi looked away pitfully and Zuko said quietly, "Uncle, you don't have to say it. We know what happened..."

"What am I trying to say is...I see you as my own son...and Akemi..." She looked at him. "I think of you as a daughter I've wanted to have."

Akemi smiled despite the way Iroh's voice was breaking. "Thanks, Uncle..." She said.

Zuko looked back at Iroh with a saddned expression. "I know." He bowed in goodbye. "We'll meet again."

Iroh hugged him. Zuko gently pushed him away and got on the boat.

Akemi slowly got out of the boat, mindful of her leg, and hugged Iroh tightly. He tightened his hug on her, feeling some tears sting at the back of his eyes.

Akemi pulled away with a sad smile. "See you soon."

Zuko pulled her in by both her arms. Iroh looked at Zuko and said, "Watch for her. You understand that if she were to separate from you, who knows..."

Zuko held up a hand and nodded. "I know." he said to reassure Iroh and himself.

He lowered the raft to the water and Iroh said, "Remember your breath of fire. It could save your life out there."

"I will." Zuko replied.

Zuko rowed the boat towards the ice where they couldn't be seen by the guards on the icy wall.

Akemi rubbed her arms and let out a steam from her mouth, trying to warm herself up.

"You sure you can handle this?" Zuko asked Akemi. She nodded as her teeth chattered rapidly.

On the miniature icebergs, there were some turtleseals lying about. Akemi thought how cute they were momentarily before concentrating on warming up, letting out more steam from her mouth.

Zuko docked the boat on a large block of ice and helped her out, before glancing around it and where some guards were walking over the icy wall from a distance.

He thought for a moment and looked around, trying to find some options to break in the city.

They heard small chattering from the seals and looked back, seeing them jump in the water through a large hole through the ice.

They looked over the water. "Where are they going?" Zuko said quietly. Akemi looked closely and said, "They have to come up from air somewhere if they dive in there, otherwise they would stay out here."

Zuko nodded in agreement. He looked at her and said, "Just swim beside me." Akemi nodded. They both took a huge breath and jumped in at the same time.

They swam for what almost seemed like a few minutes until they reached a large gaping hole and emerged from the water, both lying on the ground in an alcove to catch their breaths.

They got up and walked past some turtleseals, Akemi petting one on the way.

There was a large stream of water coming from the wall.

They both climbed through the passage where the water came out, daringly; with the difficulty with getting through with the heavy weight of water holding them back.

There was a hole ahead and they managed to slip through and swim upwards.

Akemi coughed a few times as they reached the narrow surface covered by a thick layer of ice over the top.

Zuko sunk his head underwater and looked around. He spotted a large trench opening to the side and tugged her sleeve, indicating her to follow. Akemi took a deep breath and followed as he started swimming towards the trench.

Akemi thought as she looked around the narrow passage they swam through. _'How much farther does this go? I'm already getting cold...' _

Her eyes drooped, feeling some sleepiness coming over her. She shot her eyes open in alarm. The cold was getting to her; she couldn't fall asleep.

They swam upwards quickly.

Zuko and Akemi saw an impass; seeing ice blocking the surface.

Then, Akemi let out some bubbles and her eyes drooped. She was losing oxygen. Fast.

She coughed, and accidentally sucked in some water as she instinctively breathed for air, mistakingly. Zuko's eyes widened.

He looked at the ice and quickly placed his palms against them, feeling the heat melt it. Slowly, though.

The ice finally melted into a large hole just as Akemi started to sink.

Zuko quickly grabbed her by her waist and tugged her towards the surface, him taking a breath as well as her.

As they climbed on the ground, Zuko turned Akemi on her side, letting her cough up the extra water that got into her lungs.

Zuko rested against the rounded wall with a hand around her waist as she shivered.

He looked around, identifying their enviroment. It was icy, and snow was everywhere with some buildings, with a large river flowing horizontally in his peripheral vision.

They had infiltrated the northern watertribe.

"Come on. You have to get up..." Zuko told Akemi, jostling her a bit. Akemi nodded numbly and they got up.

They secretly scurried around the village, as Zuko searched desperately for clues in finding the Avatar.

Zuko 'hn'ed bitterly and said, "Where would you think the Avatar would be in this watertribe?"

Akemi bit her lip. She knew where he would most likely be, but she didn't want to expose him to be captured. She looked at all the firenavy ships in the water at a far distance, looking like tiny specks rather than large warships.

She wondered how Iroh was doing...

"Akemi." His voice snapped her from her thoughts. Akemi looked at him and looked down nonchalantly and said, "I know that the Spirit Oasis is the most spiritual place in the entire north pole."

Zuko nodded. "Then we'll go there."

* * *

Akemi showed him the way. There was an icy entrance behind the large ice palace and around the original entrance, with some tall trees and bamboo noticable.

Zuko walked through the tavern and Akemi followed.

"Akemi, if I go down, I want to you capture him and hide yourselves somewhere until I find you. Got it?"

Akemi was silent.

"Okay..." She said quietly.

They arrived in a large open area with some plantation. Akemi whispered, "It's so warm in here..." She shuddered relaxablly with the warmth that melted away the coldness seeped through her skin.

They both saw a few people underneath a small ark. Akemi recognized them to be Katara and Aang. But there was a girl about her age with pure white hair that she didn't recognize.

_'She's beautiful...and her hair is so...pretty...' _Akemi thought, staring at the girl who had not noticed them yet.

Zuko held a hand out in front of her, saying, "I'll handle the peasant. You try and go for the Avatar." He walked ahead, not waiting for her response.

Akemi looked at the Avatar sitting cross-legged in front of a pond. Her eyes widened. His tattoos were glowing white and was unmoving.

He was contacting the spirit world.

"Maybe I should go get help..." The white-haired girl said as she started walking around the pond. Katara stopped her with a smile. "Don't worry, he's my friend. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of him myself."

Zuko chose that moment to intervene. "Well, aren't you a big girl now?"

Katara's smile faltered. "Oh no..." she said and looked to the side, where Zuko approached.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Hand him over, and I won't have to hurt you."

Katara got in her stance, as well as Zuko. He threw the first attack with a wave of fire, and sent a volley of fireballs at her within seconds. Katara blocked them all with water from the pond, and sent a ball of water at him, knocking him away.

Zuko fell facedown on the ground and got up, saying, "I see you've learned a new trick. But I didn't come this far to lose to you."

He sent another blast of fire, and Katara immediately countered by blocking and striking him, sending him towards the small stream.

He got up and Katara quickly bend the water around him.

Akemi's eyes widened in shock. _'She's found a master.'_ She thought impressed. She looked over to where the Avatar was sitting at.

Akemi didn't want to capture him, but she didn't want Zuko to think she wasn't help. She quietly went around the battle and towards the other side of the pond, where she could see Katara's back as she moved around quickly, continuing to envelope Zuko in a sphere of water.

Akemi quietly knelt next to the Avatar and stared at Katara's back.

Then, to Zuko. Then, to the Avatar.

Her face fell as she closed her eyes. _'I'm sorry, Aang...Katara...' _She mentally said, hoping that somehow they would recieve that message.

She grabbed the collar of Aang's shirt.

Once Katara had fully enveloped Zuko with water, she froze the water around; succesfully trapping him. She let out a smirk of victory.

Zuko growled from inside the dome. "You little peasant...you've found yourself a master, haven't you?"

With a burst of fire, the dome exploded and Zuko jumped out, sending a few more blasts of fire in Katara's direction.

Zuko approached Katara with every blast he took, and rolled around behind her. She quickly turned and sent a huge wave of water at him, knocking him away and towards the stream.

With one huge wave, Katara send Zuko upwards and froze the ice; trapping him in an icy glacier.

She let out a few breaths of exhaustion and then smirked, seeing Zuko's eyes closed. She had won.

The sun's rays started to filter through the area. Katara looked behind and gasped.

"Oh no!" She said.

She hadn't realized until then that Aang was gone. Taken.

_'But who...?' _Katara's eyes widened. Then narrowed. _'It must have been...' _

She heard some cracking and turned, only in time to block a large blast of fire and slam into the pillar; being knocked into unconsciousness.

Zuko stood in front of her and said, "You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun."

He looked at the spot where Aang once was. Zuko smirked a little.

_'I better go find her now...' _He said and walked out the side of the area.

* * *

Akemi let out a breath of fire as she felt her insides freezing. Good thing she had remembered what Iroh had said.

She looked up with squinted eyes at the snow falling from the gray-coloured cloudy sky. A small snowflake hit her eye and she shut it.

She felt light breathing on her neck. She turned her head and looked behind, seeing Aang's head lolled against her shoulder.

His tattoos still glowed white.

Akemi was carrying Aang, who was tied up, on her back. He was light, but trenching through the 2 foot snow made it hard for her to walk. Not to mention the fact that she was mostly hobbling because of her leg.

She mentally cursed the pirates.

Akemi grit her teeth, feeling some pain in her leg. It wasn't quite healed.

But she kept trudging on.

Akemi coughed a little.

Then, the ice started creaking beneath her feet. She gasped as it started to break and quickly made a run for it, the ice collapsing from behind her.

It stopped after a few adrenalining seconds and she panted, still holding Aang on her back.

She looked up and saw a small cave ahead.

Akemi quickly dragged herself there the best of her ability and gently sat Aang down on the floor, taking a seat next to him.

She stared out the cave. "Looks like we'll be here for a while...the blizzard's come in." she said to Aang, but he didn't respond.

She sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I can't believe I did this...I feel so awful..." She held her face in her hands.

The cold hit her and she shivered and cupped her hands, breathing some fire into them. She rubbed them and she hugged her arms closely.

She was silent. "I didn't want to capture you...but..." she looked at Aang's glowing and unmoving form. "Zuko told me to...and he's my friend...I couldn't just say no. What would he say if I refused to capture _you_? The one person he's been searching for almost three years to return home?"

Akemi sighed and looked at the floor. "Sometimes...I wonder why Zuko even bothers to try and regain his father's love...why Zuko's doing this..."

She narrowed her eyes. "He burned him...banished him...he even once told Zuko that his sister was born lucky...and he was lucky to be born...he's just a cruel, twisted person."

"He even banished me as well..." She laughed bitterly to herself. "I'm supposed to be capturing you and here I am. But this feels so wrong."

Akemi looked over at Aang next to her and smiled slightly. "Sorry. I'm telling you all my problems..."

She looked away. "Though you're probably not even listening..."

Then, a small light flew in the cave and hit Aang's body. Akemi jumped up in shock at the sudden flash.

There was nothing different.

Akemi rubbed her eyes, thinking her eyesight was going bad or something.

She heard groan and she looked down, seeing Aang's body move.

Aang opened his eyes and looked around with a gasp. Noticing he was bound, he wiggled through them. Then, he sat up. Akemi said from behind him, "Had a good nap?"

He looked behind with widened eyes and said confusingly, "Akemi? Where am I?"

Akemi grunted and stood right next to him. "In a cave." She looked outside.

Aang raised a brow. "Yeah, but...how did I-"

"I took you here."

Aang's eyes widened. "Why?"

She said nothing as she stood with her back facing him. "Keeping you here..."

Aang felt some fear and betrayal rush through him. He quickly breathed in a huge breath and blew, flying past Akemi and outside. She quickly ran where he was crawling away outside.

Akemi ran towards him, yelling, "Aang, wait, it's a blizzard out there!"

Akemi quickly knelt beside him and sat him up, saying, "It's cold, and you should be inside that cave until the blizzard dies down."

Aang's eyes widened in realization.

Then, a large roar was heard over their heads. Aang looked up and said happily, "APPA!"

The large bison, known as Appa by the way Aang called it, landed and Katara jumped off, yelling, "Get away from him!"

Akemi backed away from Aang, getting him out of the line of danger, and stared at her enraged face calmly.

Akemi didn't intend to fight.

Katara's eyes narrowed. She plowed the ice and sent Akemi upwards.

Then, the snow holding Akemi pulled her to the ground with a wave of Katara's hands downward.

Akemi hit the ground, unconsciousness taking over her with the cold numbing her senses.

Aang stared at her form. Sokka jumped off the bison and quickly ran over to him, cutting the rop with a knife. "We need to get to the oasis! The spirits are in trouble!" Aang said. They ran towards the bison.

Aang stopped before he got on board with Katara, Sokka, and the white-haired girl. He looked back at Akemi. "Come on, Aang! Let's go!" Sokka said.

Aang said, "We can't just leave her."

"Sure we can. Let's go." Sokka retorted bluntly. The white-haired girl stared at the girl impassively, not sure what to do.

"No." Aang said and ran towards her. Katara called from on the bison. "Aang, she kidnapped you!"

Aang looked back and said calmly, "But she tried to keep me safe. When I tried escaping, she warned me about this blizzard and was about to help me back in the cave, until you guys came."

Katara's face softened. Aang picked up Akemi bridal style and jumped up on Appa, placing her in the saddle. He sat on Appa's head and took the reigns, saying, "Yip yip!"

Appa took off, with everyone on board.

* * *

Zuko frantically searched for any sign of Akemi's whereabouts. He had checked almost every alleyway or hiding place in the tribe, but couldn't find anything.

He felt his heart sink lower into his stomach, feeling a dreaded feeling come over him.

He jumped from behind one building to another, an explosion going off behind him.

He saw waterbenders sending huge attacks of water towards firenation tanks and soldiers on komodo-rhinos. The moon was out and the waterbenders were stronger at this point.

He shook his head and continued looking around through the chaos.

* * *

Akemi opened her eyes slowly.

She immediately noticed she was looking at the night sky lying on her back. She shifted a little uncomfortably.

"She's awake."

Akemi shot up at the person's voice. She looked to her side, to see the same white-haired girl from before.

The girl said, "How are you feeling?"

Akemi shook her head and placed her palm to her forehead, feeling some pounding sensation through her skull. "Fine...just a bit of a headache."

The girl smiled. "I'd imagine so. Katara really knocked you out there."

Akemi gasped and looked up, to see Katara and Sokka sitting at the edge of the saddle in front of her. She could see Aang sitting on Appa's head in the front.

She immediately realized they were in the air.

"Why am I here?" Akemi asked with slight fear.

Aang looked behind and said, "You were unconscious. I couldn't just leave you there in the snow."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Actually, you could have."

Katara punched his arm, and Sokka muttered 'ow'.

"But...why?" Akemi asked, looking at the ground. "I captured you..."

"I know, but you tried keeping me safe. The least I could do was repay you for doing that."

Akemi smiled a little.

Suddenly, the moon emitted a bloody-red glow and shined around the area. The white-haired girl and Aang held their heads in slight pain.

Sokka said to the girl, "You okay, Yue?"

_'Yue? That's her name? That means the moon.' _Akemi thought.

Yue responded, "I feel faint..."

Aang added, "Me too..." he looked towards the moon. "The moon spirit is in trouble." he said gravely.

Akemi's eyes widened. Yue said, "I owe the moon spirit my life..."

Everyone turned their attention to her. Sokka asked with a raised brow, "What do you mean?"

"When I was born, I was very sick and very weak...our healers did everything they could to help me, but when they couldn't...they told my mother and father I was going to die."

Akemi, despite the situation, was shocked.

"My father pleaded the spirits to save me...that night, during the full moon, they brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white...I opened my eyes and began to cry...and they'd knew I would live."

Everyone was apalled by the story. Yue continued, "That's why my mother named me Yue. For the moon."

Akemi looked at her and said, "I wondered why your hair was white. It's so beautiful..."

Yue smiled. "Thank you."

Akemi's face turned serious and she said, "We have to hurry to the oasis, and fast."

* * *

They arrived at the tribe and quickly barged through the entrance of the oasis, and they all gasped.

Zhao and a few of his soldiers were in front of the pond, with a bag in the admiral's hand. One of the fish was missing; the white one.

La. The moon spirit.

It was in the bag.

Akemi sent a blast of fire at Zhao. The soldiers behind him blocked it. Zhao glared at all of them and said, "Don't bother..." he held a fist towards the bag containing La.

They all gasped and lowered there weapons/stances. Aang held out a hand and said, "Zhao, don't!"

Zhao responded cooly, "It's my destiny. To destroy the moon and the watertribe."

Aang said, "Destroying the moon won't just hurt the watertribe. It will hurt everyone...everything will fall out of balance..."

Akemi stepped up beside Aang. "Zhao, if you destory the moon, chaos will erupt around the world, maybe even destroying it."

Zhao raised a brow.

"They're right, Zhao." A familiar voice said from the side.

They all looked to the side, and Akemi gasped. "Iroh, you're here!" she said happily.

"General Iroh. Why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?" Zhao asked unamusingly.

"I'm no traitor, Zhao. The firenation needs the moon, too. We all depend on the balance." Iroh's face grew stern. He pointed at the bag. "Whatever you do to that spirit, I will unleash it on you ten-fold! LET IT GO, NOW!" he threatened and raised his hands, ready to attack.

Akemi felt intimidated by Iroh's words. Iroh's never been this threatening to anyone before, and it scared her.

Zhao thought for a moment. Then, he knelt by the pond and opened the bag, releasing La into the water. Everyone was relieved.

Until, Zhao sent a streak of fire at the pond.

Everyone gasped. Then, the area turned colorless and the moon disappeared.

Zhao had killed La.

Iroh, holding onto his threat, sent huge blasts of fire at Zhao. Iroh took out the soldiers surrounding him as Zhao slipped away, unnoticed by everyone who was in shock about what had just happened.

Iroh took out all the soldiers and sighed in disappointment.

Everyone knelt in front of the pond as Iroh took La in his hands. Akemi knelt beside Iroh and stroked the fish, feeling its scales. "La is a spirit...and yet...feels so real..." she said sadly, staring at the dead koi fish that was once La; alive.

Yue bowed her head. "There's no hope, now. It's over..." she said in defeat and shut her eyes.

Aang's tattoos suddenly turned white and said, "No, it's not over." His voice wasn't his voice, but mixed with many other voices from past Avatars.

He stepped in the middle of the pond and placed his fists together. The black koi swam and floated in front of him. It's eyes glowed white.

Aang suddenly sank underwater.

Streaks of blue extended like a plant's roots over the water, coloring the black and white image of the area.

A large wave shot up and turned into a fish-like figure. Aang was in a sphere in the center of the figure, using his hands and legs to move himself as the large form out of the oasis and towards the village.

The others didn't say anything. They were in shock.

Then, it was gone as they looked back at the dead fish. Iroh placed it back in the water and Katara said gravely, "It's too late...it's dead."

Everyone hung their heads in mourning.

Iroh glanced at Yue and his eyes widened. "You have been touched by the moon spirit. Part of its life is in you." Yue looked at him, her expression changing to realization.

"You're right." She said. "It gave me life...maybe I can give it back."

Sokka's eyes shot open. Yue got up and Sokka grabbed her hands, saying, "No! You don't have to do that."

Yue said with a solemn expression. "It's my duty, Sokka."

Sokka frowned. "I can't let you! Your father told me to protect you!" his hand tightened around hers. Akemi's eyes narrowed in sadness, watching the love tragedy unfolding.

Yue said, "I have to do this." Her eyes filled with determination and she slipped out of Sokka's hand, making Akemi's heart nearly break for them.

Yue placed her hands on the fish and closed her sapphire eyes as a glow emitted from her hands; transferring her life force into it.

Then, the glowing stopped. Yue let out a breathless gasp and fell backwards. "No!" Sokka cried out in agony. Akemi caught her and cradled her in her arms, staring at her body in mourning.

Sokka knelt by Akemi, staring at the lifeless form in her arms. Akemi lifted her eyes to Sokka and handed Yue to him, and he said a silent thanks.

Sokka looked down at Yue in his arms with a crushed expression. He stroked her cheek and then said, "She's gone..." he hugged her body close to him. "She's gone..."

It seemed like hours before Yue's body disappeared from Sokka's arms.

Then, the white koi fish in Iroh's hands glowed and he placed it back in the water, and they all watched as it swam in a symmetric, circular motion with the black koi fish.

La was alive.

The pond suddenly glowed white and an eerie mist rose from the light, changing into shape.

It was Yue.

Yue's spirit floated in front of Sokka and placed a ghostly hand in his cheek, saying, "Goodbye, Sokka. I will always be with you..." She gave him her last goodbye kiss.

Just when Sokka was about to return it, she was gone.

The sky turned blue again. The balance of the world was back.

Akemi wiped away a tear and Katara asked her through her own grief, "Why are you crying?"

Akemi said through her tears, "Because...I just saw a person die...because of me..."

Katara raised a brow confusingly, "But _you_ didn't do it..."

"Zhao is part of the firenation. The nation that just separated people who loved each other...and didn't give them a chance...and I happen to be part of that nation."

Katara's expression turned to shock. Iroh placed a hand on Akemi's shoulder, saying, "I'm part of the firenation, too. But that doesn't mean I caused this."

Akemi sighed. "No, I guess not..."

Iroh gently helped her up and said, "Come on. I will find us some transportation."

Akemi held up a hand. "I'll go find Zuko." She looked at the two siblings. "Take care..." She said quietly and they left.

* * *

Akemi rushed around the tribe and watched in awe as she saw in the distance that Aang in the large water form dissapeared and Aang landed on the wall of the watertribe.

She looked to the side and saw Zuko and Zhao dueling it out on a bridge. She quickly jumped from the roof where she stood and jumped over more roofs towards them.

She landed on the bridge and said, "Zuko!"

Zuko turned and his eyes widened. "Akemi!" He swept Zhao's legs, knocking him down, and ran towards her, embracing her.

Zhao looked up at the restored moon and said in shock, "It can't be!"

A glowing hand of water shot from the water underneath the bridge and grabbed onto Zhao. Zuko's eyes widened and he ran towards where Zhao was being hauled off from the bridge.

Zuko stood at the edge and held a hand out, saying, "Take my hand!"

Zhao reached out, about to take it. Then, he frowned and retreated his hand, his pride taking over him and letting himself be sunk underwater. He chose to die with honor than to take help and live.

Zhao was dead.

Akemi looked where Zhao sunk. She placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder as he got back on the ground. "It was his choice." she said.

Zuko nodded, "I know."

They started walking. But then, Akemi finally collapsed. Zuko quickly knelt by her and asked, "Does your leg hurt?"

Akemi nodded as she lifted her head. Zuko smiled a little and said, "I'll carry you."

Akemi rolled her eyes.

Zuko got Akemi on her back and started walking. She said from over his shoulder, "Iroh said to meet him outside the tribe. He said he's trying to find some transportation."

"Good." Zuko replied.

* * *

They had found Iroh outside the city wall.

Apparantely, Iroh had only found a small boat with a sail; but it was better than nothing.

Iroh said as he adjusted the sail, "I am surprised at this moment you are not trying to capture the Avatar, Prince Zuko."

Zuko said as he looked at the horizon. "I'm tired."

Iroh walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then you should sleep. A man needs his rest." he said and smiled.

Zuko laid on his back staring at the sky momentarily before closing his eyes, letting sleep kick in.

Akemi scratched her head and yawned. Iroh knelt next to her and said, "Now, let me take a look at your leg."

"Okay." Akemi said.

* * *

**End of season 1. Next chapter: beginning of season 2.**


	20. Prologue: Season 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue (Season 2)**

Azula walked into the firelord's chamber, where Ozai was sitting on his throne with flames surrounding it.

Azula kneeled in front of the throne and said, "You requested me, Father?"

Ozai said, "Yes."

Azula listened.

Ozai said, "It has been 2 years. There has been no message that the Avatar has been captured. Therefore...Iroh is a traitor...and your brother, Zuko, is a failure...and that girl, Akemi, is nothing."

Azula looked up.

"I have a task for you."

Azula smirked.

"Set out and find them. Capture and bring them back. Punishment for their treason is imprisonment."

"Yes, father." She said, inner joy filling her.

"Dismissed." Ozai said and Azula got up and started walking away. Ozai thought for a moment and said, "Azula, wait."

Azula stopped and faced him. "Yes, Father?"

Ozai said with a frown, "Change of plan. If you ever find that Akemi girl...do not capture her. If you ever see her...do not hesitate to strike her down. Kill her by all means."

Azula' s smirk grew wider. "Yes, Father." She never liked Akemi, and this was an opportunity she didn't want to pass down.

She left.

Ozai said to himself with a frown. "That girl must pay. She disgraced me, and punishment for her treason should have been death...a long time ago..."


	21. B2 ch 1: Azula's back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Iroh looked over at Zuko who sat against the edge of a wall with arms crossed, eyes shaded by a hat.

Iroh was getting massaged by some men who worked at the temple.

Zuko has been quiet the whole day. Iroh thought for a moment, then his face dropped a little; having an idea what Zuko might be glummed about.

He got off the pedestal and the men left as Iroh walked over to Zuko, sitting beside him. "I see...it's the anniversary, isn't it?"

Akemi, who was slumped against a tree nearby on the grass, looked over. She had her arms crossed behind her head as she twirled a piece of hay in her mouth.

"It's been three years since the banishment...I lost it all, and I want it back." Zuko said bitterly and looked up. "I want my honor...my throne...I want my father to think that I'm not worthless..."

Akemi looked at her lap, her expression lowered at feeling Zuko's silent pain.

Iroh, trying to cheer Zuko up, said, "I'm sure he doesn't! Why would he banish you if he didn't care?"

Akemi's expression turned to dull as she watched Zuko get up and walk away. Iroh looked over at her questionably, "That came out wrong, didn't it...?"

Akemi gave him a thumb's up, saying sarcastically, "No, it was just _perfect_. That helped him..."

Iroh rubbed his temple. "Oi...my mind is getting old these days..."

Akemi grabbed her wooden crutch that was lying beside her and got up and walked away.

* * *

Early the next morning, Iroh and Akemi came in with Iroh carrying a bag in the little hut they stayed in.

Iroh excitedly poured the bag and shells fell out of it, as he said, "Look at all these shells! I will enjoy these keepsakes for years to come!"

Akemi looked at all the shells and she picked up a blue shell with white stripes, saying, "This one is pretty!"

Zuko walked up to them and said, "We don't need anymore useless things! You forget, we have to carry everything ourselves, now!"

Akemi hmphed. "I know that. But these are really nice! Time really passes by when you collect shells!"

Zuko crossed his arms. "It makes me wonder how you can hunt for stuff in your condition, especially on sand." He eyed the crutch under her right armpit for emphasis.

Akemi frowned deeply at him. "I know what I'm dealing with. That doesn't mean I can't do anything."

Iroh placed his hands in front of them and said, "Now, now! No need to argue about this."

A new voice popped from the dark corner of the room, "Hello, brother."

They all looked and their eyes widened.

Azula. She was sitting in a chair next to where some seashells were from previous days, looks like.

She picked up one and observed it as she said, "You know, in my country, we exchange 'hello's before asking questions."

Akemi rolled her eyes with a scoff. Azula got up and walked over to Zuko, "Have you become so uncivilized, Zuzu?"

Zuko growled, "Don't call me that!"

Iroh, ignoring the confict, said, "To what we owe this honor of having you here?"

Azula smiled slightly, which looked like a smirk in their point of view. "Hm, must be a family trait. Both of you so quick to get to the point." She crushed the shell in her hand at the last word.

Iroh frowned.

"I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind; family's suddenly important to him. He's learned plans to overthrow him with trecherous plots."

Zuko's expression lightened.

Akemi raised a brow. She looked into Azula's eyes from the side. Seeing a small glimmer in her eyes, she instantly knew something was off.

Azula looked away, her eyes now hidden from Akemi's view. "Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home."

Zuko looked down thoughtfully. Iroh stroked his beard in confusion.

Akemi instantly knew it was a lie. _'Ozai is too cruel and self-centered to regret anything; and by the look in her eyes...she's lying, __**again**__.'_

Zuko had mixed feelings. "Didn't you hear me? You should be grateful...happy...excited. I just gave you great news!" Azula said snobbily.

Iroh said to Azula, "I'm sure your brother simply needs a moment to-"

Azula glared at Iroh and snapped, "DON'T INTERRUPT, UNCLE!"

Akemi held out a fist, indicating 'I'm going to kick her butt', and started to go towards her, but Iroh held her back. "Don't." he said.

Akemi huffed, some fire flaring from her nostrils.

Azula looked over at her and said, "Three years have really have done little for your temper."

"Shut it." Akemi said bitterly.

Azula stood next to Zuko who was looking out the window. She said, "I still haven't heard my 'thank you'. I'm not a messenger; I didn't have to come all this way."

Akemi said, "No one needs to thank you for all you've done you twisted-"

"No, Akemi." Zuko cut her off. Akemi's mouth slightly dropped.

Zuko pondered his thoughts. "Father regrets...and he wants me back?" he said to himself and Azula.

Azula sighed impatiently. "I can see you need time to take it in. I'll call on you, tomorrow. Good evening." She walked away.

She looked at Akemi and smirked. "I see someone's a little wobbly nowadays."

Akemi grit her teeth and Iroh held her back once more as Azula walked by. She looked over at Zuko who was staring out the window blankly.

She walked over to Zuko and said, "Zuko..."

Zuko said, "Finally...we're going home."

Akemi frowned and looked at Iroh, who shared the same expression as well.

* * *

Later that night, Zuko was packing his stuff. He was livelier than usual.

"We're going home! After three long years, it's unbelievable!" Zuko said.

Ignorance is bliss.

Iroh, who was thinking deeply for a while, said, "It is unbelievable. I have never known my brother to regret _anything_."

Akemi, who sat on a bed nearby, said, "I agree. He's nothing but a shallow lunatic with mistrusted power."

Zuko looked over at Iroh. "Didn't you listen to Azula? Father's realized how important family is to him! He cares about me!"

"HA!" Akemi let out a fake laugh from across the room facetiously.

Iroh said, "_I_ care about you! If Ozai wants you back...well, I think it may not be for the reasons you think."

Zuko frowned and turned. "You don't know how my father feels about me! You don't know _anything_!"

Iroh sadly said, "Zuko. I meant that in our family, things aren't what they seem."

Akemi sat up on her bed and said, "Ozai is nothing but a heartless coward who cares about nothing but himself!"

Zuko turned to her, starting to get mad. "Didn't you hear Azula? He wants me HOME!"

Akemi yelled, "She holds no credibility from me! Besides, what ever happened to 'Azula always lies'?"

Zuko yelled back, "You don't know my father! You're just a selfish girl who only thinks on her opinion rather than mine!"

Silence.

Akemi's expression turned blank.

She looked away. "Good night." she said emotionlessly and laid down, turning her back towards the other two.

Zuko walked away. Iroh looked between the two and hung his head down in silent pity.

* * *

The next morning, Zuko walked down the steps of the really long pathway, towards a firenavy ship that could only be Azula's. He fingered the strap that had the canteen full of tea over his shoulder.

"Zuko, wait! Don't leave without us!" Iroh's voice was heard from behind.

Zuko stopped and looked behind. His eyes widened.

Iroh and Akemi were walking down the steps, Akemi slightly struggling, towards him.

Zuko looked at Akemi as they caught up. He smiled. "You changed your mind." he said happily. _'I won't have to go home, alone...' _

Akemi gave him a forced smile. "I can't let you go by yourself. You need someone to look after you." She lightly pushed his jaw with a fist playfully.

Iroh smiled. He frowned when he looked at the ship in the dock.

"We're finally going home..." Zuko said and they continued to walk.

Akemi looked at Iroh and said quietly enough only for him to hear, "You think Azula's lying, don't you."

Iroh hummed. "I cannot say she is. But I am very uncertain that my brother wants us back in the firenation."

Akemi looked at Zuko's back sadly. "Well, I don't want to bring his spirit down. I guess he might realize something there."

Iroh placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're a good friend." He said with a smile. Akemi smiled in thanks.

"Come on!" Zuko called from the front. They walked faster as they tried to keep up.

A few minutes later, they stood at an altar of the dock, where some of the navy soldiers were lined up in a pathway towards the ship.

They walked through and Iroh glanced at every one of them suspiciously.

The bridge connected to the ship had Azula standing on the entrance, looking down upon them.

"Brother...Uncle...Akemi. Welcome." Azula said in a sweet tone and bowed, as Zuko, Iroh, and Akemi bowed back. "I'm so glad you decided to come."

The captain stood in front of them and asked Azula, "Are we ready to depart, Princess?" The other navy guards lined up behind the trio.

"Set our course for _home_, captain." Azula said.

Zuko's face dropped in exhaustion, feeling a heavy burden he had been carrying so long lifted from his demeanor. "Home..." He said in a daze.

They walked over the bridge. The captain said, "You heard the princess! Raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners home!"

Akemi gasped and they all stopped. Azula's eyes widened. The captain, realizing his mistake, gulped fearfully as he looked at Azula. Her face was enraged.

"Your highness, I-" The captain stuttered.

Zuko's face turned to shock, and then slowly turned to anger.

Iroh spun and knocked all the soldiers that advanced on them into the water, one by one. Akemi did her part and roundhoused a guard into the water with her left leg and another with a right-handed hook.

Zuko pushed away the captain into the water and yelled furiously at Azula, "YOU LIED TO ME!"

Azula smirked. "Like I've never done that before." She turned and waved the two soldiers next to her to take care of Zuko.

They threw a blast of fire at Zuko, who blocked them with an enraged shout and charged at them. He jumped between them and blasted them off with fire with one of his legs and hands.

He landed and faced Azula's back.

He created fire daggers in both hands. He heard Iroh's voice, "ZUKO, LET'S GO!" But he ignored it. He wanted to settle a score with Azula.

He swiped his daggers at Azula. She was quick enough to dodge all of them.

She pushed him away and taunted, "You know, Father blames Uncle for the loss at the North pole! And he considers you a miserable failure for not capturing the Avatar! Why would he want you home, only to lock you up where you can no longer embarass him?"

Zuko growled, rage sprouting, and charged at her once again in blind fury.

His attacks were more violent. Azula dodged another kick and swiped his forehead with her nails, leaving three claw marks on it.

Zuko continued attacking her, not giving up. The fight was drifted to the steep walkway upwards behind Azula.

Finally, Azula twisted her arm as Zuko tried stabbing her with his fire dagger. They dissapated as Azula stared into his eyes. She let out a smirk.

Zuko's eyes widened in realization, but it was too late.

She threw a lighting bolt at his face, knocking him back.

Zuko stumbled and landed on the ground. He looked up, his vision dizzy but was able to see Azula charging lightning through her fingertips.

She pointed her finger at him and it was ready to aim at him.

Then, Iroh stood in the way and grabbed the hand and the other pointed out, redirecting the lightning at the sky.

Akemi stumbled to Zuko and helped him up by lifting his arm. Zuko looked at her. "Thanks." he said. Akemi nodded and looked in time to see Iroh kick Azula right off the ship; literally.

They quickly ran as fast as they could away from the ship.

Akemi, her leg finally giving out, fell with a shriek. She grit her teeth in pain as it shot up her leg and through her nerves. Zuko stopped and quickly ran to her.

He got her on his back and said in panic, "Uncle, let's hurry!"

Iroh nodded and they ran quickly as they could towards the nearby forest, following a narrow pathway.

They arrived near a river before they stopped, getting to their knees panting in exhaustion as Akemi got off Zuko's back.

Iroh said through his panting, "I think we're safe here."

They were silent for a moment. Akemi looked at the stream as the water flowed.

Zuko took out his dagger from his belt, holding it in front of him for a long while as he read the inscription.

He then held it up to his ponytail...and cut it off.

He held the piece of hair and handed it to Iroh. Iroh cut off the bun on his head.

Akemi took the knife from Iroh, making him give her a confused look. Akemi grabbed a fistful of her long hair in her hand.

Zuko grabbed her hand that held the knife and said, "You don't have to cut yours."

Akemi looked at him. "It's not a matter of having to...I_ want _to cut it. It's only fair if you guys cut yours."

Zuko's expression softened.

Akemi fisted her hair into a low ponytail and held the knife to it.

Then, she sliced her hair, and it was now shoulder length from now on.

She held the very large portion of her hair in front of her, staring at it. Then, she dropped it in the water as Iroh and Zuko dropped theirs.

Zuko looked at Akemi. "I'm sorry." He said. He was sorry for not believing her in the first place and being selfish.

Akemi didn't give eye contact as she responded, "Don't. I'm not going to say 'I told you so'."

She watched as the cut portions of their hair drifted down the stream slowly.

They had cut off the trademark of the firenation, and now...they were fugitives from the firenation.


	22. B2 ch 2: Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Zuko growled as he entered the small clearing they lived in. "I can't live like this! I wasn't meant to be a fugitive! This is impossible!" He screamed to the sky.

Zuko heard sniffing and he turned and saw his uncle kneeling on the ground observing something. Knowing it was going to be something ridiculous, he asked half-heartedly, "Uncle, what are you doing?"

Akemi, who had been sitting next to Iroh with her cheek resting on her fist which was connected to her elbow resting on her leg, said boredly, "Something stupid."

Zuko came up next to Iroh and looked at what Iroh was staring at. It was a flower.

Iroh smiled as he said, "You are looking at the white dragon bush! It's leaves make a tea so delicious it's heartbreaking!" He clapped his hands together at the thought of having the claimed delicious tea.

He then frowned and stroked his beard. "That. Or it's the white jade bush: which is poisonous."

Zuko rubbed his temple stressfully. "We need food, not tea! I'm going fishing!"

Akemi got up and followed.

Iroh thoughtfully stared at the flower. "Delectable tea...or deadly poison?" He said thoughtfully, saying the first assumption dreamily and the second one gravely.

* * *

Zuko watched as Akemi sat on the bank of the river, staring at the water.

He walked up to her and said, "You know, it would help if you tried helping me catch some fish."

Akemi stared at him, then at the spear in his hand, then back at his face. "You're serious, right?"

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation. "Akemi..."

Akemi crossed her arms. "I'm not going to kill fish. I hate killing things."

"You eat fish."

"I don't eat anything unless it's already dead. Seriously...watching animals as they bleed and people cutting gods-know-what from them..." Zuko's face scrunched up with disgust at her words.

"You're really are graphic when it comes to...stuff...like this..." Zuko muttered to himself. Akemi shrugged.

She got up slowly and said, "I'm going back. I want to see if Iroh found out if that flower was good or not."

She walked away, leaving Zuko there.

Zuko grumbled to himself, and turned back to where some fish were. He stabbed the wooden spear in the water, missing a fish by a few centimeters.

"Dang it!" he said angrily.

* * *

Zuko came back a few hours later, with nothing but a tiny fish.

He looked at Akemi who was sitting against a tree. She had her fingers pinched at the bridge of her nose as she shook her head.

He raised a brow. "What is it?"

Akemi said without changing her position, "Something stupid." Zuko cocked his head questionably. She pointed at where Iroh was sitting and he walked over.

"Zuko, remember that plant I thought that might be tea?" Iroh said as Zuko stood behind him. His eyes widened.

"You didn't..." Zuko said.

"I did...and it wasn't..." Iroh said and he turned towards Zuko. Zuko screamed a little and jumped back in shock, seeing his uncle's face having some red spots.

Iroh said as he scratched himself with the side affects from the plant, "When the rash spreads to my throat, I will stop breathing. But look what I found!" He held up a branch full of berries. "These are Bakui berries! Known to cure the poison of the white jade plant! That...or Makaoni berries, that cause blindness..."

Akemi face-palmed herself.

Zuko took the branch from Iroh's hands and threw it away. "We're not taking anymore chances with these plants, Uncle! We need to get help!"

Akemi said, "For once, I agree with Zuko."

Zuko looked at her dully. Iroh pointed out, "But where are we going to go? We're enemies of the earth kingdom and fugitives from the firenation."

Akemi stumbled over to them and said, "We always have a choice."

Zuko placed a hand to his chin. "If the earth kingdom discovers us, we'll be killed."

Iroh said as he stood up, "But if the firenation discovers us, we'll be turned over to Azula."

Akemi jumped up and started walking in a random direction, saying, "I pick earth kingdom!"

Zuko and Iroh looked at each other. "Earth kingdom it is." Zuko said and followed.

* * *

A few hours later, they had arrived at a small village.

Inside a hut, Akemi and Zuko sat on chairs next to each other as Iroh was being treated by a young woman.

"You three must not be from around here. We know better than to touch the white jade. Much less make it into tea and drink it." She said as she rubbed a cloth on a red spot on Iroh's arm.

Iroh chuckled slightly, "Whoops."

She said as she squeezed out the cloth in a bowl full of water, "So, where are you traveling from?"

Zuko quickly stood and said bluntly, "Yes, we're travelers!"

Akemi smirked in amusement and grabbed his arm and sat him down, saying, "Calm down. Don't hurt yourself."

The girl asked, "Do you have names?"

Zuko's expression turned clueless. "Names? Of course we have names. I'm..." He thought quickly and said, "Li. And this is my uncle...uh...Mushi."

Iroh gave him a small glare at the ridiculous name and smiled at the girl, saying, "Yes. Li was named after his father so we just call him Junior."

Akemi held a hand to her mouth and snickered loudly as Zuko gave him a death glare from behind the girl.

The girl said without looking, "What's your name, miss?"

Akemi said, "Yuki. My name is Yuki."

The girl said kindly, "Mushi, Junior, and Yuki." The girl turned to Zuko and Akemi and said, "My name is Song. You all look like you could use a good meal. Why don't you stay for dinner?" She slapped Iroh's arm as he tried itching himself.

Before Zuko could protest, Akemi said, "We would love to." She looked at Zuko and said threateningly, "She's offering us food, and I'm starving. Don't even dare to say 'no'."

Akemi: 1, Zuko: 0.

* * *

That evening, they sat at a table at Song's dwelling eating dinner.

An older woman said as she sat down. "My daughter tells me that you are refugees yourselves."

Song said, "When I was a little girl, the firenation raided our farming village." Akemi looked up and stared at the girl. "All the men were taken away...that was the last time I saw my father." She looked down at her lap sadly.

The whole time, Akemi had hidden her face with her long bangs the whole time. Akemi clenched her chopsticks tightly.

Zuko looked down and said, "I haven't seen my father in many years..."

Song looked at him in pity. "Oh...is he fighting in the war?"

Zuko placed his bowl back on the table and responded after a moment, "Yeah..."

Akemi stood and walked out wordlessly. Zuko raised a brow curiously and got up, following after her.

Song stared where they left.

She looked over at Iroh and asked, "Is she like his...?" her voice drifted off.

Iroh shook his head. "Not really." Song's expression dropped. _'He must be close to her, then...'_

* * *

Zuko walked out and saw Akemi sitting on the porch, staring at the fireflies on the grass. He quietly took a seat next to her.

"Hey." He said quietly.

Akemi didn't respond. Zuko stared at her for a while. He then asked, "What's wrong?"

She turned her head slightly away. "I'm just thinking...about my father."

Zuko raised a brow. "What about him...?"

She said nothing. "Back when she said her father was taken away...it reminded me of my own dad. He left for the war when I was little. I was close to him."

Her voice lowered. "Then...my mom told me she had recieved a letter...saying that he had died."

Zuko's expression turned to shock. He had not known all these years. He scooted closer to her and placed a hand over hers. "I'm sorry." he said. She clenched his hand. "It's fine. I don't really talk about it to people." she responded quietly.

A moment passed for them.

Then, Song came out and asked them, "Can I join you?"

They didn't respond. She sighed and walked over, saying, "I know what you've been through. We've all been through it..."

_'You know nothing...' _Akemi thought bitterly.

Song sat and looked at Zuko, specifically, his left eye. "The firenation hurt you..." She said quietly. She reached a hand towards his eye, making Akemi narrow her eyes.

Zuko grabbed the hand reaching out towards him.

Song lowered her hand and said, "It's okay...they've hurt me too." She brought her right leg out and rolled up her pant leg, showing a scar around her leg.

Zuko's expression turned to shock and sympathy as Akemi just stared at it.

"That's nothing." She said bitterly. Song looked at her questionably.

Akemi said, "You have no idea what I've been through. I've been through worse than you." She finally lifted her head and showed her face to Song for the first time. Song stared at her face with a scar across it in agape.

Akemi wasn't finished. She rolled up her sleeves of her shirt, making Song's eyes widen as she showed her burn scars. Akemi pulled her shirt down a little to show the scar on her chest.

Song said quietly. "I...I don't know what to say."

Akemi said, "That's not the worst." She rolled up the pant leg of her right leg and Song gasped, seeing the large scar on her leg.

Song stared at the leg as Akemi glared at her. Zuko narrowed his eyes.

Akemi said, "Don't think you've been through it all. I can't even walk straight because of this, so you should be lucky you aren't handicapped."

Song got up and left them quietly.

Zuko glared at Akemi and asked, "What was that about?"

Akemi said, "She was being selfish. Telling some random people about her sob story; she wants us to pity her just because she has a small burn on her leg and her dad had left her. Well, I'm not giving her any."

Zuko said, "I thought you would be sympathetic because of what happened to her! You didn't have to go and show off your own scars."

Akemi growled, "Zuko, she thought she's been through worse than all of us! I showed her that other people have been affected more than she has, so she would stop bragging about it."

Zuko shook his head. Akemi got up and walked away.

Akemi said to Iroh as she walked by him. "We're leaving."

Iroh raised a brow and looked at Zuko questionably. Zuko looked away.

* * *

Iroh said kindly to the older woman known as Song's mother, "Thank you for the duck. It was excellent!"

They stood outside the small hut and the older woman said, "You're welcome. It brings me joy to see someone eat my cooking with much..._gusto_."

Iroh smiled and patted his big belly. "Much practice."

Akemi smiled a little and rolled her eyes.

Zuko and Akemi started walking away until Iroh said, "Junior! Yuki! Where are your manners? You need to thank these nice people!"

Zuko turned and bowed, "Thank you."

Iroh looked at Akemi. She didn't turn but only said, "Thank you..."

Song said, "I know you think there's no hope left in the world, but there is hope. The Avatar has returned."

Zuko said quietly, "I know..."

The two women went in their house as Zuko opened the fence, walking out.

Zuko looked at the ostrich horse tied to a pole as he stopped. He looked at the house and then walked towards the animal. He untied it and got on.

"What are you doing? These people just showed you great kindness!" Iroh said quietly.

Zuko said, "There about to show us more kindness." Iroh stared at Zuko in disbelief and hung his head low.

Akemi said nothing.

Zuko helped Akemi and Iroh on and got on himself, riding the ostrich horse away into the forest.

Song had watched the whole ordeal from behind the door that was slightly open. Her eyes lowered in hurt and she slowly closed the door.


	23. B2 ch 4: Life in poverty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

Akemi ripped off a poster from the wall and her eyes scanned it. Zuko gazed over her shoulder.

"A wanted poster." Zuko said.

"Apparantely." Akemi bit out.

Iroh scratched his head. "Well, there's no reason to go back to the firenation, now that we have a large bounty on our heads."

Zuko and Akemi shot him a dull look. "Thank you for dumming it down, Uncle." Akemi said sarcastically. Akemi crumbled the newspaper and burned it in her hand. She growled loudly. "Azula..."

Iroh said, "We might as well go to a nearby village. We're in need of food."

They spotted village and started to follow the creek connected to it.

Just then, Iroh jumped up slightly and exclaimed, "I forgot!"

The two teens turned to him and said simutaneously, "What?"

Iroh smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, replying, "Well...you see...we have no money at all."

Akemi's eyes widened momentarily, and then she slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand with a distressed groan. "Uncle..." she muttered.

Iroh shrugged. Zuko tugged slightly on the ostrich-horse's reins as he thought for a moment.

Iroh then piped up, "Well, there's only one thing we can do: become beggars!"

"..." Akemi was speechless.

Zuko fisted a hand in his hair and said, "There's no way we're going to be-"

* * *

Scene changes to Zuko sitting against the ostritch-horse who laid against the wall of a small hut with crossed arms and an angry expression on his face.

"-beggars." he finished smugly.

Akemi laid, with her arms behind her head and legs crossed, against the ostritch horse while twirling a piece of hay in her mouth carelessly.

Iroh looked at a man walking by and then held out a hat with little amount of coins, saying, "Spare change for weary travelers?"

The man gave one coin and then left.

Zuko said, "This is ridiculous! We're royalty! People should be giving us whatever we want!"

Akemi said calmly, "Firenation-wise, anyway."

Zuko 'shh'ed her, not wanting her to mention the firenation, especially when they're in an earthkingdom village. If they found out they were firenation, they would be killed.

Iroh interjected, "They will, if you ask NICELY." He looked at a woman walking in their direction.

"Spare change for a hungry old man?" Iroh said, putting on his best teary-expression.

The woman smiled and said as she placed a coin in the hat, "Here you go."

"The coin is appreciated, but not as much as your smile!" Iroh said with a cheesy grin. The woman giggled and walked off.

"How about some entertainment in exchange for a gold piece." A rather rogue man with swords strapped to his back walked up to them and asked, holding up a gold coin for motivation.

"We're not performers." Zuko said cooly.

"Not professional, anyway." Iroh stated and put the hat on the ground, standing up.

Iroh started singing, and Akemi covered her face with the roof of her hat in embarassment.

"Oi..." she muttered half-heartedly. Zuko was probably thinking the same thing.

"Come on! We're talking a GOLD piece here!" he drew his broadswords, "Let's see some action!"

Zuko and Akemi looked up, catching the sword's glint.

The man scraped the swords in front of Iroh's feet, making him dance awkwardly while still singing. Everyone around stopped what they're doing and watched.

Akemi looked at all the people. She grit her teeth. She couldn't take this humiliation any longer.

She shot up and yelled, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The man stopped and looked at her.

"Why? Do you have something better to offer?" He asked mischeviously and smirked. Akemi shivered in disgust.

Zuko shot up and placed an arm in front of her.

"Just give us the coin and leave." He bit out. The man shrugged, tossed the gold coin in the hat and walked off.

She slumped against the ostrich with a sigh. She looked at Zuko and said uncomfortably, "Thanks."

Zuko nodded and took his spot next to her wordlessly. He stared at the man's back, eyeing the broadswords thoughtfully.

Akemi blinked, seeing where he was looking at.

She slapped a hand over her forehead, shaking her head as she had an idea about what Zuko was thinking.

"Oi..."

* * *

The same rogue man from earlier walked through a dark alley in the dead of the night, for some apparent reason...

He heard some rustling and drew his swords, spinning around.

"WHO'S THERE?" he asked threateningly.

There was no response.

But there was some rustling, and next thing the man knew, a pair of hands twisted his arms around and threw him against some crates, knocking the sword out of his hands.

The other person walked up and picked up the swords.

The blue spirit.

The blue spirit turned and nearly fell over in shock, seeing a person behind him.

Akemi.

She asked, "Zuko, what are you doing?"

"Akemi! What are you _doing_ here?" Zuko whispered angrily.

"Looking for YOU! Duh." She scoffed.

Zuko sheathed the broadswords in his back, shaking his head.

"Why'd you follow me?" he asked out, not in the mood to be yelling.

"I knew what you were doing." Akemi responded plainly.

Zuko sighed, removing the mask and running his hand through his hair.

He felt something pressed against his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw that her fingers were pressed against his forehead.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. Someone's got to look after you." She said teasingly.

Zuko grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his forehead with a smile.

"What would I do without you?" he laughed.


	24. B2 ch 5: Another loved one, gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Akemi banged her head softly against the cave wall.

Iroh came back and looked at all the food and new pottery that was in the cave. Zuko was lounging by the fire, apparantely killing time by watching Akemi.

Iroh sighed and sat next to Akemi, across from where Zuko sat.

"Looks like you did some serious shopping." Iroh stated calmly. He swiftly put a hand on Akemi's shoulder, making her stop. She slumped down next to Iroh wordlessly.

Iroh eyed the large gold teapot.

"Where'd you get the money?" Iroh asked skeptically.

"Do you like your new teapot?" Zuko asked, avoiding the question.

"To be honest with you, the best tea tastes delicious whether it comes in a porcelain pot or a tin cup." Iroh stated incredulously. He walked over and sat next to Zuko.

"I know we've all had some difficult times lately. But we had to struggle just to get by." Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder, and Zuko immediately looked away. "But it's nothing to be ashamed of. There's a simple honor in poverty."

"There's no honor for me without the Avatar." Zuko stated simply. Akemi looked from Zuko to the fire, watching the flames dance. Her thoughts swarmed as she stared into the fire; the symbol of the firenation.

Things have been confusing for her lately. She kept on thinking about the incident in the north pole.

Akemi had let the Avatar go. The person that would supposedly restore Zuko's honor and make him feel complete; like he was worthy. He's always been worthy in her eyes. Zuko didn't feel that way. She was worried for him.

Addition to this, they were going through times of hardship. Since they were, basically, living in poverty. At times like this, she would think about her past...what she's been through.

Iroh sighed.

"Prince Zuko...even if you did capture the Avatar, I'm not sure that can solve our problems...not now."

Zuko turned his head to the side in shame.

"Then there's no hope at all." Zuko stated and made a shift to get up. Iroh placed both hands on his shoulder, stopping him.

"No, Prince Zuko! You must never give into despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you'll surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength.

Zuko looked back at Iroh. Then, to Akemi, who still stared into the fire thoughtfully. Zuko stood swiftly and left the cave, despite the protests of Iroh.

Iroh looked at Akemi sadly.

She had not looked up from the fire. She only hugged her knees closer to herself.

Iroh noticed that she was being more distant than usual.

It worried him.

* * *

Zuko returned earlier the next morning.

Akemi knew, and did not even turn in her sleeping position to face him as he heard him talking with Iroh.

"Uncle, I thought a lot about what you said." Zuko said.

"You did? Good, good." Iroh said in relief.

"It made me realize something. We have no longer anything to gain by traveling together."

Akemi felt a pang in her chest, but still pretended to be asleep.

"I need to find my own way."

Her closed eyes scrunched tightly as she gripped her blanket.

"Wait!" Iroh called out, bringing the ostritch horse to Zuko.

Zuko took the rope from Iroh's hand. He got on the ostritch horse.

"Tell Akemi I'm sorry..." Zuko said remorsefully, not even looking at Iroh. Iroh nodded and Zuko took off.

Iroh closed his eyes, sighing. He turned around and his eyes widened.

Akemi in front of the cave, a grief-stricken expression on her face. Her eyes quivered and she shut them tightly.

Iroh walked up to her and said, "Akemi..."

Akemi shook her head and walked back into the cave. She laid back down in her sleeping spot and closed her eyes.

A lone tear trickled down the side of her face.

_'Another person I cared about, leaving me...just like Dad.'_


	25. B2 ch 7: Akemi's past, revealed

**Akemi's past revealed in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Akemi woke to someone shaking her shoulder.

She didn't even have to look to see who it was. Zuko was gone, anyway.

She turned her head to see Iroh.

"You should get up. It is almost noon." Iroh said. He looked sad from the events a few hours ago.

Akemi nodded and sat up wordlessly. Iroh gave her a cup of tea that he brewed.

"Thanks..." She muttered and sipped her tea.

Iroh sat across from her as the fire divided them, watching as she slowly sipped her tea.

Iroh knew she was hurt becase Zuko left. He knew she had heard, when he saw that grief-stricken expression on her face.

"I'm sorry..." Iroh said.

"Don't blame yourself, you couldn't have stopped him." Akemi responded quietly.

"No...I mean I am sorry for you." Iroh corrected. Akemi looked up and gave him a confused look.

"I know how much you care about him. He left, just like your father did. It must bring back bad memories, doesn't it?" Iroh asked.

Akemi stared at him, then back at her teacup, taking interest in the liquid. She sighed.

"Yeah...it does." She responded simply.

Iroh nodded sadly and got up, looking at all the items surrounding them.

"When you are done, get whatever you need. We are leaving here." Iroh said as he started gathering some dried food.

Akemi knew what he was planning to do.

Go after Zuko.

Not stop him, but just to make sure he was safe.

She nodded and quickly drank her tea. She put the cup on the ground and started packing her items.

Some memories flashed through her mind as she placed some food in her bag.

* * *

_5 year old Akemi laughed as she ran up to the house. _

_"Daddy! Daddy!" she cried happily. _

_A tall man looked at her and crouched down to her level, asking, "What is it, sweetie?" _

_"I got you a flower!" She said happily. He laughed and ruffled her hair. _

_"That's very nice of you!" He said and took the flower, observing it. She gave a toothy grin, one of her front teeth missing. _

_"Oh, and you lost a tooth!" He faked gasped and smiled, pinching her cheek. She giggled and slapped his hand away._

_"Stop 'dat!" she laughed. He smirked and picked her up and started twirling her around. _

_"You want me to stop now?" He laughed. She was laughing so hard, she felt her insides ready to explode._

_"FASTER, DADDY!" she said. He spun her around faster in cirlces around the living room, making her dizzy. _

_He stopped and placed her on the ground, ruffling her hair again. _

_"That's enough, for now. I have to go, now. I'll be back tonight." He said, picked up a bag of items and walked out the door. _

_Akemi smiled and ran around the house, giggling._

* * *

Akemi seemed to have stopped packing, because Iroh placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head.

"No." she stated and walked in another direction, getting some more stuff.

She flung the bag over her shoulder as Iroh did the same. They left the cave after they extinguished the fire.

* * *

_6 year old Akemi squealed and jumped in the air a few times and ran towards her house. _

_Her mom was in the yard, hanging up some laundry. _

_"Mommy!" She cried happily. _

_The woman turned and asked, "What is it?" _

_"I made fire! I made fire!" She cried. The woman's eyes widened and she dropped the basket with shaky hands. _

_Akemi thrusted her fist away and created a small ball of fire, and it evaporated in the air. She looked at her mother proudly and squealed, "See! I made fire!" _

_The woman was silent. _

_Akemi was laughing like crazy. _

_The woman suddenly grabbed the arm outstretched. Akemi looked at her mother confusingly and noticed the look in her eyes. _

_"DON'T EVER DO SUCH A THING!" The woman yelled, and Akemi got scared. _

_"M-mommy?" Akemi asked fearfully.  
_

_The woman looked furious._

_"DON'T EVER DO THAT __**AGAIN**__!" The woman shrieked, slapping her daughter across the cheek at the last word; the sound echoing. _

_Akemi was frozen in shock. Her head was still craned in the direction her mother's hand forced at. _

_She shook and tears watered in her eyes. She started sobbing. _

_The woman didn't seem to care. _

_"Never do that again. Ever. That is not a blessing; it is a curse from the nation that started this war. A nation you are part of." She bit out carelessly and walked back into the house. _

_Akemi's cheeks were stained with tears as she sobbed into her hands._

* * *

Akemi didn't want to tell her father what happened that day. She never did.

Her father never knew she could firebend.

She didn't want to tell him. She was afraid he would shun her like her mother did.

That's why she wanted to learn how to use swords.

Akemi eyed her katana strapped to her side. She wondered why she never used it a lot.

Maybe it was the fact that she treasured it so dearly was why she didn't use it.

It was the last piece of sentimental value she had.

She grasped the necklace beneath the collar of her shirt, fingering it.

The necklace Zuko gave her on her birthday.

Wait, never mind.

* * *

_"Akemi." Her mother called. _

_8 year old Akemi ran from her room, a smile on her face. "What is it?" _

_"It's your father." Akemi's mother responded._

_Her face beamed in excitement. "It's Daddy? He wrote a letter?" _

_The woman was unresponsive. It made Akemi confused, and her smile lowered. _

_"Your father...he's dead. He died in an ambush in the military yesterday." Her mother responded and dropped the note, the parchment falling from her hands to the ground, opening up. _

_Akemi looked at the writings on the paper. _

_She shook her head and placed her hands over her eyes, praying it wasn't real. She shut her eyes, thinking it was a bad dream, nightmare, and when she opened her eyes, her father would be standing there; ready to embrace her. _

_But when she removed her hands, her father wasn't there. _

_Just her mother and the note. _

_She sobbed in her hands and ran out the door, even though it was the dead of the night._

_"Daddy..." she muttered as she slumped against the alleyway, sobbing into her knees. _

_It was hours before she had the strength to get up and return to her house. She would have to live with her abusive mother for the rest of her life. She didn't think she could take it. _

_She opened the door to her house and gasped. _

_As if it wasn't bad enough..._

_Her mother was lying in the middle of the room, blood around her. _

_Akemi stood frozen, staring at the body. Her vision became fuzzy at the sight of the blood. She was too scared to do anything. _

_'No...no..." she thought to herself in denial. _

_Both her parents were dead. _

_Murdered. _

_She looked up and saw a man standing in the shadows. _

_He emerged from the shadows, and his eyes were shown clearly. _

_He had golden eyes that looked bloodthirsty. Akemi's eyes quaked and she took a step back. _

_The man took a step forward, a bloody katana in his hand; the blood of her mother dripping from the tip of the sword and forming a small puddle on teh floor. _

_Akemi's eyes watered and she bolted out the door and away from her home, as fast as she could; never turning back. _

_She had no home to go back to. _

_She didn't know that later that night, she would meeting with a very special person..._

* * *

Akemi turned over on her back and looked at the stars illuminating the night sky. They seemed clearer than usual nights.

Sometimes she wondered what would happen if her mother never died. Would she still had have met Ursa and...Zuko?

She sighed.

"Zuko..."


	26. B2 ch 8: Reunited?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"Fur?" Akemi questioned, seeing some white fur on the ground.

"Well, it is the spring." Iroh inquired.

Akemi bent down and picked up some of the patch of fur with one hand, running her fingers through it.

"Yeah, but I've never seen an animal's fur...white." Akemi said incredulously.

Iroh stroked his beard as he observed the fur.

"There's only one creature I would know to have such a color."

Akemi looked at him.

"The Avatar's Bison." Iroh stated.

Akemi's eyes widened. Sure enough, a roar was heard in the skies.

They looked and saw a white figure for miles in their peripheral vision ahead.

Akemi raised her brows in surprise.

"Then Zuko can't be far behind." Akemi stated.

"We must stop for now." Iroh stated. Akemi looked at him with a confused look.

Iroh looked up.

"It seems night has descended upon us." Iroh said and Akemi looked up.

The sun was going down.

"Oh..." Akemi muttered in disappointment.

Iroh placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry. The Avatar will have to rest for the night as well. Even Zuko has to, if he needs the energy."

Akemi smiled.

* * *

"Akemi!"

Akemi woke up very early in the morning, the sun just barely up over the horizon.

"Uncle, what is it? It's too early! I'm not exactly the person who 'rises with the sun'!"

Iroh chuckled a little and said, "I thought I could give you something to help you."

Iroh brought out a wooden crutch. Akemi's mouth dropped and she took it from his hands, observing it. It looked hand-crafted.

"I woke up earlier and I knew you will need it while we're walking. It will be a long journey." Iroh said and smiled.

Akemi smiled and said emotionally, "Thank you, Uncle..." She hugged him and Iroh laughed, patting her back.

"It was no trouble."

Akemi released him and got her stuff.

They took off after a few minutes of packing.

* * *

Akemi groaned irritated.

"Uncle, we don't have time for this!"

Iroh, who was kneeling on the ground picking some herbs, inquired, "There's always time for tea!"

"I used to believe that until the last time you tried cooking tea with a 'good plant' in this area!"

"Do not remind me..."

Akemi looked at the herbs in Iroh's hands as he stood and faced her. He brought them up to her face and asked, "Do you know what these are?"

She shook her head.

Iroh smiled.

"Mullein flower. They are known for making very delectable tea." He lowered his hands and gave her a knowing look. Akemi shrugged.

"What?"

"These are also known to make your remedy tea that Zuko gives you."

Her eyes widened. She had forgotten about her sickness. She was too sad about Zuko leaving, she didn't realize that she had forgotten to make some tea before they left their campsite.

Akemi's eyes were downcast and she sighed. "I'm sorry, Uncle. I was too sad about Zuko, I forgot about making some of that tea before leaving." she said, ashamed.

Iroh sighed. "There is nothing to be ashamed about. It is natural for a person to feel this way. It is part of human nature to forget the important things sometimes."

Akemi smiled and choked out a laugh. "Oh, you and your proverbs...they always make me feel better."

Iroh chuckled.

"We might as well find somewhere to- ." Iroh stated and took a step forward.

Akemi's ears perked.

Suddenly, there was rumbling and a rock pillar hit Iroh in the back and made him fall over. Akemi gasped. "Uncle!"

She ran to his side and asked, "You okay?"

Iroh nodded, rubbing his lower back.

Akemi turned and saw a girl dressed in green that looked younger than herself.

_'She's an earthbender!'_ Akemi said to herself in realization. She grasped a hand to her sword in defense.

Iroh muttered, "That hurt my tailbone..." he looked at Akemi and put his hand on her arm grasping her sword. "Don't. She holds no malice whatsoever."

Akemi blinked and lowered her hand. "How do you know?"

"I can feel these things." Iroh said. Akemi looked at the girl and noticed something about her eyes.

They looked pale, and milky white. Her irises were purple.

_'Is she blind?' _

"So what's your name?" The girl asked.

Akemi thought for a moment.

"Akemi. You?"

"Toph."

* * *

They settled near a cliffside with a good view by sunset.

The tea was done.

Iroh filled a cup of tea and handed it to Akemi. "You need it more than us."

Toph was curious about Akemi as nodded and drank her tea.

"What do you mean by that?" Toph asked curiously. Akemi looked at her drink melancholic.

Iroh sighed.

"This tea is good, but it is also a remedy for Akemi's sickness. We forgot to make some before we left." He said.

Toph looked at her and asked, "Asthma?"

Akemi nodded. "Good guess."

Iroh filled another cup of tea and handed it to Toph.

"Here is your tea." He said, holding his hand out for her to take it.

Toph hadn't even looked in their direction the whole time she had settled with them.

"You seem a bit too young to be traveling on your own." Iroh inquired.

"You seem a bit too old." Toph retorted and took the cup from him, sipping the tea.

Iroh and Akemi laughed a bit.

"Perhaps I am." Iroh sighed.

"I know what you're thinking. I look like I can't handle being by myself." Toph said bitterly.

Akemi raised a brow. "Never."

"I wasn't thinking that." Iroh responded simply.

"You wouldn't let me pour my own cup of tea." Toph said.

"I poured your tea because I wanted to, and for no other reason." Iroh defended and sipped his own tea.

"People see me and think I'm weak. They want to take care of me. But I can take care of myself by myself." Toph said and drank her tea.

Akemi let a warm smile, closing her eyes.

Iroh inquired with smile, "You sound like my nephew. He is always thinking that 'you need to do things on your own without anyone's support'. There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you. Not that I love you, I mean, I just met you!"

Toph laughed. "So where is your nephew?"

"We've been tracking him." Akemi sighed.

"Is he lost."

"A little bit." Iroh said sadly. "His life has changed and he's been going through difficult times. He's trying to figure out who he is and he went away..."

Toph's blind eyes widened. "So you're trying to follow him?"

Iroh and Akemi nodded. "He probably doesn't want us around right now. But if he needs us..."

"We'll be there for him." Akemi finished with a smile.

Toph looked in her direction and asked, "You seem like you really care about Zuko, even if he's just your friend."

Akemi smiled and didn't deny it. "Yeah, we've been friends for a very long time...also, I made a promise to someone a long time ago never to leave him..."

Toph smiled. "You seem nice."

"Don't let her deceive you. She messes with my nephew in anyway she can." Iroh said jokingly. Akemi smirked.

Toph laughed, "Really? That's pretty cool. I like you both..."

Toph said as she stood, "This guy really seems lucky, even if he doesn't know it. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Sharing tea with fascinating strangers is one of life's true delights." Iroh said.

"No, thank you for what you said and this talk. It helped me." Toph interjected. She lifted her bag over her shoulder and started walking.

She stopped and turned to them and added, "About this guy...you guys should tell them that you need him too."

Akemi smiled saluted her off and said, "See ya!" Toph smiled and walked away.

"I like her, she's pretty cool." Akemi said and she sipped her tea.

Iroh inquired, "We should keep moving when we finish this tea."

"I agree."

* * *

Zuko flew out of an abandoned hut by a blue jet of fire and onto the ground, the back of his head slamming against the dirt.

He felt his vision blurry as his consciousness fading as he watched Azula go after Aang with a flurry of blue fire.

He really wished he wasn't alone right now.

_'Uncle...Akemi...I'm sorry I left. I thought it would've been better if I did, but I was wrong...' _

He closed his eyes and thought, _'I need you guys...'_

He felt a shadow loom over him and he opened his eyes.

He gasped, seeing who it was.

Iroh and Akemi.

They came back!

"Good to see your hair back." Akemi said jokingly.

She held out a hand and he took it.

As he got up, he asked, "How'd you guys find me?"

"We followed you."Akemi replied. Zuko let out a small smile.

They looked at Azula who was fighting off against Aang, Sokka, and Katara.

Akemi joined in and said, "Hey, you guys!" She threw a blast of fire at Azula, who dodged just in time.

Katara and Aang looked at her and smiled. "Good to see you again." Katara stated and threw a water whip at Azula, who dodged once again.

Azula looked at Akemi and smirked, "So, you know them? It doesn't surprise me, since, after all, you ARE a traitor."

Akemi frowned and retorted, "I ain't a traitor. I was banished because of the so-called Firelord."

"You know her?" Katara asked rather surprised. Akemi responded without taking her eyes off Azula, "Let's just say, we didn't get along well when we were kids."

Azula scowled and was ready to attack her until she felt something shift her feet to the side, making her fall over.

Behind her was Toph.

Akemi smiled at Toph and Toph gave a nod in her direction.

Azula backed away and ran through an alleyway, trying to make her escape. Luckily, Zuko and Iroh had intercepted and everyone cornered Azula against a worn down wall.

Azula looked at everyone surrounding her and smirked. "Look at this...enemies and traitors...all working together."

Her smirk disappeared as she held her hands up. "I'm done. I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor."

_'Liar..." _Akemi thought to herself, not letting down her guard. Looking at everyone else, they seem to realize the same thing as they didn't budge.

Akemi looked at Azula. Azula smirked as she remembered her father's words, looking at Akemi.

**If you ever see her...do not hesitate to strike her down. Kill her by all means.**

Azula suddenly sent lightning at Akemi.

Akemi had no chance to dodge.

The lightning struck her chest.

Right where her heart was.

She screamed out in pain and fell backwards.

Zuko gasped in horror. "AKEMI!" he yelled. He furiously turned his head at Azula and everyone shot their elements (minus Sokka, who threw his boomerang) at Azula. Azula created a dome of blue fire, repelling the attacks until it blew up.

When the smoke cleared, to their shock, Azula was gone.

Katara looked at where Akemi fell and gasped.

They came up behind Zuko, who was hunched over her lifeless form. Iroh was right next to Zuko, horror-stricken.

"Akemi...?" Aang asked with slight fear, hoping she wasn't dead.

Aang and the others were disgusted with Azula.

They've all met Akemi, and they were shocked to see that the kindest person they've ever met was struck down. Possibly dead.

They wanted to help, and so they took a step forward.

Zuko heard them and snarled as he glared at all of them, "GET AWAY FROM US!"

They stopped, staring at his face. They were shocked seeing tears in his eyes, minus Toph, who just felt his heart rate speed up.

They all looked at Akemi's pale face. It scared them.

Katara said as she took another daring step forward, "Zuko, I can help! I WANT to help!"

Zuko took no heed to her plea.

He turned and lashed a large wave of fire over their heads, scaring them as he shouted, "**LEAVE!**"

They didn't want to leave, but the way Zuko yelled at them scared them enough, so they ran.

Zuko remained hunched over her form.

Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Zuko, move, I have to treat her before-"

Zuko remembered the event back in his childhood when Akemi was in the medical wing. He was forced out, because she had to be treated.

But not this time.

He didn't budge and he yelled, "NO! I'll take care of her."

"Let me help, Zuko." Iroh said.

Zuko shook his head. Iroh was surprised.

"No. I'll take care of her. I won't leave her, not again..."

Iroh couldn't protest against his wishes, so he said nothing and nodded.

* * *

**Did I just kill off Akemi? (GASPETH)**

**Find out next time!**


	27. B2 ch 9: Lessons in the art of lightning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

_Akemi opened her eyes slowly. She was lying on her back, facing what happened to appear as a clear sky. She blinked, confused at first. _

_Where was she? She thought to herself as she sat up. _

_She ran her hand on the ground she sat on. It felt soft, and slightly itchy. She looked down, and noticed that she was on grass. As she further observed her surroundings, she was in the middle of nowhere in a sea of grass. _

_She slowly stood and yelled, "Where am I?" _

_There was no response. _

_Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her and the rest of the never-ending field of grass. Akemi looked up and noticed that the whole sky was blanketed by dark clouds; it looks like it's about to rain.  
_

_Sure enough, it did after a thunder clapped overhead._

_The rain came down in sprinkles, and it hit Akemi's face. She held a hand over her eyes to shield them from the impact of the waterdrops. _

"_IS ANYONE HERE?" She called out, hoping to find someone who knew where she was._

_No one was around. She was alone. _

_She heard the ground crackling and she looked down at her feet. Just a little bit behind her feet and saw little cracks that looked like from an aftermath of an earthquake. _

_She further looked behind her and her eyes widened, nearly feeling her heart stop. Her mouth hung open and she stumbled backwards. _

_There was a tombstone. It scared her, seeing it come out of nowhere. _

_It wasn't there a second ago._

_She noticed that it was in the same spot where she had laid down…_

_She heard crying. She blinked, and instantly, a person was kneeled in front of the grave, sobbing. _

_She came to a spot next to the person and immediately recognized the person's face. _

"_Zuko!" Akemi cried. _

_Zuko was kneeling there, crying. Why was he crying? _

"_I can't believe you're gone…you're actually gone…" Zuko mumbled. Akemi blinked a few times, wondering who he was talking about._

"_Why did you have to die…Akemi…?" Zuko whispered. _

_Akemi's eyes widened in shock. Dead? She was right here. _

_Akemi said at Zuko, "I'm not dead! I'm right here!" She waved her arms around, trying to catch his attention. He didn't seem to hear her, because he didn't respond to her._

_She noticed something about her hands, and she observed one of them. _

_They were blue and transparent. She could, literally, see right through her hand and at Zuko._

_Zuko couldn't hear **or** see her. _

"_What the…?" Akemi mumbled. _

_She heard Zuko mumble her name over and over again like a mantra, his voice crackling with sorrow. _

_Akemi looked at the gravestone and she nearly had a heart attack. _

_Her name was on there. _

_Akemi stumbled back and fell on her butt, crawling away from Zuko and the tombstone. _

_It was traumatizing to see her own grave. Way too scary.  
_

_Where the **heck** was she?_

_This couldn't be real…_

"_Is this a dream?" She asked herself in horror. "This has to be a dream. I remember fighting Azula, and…yeah! It is a dream! I'm going to wake up, and I'm going to realize it was just an illusion!" She reassured herself. _

"_It is no illusion, nor a dream, either. " A voice said from behind her. _

_Akemi whipped her head around and saw the ghostly figure hovering over the ground behind her. Her eyes widened. _

"_Y…Yue?" She gasped. _

_The said figure Yue had a frown on her face. This expression looked grave…something Akemi never saw in any of her expressions before back when she was alive. _

"_You are going to wake up, Akemi…it is not your time to leave the world of the living…but brace yourself. For what you see here is no illusion." _

_Akemi felt herself becoming light-headed. She felt as if her insides were being sucked out of her, her mind felt numb, and she felt no control of her limbs; and she collapsed backwards to the ground. _

_The world she was in started becoming hazy, so was the image of Yue who stared down upon her. _

"_Wake up." Yue said. _

"_Yu…y…ue…wha…" Akemi mumbled. She couldn't say the right words, for she couldn't process them since she was becoming numb all over; even her mind._

"_Wake up…" Yue said and she faded away. _

_Then, the world disappeared._

* * *

"Wake up…" a warm, gentle voice broke through Akemi's mind.

Akemi slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, and she all she could make up was shapes of different colors. There was a large green and black with a tint of red figure hovering above her. She couldn't quite recognize the person's face.

Her vision cleared up.

"Z…Zu…ko?" Akemi mumbled quietly.

Zuko stared down on her with a worried expression. Akemi noticed by judging his facial appearance, he was a mess. His hair looked like it hadn't been touched in days and he had some bags beneath his eyelids.

'_Wait…so that really was a dream?' _Akemi thought to herself curiously, as she continued to stare at Zuko's face.

"Uncle! She's awake!" Zuko called to his Uncle on the other side of the room.

Iroh kneeled next to Akemi and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the spirits you are alright! How many times will it be until you end up dead one day if you keep getting hurt like this…?"

Akemi flinched at the last part. The dream was still fresh in her memory.

"Yeah…" Akemi mumbled, looking to the side.

She noticed something being handed to her. She looked up, and saw it was a cup of tea. She followed the arm that was attached to Zuko.

"I made it." Zuko stated quietly. He must be still exhausted from the event that happened…how long ago?

"How long have I've been out?" Akemi asked, took the cup of tea from Zuko, and sipped it.

"A week." Zuko responded simply.

Akemi's eyes shot open and she spit out her drink, coughing a few times. They became rather violent, and Iroh patted her back to calm her down.

"A week?" Akemi asked loudly after her coughing died down.

There's no way it's been a week…has it?

If so, that's a lot of time.

What happened while she was out?

"If it's been a week…" Akemi started.

She looked around, and noticed that they were in quite a worn down hut. There was some ripped up old furniture here and there, and some broken pottery in a corner. The walls had small holes in them with some light shining through, and the windows had torn up drapes that were either half there, or just barely.

This hut must be abandoned.

"Then what happened while I was out? How did we get here…?" she finished, her mind becoming fuzzy as she tried to remember what happened. She gasped a little. "The others! Where are they? Are they-OW!" She cried out, clutching her chest, feeling an excruciating pain shoot through that area.

"Take it easy!" Zuko said and laid her down on the small mat she was on.

"Please, enlighten me on what happened…" Akemi sighed and rubbed her forehead.

Zuko said nothing. Iroh looked at Zuko momentarily and then said, "After Azula struck you down, the others…they wanted to help. Zuko refused, and sent them away. After that, Zuko took care of you; not even asking for my own assistance."

Akemi looked down and saw that half of her shirt was gone and replaced with a bandage. She ran her finger over the bandage tenderly. Zuko looked away silently.

"We've been waiting here for you to recover until now. We knew it would be too dangerous for you to be moving around in your condition." Iroh finished.

'_Zuko…he…took care of me…and he didn't even ask for Iroh's help…?' _Akemi thought in shock, and stared at the side of Zuko's face. His eyes were distant as he stared at the wall.

"What matters is you're safe. Just lie down until you're better." Zuko said and looked back at her; giving her a small smile, despite how tired he felt right now.

Akemi slowly smiled back and closed her eyes; falling asleep.

* * *

"There is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang: positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an energy wants to restore balance, and the moment the energy crashes back together, you provide both peace and guidance: creating lightning." Iroh explained to Zuko and Akemi the next day.

Akemi was still hurt, but well enough to train.

Iroh gestured them to stand back. They did so without a word.

He swept his fingers around and a small stream of lightning circled Iroh.

Akemi and Zuko watched in awe as Iroh shot lightning to the sky with a finger.

"I'm ready to try it!" Zuko said determinedly. Akemi jabbed a thumb to herself, as she piped, "Same here!"

"Remember, once you separate the energy, you do not command it. You are simply its humble guide. Breathe first." Iroh added.

Zuko took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened them and moved his arms in the same motion Iroh did a while ago. It was perfect.

Zuko pointed his finger out to shoot lightning-

-but instead got blown up in the face.

Literally.

Zuko fell backwards and landed next to Iroh, who just shook his head.

Akemi's turn.

She closed her eyes, feeling inner peace within herself.

Akemi circled her arms around herself, and some lightning formed around her.

Zuko's eyes widened. Last time she tried this when they were kids, she had been blown up in the face just like he did.

Maybe she'll actually create lightning this time.

She pointed her fingers-

-and a small puff of fire shot out pathetically.

Akemi's brow twitched irritably. _'Another time, but not now...'_ Akemi thought to herself and lowered her hands.

Maybe she wasn't ready to create lightning. There's still something missing. Or something that's just there that won't let her.

Zuko got up and tried again.

Didn't go too well.

Akemi raised a brow, watching Zuko get blown up in the face again.

"This is going to be a _long_ day..." Akemi muttered tiredly.

* * *

Another blast in Zuko's face.

Been happening for an hour.

Zuko, finally irritated, snapped.

"WHY CAN'T I DO IT? I try making lightning and it keeps on exploding in my face! Like everything else does..." Zuko yelled and turned to his uncle, who watched from a distance away with Akemi.

Iroh got up with a disappointed sigh.

"I was afraid you were going to say that. You won't be able to conduct lightning until you've dealt with the turmoil inside you." Iroh said and walked up to Zuko.

"WHAT TURMOIL?" Zuko asked in his rage.

"Zuko. You must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away."

"I don't feel any shame at all! I'm as proud as ever."

"Prince Zuko. Pride is not the opposite of shame...but its source. Pure humility is the true antidote to shame."

"Well, my life's been nothing but humble, lately..."

Akemi closed her eyes with a silent sigh.

Iroh thought for a moment, seeing that Zuko would never be able to conduct lightning at this rate.

"I have an idea. I will teach you both a firebending technique that even Azula doesn't know...because I made it up myself." Iroh said proudly.

Akemi gasped a little and said, "No way..."

Zuko turned to his uncle with a smile of satisfaction.

* * *

"Fire is the element of power. The people of the firenation have desire and will, and the energy is drived by the achievement they want." Iroh explained, drawing the firenation symbol in the dirt in front of where Zuko and Akemi sat.

"Earth is the element of substance. The people of the earthkingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring." Iroh continued, drawing the earthnation symbol above the firenation one.

"Air is the element of freedom. The air nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom." Iroh drew the air symbol next to the firenation one."

"Also, they had pretty good senses of humor!" Iroh added comically and gave them a cheesy grin.

Akemi giggled a little whereas Zuko stared at him impassively. Iroh cleared his throat. "Apparently, one of us gets the jokes..." he said quietly and continued his lesson.

"Water is the element of change. The people of the watertribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything."

Zuko looked at all of the drawings in the dirt before asking, "Why are you telling these things?"

"It is important to obtain wisdom from many different places. If you only take it from one place, it becomes rigid and stale." He inquired, drawing two lines to divide the nations into four; thus emphasizing their world of the four nations.

"Understanding the others, the elements, the nations, will make them become whole." Iroh drew a circle around the nations, emphasizing the nations are together.

"All this four elements talk is sounding like Avatar stuff." Zuko inquired.

"It is the combination of all the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful...but it can make you more powerful too. You see, the technique I'm about to show you two is something I learned from studying the waterbenders." Iroh said.

Akemi's eyes widened and she smiled.

* * *

Iroh showed Akemi and Zuko the basic movements of redirecting water, which they practiced right now.

"Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy. A waterbender lets their defense become their offense; turning their opponents energy against them. I found a way to do this...with lightning." Iroh said.

Both the teens' eyes widened with shock.

Redirect lightning?

"You can teach us how to redirect lightning?" Zuko asked rather surprised. Iroh nodded.

"If you let the energy in our own body flow, lightning will follow." Iroh pointed his fingers to the sky. "You must create a pathway from your fingertips, up your arm and to your shoulder. Then down to your stomach. The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called 'The Sea of Chi'...or, in my case, it is a vast ocean!" Iroh laughed.

Akemi snickered.

Once again, Zuko's expression was impassive to the joke.

Iroh went back to serious and continued, pointing his other finger the other direction, "From your stomach and out through the other arm. The stomach detour is critical...you must not let the lightning pass through your heart...or the damage could be deadly..."

Akemi placed a hand over her heart, remembering the feeling of Azula shooting her there. It was that bad...

"You must try a physical motion, to get a feel from the pathways flow. Like this." Iroh pointed both his fingers to the sky, with Akemi and Zuko following the movements shown,

Both fingers pointed outward, one arm flowing to the stomach, and pointing the other direction. This was done a few more times and continued.

"Can you feel your energy flowing? From in, down, and out?" Iroh asked them as they continued the form.

"I think so..." Zuko said quietly. Akemi nodded slightly.

They did this for a while, and Iroh finally stopped.

"Yes! You've done it!" Iroh beamed.

"Great! I'm ready to try with real lightning!" Zuko declared.

Akemi's eyes widened immensely, and Iroh gasped a little.

"What? Are you crazy? Lightning is very dangerous!" Iroh said.

"I thought that was the whole point of teaching me this! To protect myself from it!" Zuko yelled.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to shoot lightning at you!" Iroh said and turned away. "If you two are lucky, you might never have to use this technique at all..."

Akemi rubbed her head. "Hopefully..." she muttered.

Zuko raised a brow at her.

"Why not?" He asked rather rudely.

She looked at him with a disappointed expression.

"I thought you would understand why I wouldn't have to come near lightning...again..." She said, and placed a hand over her heart. Where she was struck.

Zuko's eyes widened and narrowed sadly.

Akemi shook her head and went back to the abandoned hut, leaving Zuko there in thought.


	28. B2 ch 12: Jet

**Decided to skip "The Desert" episode. I feel as if it is too long to write it…x.x.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Zuko, Iroh, and Akemi had managed to get on a refugee ship in a matter of hours, and were on their way to Ba Sing Se.

"Who would have thought after all these years…I'd return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace…" Iroh said quietly, sounding ashamed.

That went away instantly when he placed a hat on his head.

"As a TOURIST!" Iroh finished comically and smiled. Akemi rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

Zuko didn't look too happy.

"Look around! We're not tourists! We're refugees!" Zuko spat out.

"Thank you for pointing that out, captain obvious." Akemi replied sarcastically with a grin. Zuko looked at her, aggravated.

He took a sip of his soup from the cup, and spat it out in an instant.

"I'm sick of eating rotten food! Sleeping in the dirt…tired of living like this!" Zuko said and placed his bowl on the edge of the ship.

Akemi sighed. "Getting worked up over nothing because you just had some soup. Come on, it can't be THAT bad." She took the bowl and took a sip. Her eyes widened and she spat it out over the ship, coughing a few times.

She looked at the bowl in disgust.

"This food really IS rotten! BLECH!" She retched over the side. Zuko scooted away slightly, mumbling 'ew'.

"You got that right." A voice said from behind them.

They (minus Akemi, who kept on spitting the food over the side) turned to see the source of the voice.

A guy about Zuko's age was there with two other people behind him, looking younger. The man had shaggy brown hair that reached halfway down his neck, and brown eyes with tan skin. He was dressed in uniform that didn't look earthnation. He had a piece of hay in his mouth.

The kid walked over with his companions.

"My name's Jet, and these are my freedom fighters: Smellerbee and Longshot." Jet introduced him and the two companions.

Zuko turned his head away with a small 'hello'.

Jet looked at Akemi and raised a brow.

Iroh noticed and chuckled sheepishly. "Just some rotten food, that's all." He inquired.

"Right…" Jet muttered as he watched Iroh pat Akemi's back. He turned back to Zuko.

"Okay, here's the deal. I hear the captain's eating like a king while his refugees have to eat off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it?" Jet told Zuko in a persuasive manner.

Iroh raised a brow. "What sort of king is he eating like?"

"The fat, happy kind." Jet replied bitterly. At that moment, Iroh drooled slightly as he imagined the amount of food the captain was supposedly having.

"You want to help us…_liberate _some food?" Jet asked Zuko, who had his back facing him still.

Zuko looked at the bowl of rotten food, then to Akemi, who still retched over the edge. She was still healing from her injury.

Zuko threw the bowl in the water and faced Jet.

"I'm in." Zuko said.

Jet led Zuko away, Smellerbee and Longshot following, while telling him of his plan.

Akemi, finally done, straightened up, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"That was nasty…" she muttered. She looked at the spot Zuko once was and blinked. She turned and whipped her head around.

She stared blankly ahead motionlessly and then turned to Iroh with a questioning look.

"Where'd Zuko go?" she asked cluelessly, unaware of the new people that had just met them.

"Let's just say, he might be doing something beneficial for all of us…" Iroh inquired.

Akemi raised a brow.

"What do you mean by—" She paused, feeling a sickening feeling in her stomach.

Again.

"Oh, man!" Akemi muttered and heaved over the boat once again, Iroh patting her back once more.

"WHAT WAS IN THAT STUFF?" Akemi's voice was heard over the ledge.

* * *

Later, that evening, Zuko still wasn't back.

Akemi hummed and played with a lock of her short hair. She missed her long hair, but with her hair short, she could move around faster without extra weight slowing her down.

Iroh heard excited voices and looked to see the same guy from earlier, his companions, and Zuko, handing out decent food to some of the refugees, who said their thanks as they were handed decent food.

Zuko came up to them.

Akemi looked and saw Zuko handing her a bowl of noodles. She looked up at him confusedly as she took the bowl from him.

Zuko sat down next to her.

Akemi asked rather amused, "Where were you, and how did you get all this decent food and-" she looked over at the freedom fighters. "—and who are they?"

"I went with that guy, we stole it from the kitchen, and they helped me." Zuko responded. Akemi tilted her head, still not following who exactly were those people.

The three strangers joined them, which made Akemi wonder.

"Yeah, who exactly are you guys?" Akemi asked.

"You must be the person who was puking over the edge when I saw you." The tall boy inquired and Akemi frowned.

"Your name, if you will?" Akemi asked rather rudely.

"Jet. This is Smellerbee, and Longshot." Jet introduced once again to himself and the other two. "I'll be right back…" Jet said and walked off, the other two taking a seat next to Iroh.

There was a small silence.

Iroh decided to break the ice.

"So…Smellerbee. Such an unusual name for a young man." Iroh said to Smellerbee.

"Maybe it's because I'm not a man, I'm a GIRL!" 'She' said angrily and got up, storming off.

"Oh! Now I see! It's a beautiful name for a lovely GIRL!" Iroh said awkwardly, trying to apologize and have her come back.

Longshot got up and followed after her, stopping her in her tracks.

Akemi placed her hand under her chin. She looked over at Zuko and asked, "Why'd you steal all this food from the kitchen? I mean, it's nice and all, but…"

Jet stood behind and listened as Zuko responded,

"The food wasn't good, it made you nearly sick. You're still recovering so you need to eat well."

Jet walked over and broke in, "Recovering?"

Zuko and Akemi looked at Jet in surprise.

Jet looked at Akemi, and noticed the scar on her face.

"What happened?" he asked curiously, taking a seat next to Akemi.

Akemi's eyes widened and then she looked at the floor.

"Pirates…" she muttered.

Jet looked down. "That doesn't explain that burn on your arm."

Akemi gasped slightly and looked at her hand, which some of her sleeve was pulled up and revealed her wrist. She quickly pulled it up, covering it. She took a bite of her noodles as she brought the chopsticks to her lips, silently.

Zuko looked at her sadly and took a sip of his tea.

Jet decided to change the subject as he looked at the food they ate.

"I hear that people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall…" Jet enlightened them.

"It is a magnificent sight." Iroh inquired proudly, remembering the first time he saw Ba Sing Se during his siege.

"So you've been there before?" Jet asked, and Akemi stared at Iroh with a saddened expression. This brought up some bad memories.

"Once…when I was a…different man." Iroh said, remembering what happened before he had abandoned the siege.

Jet had an understanding expression. He lowered his eyes and looked to the side.

"I've done some things in my past I'm not proud of…but that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se: for a new beginning. A second chance…" Jet said.

"That's very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives if they want to…I believe in second chances." Iroh said and looked over at Zuko, silently emphasizing his words to Zuko.

Zuko looked over at Iroh.

* * *

The waters were foggy very early the next morning.

Akemi and Zuko looked over at the waters from the bow of the ship.

"How you been feeling lately?" Akemi asked, breaking the silence.

"Confused. I don't know why, though…" Zuko replied without looking at her. Akemi shook her head.

She lowered her eyes.

"Actually, I feel the same way…I mean, living in a new city…especially in the earth kingdom. I wonder how it's going to be different…" Akemi added thoughtfully.

They heard someone approach from behind.

"You know, as soon as I saw your scars, I knew exactly who you guys were." Jets voice said from behind.

Their eyes widened.

Was their cover blown?

Jet stood between Zuko and Akemi and added,

"You two are outcasts...like me."

Nope, their cover wasn't blown. Thankfully.

"Us outcasts have to stick together. We have to watch each others backs. 'Cause no one else will..."

"I've realized lately that being on your own isn't the best path..." Zuko said, looking at Akemi.

"It never is." Akemi said, turning her gaze from Zuko and to the sea.

_'It never was...'_

"What are your names?" Jet asked.

Zuko and Akemi looked at each other. They looked back at Jet.

For some reason, they didn't seem to quite trust this guy.

"Yuki." Akemi responded.

"Li." Zuko responded.


	29. B2 ch 13: Jet's offer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"Miss Yuki, Mister Li, and Mister…Mushi, is it?" A fat ticket lady with a mole on her forehead questioned monotonously.

The lady had pronounced Iroh's name 'Mashi' so Iroh corrected,

"It's pronounced 'Moo-shi'."

"You telling me how to do my job?" The lady questioned, looking irritated. Akemi grimaced, staring at the mole on the lady's forehead.

"No, no, but may I just say that you are like a flower in bloom! Your beauty is intoxicating!" Iroh said with a smile.

Akemi's eye twitched in disbelief.

Was this guy for real?

The lady smiled(surprisingly) and giggled.

"You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome!" The lady made a cat sound.

Akemi slapped a hand on her forehead, while Zuko looked like he was ready to barf.

"Welcome to Ba Sing Se." The lady finished and stamped their train tickets. Iroh took the tickets and turned to both the teens with a cheesy grin.

Zuko rubbed his forehead and muttered, "I'm going to forget I saw that." He swiped his ticket from his uncle's hand.

"I wish I could…NIGHTMARES." Akemi said and looked back at the lady. She looked at Zuko and shuddered in disgust.

She limped away on her crutch that she obtained a while ago with Zuko and Iroh.

Jet was a little ways behind them.

"I'll bet he'll make a good freedom fighter...he's just trying to find his way in the world, like us." Jet told Smellerbee and Longshot.

Smellerbee crossed her arms.

"We don't know anything about him, Jet." She informed him.

"I know both he didn't get that scar from a waterbender. Especially the girl...did you see her arm and face?" Jet asked the last part.

Smellerbee frowned, feeling slight jealousy from Jet talking about a random girl they just met.

"I know, but like I said, we don't know anything about any of them. Besides, she's on a crutch...do you really expect her to be able to fight?" Smellerbee asked, but not in a rude way; just curious.

Jet shrugged. "I don't know..." He smirked. "But...she seems quite a fighter. I like that."

Smellerbee rolled her eyes.

"Besides all of this, I thought we're going clean, now. The whole reason of coming here." Smellerbee asked incredulously.

"We are, and the new freedom fighters could use a guy like Li and Yuki." Jet said with a shrug. He looked at Longshot and asked, "What do you think, Longshot?"

Longshot just looked at him, quiet as he was.

"I can expect that..." Jet said and started following the unknown-firebenders.

* * *

"Seriously? We have to wait for the train, now?" Akemi asked, irritated for waiting longer. It took them an hour just to get their tickets.

"Unfortunately, yes." Iroh stated simply.

"Great, more waiting..." Zuko said sarcastically.

"Humor me." Akemi sighed and placed her chin on her hand, leaning forward slightly.

"So what exactly are we going to do once we get to Ba Sing Se? It's not like we'll have anywhere to stay at..." Akemi asked Iroh.

"Well, actually-"

"So, you guys got plans once you're inside the city?" Jet came out of nowhere and sat next to Zuko and asked.

"Get your hot tea, here! Finest tea in Ba Sing Se!" A man with a cart full of tea called out, cutting off the conversation.

"Tea, Akemi?" Iroh asked Akemi. She faked a scoff of offense.

"Do you have to ask that?" She joked, and Iroh chuckled.

He waved a hand and called, "Two Jasmine, please!"

The man came over with two cups and gave it to them, and poured the tea in their cups. Iroh gave him two coins and the man left with the cart.

Iroh took a sip of his tea and then spat it out. Akemi looked at him questionably.

"What is it? Was it poison?" Akemi asked worriedly.

"Worse! It's cold tea!" Iroh replied quite disappointedly. Akemi blinked and sipped her tea. She shrugged.

"It's not that bad." She replied and took another sip. Iroh looked at his cup disgustedly.

"Coldest tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it...what a disgrace..." Iroh complained.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Jet asked Zuko. Akemi looked at him questionably, then at Zuko. Zuko shrugged and said, "I'll be back..."

He got up and followed Jet to a spot a few yards away. Jet looked at Akemi and said, "You, too."

Akemi picked up her crutch and followed them.

"We'll all have a better chance of getting into the city if we stick together. Want to join the freedom fighters?" Jet asked them both.

Zuko and Akemi gave each other worried glances.

"I can't even fight. Look at me." Akemi informed Jet as she lifted her crutch slightly, hoping he would change his mind before matters would get worse. Jet smiled and shook his head.

"You don't have to actually fight to be a freedom fighter. We are strong by our will to fight, and that's what makes us freedom fighters." Jet said.

Akemi blushed a little and held a hand up.

"Thanks, but I'll have to pass." She said. Jet raised a brow.

"You sure? You seem like a good edition."

"I'm sure."

He looked at Zuko and asked, "What about you? Up for it?"

"Thanks, but I don't think you'd want me in your gang." Zuko told Jet cooly.

"Come on. We were a good team back at the captain's coop. Think about all the good we can do for these refugees!" Jet tried persuading Zuko, but to no avail.

"I said 'no'." Zuko said, slightly irritated.

Akemi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, he's not the brightest guy to have." She added.

Now he was full-on irritated.

Zuko looked at her. "What is _that _supposed to mean?" he asked with a frown.

She smirked. "I'm just saying, you're not the brightest guy. What's so bad about it?"

Jet watched in amusement as they bickered like little kids. It was amusing.

He asked through the arguement,

"Are you two like a couple?"

They stopped at hearing this and whipped their heads at him; both their faces brighter than a tomato.

They pointed at each other and yelled at the same time,

"He/She's not my boyfriend/girlfriend!"

Jet raised a brow.

"Really?" He asked, looking at Akemi with a smirk.

_'So she's available.'_

"You know...if you want, when we get to the city, I can show you around, if you like." Jet told Akemi smoothly.

Zuko grit his teeth, and said,

"She's just fine. She doesn't need your help." He grabbed her hand and started to lead her away, but Akemi stopped him.

"Don't I get to speak for myself?" She asked jokingly. She looked at Jet and responded kindly, "No thanks, but I'll think about it."

"My offer still stands if you say no. Still want to walk around the city with me?" Jet asked with a grin.

"No. She's sure." Zuko dragged her away with his own response. Jet raised a brow, observing Zuko's protectiveness.

"Have it your way..." Jet muttered. He looked over at Akemi.

_'He must really like her. I can't blame him. She's quite cute.' _Jet thought to himself with a smirk. He looked over at where they sat at.

Specifically, looking at Iroh's cup.

It was steaming.

The tea was cold before. Now, it's...hot.

His eyes widened in realization, putting the pieces together.

_'Maybe not cute enough.' _Jet thought to himself. He narrowed his eyes as Zuko caught his gaze and walked away.

* * *

Zuko, who had noticed the look Jet gave him, fumed and smacked the cup of steaming tea out of Iroh's hand to the floor.

He growled through his teeth at Iroh, "What are you doing firebending your tea? For a wise old man, that was a pretty stupid move!"

"I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea, but..." He sniffed, ready to cry. "It's just so sad." He whined, looking at the discarded tea on the floor.

"Train for Ba Sing Se!" they heard.

"FINALLY!" Akemi cried and they started heading towards the train.

* * *

"Last call for Ba Sing Se!"

Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot were walking towards the train to Ba Sing Se.

Jet had told what happened with the tea.

Smellerbee knew he was going back to his old ways, and that's not what they're trying to go back to, so she tried convincing him to stop obsessing over it.

No such luck, no matter what she said.

"Jet, relax! So the old guy had some hot tea...big deal!" She still tried convincing Jet, but he didn't listen.

"He heated it himself! Those guys are firebenders!" Jet retorted angrily and looked at the three 'refugees' entering the train with narrowed eyes.

They entered another compartment of the train, so they wouldn't be suspicious to any of the firebenders.

* * *

Iroh and Zuko let Akemi sit first before that sat down next.

Akemi sighed and said, "Feels nice to be going. I'm actually excited..."

Iroh looked over at the lady next to him, and at the swaddled baby in her arms.

"Such a handsome baby!" Iroh said kindly.

"So cute!" Akemi said as she looked at the baby.

The woman smiled.

"Thank you." She said kindly.

They felt the train moving and knew that they were leaving.

It was dark slightly as they passed through a tunnel.

Akemi looked out the window and gasped at the view.

They were inside the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. The view looked beautiful.

Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all.


	30. B2 ch 14: Jet's arrested

**Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time! Not making excuses, I just hope this chapter makes up for the absence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"This city is a prison." Zuko grumbled.

"Iroh, those flowers are lovely." Akemi said as Iroh carried a pot of flowers in his hand.

"I know. I thought they'd might lighten the room of the place where we'll be working." Iroh stated with a smile.

Akemi and Zuko looked at Iroh puzzled.

"You got us JOBS?" Akemi asked Iroh in surprise as they walked around Ba Sing Se, carrying some items.

"Yes, and we start this afternoon!" Iroh said proudly. Zuko didn't look too pleased, though.

What they didn't know was that Jet and his friends were following behind at a distance.

"I thought we were going to start over. Isn't this why we came to Ba Sing Se in the first place?" Smellerbee asked Jet incredulously.

"We are. Once I get the evidence I need, I'll report them to the police and let them handle it. Okay?" Jet said.

Smellerbee and Longshot gave each other uneasy looks.

* * *

"Well, you certainly look like tea servers. How do you feel?" The manager of a tea shop asked as the three put on their aprons.

"I look ridiculous." Zuko stated.

"I look like a housemaid." Akemi said grouchily.

Iroh struggled to put on his robe, because of his large belly. "Could this possibly come in a larger size?" Iroh asked.

"I have some extra string in the back. " The manager said. He took a teapot and poured hot tea in three cups. "Have some tea while you wait." The manager went to the back of the store to find the string after finished pouring the tea.

Iroh and Akemi took a sip of their tea. Both their eyes widened, but their reactions were different. Iroh spit out the tea while Akemi choked on it as if it was poison.

"That's nasty!" She said.

"This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice!" Iroh said in disgust.

Zuko looked at him weirdly. "Uncle, that's what ALL tea is…"

"LIES!" Akemi shouted, placing the cup back on the table.

"How can a member of my own family say something so HORRIBLE!" Iroh walked over to the window with the teapot full of tea in hand. "We're going to have to make some changes around here!" he said and dumped the tea out the window.

"Definitely…" Akemi agreed.

* * *

It was just an hour into the night when they were at their apartment they were staying at.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Iroh asked Zuko and Akemi.

Akemi, sitting on her own bed, exclaimed, "ME!"

"We've been working in a tea shop all day! I'm sick of tea!" Zuko said as he laid on his bed.

"Sick of tea? That's like being sick of breathing!" Iroh said in shock. He looked over the counter, and then underneath, looking for something.

"Have you seen the spark rocks to heat up the tea?" Iroh asked Akemi. She shook her head.

"Oh, I remember!" he said and rummaged through a drawer. "I borrowed some from my neighbor. Such kind people!"

"I wonder what happened to the other ones…" Akemi said to herself curiously.

* * *

The next night, the tea shop was more crowded than usual. They were working late, tonight.

"This is the best tea in Ba Sing Se!" A customer told Iroh as he poured tea into his cup.

"Secret ingredient is love!" Iroh said.

Akemi rolled her eyes with a smile and poured tea into the cup for a young woman. "Here's your tea, ma'am. I hope you like it."

The woman smiled. "Thank you very much. You're very kind!"

Akemi smiled. Zuko leaned over and said, "That's not even half of who she really is."

Akemi glared at him with an eye twitch. Zuko quickly walked away casually, tray of tea in his hands.

The manager looked at all the customers with Iroh. "I think you're due for a raise!" The manager said.

The door slammed open, and they all looked at the person.

Akemi smiled. "Hey, Jet. How's it going?"

She noticed Jet's expression was angry. She blinked.

"I'm tired of waiting!" Jet said. He pointed a finger at the three of them. "These three are firebenders!"

Akemi didn't show a sign of shock, but on the inside she was screaming 'How does he know?'.

Jet drew his swords with hooks. "I know these guys are firebenders! I saw the old man heating his tea!"

The customers looked at him like he was crazy. "He works in a tea shop." One stated.

"He's a firebender, I'm telling you!" Jet yelled.

The same customer stood along with his partner. "Drop your swords, boy. Nice and easy."

"You'll have to defend yourselves. Go ahead, show them what you can do." Jet threatened the three as he walked closer to them. Akemi's eyes widened.

"Jet…why are you doing this?" Akemi asked. Jet glared at her.

"I'm just trying to do what I can to protect these people from firenation scum like you! That's what I do!" he replied.

Akemi shook her head.

Zuko took the twin broadswords from the customer that stood. "You want a show? I'll give you a show."

Zuko dragged one of the tables and kicked it in Jet's direction. Jet sliced it in half and jumped at Zuko, swinging his swords at him. Zuko, being a skilled swordsman, blocked all of them.

Akemi had to hand it to Jet, even though he was their enemy now, he was just as good as Zuko as they fought.

But, she didn't want anyone to get hurt. "Mushi, I'll be back!" she said and ran to the back.

"Yuki-!"

Akemi quickly searched her room, looking under the bed. She dragged out a black sheath and took out her sword.

"Haven't used it in a while. Time to break it in…" She said and ran back downstairs.

Akemi saw Jet push Zuko out the door, and their swords were pressed against each other.

"You must be tired of using those swords. Why don't you firebend at me?" Jet provoked Zuko, but he wasn't going to fall for it.

"You're confused! You don't know what you're doing!" Iroh told Jet as they continued to fight. Akemi came up next to him and said, "Don't bother. Seems Jet wasn't the good guy, after all."

He noticed the sword in her hand. "Yuki…"

"Uncle, I won't kill him. I just want to stop this before anyone gets hurt." She said and ran in there.

"Yuki!" Iroh said, holding a hand out.

Zuko and Jet were still at it.

Jet swang at Zuko, but it was cut off by another force blocking it. Both boys looked and saw Akemi standing there, with a sword.

"Yuki?" Zuko asked.

Akemi grit her teeth and knocked Jet away. She held her sword out in front of her. "You're outmatched, Jet! Get out of here!"

Jet looked at her, surprised. "I'm surprised to see you fit for combat! What, was that act of yours back there for real?"

"It WAS real, stupid. I've just been learning how to get used to it on my _own_!" She said, swinging her sword over his head at the last emphasized word.

Jet swung his swords at her, and she blocked them both. Zuko and Akemi were now against Jet, 2 on 1.

Jet landed on a statue and said, "You see? The firenation is trying to silence me! It won't happen!"

Akemi rolled her eyes.

They were at it again, until a few men in robes came in. "DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" one of them commanded.

They stopped and faced the official looking men. Jet pointed at Akemi and Zuko. "ARREST THEM! They're firebenders!"

"This poor boy is confused! We're just simple refugees." Iroh said as he stepped in.

The manager said angrily, "This young man rigged my tea shop and assaulted my employees!"

"It's true, sir. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city!" The customer that Zuko had taken his broadswords from added.

Iroh blushed at the compliment. "That's very sweet!"

The agents stood beside Jet. "Come with us, son."

Jet swung his sword at the one on his right, but the agent merely caught the sword with one hand. They twisted his arms behind his back and dragged him away.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THEY'RE FIRENATION! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" Jet said as he was being dragged away.

Akemi looked at him in pity and put her sword back in her sheath.

"I can't help, but feel bad for Jet." Akemi said as she and Zuko walked back into the shop with Iroh.

"I don't." Zuko stated.

* * *

**Sorry to disappoint, but Jet wasn't really going to play a big role in this story, anyway...some of you wanted Zuko to be jealous, but I didn't want it to be that way. It seemed too cliche.**

**By the way, has anyone else been having problems with the site's search engine and story alerts thing?**


	31. B2 ch 15: TOBSS: Akemi

**Please remember to review! :3**

**Okay, I'm so TERRIBLY sorry for not updating for a long time, BUT I have three good reasons why I didn't update for a long time:**

**1) I had a lot of projects**

**2) STAR testing**

**3)Since this chapter is the 'Tales of Ba Sing Se', I was trying to figure out what Akemi's story will be! It was quite difficult to figure it out, actually...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Akemi smiled as she walked out of her room in the morning. She felt really happy today, and she wanted to look around Ba Sing Se, while it was still early.

She walked down the hall and noticed a few customers already there. Iroh was serving them, along with Zuko. Akemi walked up to Iroh from behind as he was serving a table.

"Hey, Uncle?" she asked.

Iroh turned and smiled. "You look rested." he stated. Akemi nodded, her smile still plastered on her face.

"I feel great today, actually." she said. She glanced to the side for a moment. She turned her head back to him and asked, "Is it okay if I take the day off for today? I really want to look around the city!"

Iroh smiled. "You do not need my permission. Now, get going!" he said with a hearty laugh. Akemi smiled once again and walked around him towards the exit. "See you tonight!" she called with a hand in the air as she waved.

"Be careful!"

"Will do!"

She took the crutch that she had propped against the side of the room and walked

Then, Zuko walked next to Iroh with a questionable look. He looked at him and asked, "Where's she going?"

Iroh glanced at him, his smile still intact. "She wanted to get out of the house for a while. She'll be back for tonight." He walked back to the kitchen as he finished.

Zuko shrugged and went to serve another table.

* * *

The city wasn't half bad so far. Actually, she thought it was great! It was really crowded, which kept her lively as she looked around the markets. She smiled as she saw a few children playing around on the road, playing with a small handball.

_'So much better than the firenation, that's for sure.' _She thought to herself. She rubbed her arms a bit as she felt a small chill. _'Though I do miss the winters that weren't so cold, though...'_

Akemi felt something tap against her foot, and she looked down, seeing a handball there. She looked and saw a couple of kids who looked 8 years old staring at her, waiting at a large clearing with two goals on either side for her to do something. One boy, about 9 years old, waved and called, "Can you pass the ball back?"

"Sure." She said. She reared her leg back and kicked the ball back to them. The boy looked shocked and just barely caught it. It looked like all the other boys were surprised, which she didn't get.

The same boy suddenly said, "Hey, you seem really good at this!"

Akemi shrugged. "I guess." she said.

Another boy came up and asked the older-looking one something. The older-one spoke back and then asked Akemi, "Hey, do you want to play with us?"

Akemi blinked in surprise. "Me? You want _me _to play with you guys?"

The two boys smiled. "Yeah, we've never played with a girl before!"

"I don't think I can..." Akemi said quietly. She looked down at her leg. "I'm not exactly in the condition to be playing, y'know..." she said, and shook her crutch a little, emphasizing her point.

The boy looked sad. "Have you ever tried?"

"I don't know..." she muttered.

All the other kids whined, as they begged her.

"Come on, _please_?" The boy asked. Akemi looked at him for a long moment. She sighed in defeat, knowing she couldn't say 'no' to their cute faces.

"Alright." She said. The two boys high-fived each other and one came up, grabbing her hand and dragging her with them.

"Come on, we'll show you how to play!" he said.

Akemi blinked a few times. Then, she smiled.

This might actually be fun.

* * *

"So, all you have to do is kick that ball into that goal!" The same 9 year old boy said, pointing to the goal that sat against a wall.

Akemi nodded and placed her crutch against the wall, stumbling a little as she walked. The boy blinked as he watched her have trouble.

She looked at the goal, and then at the ball. She smirked, and reared her good leg back, and kicked the ball; in the process, falling over since her bad leg gave out from under her.

Akemi rubbed her backside. She heard cheering, and she looked up. They all looked happy as she saw that the ball had gotten into the goal. The same boy ran up to her and said, "That was amazing!"

Akemi was surprised at herself, even. Then, she smiled. "I guess I can try."

She got up just as they had brought the ball out from the goal and in the center of the area.

Miraculously, she had somehow was able to play a small game of what they called 'earth soccer'. She had mentioned she wasn't an earthbender, so they had decided to play soccer without the earthbending. It wasn't bad, Akemi had to admit.

_'This game is pretty fun, though I'd prefer Kuai ball over this any day.'_ Akemi thought to herself as she kicked the ball again.

It went on for about an hour, since one of the two groups always wanted a rematch everytime they lost. Some of the parents came by and took their children home.

The only ones remaining were the same boy and Akemi. The boy looked at her with a smile. "Thanks for playing with us, today!"

She smiled. "You better get on home." She said. The boy nodded and stood.

"By the way, my name's Shen."

Akemi sighed and got up slowly as Shen started walking.

As she reached for her crutch, she heard rumbling. She looked and saw Shen in the middle of what would be a collision course by a few soldiers on a cart!

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" one of the soldiers shouted. Shen looked and his eyes widened. He was frozen and he braced himself for the impact.

Akemi ran and leapt off her feet, and held Shen as she knocked them both out of harms' way. Akemi landed next to Shen, her arms around him protectively.

The wheels on the cart came to halt and Akemi looked up.

A large man who looked to be the leader climbed out of the cart with a scowl on his face. Akemi looked at Shen, who looked like he was still in shock and asked kindly, "You okay?"

Shen nodded and stood while Akemi sat up.

"Watch where you're crossing the road, you brat!" The supposed leader yelled at them. Shen just got mad and yelled, "What's your excuse? You were just about to run me over!"

"You better watch your mouth, or you're going to get into a lot of trouble with me!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Do you know who I am? I am the general of the inner walls of Ba Sing Se, so you should show some respect, little boy!"

Akemi frowned. This guy was really getting on her nerves. "That's no way to talk to a little kid." She stated as she got up slowly. The man looked at her with a glare.

"You hold your tongue, woman." The leader spat. Akemi grit her teeth.

"NO. I will NOT. Besides, isn't this a way of 'abusing your power'? 'Cause I've heard thugs who would treat power more civilized than this!" Akemi retorted.

Shen smirked and sticked out a tongue. The leader growled.

"You better watch yourself...the _both _of you." The leader threatened and got back on the carriage and rode away, leaving Akemi staring at the direction he went off with a glare.

"Wow..." Shen muttered to her. "Your hand, it's bleeding!"

Akemi looked down and noticed her palm had a large scrape from when she had knocked him out of the way. She held her wrist and laughed. "It's nothing. I've had worse accidents."

Shen looked down at her leg and asked, "Like your leg?"

Akemi nodded. "Yeah...not a good experience."

"Come on! I'll take you to my house and get that bandaged up!" Shen said. Akemi put her good hand up.

"I-I couldn't!"

"Please!"

Akemi sighed, seeing that adorable look on his face again. She couldn't resist saying 'no' to kids with those innocent looks on their faces.

"Okay." she said with a small smile.

Shen grabbed her good hand and dragged her along.

* * *

"Shen, where have you been all day? You were supposed to be home an hour ago!" A woman called as she ran out of a house which Akemi was being led to.

The house was at the far end of the city, right next to the city wall on the east side. It had a large farm, and plenty more land. The houses around were about 1/4 of a mile apart from each other.

Shen called, "Sorry, Ma! I lost track of time!"

The woman looked at Akemi as they walked up and she frowned. Akemi felt uneasy at her looking judgemental.

"Shen, who is this?"

Shen smiled. "I met her today while I was playing in town, she's..." he trailed, and then looked at her questionably.

Akemi noticed and said, "Yuki."

"Yeah, I met Yuki today and she played with me and my friends!"

The woman's expression barely softened. "I still don't understand why she's here."

"She got hurt, Ma. Her hand." He pointed to her bloody hand.

"Honey-"

"She saved my life, Ma."

The woman's eyes widened. "H-How...?"

"There were some mean soldiers and she saved me before their wagon could run over me." Shen explained. The woman's eyes widened and she looked at Akemi in shock. Then, it turned to a grateful one.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done if..." The woman stopped, as she looked as if she couldn't bear the thought of thinking about what would've happened to Shen if he had died.

Akemi shook her head. "You don't need to thank me."

"Please, let me bandage your hand for you, and have some food. It's the least I can do." The woman said.

Akemi sighed, seeing the expression on the woman's face; she couldn't escape this.

* * *

"So, you were traveling the world?" The woman asked as she placed a plate of food in front of Akemi. Akemi smiled as she rubbed her bandaged hand.

"Yeah, there were places I wanted to see." Akemi lied. The woman nodded, with her lips forming an 'o'. Akemi looked around.

"So, you live here with just Shen?" Akemi asked, seeing there was no one else in the house. The woman smiled.

"Well, my husband will be home soon from work." The woman said. "He works in a market near the palace selling fine jewelry, that's why we have such a large house."

The door opened, and the woman smiled. "That must be him, now."

A man with shaggy black hair and a beard came in with a huge grin on his face. "I'm home!"

"Hi, honey. How was today?" the woman asked as she gave a kiss on his cheek. He sat at the table as he responded, "It was quite a rush! A lot of men were buying these jewelries for their sweethearts!"

The woman sighed. "Ah, young love..." The man looked at Akemi and asked, "Who's this?"

"This is Shen's friend, Yuki." The woman said. The man reached out a hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lin." Lin responded with a smile.

"I forgot to say, my name's Mae." The woman known as Mae said with a small laugh.

"So what brings her here?" Lin asked Mae.

She sighed. "She saved Shen's life back in town earlier today."

Lin's eyes widened. He stood from his seat abruptly and bowed. "Thank you so much! I don't know what I would've done if he had died. I just...love my son so much!"

Akemi's eyebrows perked. She rested her palm against her cheek and mused, "Really?"

Lin smiled and slumped back in his chair. "Yeah...I can't imagine life without Shen. He's my only son, and...he's my entire world, next to my wife, anyway." He chuckled. "I don't know if I would be able to live with the fact he could've been dead right now..."

Just then, Shen walked in. He smiled. "Pa!" he cried and ran towards him. Lin smiled and got up, hugging his son.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Yuki saved me today!"

"Be careful next time!"

"I know, I know!"

Lin spun his son around in the air, and Shen laughed. Lin laughed along with him playfully he threw him in the air and caught him. Mae watched the scene with a loving smile on her face.

"Those two seem inseparable..." She said.

Akemi was watching with a smile as well. Looking at them reminded her of her relationship with her own dad. She sighed contently and closed her eyes as she tried picturing herself with her dad, again.

"Dear, where's your family?" Mae asked her curiously. Akemi looked at her and responded plainly, "They're dead."

Mae gasped and put a hand to her mouth, and the other men were shocked as they heard. Akemi waved a hand. "It's okay. My mom I didn't have the best relationship. But my dad...he was my whole world, at the time."

"I'm sorry." Mae said sadly.

"I said 'don't worry'." Akemi laughed a little. "I'm okay, now. I'm not alone, since I travel with two people I consider family."

Mae smiled. "I suppose that's okay, as long as your happy."

Akemi smiled.

"Mom, can me and Yuki walk around town?" Shen asked as he came up to his mom. Mae looked at him rather cautiously.

"Please, I promise I won't get in trouble." Shen said in a pleading voice. Mae looked at Akemi with a questioning look.

"I'll watch over him." Akemi said. "I promise."

Mae sighed. "Alright. But be back by dusk, got it?"

Shen beamed. "Okay, let's go, Yuki!" he said and dragged her good arm.

Lin smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "See you tonight." he said.

"Bye, Pa! Bye, Ma!" Shen said and dragged Akemi along, her laughing the whole time.

* * *

Akemi looked at the variety of fruits that were assorted on the shelf. She pointed out to some apples and said, "2, please."

The man gave her the two apples and she gave him two silver coins. She placed them in a basket she had full of fruits and vegetables.

"Why are you buying food?" Shen asked.

"I feel like I need to give something in return for your mom bandaging my hand and giving me food." Akemi said as she and Shen walked towards where he lived. "I feel inadequate if I didn't."

"You're really nice." Shen said. Akemi smiled. He looked at the scar on her face for a moment.

"Um..."

Akemi looked at him questionably. "What is it?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but..."

"What is it? You can ask me anything?" Akemi said as she knelt down to his level. Shen kicked the ground nervously.

"How'd you get that scar on your face?" he asked. He thought she might get angry after that, but instead, she gave him a small smile and a sigh.

"Yeah, I one time ran into some pirates." Akemi half-lied. "They weren't exactly the type to go against."

"Oh...but I think the scar looks cool, though!" Shen suddenly yelled. Akemi blinked a few times in surprise. She chuckled a little. "Actually, I think it's cool too..." she said.

She looked up and noticed it was dusk. "We better hurry and get to your house." Akemi said. Shen noticed how she was walking, and grabbed the basket.

"I can carry it."

Akemi gave him an unsure look. Shen smiled.

"I promise."

Akemi noticed he had repeated her words, and laughed, ruffling his hair a bit. She stumbled slightly as she walked, and she was even quite surprised that she was able to at least walk around without the crutch. She was making some progress!

Shen looked up, and gasped. Akemi wondered what he was looking at, and she followed his gaze, her eyes widening immensely in horror.

"Oh, no..." she muttered.

There was smoke. And in the distance, they noticed there was a house on fire. Not just any house. It was Shen's house.

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Akemi asked as they arrived.

"MA!" Shen cried, running up to her.

Mae was standing a minimum distance away from the house, and she had a look of horror on her face. "I was cooking something in the kitchen, I heard some voices, and I looked out, and I saw a couple of men with torches and then they set the house on fire!"

Akemi narrowed her eyes. "Wait, what did they look like?" Akemi asked, getting a suspicious feeling.

"They looked like soldiers rather than ordinary men!" Mae said, still looking horrified.

Akemi growled and hissed under her breath. "That soldier...he did this." Her eyes widened and she looked around. "Wait, where's Lin...?" she asked.

Mae's eyes widened. "OH NO, HE'S STILL IN THE HOUSE!"

"MA, WHERE'S PA?" Shen asked fearfully.

"Honey, he's still in the house and-"

"HE'S IN THE HOUSE WHILE IT'S BURNING? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM?" Shen cried rather angrily. Mae was already panicking.

"Listen, he's going-"

"NO! HE CAN'T DIE, MA! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HAS TO HELP HIM!" Shen cried, tears welling up in his eyes. Akemi's eyes widened at the scene.

The little boy...begging for his father that he loved so dearly...

"PA! PLEASE, PA!" Shen cried to the burning house.

Akemi clenched her wounded hand, some blood seeping through the bandages. It felt like Deja Vu. This boy was going to lose his father that he was so close to...

"I'll be back." She said lowly and ran towards the house.

"YUKI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mae asked in shock.

Akemi didn't respond and she knocked down the door. Since she was a firebender, she could withstand most of the heat, but she had to be fast. She couldn't last for long.

Akemi searched through the rubble and fire. Thankfully, it was a one-story house, so it shouldn't be hard to find Lin. She jumped in shock as part of the roof crashed down in front of her.

_'The house's collapsing!'_ She thought as she placed an arm over her mouth, blocking out most of the smoke. She suddenly heard coughing and she looked to the side.

Lin was lying on the floor. She ran to him and noticed no wounds on his body, but he looked almost unconscious. He looked at her weakly and stuttered, "G-Get out of here. Save yourself."

Akemi shook her head. "No way. What would Shen do if you were gone?" She asked rhetorically.

She slung one of his arms around her shoulders, and supported him on her good side, and quickly lead him out as fast as she could.

"Why...are...you doing this? You...don't even...know me." Lin wheezed out. Akemi's frown still remained as she stared on ahead as she lead him out.

"When I saw Shen crying for you out there, I saw myself." She answered simply, remembering the day she had gotten the letter that her dad had died.

Lin's eyes widened, despite his condition.

Akemi quickly led Lin out of the house, just as it collapsed completely into nothing but fire and rubble.

"Oh my..." Mae awed as she saw them coming out of the house. Akemi looked at her with a triumphant smile.

"He's going to be okay." She said.

Shen ran up to his dad and looked over him. "Pa?"

Lin looked at him with a tired smile. "I'm here, son. I'm not leaving you."

Shen hugged his dad with all his might as he cried into his shirt.

Akemi's eyes became half-lidded as she smiled at the heart-warming scene. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to Mae's face, whose expression was mixed with relief, happiness, and shock.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked curiously.

Akemi looked back at the two as they continued to embrace each other. "Shen is young...and I didn't want him to suffer the same way I did when I was little. I had lost my father when I was around his age..."

Akemi looked back at her. "The pain I went through...it was just too much." She looked back at the pair slowly. "...I didn't want him to suffer the same way I did. No child should ever go through that kind of pain."

Mae was at a loss for words.

"Where will you live, now?" Akemi asked, as she looked at the house remains. Mae smiled as she responded. "We have some relatives we can live with, until we get the house back. Don't you worry."

Shen and Lin suddenly came up to them. "Thanks, Yuki! You saved my Pa!" Shen said, and tackled her.

Akemi smiled as she hugged the boy, content that he had his family together. Content that a child like him wouldn't have to have a broken family.

* * *

**I'm so excited because this story has gotten over 100 reviews! I couldn't believe it, and OC stories are barely read, and that's why I'm so excited! This story is one of those few that are popular! XD**

**Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favorited this story! Thanks for your support! Without you guys, I wouldn't have ever made it this far! :3**

**GO, AKEMI! x3**


	32. B2 ch 15: TOBSS: Zuko & Confused Akemi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Akemi sipped her tea. She looked up and saw Zuko look weary as he served a girl at the back corner of the restraunt.

_'What is up with him? It's like he thinks she's some sort of assassin or something...' _Akemi thought to herself amusedly. She placed the empty cup back down on the counter she sat behind of on a stool. She was on her break, and she was just kicking back and having some tea.

Iroh came back and noticed her finished with her tea. He held up a pot and asked, "Would you like some more?"

"Do you have to ask?" Akemi asked jokingly with a cheesy grin, holding out her cup in front of her eagerly. Iroh poured the tea back in her cup and placed it on the counter next to her. "By the way, Uncle, I'm going out to this restaurant I found today in town this evening. I hope you don't mind, I just want some time alone."

"Not at all, just be sure you're careful when you're out there." Iroh said with a smile.

Iroh grabbed some jars of ingredients, placed a stool in front of a large shelf behind where Akemi sat, stepped on it, and started placing the jars on the shelf.

Zuko came up after serving another person. He looked back rather suspiciously, then turned his head back.

"Uncle, we have a problem." Zuko said quietly as he came to the rear of the shop where Akemi and Iroh were. His posture looked rather tense as he walked in.

Iroh blinked and stepped down from the stool, a questionable look directed to his nephew.

"Don't look now, but there's a girl over there in the corner table. She knows were firenation!" Zuko whispered stressfully to him. Akemi looked at the girl who had long hair that was in twin braids hanging over her shoulders and she wore a plain green earthnation robe. She didn't look like she could harm a fly.

Iroh looked back, but was jerked away when Zuko grabbed his arm.

"Didn't I say 'don't look'?" Zuko hissed at Iroh.

Iroh looked back, despite Zuko's glares, and grinned. "Oh, yes. I've seen that girl a lot..." he said. He looked at Zuko then suddenly broke the ice, "Sounds to me like she's got a little crush on you!"

"WHAT?" Zuko asked in disbelief.

Akemi wasn't too far off with her reaction...

Akemi did a spit take with her tea that she was drinking in shock, and coughed a few times, pounding her chest as she tried getting the oxygen back in her system. She turned to Iroh with a look screaming, 'what are you talking about?'.

"Thank you for the tea."

Zuko kept his back facing as Iroh turned. The same girl standing at the counter and placing her money on it. She smiled.

"So, what's your name?" she asked Zuko. Akemi raised a brow, curious on how things were going to turn out.

Zuko turned and said quickly, "My name's Li. My uncle, my friend, and I just moved here."

"Well, my name's Jin, thank you and..." She looked nervous as she twirled her fingers. "I was wondering...if you would like to go out, sometime."

Akemi's eyes widened immensely. This girl did not just...Akemi spun forwards in her seat and gripped her cup of tea tightly in her hand.

Iroh suddenly exclaimed, "He would LOVE to!"

Jin smiled. "Great! I'll meet you in front of the shop at sundown!" She piped and left.

Iroh let out a cheesy grin and placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko looked at him dryly.

"Seriously, Uncle...?" He asked warily and left in the back room to get ready for his unexpected date. Iroh looked at Akemi, who had her cup gripped tightly in her hand, her face twisted in a glowering look.

"She's a very pretty girl!" Iroh said gleefully with his smile, and went to the back looking for Zuko.

What he didn't know was that Akemi had a darker look.

Akemi squeezed the cup in her hands, and it shattered, the pieces clattering as they hit the table and the tea from the cup coating her hand and dripping on the already-soaked counter.

* * *

Later that evening, Zuko stepped out of the shop. He looked well dress, and his hair looked slicked, parted sideways. It looked ridiculous, actually.

Jin came out from the corner with a smile. "Hey!" She noticed his hair and chuckled. "Well...look at you! You look so cute!" she said and ruffled his hair, making it messy.

Zuko swatted her hands and rubbed his head. "It took my uncle 10 minutes to do my hair!" he said grumpily. Jin laughed and grabbed his arm, dragging him along.

Akemi's head peered around the doorway. She sighed, her eyes shut. _'Just because Zuko's with some girl, doesn't mean I'm going to let it ruin my night.'_she thought to herself, trying to keep her cool and not letting it get to her head. She was going to be mature about this. She stepped out.

Akemi was quite dressed nice tonight. Usually she would wear loose and baggy clothing, but she was actually dressed formally. Her wavy black shoulder-lengthed hair was let down, and the small curls framed her face perfectly. She had the scar still across her face, but that didn't stop her.

She wore a ruqun, the top and bottom the same color of earthnation green, the collars white, and the waist skirt wrapped around her midriff a darker shade of green compared to the robe. The sash and the braid that hung down the left side of the robe were both black, and the ornament on the braid was a vibrant gold. Her slip-on cotton shoes matched the waist skirt.

She smiled, and let out a sigh. Nothing could ruin her night.

* * *

Her night was ruined.

Not because something had happened to her, but it's what she _saw_ was what happened.

She had went to the restaurant that she had told Iroh about. It was a nice lounge, and it was indoors, but there were no windows or doors, and it was open to the outside, which looked beautiful. The food was exquisite, and it tasted good, too.

But the fact that Zuko had been with Jin in same exact restaurant she was at, ruined her night.

It's not like she hated Jin...it was the fact he had been spending time with her tonight was what ticked her off. She had acted so nice to him, and talked to him like she knew Zuko for a long time...which he didn't. She's not the one who's been friends with him since they were kids.

That's not the point, though.

He had spent more time with Jin so far, even if they had just met, than Zuko ever did since they came to the city. Zuko hardly ever asked her to go anywhere or do anything together like when they were kids. Zuko became more distant ever since they've gotten to Ba Sing Se.

She had seen them eat. She had seen the way Jin had talked to him, smiled at him, laughed with him...

_'He must really like her...' _Akemi thought to herself sadly as she walked through the city, still evening.

She slowly turned her head to the sky, looking at the illuminating stars that shined. The city couldn't have looked more beautiful right now.

Akemi shut her eyes tightly.

She had seen it. She had seen where Jin had taken Zuko out. Yes, she did follow. She wasn't afraid to admit to herself that she had been spying on them. She didn't trust Jin a lot to be with Zuko. She had just barely met him, and what if she found out who he is? He might be arrested after she tries to get the authorities.

Akemi had done it to make sure he was safe.

Zuko had to be nice to her. He met her just a few hours ago, and he was already treating her better than he treat her. He had lit up all those lamps for her when she had followed them to a fountain with lanterns that weren't lit. He had used _firebending _for crying out loud! He could've risked himself getting caught, all for this _one girl_...

Then, she had to kiss him. It was unbelievable.

Akemi felt betrayed as she had seen Jin give Zuko a peck on the lips as if he was willing. The worse thing was...

Zuko had returned it.

She couldn't hold back the squeak she had held in her throat. They had seen her.

Zuko had a look of shock as he turned to her. Akemi had watched the whole thing from behind them. Akemi didn't know what to say, or do. Her best friend had just kissed a girl he had barely known, while she was...

Akemi was confused. She had taken off. She wasn't sure whether the distant noise was the sound of Zuko calling for her, or her subconscious raging on.

_'Jin took him...she took...Zuko away from me...' _Akemi thought to herself sadly. Overwhelmed with sorrow, she stopped walking and leaned against the wall. She slumped against it, hanging her head low.

She was losing Zuko. What happened to the times she and Zuko always were cracking jokes, making fun at each other, and just hanging out like best friends?

Those memories seemed to have slipped away...

Akemi placed a hand over her eyes. She shook her head. "Why am I thinking like this...?" She asked herself. She turned and sat so she was against the wall, looking up at the stars.

So many overwhelming feelings clouded her mind right now. Of all times, why was she feeling like this? The feeling of dislike for Jin, who was spending time with Zuko...

Was it...

Jealousy?

Akemi slapped her palms over her eyes, shaking her head brutally. _'I can't be jealous of Jin! Zuko's my best friend! Zuko's my friend. I shouldn't be jealous of Jin...' _she peeked through her hands, and her eyes widened as she stared at the stars, as if they have given her an answer. _'I'm so confused...'_

She slowly stood.

Suddenly, she started coughing. Her eyes widened as she gripped her chest.

She took off towards the apartment as fast as she could, the same mixed emotions keeping her occupied as she instinctively ran to the apartment. She quickly ran up the stairs in the complex, slammed the door open.

Iroh was there, and he knew what was happening.

Akemi drank the remedy tea greedily, disliking the fact it was cold, but it was better than nothing. She slammed the cup down on the table and took a few breaths.

Iroh was behind her, concerned. He placed a hand on her heaving back and asked, "You alright? You seem distressed..."

Akemi's heaving ceased. She stood there quietly, her back facing him.

Iroh waited for her response. She gave one, but it wasn't the one he had been expecting,

"Uncle...I can't face Zuko...I have to leave."

Iroh's eyes widened, wondering what had happened that night. But the look in Akemi's eyes as she faced him made him keep the question to himself.

"Alright." He said quietly. "Be careful."

* * *

Zuko was asleep in his room. It was just an hour before dawn.

Akemi dressed in a loose, dark green qipao dress, black leggings underneath, with sleeves going down to her wrists. She also had boots that were a darker shade of green and they went up to her knees. If she was going to travel by herself, at least she would have to do is fit in so she didn't look vulnerable.

Akemi strapped her bag full of clothing, some money, food, and her remedy herb over her shoulder. She looked at Iroh, who stood behind with his arms folded inside his sleeves. She stepped out the door.

"Sorry, Uncle. I need time to think." Akemi said.

Iroh gave a sad smile. "Don't worry about it, just worry about yourself for the time being. This is your time to think things over."

Akemi smiled. "I guess I'll see you, soon..." she said quietly and walked away.

Iroh watched her leave, his smile turning into a melancholic look. He only hoped she will be fine.

Akemi realized how early it was, and she yawned. She had spent most of the night packing, doing her best to avoid Zuko, and talking to Iroh about her decision.

A paper suddenly landed at her feet. Curious as she was, she picked it up and looked over it. Her eyes widened.

It was a picture of the Avatar's bison.

_'They're here in the city?' _she thought to herself in shock. Looking over it again, another assumption settled in. _'They lost their bison...but how?'_

She lowered the paper and looked up at the rising sun determinedly, her golden eyes shining in the sunlight and illuminating her tan skin.

She knew what she wanted to do. She was going to help the Avatar find his bison.

Akemi read over the paper, and spotted the address. Now she knew where to go.

She took off and ran down the road, the paper that was in her hand lying wrinkled face-up as it slowly floated and landed on the concrete.

* * *

**Poor Akemi is confused! Sad that she left, but she needs time on her own.**

**Please remember to review! :D**


	33. B2 ch 16: Help from the unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Iroh served some tea to a wealthy looking man. After the man sipped his tea, his expression lightened.

He suddenly got up and said, "So you're the genius behind this incredible brew! The whole city is buzzing about you! I hope Pao pays you well."

Iroh smiled. "Good tea is its own reward." Iroh responded kindly.

"It doesn't have to be the only reward..." The man said, implying something. "How would you like to run your own tea shop?"

Iroh's face turned to shock. "My own tea shop?" He asked in disbelief. Then he smiled. "This is a dream come true!"

The manager, who had watched from the sidelines, ran up next to Iroh. "What's going on, here? Are you trying to poach my teamaker?"

The wealthier-looking man smirked. "Sorry, pal. But that's business for you, am I right?"

Iroh was being overwhelmed with offers between the two businessmen. But finally, Iroh had taken up the wealthier man's offer; his own tea shop with a brand new apartment in a nicer area.

Zuko, who had walked by with at tray, had heard the whole thing. Iroh smiled. "Did you hear that, Nephew? This man wants to give us our own new tea shop!"

"That's right, young man! Your life is about to change for the better!" The wealthy man said with a smile.

Zuko didn't care. He was still glum by the fact Akemi had left them, and he had no idea why.

"I'll try to contain my joy." Zuko responded bitterly, placed the tray on a table, and went outside. Iroh looked at him sadly and shook his head.

Zuko let out a breath and leaned against the wall next to the building's door frame with crossed arms. A paper floated nearby, and when it blew towards him, he grabbed hold of it and scanned it.

His eyes widened. There was a picture of the Avatar's bison on there. He looked up in the air, expecting him to be flying around on his glider somewhere. He climbed onto the roof of the tea shop to get a better look around. Some papers littered around, but other than that, no sign of the Avatar.

He looked at the paper once again and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Aang ran in through the door of the apartment he and his friends stayed at with an empty satchel.

"I just finished dropping off the papers in the area. Any news on Appa?" Aang asked eagerly.

Katara and Sokka were engaged in a card game, whereas Toph was laying in the corner playing with her earth ball, bouncing it from the wall back to her hand.

"It's only been a day." Katara responded, not looking up from her cards. "Just be patient."

Aang's expression fell and he let out a sigh. He sat down between the two siblings and rested his chin on the table tiredly.

A knock on the door.

He jumped up with a smile. "You're right! Patience really pays off!" He exclaimed and ran towards the door, almost using airbending to do so.

He opened the door, but his smile was wiped clean when he saw a lady with a creepy-looking smile on her face standing in the doorway.

"Joo Dee?" Aang asked in disbelief.

Joo Dee walked into the apartment. "Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph..." she greeted with her smile.

"What happened to you?" Sokka asked. "Did the Dai Li throw you in jail?"

"Jail?" She asked in disbelief. She shook her head. "Of course not. The Dai Li are the protectors of our cultural heritage."

"But you disappeared at the Earth King's party..." Toph added.

"I simply took a short vacation in Lake Laogai out in the country. It was quite relaxing." Joo Dee responded. For some reason, that smile never left her face...

Sokka frowned and crossed his arms.

"But then they replaced you with some other woman who also said her name's Joo Dee!" Katara stated.

Joo Dee blinked. "_I'm _Joo Dee."

Aang blinked. "Why are you here?" he asked suspiciously.

She took out their flier for Appa out from her sleeve. "Dropping fliers and putting up posters isn't permitted in the city. Not without proper clearance."

"We can't wait around to get permission for everything!" Sokka responded angrily.

"You are absolutely forbidden by the city to continue to be putting up posters!" Joo Dee responded.

Aang, suddenly furious, stepped in front of her. "WE DON'T CARE ABOUT THE RULES AND WE'RE NOT ASKING FOR PERMISSION!" he shouted, flailing his arms.

Joo Dee's smile suddenly disappeared and she cowered slightly in fear. She backed up as Aang started taking angry steps towards her.

"WE'RE FINDING APPA ON OUR OWN AND YOU SHOULD JUST STAY OUT OF OUR WAY!" Aang said and slammed the door in her face.

"That _might _come back to bite us in the blubber..." Sokka commented grimly.

"I don't care!" Aang responded while staring at the door furiously. "From now on, we're doing whatever it takes to find Appa!"

Toph suddenly cheered. "YEAH! Let's break some rules!" She earthbended and destroyed the right side of the house.

There was a knock on the door.

Sokka growled in irritation, thinking it was Joo Dee again. He pushed Aang aside as he walked up to the front door.

Toph's blind eyes widened as she felt who it was.

"LOOK!" Sokka started to say as he opened the door. "JUST GET OUT OF OUR FACES, YOU CREEPY-"

A hand grabbed his face, making him yelp in surprise.

Aang and Katara gasped.

Toph smirked.

"Am I being mistaken for someone else?" The person grabbing Sokka's face asked. "If not, I dare you to finish that line."

Sokka was suddenly pushed onto his butt and he looked up.

"Good to see you, again." Toph said as she stepped forward.

"Akemi!" The other three cried in shock.

"It's Yuki here, now." She stated. They blinked in shock.

Akemi smirked and laughed. "Just kidding, but only outside this apartment, though."

Sokka laughed nervously and stood back up, taking his place back between Katara and Aang.

"Wow, it's great to see you again!" Aang said.

Akemi leaned against the door frame with a hand on her hip, her smirk still there. "Likewise. I would ask why you're here...but then again, you're probably all wondering the same thing vice versa..." she said.

She lifted her chin slightly, the smirk never leaving her face. "So let's just hold the questions for later and move on."

Aang shook his head and smiled. "So what brings you here?" he asked.

She held up a paper in front of their faces.

Their flier for Appa.

They looked up at her smirk in surprise.

"By the looks of it, it looks like you need some help." Akemi said.

Katara looked over Akemi, and noticed her leg that was slightly hovered above the ground.

"What happened to you?" Katara asked in worry.

Akemi looked down at her leg, and scoffed with indifference.

"Long story." She replied simply.

Katara sighed. "Come on, let me take a look at that." She placed a hand on Akemi's back and ushered her inside the apartment.

* * *

Katara led Akemi to another room, and Akemi sat on a futon and took off her boots. She rolled up her right pant leg to reveal it.

Katara gasped in horror.

"What happened to your leg...?" Katara asked as she bend water from her canteen. Akemi sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Apparently, the pirates we ran into before still had a bone to pick with us..."

Katara frowned. The water glowed and she hovered her glowing hands over her leg. Katara gave her a look of concern. "This is going to hurt a little..."

"Okay." Akemi said and braced herself.

She hissed out in pain as the water touched her skin.

"Sorry." Katara apologized and ran her hands over her leg.

Akemi suddenly relaxed under the healing touch of her hands. She sighed and closed her eyes, laying on the futon.

"This might take a while." Katara said. She looked up at Akemi's face. "But what I want to know is why you're not with Zuko right now..."

Akemi stiffened a little. Katara noticed her avoiding eye contact. "Did something happen between you two?" Katara asked worriedly. "Did he hurt you?" Katara asked and frowned.

"No." Akemi responded simply. She folded her hands in her lap and stared at the ceiling. "It's just that...I left because I was confused."

Katara blinked and ran her hands down to her calf. "What do you mean?"

Akemi sighed. "Lately, I've been confused ever since I've been around Zuko. I have mixed feelings..." she said. "When I saw him with this one girl..."

Katara's eyes widened as Akemi looked to the side once again.

"I was overwhelmed with so much feelings...I can't point out why I was feeling that way." Akemi said. "I can't pinpoint the exact cause...but I was so confused, so I had to leave...just so I can have time on my own to think."

Akemi looked at Katara with a pleading look. "You can understand that...right?"

Katara looked down at her hands that were healing Akemi's ankle. "Yeah, I can...I felt the same way after my mother died. I didn't know how to deal with being around Sokka and Dad...so sometimes I would just hang around by myself."

Akemi stared at her sadly, and then fixed her gaze to the ceiling.

"But don't worry." Akemi looked back at Katara, who now had a smile. "The feeling will go away, and you'll know what to do, then. I had realized I had to step up and take her place in the family...and you'll find out what you're supposed to do, next."

Akemi stared at her wide-eyed in shock. She smiled gently and said, "Thanks, Katara."

Katara withdrew her hands and sighed. "That should do it."

Akemi looked down and almost burst into happiness at the sight of her leg; it looked just like it did before the accident.

Katara suddenly placed a hand on Akemi's face, making her jump slightly at how cold her hand was.

"Your scar doesn't look deep..." Katara pointed out as she ran her hand over it. "How long ago did you get this?"

"'Bout a month ago." Akemi shrugged. "Same day I injured my leg."

Katara frowned. "Strip down. I want to see if you have any more scarring. I'm going to go get some more water." she said and walked out of the room, shutting the door firmly.

Sokka and Aang were waiting a few feet from the door with questionable looks. "How is she?" Aang asked.

Katara sighed. "She has a few scars, but I did heal her leg, though. I need to get some water, though."

"Okay." Sokka said as Katara walked past.

Akemi slowly took off her clothing, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments; she wore a comfortable-looking plain gray dudou that covered all of her upper half and matching underwear that looked like tight shorts that reached her lower thigh. All her scars were exposed.

Katara came back in with a bowl of water. She looked at all the scars and her eyes widened. She sat the bowl next to Akemi and sat next to her, looking over the scars.

"Looks like you've been through so much..." Katara said sadly and bent some water into her hands. She started working on her arms.

"These scars aren't too deep, so I guess I can heal them..." She looked at Akemi's scar on her chest. "I'm afraid I can't do anything about that one, though...it's too deep...sorry."

Akemi looked at the scar on her chest and rolled her eyes. "It's fine. I'm just glad most of my scars will be gone."

Katara smiled and placed her hands on Akemi's face.

After a few minutes, Katara removed her hands and smiled.

"There."

Akemi got up and looked at her arms. Katara knew what she was thinking, and she bent a wall of ice to act as a mirror. Akemi stood in front of the mirror and gazed at herself up and down. She smiled and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Thank you so much, Katara..." Akemi whispered and looked at her healed leg. "I don't know how to repay you!"

Katara laughed and held up a hand. "No need. I did it because I wanted to."

Akemi laughed and ran around the room and did cartwheels. "This is so exciting! I haven't felt this free in a long time!" She cheered.

Katara got up and said, "Get dressed, we need to post more fliers around the city."

Akemi looked at Katara after she did a backflip. She nodded. "Right." she said and quickly got dressed and followed Katara outside.


	34. B2 ch 17: For better & worse

**Sorry for the long update! Finals were…never mind, no need to bore you all with my lame story. All to be known is that I passed them (o_o)b**

**Now that summer's here, I will be able to update more frequently! Kinda…determined to lose some weight as well…**

**Onward to the chapter! ^0^**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Outside, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Akemi were putting up wanted posters for Appa. Akemi felt sorry for Aang, knowing that Appa must be close to Aang...since he and that lemur were the only ones left of his nation.

Akemi sighed and covered a spot with paste and posted a flier up on it.

Sokka observed and stated, "We need to cover more area. Toph I guess you can just come with me."

Toph snorted. "Why? Because you think I can't put up posters on my own?" She asked hotly. She snagged a flier from Sokka as well as the brush with paste, and posted the flier backwards.

Everyone stared at her oddly.

"...it's upside-down, isn't it?" Toph asked rhetorically, knowing the answer. No one said anything, afraid it would might upset her.

Akemi patted her shoulder with a smile. "If you want, you can come with me."

"Okay..." Toph said. Akemi waved them off as they walked down the alleyway.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Akemi didn't know what to say, for once. Toph was curious about Akemi, and was too caught up in thought.

"So..." Toph drawled, her tone sounding almost indecisive. "How you been lately?"

Akemi smiled clumsily. "Good...how're things been going without...the bison?"

"His name's Appa." Toph responded, her tone suddenly becoming cold, which surprised Akemi. "And things haven't been getting better...we've had to walk across a desert, barely made it out, and we're delaying an important mission because we're caught up finding Appa..."

Akemi blinked curiously. "What mission...?" she asked curiously.

Toph's blind eyes widened. She turned her head away. Akemi raised a brow.

"What's the mission about?" she asked once again, hesitant.

"...I don't know if I should tell you or not..." Toph said. Akemi was shocked at her words; for as long as Akemi knew, Toph always knew what to do, and it was unlike her to sound unsure was unlike her.

"Is it that important?" Akemi asked. "Should I not know about it?"

"Well, yes and no. I should tell you because you're on our side, but no because...we don't know how long you're going to be with us..."

Akemi stopped in her tracks, and Toph stopped as well, feeling her vibrations. "W...What do you mean?"

Toph didn't face her. "They told me before you came that you're with that firenation guy Zuko...they told me he's been trying to track Aang down for a long time, with you."

Akemi looked shocked.

Toph turned her head slightly. "But Aang told me you're pretty close to him. So shouldn't you go back with him, soon? I mean...enemy or not, he's still your friend..."

Akemi's eyes narrowed wistfully, as she stared at the ground in thought. _'She's right...' _

"Toph, you're right."

Toph slowly faced Akemi. She couldn't see, but she could tell that Akemi looked confused by feeling the shift of her facial features with her earthbending.

"I should...but I don't think I should, yet. I'm going through some changes, and most of them deal with being around Zuko. I left because I was confused when around him...but even friends need some time alone, right?"

Toph figured she couldn't argue with that. Friends or not, sometimes friends need to have some alone time. Toph knows that feeling too well.

"Well, you got a point." Toph said.

Akemi closed her eyes and chuckled. "You don't have to tell me abot the mission if you don't want to. I probably won't be around long to actually partake in it."

Toph smiled a little. Suddenly, her smile faltered. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Akemi nodded. "Sure, anything."

"Would you blame me if something you had got taken away from you because I wasn't able to protect it?"

Akemi drew her head back slightly in confusion.

Toph looked away. Her blind eyes quivered as she spoke, "The reason Appa got taken away is...we went to this desert library, and I had to wait outside with Appa...then..."

She shut her eyes tightly, holding back tears. "Then...the library started to collapse, and they were still in there...so I had to stop it, but then these sandbenders came and...they took him away! I wanted to help, but the others would've died if I didn't! Then Aang got mad at me when he found out! I've never felt this guilty in my life..."

Akemi couldn't believe she was seeing Toph like this. She looked so vulnerable and weak. Akemi didn't know what to do.

Akemi was always the one being comforted at times like this, not the other way around. She didn't exactly know how to comfort a person...

Akemi walked up next to Toph. Glancing at Toph, she slowly placed a hand on her back, drawing back slightly as if she was doing something wrong when Toph stiffened under her touch.

When she relaxed, Akemi awkwardly started patting her back, remembering what Ursa would do when she was sad as a kid.

"W-Well...I wouldn't blame you for it. It was out of your control...and I'm pretty sure Aang doesn't blame you for it. Whatever he might have said, it was because he was upset. He knows it wasn't your fault. So don't dwell on the past."

Toph smiled and sniffled a bit. Toph raised her head up to Akemi, smiling. "Thanks."

Akemi smiled back. "No problem." Seeing the hand still on the shoulder, she drew back. "Never speak of this!" she said facetiously, blushing in embarrassment and turning her back to Toph with her arms crossed; trying to maintain her dignity.

Toph smirked. "Deal." _'It's like I'm dealing with myself...she's so full of pride...' _

Akemi suddenly coughed, placing a hand over her mouth. Something sticky coated her palm and she drew back. _'Of course...'_ Akemi thought calmly, seeing the blood. _'I even forgot my medicine...shoot.'_

"There's a small infirmary down two blocks then to the left." Toph stated, pointing behind them; knowing what was happening. "I'll let the others know you had an emergency."

Akemi smiled. "Thanks." she responded and jogged down the direction she pointed out. As she ran, she looked at the small amount of blood covering her hand. A thought suddenly came into mind.

_'That's odd. I'm not coughing at all like I should be...and the blood...there isn't a lot like there usually is. What's wrong with me...?'_

She arrived in a small building and slid the door open cautiously, and saw all of the sick patients lying on the cots. Her expression became grim as she stared at the sleeping patients. "I'm one of them..." She whispered to herself sadly.

A young-looking nurse dressed in blue robes looked up from the patient she tucked into the cot saw her. When she noticed the blood on Akemi's hand, her eyes widened. "Come in and let me examine you." she said and ushered her in.

* * *

Akemi was taken to separate room with a wooden examining table.

"Just lay down here." The nurse said and grabbed a small empty bowl and left the room. Akemi obediently laid on the table staring at the ceiling.

Soon enough, she got bored. She sighed heavily, and tapped her feet together impatiently.

The nurse came back in with a bowl full of water and set it on the counter next to the table. "Alright...let's have a look." she said.

The water coated her hands and glowed, and Akemi's eyes widened. A waterbender. The nurse hovered her hands over Akemi's chest, and let them sit there. The nurse's eyes scrunched in concentration, then they lifted when her eyes widened.

"Oh...oh dear..." She muttered. Akemi furrowed her brow. "What's wrong with me?" Akemi asked, almost fearfully.

The nurse's hand stopped glowing and her hands drew away.

"Tell me, how long have you been sick like this...?"

"My whole life, basically. It's asthma...it's not like it's curable."

The nurse shook her head. "Dear, I'm afraid...it's not asthma you're dealing with, here."

Akemi's eyes widened open. She was completely beyond shock, even hysteria. She shot erect up into a sitting position as she cried out in stupor, "What do you mean it's not asthma? I've dealing with it my whole life!"

"Calm down and let me explain...you're diagnosed with something worse..."

Akemi became silent and listened as the nurse started to explain.

"I've heard about this kind of disease, and it's a rare case, but...this unknown disease attacks the major internal organs of a person's body and attacks it...overworking them. The first stage as far as we know first attacks the lung area...making the person cough up blood as if it was asthma, so it can be mistaken for it."

Akemi's mouth hung open, still in shock.

"The first stage is similar to asthma...and the same treatments is the same...but eventually the treatments start to become useless and...that's when the second stage comes in. The virus then spreads towards your heart..."

Akemi felt her arms shake in fear.

"It's just like a heart disease...if you overexert the cardiac muscle, it'll stop."

Akemi looked down from the nurse and to her knees, and drew her legs up, wrapping her arms around them. Her whole body shook as she took in all this information.

"So basically...I'm dying?" Akemi asked.

The nurse looked down sadly. "Well, you're still in the first stage of this disease, but it's almost passed on...the second stage of the disease isn't too serious the first few months since its beginning. But to sum it all up...yes, you are."

Akemi gripped her knees tightly, her nails clenching past the fabric and into her skin.

"I-I guess that can't be helped, can it...?" Akemi asked.

The nurse sighed sadly. "I'm afraid not...and not even the treatments you usually used won't be of use to you, anymore once the second stage kicks in."

Akemi didn't respond. She suddenly coughed, and the nurse got up.

"Let me give you some medicine right now. Don't worry about payment...it's my job to help those unfortunate." She said and left the room.

Akemi looked up at the ceiling sadly. "I'm most likely won't make it through a year, won't I?" She asked herself credulously.

_'I thought I was getting better at first, but...' _Akemi thought to herself. _'This is a spirit-breaker...I'm practically useless, now...' _

Her eyes quivered and she let out a groan of frustration. She threw herself against the table on her back, hands pressing against her eyes, and let out another sigh.

"Why is my life so screwed up...?"

* * *

**POOR AKEMI T-T**

**Dont forget to review :3**


	35. B2 ch 17: Jet's amend & brainwashing

Another chapter for my lovely readers! Enjoy! (feels like I'm cooking...no pun intended)

* * *

Chapter 34

Akemi slowly stepped out of the infirmary and thanked the nurse dully. She closed the door slowly, and firmly shut it. She stood there, facing the door with her hand lingering over the door.

'That was quite a rude awakening...' Akemi thought to herself grimly.

She sighed and turned, and nearly jumped from her place.

Toph was standing there, arms crossed. "So how'd it go, Smalls?"

Akemi stared at her with half-lidded eyes. "Of all nicknames, why do you call me that?"

Toph shrugged. "I know it sounds stupid, but..." she holds her hands up calmly. She then smirked and shouted, "But I just realized how short you are! You're shorter than Sugarqueen, and almost as short as Twinkletoes!" She laughed and pointed a finger at her.

Akemi sputtered in disbelief. An angry vein popped on her forehead and she shouted, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M GENETICALLY SHORT! BESIDES, YOU'RE SHORTER THAN ME!"

Toph jabbed a thumb to herself. "But I'm twelve. You're sixteen."

Akemi was silenced. She hung her head low in disappointment. "I know..." she admitted.

Toph came over and patted her back with a cheery smile. "No need to be ashamed about it! You'll grow taller!"

Akemi smiled.

"...eventually."

Her smile dropped and she looked annoyed, an eyebrow twitching. "Let's...just go."

Toph told what happened, about getting some help. Akemi had no idea who it was, since Toph didn't know either, but Toph could feel for miles where they were.

"Smalls..."

Akemi looked at her direction with an annoyed look. Seeing Toph's unchanging look, her expression faltered.

"What happened in there?"

"...I just needed some medication. Nothing serious..." Akemi lied.

"You're lying."

Akemi almost looked at her in disbelief, but knowing it would be proving her right, she maintained a calm expression as she responded with indifference,"What do you mean?"

"I felt your heart skip a beat when you responded. Besides, I have ears like a dragon hawk. I heard the nurse when I came back from the other side."

'This girl is sharp...' Akemi thought to herself with a sweatdrop. She sighed.

"You're going have to tell them eventually." Toph stated.

Akemi looked down and shut her eyes, stopping momentarily. Toph stood behind her as Akemi was having a moment.

"...I know." She said quietly and they continued walking.

* * *

Pretty soon they came to a shack. More like a stable for animals. Toph stepped forward and slammed the door open. "Sorry we took so long!"

Katara's frown turned to content when she saw Akemi. "There you are! We were just about to head out!"

Akemi walked in with her arms behind her head, eyes closed. "Great, because I didn't feel like wandering around town just to find you."

"Hey, Yuki!" a familiar voice chimed in. It sounded...male. It didn't sound like Aang...or Sokka. Besides, only one person besides Zuko and Iroh called her that...

Akemi opened her eyes, and stared at the person.

"Yuki? What are you talking about? And...wait, Akemi you know Jet?" Sokka directed his question to Akemi, his face twisted in disbelief. Then, he slapped his forehead and shook his head in disappointment. "Man, it's like he hits up on every girl he sees!"

"Hey, I-wait, her name's Akemi?" Jet asked in shock.

"YOU!"

Everyone paused and looked.

Next thing Jet knew, he felt a burning sensation on his left cheek. "H-Hey!" he stuttered, dodging another blow from Akemi.

"HOW'D YOU GET HERE?"

Akemi never felt so alive to be fighting properly again. Now, she was going to take out all those months of being unable to battle out on the person who tried to get her, Zuko, and Iroh killed!

"What are you doing?" Jet asked.

Akemi scoffed. "Don't pretend to act innocent! Why are you here?" she yelled and swung at him again. He back-flipped out of the way just in time to avoid a roundhouse kick to the jaw.

Katara had to suppress her smirk, seeing Jet get attacked. But she was curious because, apparently, she knew him. But why...?

The realization suddenly dawned on her as she put the puzzle pieces together.

"Akemi, what are you doing? Why are you attacking Jet? What did he ever do to you?" Sokka asked in panic, not stepping in as he knew how dangerous Akemi was when she was mad.

"He tried to kill her." Katara stated coldly.

Akemi stopped, and faced her. Everyone else was just as shocked as she was...except for Jet, who looked guilty as he realized the purpose for Akemi's actions.

Luckily no one else but them were around the stable.

"It's because she's firenation, isn't she? You tried to do that, or better yet-!" Katara smiled sarcastically. "You probably thought it would've been better to have her arrested by exposing her heritage to everyone, and have the Dai Li come out of nowhere and arrest her!"

Silence. Akemi stared at her agape.

"Katara..." She whispered in awe. It was as if she had read her mind. How much did she know about Jet? Akemi lowered her arms and stared at Katara, who narrowed her eyes viciously.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Katara asked Jet coldly. Aang looked back and forth between Katara and Jet.

"Is this true...?" Aang asked Jet. He didn't respond, but stared at the ground.

Katara tilted her head with a grunt. "I knew it. Still haven't changed." she spat.

That got Jet's attention. He shot his head up and, once again, defended, "But I HAVE changed! You were right, I did try to kill her! I did try to have her arrested-!"

Katara's eyes widened. Truthfully, she didn't expect herself to interpret correctly on what Jet might have done. But he actually did those stuff. That made her more furious.

She spun back to face him. "So I was right! YOU DID TRY TO HAVE HER ARRESTED!" she shouted, reaching for her water pouch.

Jet drew back slightly. "Yes, I did. I'm not going to lie about that, and I didn't lie when I said I've changed, and that's why I'm here to help: to prove I've changed for the better. I'm done dwelling in my past. I just want to make things right."

Akemi looked at Toph expectingly. Toph studied him for a moment with her feet planted firmly on the ground. Katara looked at Toph as well, the scowl never leaving her face.

"He's not lying."

Akemi tore her gaze from Toph to Jet. Katara relaxed her stance and stood up straight, arms hanging down at her sides.

Sokka rolled his eyes and took out a map from his bag, scanning over it.

Aang smiled. "Anyway, we have to get to Whale Tail Island, that's where Appa is." he said, and then thought for a moment. He turned to Sokka and asked, "Where's Whale Tail Island?"

"...Far...very far." Sokka said in disappointment, placing the map down on the ground for everyone to see. Sokka pointed to a small island on the map near the south. Akemi's eyes widened.

"Here it is. It's near the South Pole, almost all the way back home."

"Aang, it'll take weeks just to get to the tip of the earth kingdom, and then we'll have to find a boat to get us there."

Aang frowned and stood. "I don't care. We have a chance to find Appa. We have to try!"

"Must be nice to go on vacation. I haven't had a vacation in years!" An elderly man sweeping some hair complained.

Akemi blinked and leaned over to Toph, and asked. "Um...who's the old dude?" she whispered to her. Toph shrugged.

"Don't you have some hair to sweep up?" Katara asked him skeptically. The man continued on, mumbling a bit.

Katara turned back and thought for a moment. She sighed. "You're right, Aang. Right now, our first concern has to be finding Appa. Then we can come back when we have him." she responded.

She looked at Akemi. "Will you come with us? We really could use all the help we can get."

Akemi blinked and narrowed her eyes sadly. She thought over it and then nodded. _'So this means I'm leaving the earthkingdom for a long time...I guess I won't be going back to Zuko and Iroh soon..._'

"Alright, let's go." Sokka said and they started heading for the exit.

Jet stepped up. "I'll come with you."

Katara glared at him. "We don't need your help." She spat.

"Why won't you trust me?" Jet asked Katara.

Katara crossed her arms and whipped her head to the side. "Gee, I wonder."

Very quietly so only Katara could hear, Toph asked, "Was this guy your boyfriend or something?"

Katara sputtered and gasped and said quickly, "What? NO!" She said and turned her head the opposite direction. Akemi smirked, and Toph wasn't too far from the same gesture.

"I can tell you're lying~" Toph sang. Katara stiffened and pushed on ahead while Akemi and Toph high-fived.

Jet looked over at Akemi. Seeing him glance at her, Akemi's smile disappeared and she shot him an accusatory glare. Jet sighed as he noticed her change in demeanor so suddenly.

"I know what you're thinking..."

"Oh, do you?" Akemi spat venomously, crossing her arms and turning her back on him.

"Please, just hear me out." Jet pleaded sincerely.

Akemi grunted. Jet took it as a sign to continue. He wasn't affected by her coldness; he was expecting it.

"Look...I know at this point, the possibility of us ever becoming friends, even acquaintances, is over...I understand, and...and I wouldn't blame you if you hated me the rest of your life..."

Akemi's scowl softened a bit as she listened to his words. Her tense shoulders relaxed as she slowly glanced at the ground.

"...but right now, I just want to make peace with you so we can just work together to get Appa back. So...what do you say?" he asked, taking a step towards her and holding a hand out.

Akemi turned her head so that she was staring at his hand from the corner of her eye. She stared at it for a long time, contemplating on whether or not to trust him.

She looked at Katara, who still glared at Jet with doubt, then to Sokka and Toph, who were waiting for her response, then to Aang...who looked almost worried.

Akemi's frown faltered, feeling a pang in her heart staring at the boy. She was being so selfish, she hadn't even thought about the situation. Jet was asking for her to make peace so they can work together to find Appa, Aang's bison, whom he loved so dearly.

Akemi hadn't even thought about him.

She sighed and slowly turned. She looked at Jet's outstretched hand in disgust, but shook her head. 'Just get it over with...'she reminded herself mentally, eyes closed.

Realizing she would have to swallow her pride to shake his hand, her eyebrow twitched even though her eyes still remained close. She sighed nervously.

"Do it for Aang...remember, this is for Aang, not you..." Akemi whispered to herself, opening her eyes. She slowly reached out a hand and shook Jet's.

Jet smiled as they shook hands. "Thanks, Akemi. It means a lot to mee-OWW!" Jet cried as he felt her hand clench around his painfully.

Sokka and Aang flinched, imagining the pain he must be feeling. Katara just smirked and crossed her arms.

"Whoa..." Toph muttered in surprise at Akemi's gesture.

Akemi suddenly grew a sarcastic smile. "Just remember this, Jet." At the emphasis, she squeezed Jet's hand harder, making him bite his lip in pain.

"I didn't do this to make amends with you, I did this for Aang only." She kept squeezing his hand to the point he collapsed onto a knee.

"So don't. Get. ANY-" Jet had to suppress a cry of pain at the last squeeze, which was more put in than the other ones.

"-ideas." She finished and released his throbbing hand, which he clutched painfully.

Toph whistled and grinned maniacally. "Ouch." she stated.

* * *

"We can take the train out to the wall, then we'll have to walk." Sokka stated as they walked down streets of the city.

"Don't worry, on the way back we'll be fine." Aang said cheerfully.

"We're finally leaving Ba Sing Se. WORST. CITY. EVER!" Toph proclaimed.

Akemi shrugged. "It wasn't that bad..."

"You're not the one who had to deal with a psycho advisor every single minute of the day." Toph responded.

Akemi blinked. "Huh?"

Katara looked back at her wearily. "Long story...don't ask."

Akemi drew her lips back in a fine line. "I won't. For some reason 'psycho advisor' gives the whole story away..."

Katara laughed nervously. "Worse than it sounds..." she said and turned her head back to the front.

"JET!"

Everyone turned except Jet. Akemi's eyes widened at the person calling. "Smellerbee and Longshot!" she said in shock.

Katara recognized the names and glared at Jet. "I thought you said you didn't have your gang, anymore!"

"I don't!" Jet responded and spun, immediately tackled into a hug by Smellerbee.

"We were so worried! How'd you get away from the Dai Li?" Smellerbee asked as Longshot came up as well. Katara's expression turned to horror.

"THE DAI LI?" Katara asked in pure shock.

Akemi blinked. She slammed a fist onto the palm of her hand as she was reminded. "Oh, yeah!" She turned to Jet. "How didyou get away from them? They took you away!"

Sokka looked at her in disbelief. "Wait,you've seen the Dai Li as well?"

"Well, yeah, but only when they hauled Jet off!" Akemi responded.

"I don't know what they're talking about!" Jet defended. He looked just as confused as everyone else did.

"You got arrested by the Dai Li a couple of weeks ago! We saw them drag him away!"

"Why would I be arrested? I've been living peacefully in the city!"

Toph placed her hand on the ground between them. "This doesn't make any sense...they're both telling the truth."

Everyone was beyond shock at that point.

"How can they both tell the truth?" Akemi asked, puzzled. She couldn't put together the pieces; maybe Toph had misinterpreted?

"That's impossible!" Katara said.

"No it's not!" Sokka said. Everyone drew their attention to him.

"Toph can't tell who's lying because they both think they're telling the truth!" Sokka stated. He pointed a finger at Jet and proclaimed, "Jet's been BRAINWASHED!"

Jet's eyes widened in shock. "That's crazy! IT CAN'T BE!" Jet noticed them advancing on him from every angle. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

He was in denial, so it must be true...

In less than a minute, he was in their grasp.

* * *

CLIFFY! (not really, since we already know what happens next...xD)


	36. B2 ch 17: Jet's demise

**Disclaimer: Do not own A:TLA. If I did, Zuko would've never ended up with Mai(no offense to any Mai fans...I hate her. If I didn't, I wouldn't be writing this fic, now would I? ;P)**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

"The Dai Li must've sent Jet to mislead us, and that janitor was part of their plot, too." Katara said, as everyone crowded in front of Jet, who sat on a stool with his head hung low.

"I bet they have Appa here in the city! Maybe he's in the same place they took Jet!" Aang added on. He glanced at Jet. "Where did they take you?"

Jet looked up, his eyes glazed over in confusion. "Nowhere! I don't know what you're talking about!" Jet responded sincerely.

Aang rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "We need to find a way to jog his memories." he said.

Akemi, who was leaning against the table next to Smellerbee with her arms crossed, retorted, "And how do we suppose to do _that_?" She was still angry with Jet for what he did. Betrayal from him was bad enough, but the fact he tried to hurt Zuko crossed the line.

"Maybe Katara should kiss him. That could bring something back." Sokka teased, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

Akemi noticed Aang's expression change as he mentioned Katara kissing Jet.

Katara glared at him. "Maybe _you _should kiss him, Sokka!"

"Hey, just an idea!" Sokka said defensively.

"A bad one." Aang muttered lowly.

Akemi snickered. "That might just give him nightmares." she said, and looked over at Aang. She nodded her head in realization.

_'Oh...so the Avatar's got a crush on a watertribe girl! Well, I'm not surprised. She's beautiful.' _Akemi thought to herself, smiling.

Sokka looked around. "OH, Wait! I got it!" he said. He grabbed a piece of hay from the mattress and stuck it in Jet's mouth, and waited.

"...I don't think it's working." Jet responded and spat out the hay.

"Try to think of something from your past that triggers your emotions." Toph suggested. Smellerbee stepped forward a bit.

"The firenation! Remember what they did to your family!" Smellerbee told Jet.

"Close your eyes. Picture it." Katara urged Jet. Jet slowly shut his eyes and tried remembering his past. A faint image of him as a little boy crying in front of a burning village came into his mind, and seeing a firebender came into his mind.

Jet's eyes shot opened and he leaned over panting. "No! It's too painful..."

Akemi closed her eyes and turned her head away.

Katara walked over behind Jet. "Maybe this will help..." she said as she bend the water from her pouch into the palms of her head and placed them on Jet's temple. Jet's shoulders slumped and his eyes became half-lidded. He saw another image. He saw a lake...and...

"They took me to a headquarters under the water..." Jet muttered and Katara removed her hands. "Like a lake!"

Sokka's head perked up. "Wait!" Everyone turned their attention to Sokka. "Remember what Joo Dee said? She said she took a vacation to Lake Laogai!"

Jet shot up, eyes wide in realization. "That's it! Lake Laogai!"

Akemi looked over at them curiously. "So where's that at?"

* * *

"...Nice lake." Akemi said blankly as they stood in front of a large lake...which looked more like an ocean in her point of view. There wasn't lakes this large back at the firenation.

"So where's this secret headquarters?" Sokka asked Jet.

"Under the water, I think..." Jet responded, scratching the back of his head.

"There's a tunnel right there, near the shore." Toph said as she pointed to her right. She walked over a few feet and earthbended a small bridge with a blocked entrance at the end.

Toph removed the lid just as everyone crowded around it. Momo became scared and flew away. The ladder going down was pretty steep and it looked dark down there.

Once they climbed down, they quietly infiltrated through the large tunnel while avoiding the Dai Li agents that were roaming.

"It's all starting to come back to me..." Jet said as he led them.

Everyone ignored the Dai Li talking to a bunch of hypnotized women, responding to everything the agent said. Sokka would've been stuck if it wasn't for Akemi pressing the palm against the back of his head, moving him along.

"I think there might be a cell big enough to hold Appa up ahead." Jet said.

A while later, they came to the end of the tunnel with a door. "I think it's through here." Jet told them, and slowly opened the door.

Indeed, the room was big but Appa wasn't in there. As they stepped through and got to the middle of the room, the door suddenly shut behind.

Akemi looked at Toph confusingly. Toph held her hands up in defense, indicating 'It wasn't me!'.

_'If it wasn't Toph, then who else could...it...' _Akemi's eyes narrowed in confusion, then widened in realization during the same moment. She whipped her head around. _'We're not entirely alone here.'_

The lights flickered on, and everyone looked up. A bunch of Dai Li agents were hanging from the ceiling.

"Now that's something different..." Sokka muttered.

A man who had a long ponytail, the leader most likely, spoke as everyone got ready to fight, "You have all made yourselves enemies of the state. Take them into custody."

Akemi reached for her sheath strapped to her lower back, unhooked it, and unsheathed her sword. She wasn't about to be caught being a firebender and be killed if they did manage to capture her.

The Dai Li landed around them, blocking their exits. Two threw earthen hands, which Toph disintegrated with her own earthbending. She then created two masts, knocking them away in separate directions.

Jet took the other two agents that were behind. He slid behind an agent, and tripped one of their feet by using the hook of his sword to grasp the foot..

Akemi sliced one of the earthen hands in half with her sword, and rolled towards an agent. She jumped up and slammed her knuckles against the bridge of his nose; not enough to kill him, only to knock him out.

Katara and Sokka were faring on their own. Two earthen hands grasped the back of their shirts and pulled them towards two agents, but Toph created an earth wall and stopped them.

Toph summoned a large mast beneath herself and the two agents created masts beneath themselves to attack at two different angles towards Toph, while two more attacked from the sides as they ran up the wall.

Toph knocked the two Dai Li agents from the bottom, and jumped just in time to land on top of two masts that collided against each other in the spot where Toph once was; then earthbended two blocks and knocked them toward the remaining agents.

The leader suddenly retreated.

"Long Feng is escaping!" Aang exclaimed. He and Jet destroyed the door that he left in and chased after him.

Akemi worriedly glanced at their direction.

A earth wall appeared behind her. Akemi noticed a Dai Li being thrown against the wall by a earth mast that shot out from underneath him willingly.

Akemi nodded to Toph, who stood behind her, in thanks and they broke apart. Akemi charged at another agent, and made a vertical slice towards the agent.

The agent created an earth dome, shielding him from the incoming attack. As soon as the sword hit the dome, a crack echoed. There was a white jagged streak across the sword. Then, it broke in half.

Akemi's eyes widened as the pieces of her sword broke away from each other and clattered on the ground; the force causing Akemi to fall over on her back.

Katara gasped and grabbed the agent by his ankle with her water whip, making him dangle before throwing him in a random direction.

Akemi just stared at the broken pieces of her sword blankly. She got up on her knees clumsily and leaned over the pieces, picking up the two pieces and staring at them blankly.

There was no more sounds of fighting in the room, which meant that all the agents had either been knocked out or they retreated.

Katara knelt next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Come on. We have to find Aang."

Akemi looked at her sword pieces, reading the separated words that were inscribed on them, and then placed them down. She stood and they left, leaving the broken pieces of her sword behind.

Toph opened the earth door and notices Aang kneeling next to Jet, who was lying on the ground. Everyone gasped, whereas Akemi's eyes widened.

They crowded around Jet's form, and Katara summoned water from her pouch and let her glowing hands hover over Jet's torso.

She looked at them sadly. "This isn't good." She said gravely.

"You guys go find Appa. We'll take care of Jet." Smellerbee said.

"We're not going to leave you!" Katara said sorrowfully.

"There's no time." Longshot said, speaking for the first time; shocking everyone. "Just go. We'll take care of him. He's our leader."

Even speaking for the first time, his tone sounded perfectly stern.

"Don't worry, Katara." Jet spoke quietly. "I'll be fine." he said, and gave her a reassuring smile.

Katara shut her eyes, and reluctantly got up and they started walking.

Just as Akemi passed, Jet spoke again, "Akemi..." She paused and glanced at him. "I'm sorry...for everything."

Akemi's expression dropped. She kneeled next to him and patted the top of his head lightly. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I was being a jerk. I didn't realize how much you had been hurt because of the firenation."

"But you know what...?" Jet asked. Akemi just stared at him.

"I realized that...not everyone in the firenation is cruel. Just like you..." Jet said, and gave her a sincere, kind smile, the first time since they've met.

Akemi's eyes quivered in their sockets. "Jet..."

"Like I said...I'll be fine...so you better get going." Jet said.

Akemi nodded and caught up with the others, who had been waiting for her. As she walked next to Toph, she heard her whisper, "He's lying..."

Akemi shut her eyes tightly, her hands clenching into fists and shaking at her sides as she heard Smellerbee's quiet sobbing echoing from behind.

* * *

They opened another door, and there were large shackles scattered around the room.

"Appa's gone!" Aang cried. "Long Feng beat us here!"

"If we keep moving, maybe we can catch up with him!" Sokka reassured and they left the room quickly. Toph found another exit and earthbended it, and they quickly got out and started running along the shore of the lake.

Dai Li agents were pursuing them from behind, more and more coming out from the exit.

"You think we can outrun them?" Sokka asked Aang in panic.

Aang looked ahead and responded, "I don't think it's going to matter!"

Long Feng and more Dai Li agents were blocking their path up ahead. They created a large earth wall, with them on top. The agents behind did the same, trapping them.

The lemur suddenly flew on Aang's shoulder and chattered. "What is it, Momo?" Aang asked his pet.

Momo just jumped off his shoulder and flew up into the sky. Suddenly, a larger figure came flying at them. As it came into view, Aang exclaimed, "APPA!"

Appa crashed through both the walls, destroying them as he flew down to them. Aang and Toph earthbended a wide platform and knocked the agents on the cliff into the water.

Appa landed in front of Long Feng. Just as Long Feng threw a kick, Appa bit down on his leg and threw him into the water.

Everyone ran up to Appa and embraced him, while Akemi and Toph petted his nose.

"I missed you, buddy..." Akemi heard Aang whisper. She smiled to herself.

* * *

Akemi was psyched at how fun it was to ride on Appa. It wasn't her first time; regardless, she was excited rather than scared. She smiled brightly as she looked over the water's surface.

She looked over at Katara next to her, and her smile faltered. Katara had tears in her eyes as she stared at the water.

Aang placed a hand on Katara's shoulder, and she looked up. Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Katara formed a group hug, mourning for the loss of a friend.

Akemi slowly smiled and chuckled under her breath.

Sokka looked over at Akemi as she watched them. He held a hand out and smiled at her. "Come on! You have to partake in it, too!"

Everyone smiled at her and opened up space for her. Akemi smiled and joined their group hug; feeling like part of a family for the first time in years.

* * *

**Please remember to review! :3**


	37. B2 ch 18: Invading the palace

**Disclaimer: Do not own A:TLA. Wish I did...I would've created the series with Akemi in it =P**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

After reuniting with Appa, they landed on a nearby island to hide temporarily. Aang was sitting on Appa, and the others were a distance away.

"So...what do you guys plan to do now?" Akemi asked. "I just came to help find Appa."

Katara looked at Akemi in shock. "So you're going back?"

Akemi shrugged. "Well, I don't see how I'm of any help now. My sword's gone, and I pretty much can't firebend here unless I want to be sentenced to death by the earth nation."

"Well, that sucks." Toph replied.

Aang jumped off Appa as he looked over at her in surprise. "Can't you fight without firebending or weapons?"

Akemi scratched her chin. "Well, yes, but I'm not an expert. Besides, I don't think close-ranged attacks would be useful against the Dai Li if I they intercept my attacks."

Sokka shrugged. "Hey, at least you have some fighting ability!"

Akemi sighed, folding her arms beneath her chest. "True."

Aang walked over next to her. "Well, we might need your help. Will you stay with us for a little while longer?"

Akemi glanced at Aang in bewilderment. She looked down at her feet and thought for a moment. If she were to help them, then Iroh and Zuko might worry even more. Then again, she's been gone for about half a week, so they can't be that concerned.

"I suppose I can stick around for one more task." Akemi replied and smiled.

Toph jumped up in the air. "YES!" she whooped and sat back down.

"Well, now that we got Appa back, we should go back to the earth king and tell him our plan?"

Akemi's eyes widened. "You guys want to go see the earth king? And what plan are you talking about?" she asked in shock.

Going to see the earth king would mean they would have to fight against a whole palace of earthbenders, and even the Dai Li, who were possibly marauding around. Could they actually take them all on?

"Look we're going to need the earth king's support if we're going to invade the firenation!" Sokka said.

"Wait..."

Everyone looked at Akemi, who looked flabbergasted. She pointed an accusing finger at them.

"You guys are planning to invade the _firenation_?" Akemi asked in disbelief.

Sokka made a goofy grin and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. "You'll find out once we tell the earth king!"

"What makes you think we'll be able to? I don't know if you've noticed, but things don't go smoothly for our little gang." Toph commented grimly.

Sokka removed his hand from Akemi's shoulder when he sighed. "I know, but, I've got a good feeling about this. This time, it'll be different."

"Long Feng is in control of the city, his conspiracy with the Dai Li is too powerful!" Katara retorted, logic actually coming into play. "I think we should just keep leaving and leave this horrible place behind us!"

"I'm with sweetness. I've seen enough of Ba Sing Se...and I can't even _see_!" Toph proclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

Akemi sweatdropped and glanced to the side, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. _'Is the city really that bad...? What was I missing out on?'_

Aang landed next to Sokka. "But now that we have Appa back, there's nothing stopping us from telling the earth king the truth; about the conspiracy and the war."

"See? Aang's with me! It's the whole reason we came here in the first place. We have to try!" Sokka insisted.

"Well, _I'm_ not sure I'll be able to partake in this. I'm better off lemur-sitting Momo at this point..." Akemi stated, her hand still pressing against her neck.

She glanced at Momo, who slid off Appa's horns as Appa shook his head, making the lemur land on the ground. Momo then jumped up and chattered to Appa angrily.

"Well, you could." Aang deadpanned.

Akemi glared at Aang. Aang smiled nervously as he held up his hands up in defense. "Just kidding..." he said nervously.

Akemi rolled her eyes.

Katara glanced upwards thoughtfully, rubbing her chin. "Well...I guess if the earth king knew the truth, things _could _change..." she agreed.

Sokka and Aang grinned.

Toph stood up, arms crossed. "I don't trust the knew positive Sokka...LONG FENG BRAINWASHED YOU, DIDN'T HE?" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Sokka. Everyone stared at her oddly.

Akemi shrugged, crossing her arms. "Hey, _I _could've been fooled."

Sokka looked at her tiredly. "Nice to know I have some encouragement."

Aang's eyes widened as he saw some boats sailing a few miles away.

"That's probably the Dai Li searching for us!" Sokka stated. He looked at Katara questionably. "So?"

Katara narrowed her eyes. "Let's fly!"

* * *

"CAN WE PLEASE BUY A NEW SADDLE? RIDING BAREBACK IS TERRIFYING!" Toph called over the wind as they flew on Appa.

Akemi reached over Toph's shoulders and held onto Appa's fur, giving Toph the reassurance she wasn't going to fall off. "I gotcha." Akemi said.

"There it is. That whole thing is the palace. The earth king's chambers should be in the center."

Akemi looked up when Sokka spoke up. Her eyes widened as she saw the whole courtyard, and palace. It was absolutely huge!

"Dang! It's bigger than the firenation palace!" She said in awe.

Katara spoke up in a worried tone, "We have to be careful! Long Feng's probably warned the king that we're coming!"

"Why would you assume that?" Sokka asked cluelessly. "If you ask me, I think we're just going to sail in-"

Appa jerked to the side just as a large rock boulder was launched in their direction.

_'Yep. Just to be expected.' _Akemi thought to herself dully, pressing onto Toph's shoulders against Appa to secure her more.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Toph called.

"They're launching boulders right at us!" Akemi called back, just as Appa swerved again dodging another. Aang blocked a few while on the way down.

Aang jumped off Appa and slammed his staff to the ground, and a wave of earth obliterated the guards that stood in the path, even the captain.

Everyone but Akemi jumped off Appa, and Akemi slid down onto Appa's head next to Momo and watched as they advanced between the earthbending soldiers that launched blocks of earth at them. Aang and Toph were blocking their attacks, and Katara was water-whipping them away.

More soldiers came running. Toph pressed her hands backwards, then forwards, and many layers of earth trapped the soldiers beneath them, allowing themselves to run around them.

As they came to the moat of the palace, two large statues of badger-moles were launched at them.

Aang and Toph formed a large earth dome over their heads, causing the statues to crash and land behind them.

_'That was pretty close!' _Akemi thought to herself in relief, placing a hand on her chest. _'Toph and Aang make a good team, at the moment.'_

After the dust cleared, Katara ran ahead, used water to form a ramp, and jumped over the bridge, with a waterwhip from the moat, and knocked over the soldiers into the moat, doing the same with the other guards on the small flight of stairs.

While they crossed over, Aang froze the water holding the earthbenders, so they wouldn't drown if they couldn't swim.

On the large flight of stairs that went for a mile, more soldiers came.

Toph ran forward and held her hands up. The stairs rumbled, and then Toph yanked her hands back, flattening the stairs completely. The guards lost their footing and started sliding down the stairs, whie Toph and Aang created an elevating platform beneath them all and rose towards the palace.

At the top, Toph and Aang earthbended more guards away form left and right. They ran into the palace, and were greeted with more guards.

Toph created masts of earth, slamming most of the guards to the ceiling.

"Toph, where's the earth king?" Sokka asked Toph.

"How should I know? I'm still voting we leave Ba Sing Se!" Toph responded and pushed more soldiers away with a wave of earth.

Sokka then searched through each door of the palace while Toph and Aang fought the guards off. When all the soldiers were taken care of, Sokka climbed over a large pile of rubble and saw a large door stretching to the ceiling up ahead.

"Now _that's _an impressive door!" Sokka said in shock. "It's gotta go somewhere!" he called while running towards the door. He jumped in the air with a battle cry, leg outstretched, and kicked the door. Nothing happened, so he landed on the ground comically.

While he was trying to push the door open, everyone else came up and Aang airbended the door open, knocking Sokka through as well.

"A little warning, next time!" Sokka said, rubbing his head.

The room was large, and on the throne sat the earth king himself, with Long Feng next to him. Long Feng frowned and Dai Li agents stood in front of the throne, hands up.

Akemi jumped off and got into a non-bending fighting stance next to Aang along with everyone who summoned their element/weapon in defense.

"We need to talk to you!" Aang said.

"They're here to overthrow you!" Long Feng insisted the king.

"No! We're on your side! We're here to help!" Sokka retorted.

"You have to trust us!" Katara insisted.

The earth king rose from his throne with a frown. "You invade my palace, lay waste to all my guards, break down my fancy door!" The king composed himself. "And you expect me to _trust _you?"

Silence.

"He has a good point." Toph said.

"If you are on my side, then drop your weapons and stand down!" The earth king declared.

Everyone looked at each other before lowering their stances and dropping their element/weapon.

"See? We're friends, your earthiness!" Aang piped innocently.

The earth king was not amused. Akemi sweatdropped.

Suddenly, earth hands shot from the Dai Li and cuffed their hands together.

"What the-!" Akemi hissed, struggling against her cuffs. From the side, Long Feng smirked.

"Detain the assailants." Long Feng ordered, and the Dai Li suddenly appeared behind them in a flash.

"But we dropped our weapons! We're your allies!" Sokka pleaded.

"Make sure the Avatar and his friends never see daylight again." Long Feng ordered. The earth king's expression change to surprise.

"The _Avatar_?" The earth king asked. "You're the Avatar?" he pointed to Sokka.

"Ha!" Akemi laughed sardonically.

Sokka glared at her before saying, "Uh, no..._he _is." He tilted his head in Aang's direction.

"Over here!" Aang chimed, using airbending to release his hands from the cuffs before allowing himself to be cuffed again.

Long Feng 'hmph'ed. "What does it matter, your highness? They're enemies of the state!"

"Perhaps you're right..."

Long Feng smirked once again. A large bear crawled over to Aang, sniffed him and licked his face, earning a childish laugh from the boy.

The earth king smiled in amusement. "Though, Bosco seems to like him!" he said. He straightened up and declared, "I'll hear what he has to say."

Long Feng's smirk faltered.

Akemi smirked mentally. _'Heh, the king trusts the bear more than you! Serves you right!'_

* * *

**Hehe, Long Feng must feel pretty humiliated for Bosco getting more trust from the king! :3**

**Please remember to review :O**

**Also~ I must ask a question from you readers!**

**Since the story has progressed this far, I must ask:**

**Do you guys think Akemi is a Mary-sue? (Dear lord, I hope not...x_x;)**

**Please answer in your reviews ^_^ Please and thank you!**


	38. B2 ch 18: Long Feng's arrest & discovery

**_Response(s) to anonymous review(s):_**

_To Lazy to log in:_ _I doubt it...I'm not sure :/_

**Disclaimer:...I think everyone knows it.**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

They had confronted the earth king. Aang had informed him of the war, the conspiracy with the Dai Li, and about Long Feng kidnapping Appa for ransom.

The earth king hadn't believe it(from the persistence of Long Feng claiming they were lying), and was about to send them off to the dungeon, until Sokka had tested Long Feng and(with the help of Aang) shown the bite mark Appa had given him outside the quarters.

Long Feng had, quoted, it was an 'extremely large birthmark', but after comparing Appa's teeth to the mark; it had been an exact match. There wasn't really a point doing that, since the earth king still didn't believe anything about the war.

So, they had tried taking him to the Dai Li headquarters(which the king surprisingly knew NOTHING about). No traces were left of the quarters, meaning the Dai Li had covered up their tracks before they had gotten there.

The earth king was about to give up, until Aang had offered to give him a ride on Appa if he listened one more time; which he took up in less than a heartbeat.

So instead of taking a train, the king and everyone else now flew on Appa over the city. The king seemed excited, since he wouldn't stop yelling in joy.

Akemi sighed and rubbed her temple while sitting next to Aang cross-legged. Even if he was a king, she had to resist the urge to tell him to shut up and stop yelling.

"You okay?" Aang asked when he had noticed Akemi rubbing her temple.

Akemi nodded. "Fine. Just a small headache." She looked over the edge and noticed a familiar-looking area of the city. That's the teashop Zuko and Iroh were supposedly at, still.

"Um..." she muttered, catching Aang's attention.

She couldn't form the right words as she had many different thoughts racing through her head. Should she go and check up on them...?

"What is it?" Aang asked curiously.

Akemi looked from the teashop that disappeared behind them and then shook her head and looked forward. "Never mind. I thought I saw something. It's nothing." she reassured.

Aang stared at her oddly and turned his head back to the front.

Akemi wasn't entirely sure how going to the wall was going to help prove to the earth king that the war was real, but even if there was very little to no detail about why they planned to go there, she could still make one connection.

When in the war room those many years ago, the general's plan to use new troops as live sacrifice for the invasion of Ba Sing Se was evil; Akemi believed it still might have worked if they carried it out.

But, apparently, there had been a change of plans during the 2 years since Zuko and Akemi had been banished from the firenation.

When they had encountered Zhao, he had informed her, Iroh, and Zuko about the new plan. It was well thought-out and organized, and it seemed fool-proof.

Akemi, however, wasn't sure if that operation, that Zhao was originally supposed to lead, had been carried out in his absence. With his death, there was no one else in charge to lead the attack.

Unless someone of higher-up ranks could've lead it.

Long story short, the new plan Zhao had mentioned involved something to do with the wall of Ba Sing Se. A giant drill was supposed to penetrate it.

Was this plan actually carried out without Zhao?

_'If it was carried out, then...does this mean...?'_ Akemi thought to herself in confusion.

No. Aang wouldn't let the firenation invade Ba Sing Se.

"I have to be honest with you..." The earth king suddenly spoke up, "A part of me really hopes that what you're telling me about this war...isn't true."

Aang looked crestfallen. "I wish it wasn't..."

_'Me too.' _Akemi mentally agreed with Aang.

* * *

Back at the apartment, a bed-ridden Zuko was having a dream...which soon turned into a nightmare.

_Zuko sat on the firelord's throne, with a whole army of guards standing before him._

_A blue dragon and red dragon suddenly appeared and slithered around him and his throne. He heard Azula's voice speak from the blue one, "It's getting late. Are you planning to retire soon, my lord?"_

_"I'm not tired." Zuko responded._

_The blue dragon came on his right side. "Relax, firelord Zuko. Just let go...give into it. Shut your eyes for a while." Azula's voice sounded so soothing, and it was tempting him to shut his eyes..._

_Another voice spoke from the red dragon, making his eyes shoot open. "NO, firelord Zuko! Do not listen to the blue dragon! You should get out of here, right now! Go, before it's too late!" It was Iroh's voice; it sounded urgent._

_Suddenly, everything faded out. Zuko's eyes widened when he saw glowing yellow eyes from the darkness advance on him._

_"SLip now, firelord Zuko...just like mother!" " Azula spoke again. __The blue dragon suddenly swallowed him whole._

_He then saw a figure standing in the darkness. It looked like...his mom?_

_"Zuko, help me!" She cried, and then faded away._

_He heard another voice coming from in front. It sounded like faint giggling._

_Another figure appeared before him, but only their back showed. The person had long, black wavy hair._

_'Huh...?'_

_The figure turned so their side was facing, and Zuko gasped._

_"Akemi!" he called, hand outstretched towards her._

_Akemi glanced at him, as if she had heard her. She giggled again and faced him waving. Zuko gasped as she turned her back on him and ran into the darkness._

_"Akemi, come back! AKEMI!" he called desperately, hoping she would come back. But she just continued running farther away, and her figure got smaller._

_Then, she was gone._

_Zuko was swallowed up by the ground he sat on._

* * *

Iroh dipped the rag into the cold water, rung it out, and looked at Zuko worriedly.

As he reached over and just before he placed the rag on Zuko's forehead, he heard Zuko mutter.

"...A-Akemi...come...back..."

Iroh's eyes widened, then narrowed sadly. He must miss her that bad if he was muttering her name in his fevered dreams. He sighed to himself and placed the rag on Zuko's forehead.

Iroh looked out the window behind Zuko, wondering how Akemi was doing at the moment.

* * *

A few hours later, it was sunset, and they had almost reached the wall. Appa flew fast, so the wall came up pretty fast.

Suddenly, Aang jumped up slightly and pointed as they flew over the wall, "It's still there!"

Akemi crawled over and peered over, and her jaw nearly dropped.

"What is that?" The earth king asked in confusion and horror.

"A drill. A giant drill made by the firenation to invade through your walls." Sokka stated.

_'So I was right!' _Akemi proclaimed mentally. _'But who lead the operation?'_

There was a drill, indeed, there. It seemed broken and out of commission, though, and there was some sort of substance splattered around the drill inside the large earth containment that surrounded it, and over the wall.

Akemi could've only figure that Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph had stopped it before it could've penetrated the wall.

She glanced over at Aang. "Aang, who exactly lead this operation?"

Aang frowned as he looked at the drill. "Azula and two other girls."

_'Azula...of course.' _Akemi sighed mentally. _'But I didn't expect her to drag Ty Lee and Mai along...especially Ty Lee.' _She had nothing against Ty Lee, since she was the only one of Azula's friends that were actually nice to her when she was little.

Ty Lee still deserved better than working under Azula.

After landing on the wall's edge, the earth king viewed the drill from below.

"I can't believe I never knew..." The earth king stated quietly, and hung his head low in shame.

Long Feng and two Dai Li agents appeared from the elevating ground a few good yards away. "I can explain this, your majesty. This is nothing more than a construction project." Long Feng explained as he came up.

Katara stepped forward. "_Really_? Then, perhaps you can explain why there's a firenation insignia on your 'construction project'." Katara inquired with a scowl.

The earth king gave Long Feng an censorious look.

Long Feng smiled innocently. "Well, it's imported, of course! You know you can't trust domestic machinery!"

Akemi gave him a sour look. _'Man, you have everything planned out, don't you?' _she thought to herself dryly.

Long Feng's smile faltered when he saw the in-credible looks everyone gave him. "Surely you don't believe this children instead of your most loyal attendant?" Long Feng asked in disbelief.

The earth king glanced at them, then back to Long Feng. His eyes narrowed.

"Dai Li! Arrest Long Feng! I want him to stand trial for crimes against the earth kingdom!"

Long Feng looked shocked; even everyone else did.

The Dai Li made eye contact without lifting their heads or moving, then shot metal cuffs from beneath their arm sleeves and cuffed Long Feng's wrists together, pulling him towards them.

As they dragged him off, Long Feng yelled, glaring at everyone, "You can't arrest me! YOU ALL NEED ME MORE THAN YOU KNOW!" As he glanced in Akemi's direction, his eyes widened as he studied her.

She had golden eyes. Gold eyes weren't...

_'She's firenation...' _He thought to himself in realization.

He suddenly smirked, and it confused Akemi as she noticed.

_'What's **he **__so smug about? He just got arrested.' _Akemi thought to herself in annoyance.

"LOOKS LIKE LONG FENG IS LONG GONE!" Sokka yelled, catching Akemi's attention.

She face-palmed herself and shook her head. "Oi...not this, again..." she muttered loudly in disgust.

Everyone but Sokka, who gave her a dry look, and the earth king laughed.

* * *

"I want to thank you, young heroes, for opening my eyes."

The earth king sat on his throne, looking down at the people who had told him the truth; looking grateful, yet melancholic at the same time.

"All this time, what I thought was a great metropolis was merely a city of fools, and that makes me the king fool..." The earth king stated in regret. He leaned on his right hand, covering his face with it. "We're at war...with the _firenation_..."

"That's why we came to Ba Sing Se, you're highness. Because we think you can help us end the war." Sokka said as he stepped forward.

"We don't have much time! There's a comet coming this summer; its energy will give the firebenders unbelievable strength! They'll be unstoppable!" Aang stated, surprising Akemi.

_'Sozin's comet? I would love to feel that kind of power...it's once every hundred years the comet comes, after all.' _Akemi thought as she crossed her arms beneath her chest while glancing to the ceiling, imagining the power.

"But there is hope! There's a window of opportunity before the comet comes!" Sokka said, snapping Akemi out of her daydream. She looked at Sokka questionably.

_'Opportunity? For what?' _She glanced at Toph next to her. Toph gestured a hand. Akemi's eyes widened and she looked back at Sokka. _'This must be the plan she was mentioning.'_

"A solar eclipse is coming!" Sokka said. "The sun will be entirely blocked out by the moon, and the firebenders will be helpless!"

Akemi's eyes widened. _'How does he know?' _she thought to herself in shock. Her eyes drooped tiredly as she thought about her firebending ability being completely taken away. _'That's going to be 10 minutes of hell for me that day...'_

"What are you suggesting, Sokka?" The earth king asked.

"That's the day we need to invade the firenation: The day of black sun!" Sokka declared.

Akemi was completely awed. Their plan...it was brilliant...fool-proof! It's better than any of the other plans the war council of firenation had made! For a couple of kids, they had it all planned out.

Akemi slammed her fist on the palm of her hand. "That's brilliant!" She said.

The earth king seemed intrigued by the plan, but then looked hesitant after a moment of thinking. "I don't know...that would require moving troops out of Ba Sing Se; we'd be completely vulnerable."

"You're _already _vulnerable. The firenation won't stop until Ba Sing Se falls! You could either sit back and wait for that to happen...or take the offensive, and give yourself a fighting chance!"

The earth king pondered for a moment. Everyone waited for his answer eagerly, hoping it was a yes.

The earth king then smiled. "Very well. You have my support!"

Akemi and Toph high-fived as everyone cheered with Aang riding on his air scooter in place, happily.

A man entered in the room. "Your majesty, I apologize for the interruption." the man said and bowed.

"This is General Hao. He's the leader of the Council of Five: my highest ranking generals." the earth king introduced.

The man stood and spoke, "We searched Long Feng's office. I think we've found something that will interest everybody."

The gang gave each other confused looks.

* * *

**So ends another chapter!**

**I was happy when all of you responded to the last chapter saying Akemi wasn't a Mary Sue. I was so worried, and I thought she was a major one o_o;.**

**Well~**

**Please review! ^_~ Remember, you guys love meh story! :3**

**(P.S: I don't encourage you all giving into peer pressure.)**


	39. B2 ch 19: News & splitting up

**Disclaimer: Do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I'd sue whoever the 'genius' who greated 'Last Airbender' movie(WORST. MOVIE. EVER. IT DISGRACES THE CARTOON SERIES :O) **

* * *

**Chapter 38**

Akemi had to admit. Despite Long Feng being a nuisance and an enemy, she had to give him props; he had a good taste in furniture and decoration. The small fireplace that lit green was impressive, as well. No doubt the color came from some minerals that must be harvested around the earth kingdom.

"There are secret files on everyone in Ba Sing Se. Including you kids." Hao said as a soldier brought in a small chest before the earth king. He opened it and noticed there were some scrolls with names written on them.

"Secret files?" Aang asked.

Akemi sweatdropped. _'Wow. An enemy and a stalker...' _

The earth king took out a scroll. "Toph Bei Fong." He stated and handed it to Toph, who handed it to Katara to read; she _was _blind, after all.

Katara opened the scroll, as Akemi peered over her shoulder next to her face. Katara didn't seem to mind. "It's a letter from your mom...she's here in the city! And she wants to see you!" She said excitingly.

Toph seemed moved at the mention of her mother. "Long Feng intercepted our letters from home? That's just _sad_." she commented, trying to cover up her shock by putting up a tough front.

"Aang."

Aang was handed a scroll just as Hao stated, "This scroll was attached to the horn of your bison when the Dai Lee captured it."

"It's from the Eastern Air Temple." Aang said.

Katara looked eager as she looked at the box. "Is there a letter for me and Sokka by any chance?" she asked hopefully. Akemi didn't know why she was asking this. Both the siblings seemed eager for the response.

"I'm afraid not." the earth king responded.

"Oh." Sokka muttered. They both seemed disappointed. Akemi still didn't know why.

She tapped on Aang's shoulder and asked quietly, "What's this about?"

"Their father. They said he left them about 2 years ago from war." Aang whispered back.

Akemi was taken aback. Their father was at war as well? She desperately hoped he wasn't dead; since they might suffer the same way she did when she found out her father died because of an attack. She gave the siblings a sympathetic look, which they didn't notice.

"But-" Hao spoke with a scroll in hand. "There is an intelligence report that might interest you." he said and handed Katara the scroll, which she opened up.

"A small fleet of watertribe ships...?" Katara muttered as she read the scroll. Sokka came up next to her excitingly.

"That could be dad!" Sokka jumped in.

"Protecting the mouth of Chameleon Bay...lead by Hakoda!" She gasped and turned to Sokka with the same excited look. "It IS Dad!"

Akemi smiled in relief, scratching her cheek.

Aang looked at Akemi, then back to the earth king. "Does there happen to be anything for Akemi?"

Akemi let out a small chuckle, closing her eyes. "Doubt it."

"Not exactly. But it looks like it's a report on something." The earth king said and handed her the scroll.

She hadn't been expecting this. Who on earth would actually write to her? She took the scroll and looked at her name written on it.

She opened the scroll and read it. Everyone watched her read it eagerly, and her eyes widening larger every time something might have caught her attention. She suddenly closed it, and shut her eyes.

"I'll leave you all for a moment." The earth king said and gestured Hao and the soldier to leave the room.

* * *

Everyone sat on the ground in a small circle and took in a moment to look at their letters again.

"So, Aang? What is your letter about?" Katara asked curiously.

"Well, it's from the eastern air temple. I can't believe it: a man living at the eastern air temple! He says he's a guru!" Aang said in excitement.

"What's a guru? Some sort of poisonous blowfish?" Sokka asked cluelessly.

"A guru is someone who is a spiritual expert." Akemi corrected. _'Iroh acts like one.' _

"He wants to help me take the next step in the Avatar journey. He says he can teach me to control the Avatar state!"

Akemi blinked. "What's the 'Avatar state'?"she asked.

Sokka jumped in, trying to act smart. "It's when his arrows glow and has insane power, like he's all 'WHOOSH' and 'POW'! All that stuff!" Sokka said, flailing his arms around.

Everyone stared at him oddly.

Katara cut in. "And I can't believe we know where our dad is, now!"

"I know what you mean." Toph said. Everyone turned their attention to her as she spoke, "My mom's in the city; and by this letter, it sounds like she finally understands me!"

"This all such big news! Where do we even start?" Sokka said, then paused, and glanced at Akemi.

Akemi noticed and glanced at her scroll again. "I got a report from an official from the firenation."

They were now completely bewildered. Hey, it was from the firenation; how else would they react?

"What did it say?" Katara asked curiously.

Akemi looked down.

"Well?" Sokka asked.

"The person who killed my mother was executed a month ago."

Out of all them, Katara seemed to be the most affected by the news. She stared at Akemi sympathy; knowing the pain of losing their mother to a murderer.

Akemi looked at them. She raised a brow at their looks.

"It's not like I'm angry or anything."

...

Akemi looked at their jaw-dropping expressions. Akemi shrugged. "What? He's been brought to justice, right? So why are you all so surprised?"

"Right..." Katara said.

Akemi spoke, avoiding the subject. "So what are you guys planning to do with all this information?"

Katara looked down in thought. "Well, I hate to say it; but we have to split up."

"Split up? We just found Appa and got the family back together!" Aang replied in disbelief. "_Now _you want us to separate?"

She looked at him seriously. "You have to meet this Guru, Aang. If we're going to invade the firenation, you have to be ready."

Aang thought for a moment. He smiled and said, "Well, if I'm going to the temple, I can drop you off at Chameleon bay to see your dad!"

Sokka cut in. "Someone has to stay in with the earth king and help them plan for the invasion. I guess that's me..." Sokka said, standing up.

Katara stood with him. "No, Sokka. I know how badly you want to go to Chameleon bay. I'll stay here with the king."

Sokka smiled and his eyes watered. "You are the nicest sister ever!" He cried in a childish way and kissed her cheek in a sibling manner.

"Easy there, big brother." Katara said, pushing him away slightly for personal space reasons. "Though, you're right. I am."

"I'm not sure what I should do." Akemi said, crossing her arms. They didn't know Zuko and Iroh were in the city, and it was best if they didn't know.

"Well, you can come with me." Katara said.

Akemi nodded and grinned. "Alright."

* * *

Outside the palace, Aang and Sokka packed their belongings on Appa.

Akemi smiled and patted Aang's back. "Make sure you get as strong as possible." she said. Aang smiled and suddenly hugged her, shocking her and making her stumble back a bit.

"Thanks. For helping us find Appa...for _everything_." He said, his chin resting on her shoulder since he was shorter than her.

Akemi didn't move for a moment, not knowing what to do since she was processing what he had just said. He was thanking her. She slowly, hesitantly brought an arm up and patted his back.

"No charge!" She joked as they broke away. She patted his shoulder and walked to the side.

Aang looked behind and came up to Katara. "Katara?"

Katara looked up from petting Appa.

"I need to tell you something. I've been wanting to say it for a long time." He said and blushed a bit while talking.

Katara smiled. "What is it, Aang?"

"Katara, I-"

Sokka jumped in at _impeccable _timing and caught Aang in a headlock. "ALRIGHT! Who's ready to get going on a little ol' men-only man trip?" Sokka asked as he gave Aang a noogie in a brotherly way.

Moment ruined.

The earth king appeared behind them. "Aang and Sokka, I wish you a good journey. Ba Sing Se owes you its thanks. We look forward to your safe return." The earth king said as they turned in an awkward moment, Aang still caught in Sokka's headlock until he released him and they both stood straight.

They all bowed to the earth king in thanks.

While Sokka climbed upon Appa's head, a soldier came up to the earth king. "Your majesty, there are three female warriors from the island of Kyoshi."

That caught Sokka's attention instantly, causing him to yell, "THAT'S SUKI!" before he forgot his grip on Appa and crashed to the ground clumsily.

Akemi blinked as she saw Sokka on the ground. She had not expected that to happen, even for a man like Sokka.

"You know these warriors?" The earth king said as Sokka sat up.

Sokka regained his composure as he stood. "Oh yeah. The Kyoshi warriors are a skilled group of fighters. Trustworthy, too; they're good friends of ours."

"Well, maybe not me." Akemi deadpanned, scratching the back of her head.

The earth king smiled. "Then we shall welcome them as honored guests."

Katara turned to Aang. "Wait, Aang." she commented while running up to him. Aang turned in time to be embraced by Katara. She pulled away and gave him a kiss on his cheek, making him blush once again.

Toph came up. "I'm really going to miss you guys." she said, dropping her tough-girl attitude.

"Me too." Katara and Aang said and got into a group hug.

Akemi smiled and crossed her arms. They looked at her and ran up to her, glomping her in a hug and they all laughed.

Sokka looked away. They all glanced over at him. Sokka suddenly felt himself embraced by everyone, even Momo, in a large group hug.

"Th-That's enough! Okay, we all love each other!" he said uncomfortably, patting Katara and Aang's heads.

* * *

Once Sokka and Aang took off, Toph had left afterwards. Katara looked at Akemi with a genuine smile.

"Well, we've got work to do." Katara said.

Akemi groaned. "Great." she muttered playfully.

* * *

**I'm getting excited cause the next few chapters deal with the suspense(you should all know; you've seen the series, right?)**

**Please review 'cause they encourage me to write! :3**


	40. B2 ch 19 & 20: Captured & reunited again

**Disclaimer: Do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Wish I did. **

* * *

**Chapter 39**

Akemi and Katara currently were at the council of five's war room discussing the invasion plan. Momo was with them as well, sitting on Katara's shoulders.

"General Fong's base will serve as the launching point for the attack. In exactly two months, the army and navy will invade the firenation on the Day of Black Sun." General Hao stated and moved the small earthnation pieces to the firenation area on the map with earthbending.

Momo jumped and knocked over the small pieces, ruining the whole layout of the map.

"Or we could send in Momo to do some damage!" Katara joked and laughed, watching Momo knock over all the pieces standing upright over the map.

Awkward silence.

Hao and the other 4 generals didn't seem amused. Neither did Akemi.

Akemi patted her shoulder as Katara muttered, "Sorry."

With a flick of Hao's wrist, the pieces stood upright instantly; scaring Momo enough to have him jump on Akemi's head, tail covering her nose.

Akemi reached up and scratched Momo's ears with a small sigh.

Hao took out a scroll. "All we need is the earth king's seal to execute the plan." he said, placing the scroll on the earth table, and earthbending the chunk with the scroll across the table to Katara.

Katara picked up the scroll, then she and Akemi stood. "We'll get these scrolls to him, right away. Thank you, General Hao." Katara said and they both bowed in respect, then left.

* * *

"My feet are killing me." Akemi groaned, hunched over while walking beside Katara.

"C'mon. We have to get to the palace, soon." Katara chided, dragging her arm.

"Ugh." Akemi moaned, hanging her head low tiredly.

Katara noticed a fancy-looking building, and read the name of the shop: The Jasmine Dragon tea shop.

Katara smiled, and let go of Akemi's hand, facing her. "What do you say we get some tea before we get to the king?"

Akemi perked up. "YES!" she shouted.

Katara and Akemi went up to the tea shop, and were greeted by two doorsman, who bowed to them in greeting. "Table for two, please." Katara said.

Akemi looked around in awe. "This place is pretty."

"Uncle! I need two jasmine, two green, and one lychee!"

Katara froze and slowly glanced at the direction of the voice. Akemi glanced as well, and gasped.

Zuko was here! And behind the counter, Iroh was there as well.

Akemi was confused at first. How did they end up working in a fancy tea shop in this side of town? She was happy, too, seeing them again.

Akemi suddenly found herself yanked by her arm and dragged away. She faced the person dragging her away with a disbelieving look, "Katara, what are you doing?"

"We need to get to the earth king!" Katara said.

Akemi blinked confusingly. "What happened to tea?"

"We're going have to pass on it, now!"

"WHAT? Come ON! My feet still hurt!"

It was faster than predicted when they ran through the palace, the large steps on the way up had irritated Akemi to no end, and noticed three warriors kneeling in front of an empty throne.

"Thank goodness you're here, Suki! Something terrible is going on; the firenation has infiltrated the city! I just saw Prince Zuko and his uncle! We have to tell the earth king, right away!"

She hadn't realized what she had said had caused the one in the front's eyes widen slightly.

Akemi's eyes widened immensely. She yanked Katara's shoulder towards her, rage written all over her face, "WHY DID YOU TELL THEM THAT? Do you know what you just did? You're practically giving ME away!"

Katara matched her expression and shouted, "I thought you were through with Zuko! Isn't that why you left?"

Akemi smacked her hand over her eyes, "I never asked for you to EXPOSE him! And I was going back after I helped find Appa, but you guys dragged me along!"

The 'Kyoshi' leader's eyes widened more in amusement. She then smirked.

Very unusual...

Katara gasped, and pointed an accusing finger at her. "I can't believe you! After we trusted you!"

"You know what? He-"

"Ladies, ladies, please..." The leader spoke up, making them turn their attention to the warriors as they stood. The leader walked forward from the shadow covering them. "I'll be sure to let him know about this."

Her eyes glint in the light, and they reflected gold. Both girl's eyes widened.

Akemi's eyes drooped tiredly, eyebrow twitching nervously. "Oi...this is not my day..."

The warrior on the right waved cheerily with a huge grin on her face. "HI, AKEMI!" she piped.

Akemi slapped a hand over her forehead, leaving a small red imprint. "Eh...hi, Ty Lee..."

Katara glanced at Akemi shocked. "You know her, too?" Katara asked, but Akemi waved her off.

"Wow, isn't this a surprise?" Azula asked in a sweet, sarcastic tone. "I didn't expect you to be here, as well...I thought you were dead last time we met. And you're siding with the enemy as well?"

Akemi narrowed her eyes.

"I expected as much." Azula scoffed, eyeing Akemi's attire in disgust. "Hmph. The way you must've entered; you are labeled no more than a beggar who got pity." Azula said with an evil chuckle.

Akemi blinked and narrowed her eyes mischievously, placing a hand under her chin. "It's like you were there. But I'm not the one who destroys the wall of a city with a giant drill. So you're labeled something as well." Akemi retorted.

"You know, it doesn't surprise me that you know about that..." Azula said, eyebrow quirked in amusement. "But I am curious when I say: after everything I've done, what exactly does that make me?" she asked in a voice that is described as a 'call-me-a-bad-name-I-dare-you' tone.

Akemi smirked goofily, disregarding the warning. "A home-wrecking stalker! RUN!" she yelled the last part as she dragged Katara by the hand and started running to the exit.

Ty Lee cartwheeled towards them, jumped over their heads, and pressed a pressure point on Katara's shoulder, making her fall limp.

Akemi just barely catching her by under her arms without losing her balance completely. Momo had flown away minutes before.

Akemi looked at Katara in her arms with horror, then to Ty Lee. "Ty Lee, you don't need to do this." Akemi pleaded quietly.

Ty Lee's expression faltered as she brought her hands up.

"I'm sorry, Akemi." She muttered in regret, and bounded at her.

* * *

"NO! LET US GO!" Katara shouted as she struggled against the chains connected from her wrists to each sides of the wall, keeping her standing.

They were taken to a small containment cell, until 'further notice', or so Azula proclaimed.

_'Curse Azula...' _Akemi thought dully. _'I hope Bosco sits on her and makes her suffocate.' _

Akemi stood face-to-face with Katara, trapped in the same position. Akemi shouted in aggravation as she felt the pain radiating up her foot.

"MY FEET STILL HURT!" Akemi whined.

Katara looked at her in disbelief. "We were captured by Azula, locked up, and all you can do is complain about how much your feet hurt instead of coming up with an escape plan?"

"Hey! I already have plan A!" Akemi said. She sighed deeply and shut her eyes; Katara watching in anticipation.

...

"HELP! LET US OUT OF HERE!" Akemi shouted at the top of her lungs, her head shooting upwards.

Silence. Nothing happened for about a minute.

Katara stared at Akemi with an odd look.

"...that's all I've got." Akemi deadpanned.

If Katara could, she would face-palm herself.

* * *

'Further notice' was scheduled about an hour later.

They were taken to some crystal catacombs beneath the city, and into a rocky cell with crystals. Katara was pacing, still trying to figure out a way to escape.

Akemi was leaning against a boulder tiredly, eyes drooping. She was bored out of her mind.

"This is boring." Akemi stated.

Katara stopped pacing and whipped around to face her. "Well, then MAYBE you can help me figure out a way to GET OUT OF HERE!" Katara shouted angrily at Akemi.

Akemi flinched at her tone.

Katara noticed her change in mood and looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I deserved it." Akemi replied.

Katara sighed and started pacing again. "I'm just so stressed. Azula is in the city, and Aang doesn't know! What he comes back and he has to face her and her cronies on his own?"

Akemi leaned forward. "C'mon, Katara. You have to put more faith in Aang; he can handle them on his own."

Katara sighed. "I know...but I just feel so helpless, right now."

The tunnel that was dug upwards suddenly slid open, shining some light into it. The light was blocked by a Dai Lee agent, along with another.

"You've got company." the agent said and threw someone in, making them tumble down and land in front of Katara.

Akemi shot up as the person was revealed.

"Zuko!" Katara gasped in shock, then glared daggers at him.

Zuko looked up and then at Akemi, his good eye widening. "Akemi?"

"...they say three's a crowd..." Akemi said.

* * *

**Awkward moment...xD**

**This was all I could do on such short notice. I know, it's short, but I got camp this week and next week the whole day, basically.**

**If I have any spare time, I will continue writing these chapters and try to get them posted. **

**Until next time...please remember to review! :)**


	41. B2 ch 19 & 20: Crossroads of destiny

**Next chapter is up, but it sucks I have to write my chapters slower now since my A key is slightly broken, and it's hard to type with it, and my dad refuses to have it fixed...**

**Oh well...at least I can still type on my laptop! :D The moment we've all been waiting for(Yes, me too!)! The crossroads of destiny! Dun dun dun! **

**This is the second longest chapter next to the siege of the north(but if you combine the last chapter to this one, then THIS IS THE LONGEST :D)**

**Akemi and Zuko's friendship is now tested...this is the climax of this season! **

**What will happen?**

**Disclaimer: Not repeating it...xP **

* * *

**Chapter 40**

Zuko shot up from his kneeling position, completely forgetting about Katara, and stared at Akemi in shock and confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked, almost too harshly. He glanced at Katara momentarily, then pointed an accusing finger at her. "And why is SHE here with YOU?"

Akemi placed a hand over her chest, matching his glare. "Well, excuse _me _if I was captured by your psychotic sister with _her_!"

"That's not what I mean!" Zuko retorted. "Why did you leave?"

Akemi fell silent in shock by his words. She lowered her hand and glanced to the side.

"_Well_?" Zuko prodded, standing up straight.

"...I..." Akemi muttered, making Zuko raise his brow in curiosity.

"What? What reason did you have for abandoning me and Uncle?"

"I NEVER ABANDONED YOU!" Akemi shouted as she whipped her head back at him, her tone making Zuko flinch in surprise.

Akemi narrowed her eyes and stared at the ground, hands limp at her sides. "I could never abandon you two...I was coming back once I had the chance...I needed time on my own."

Zuko relaxed his shoulders at her explanation, but he still wasn't quite convinced. "But why...?" he whispered and turned his back.

Akemi clenched her shaking hands into a fist. "Things happened...and I got confused."

Zuko tilted his head to her, his eyes filled with confusion. Keeping his eyes on her, he turned so his side faced her. "Confused? _That's _why?" Zuko raised his voice slightly at his question.

Akemi didn't respond, and that made Zuko more upset and he fully faced her.

"That seems like a pretty stupid reason to leave!"

Akemi's furious eyes locked with his and she snapped, "Well, I wouldn't have left if you hadn't kissed Jin!"

Zuko drew back.

Katara's eyes widened.

Akemi turned her back on Zuko, folding her arms underneath her chest. Zuko couldn't see the fact that Akemi's angry expression had converted into a melancholic one. "I didn't mean to see it, but...I got worried about you, and then next thing I realized...I just saw you guys...y'know..." she trailed off, not wanting to say it.

Zuko was speechless for a moment. "So...you really did see that..." he stated factly, not actually asking a question. He shook his head and walked to the opposite side of the tavern and sat in a cross-legged position, his back facing both Akemi and the forgotten waterbender.

Katara glanced between the two firebenders.

She then broke the ice, "Why did they throw you in here?" she demanded Zuko.

Zuko was unresponsive.

"Oh, wait, let me guess: it's a trap, so when Aang shows up to help, you can finally have him in your little firenation clutches!"

Zuko turned his head to her wordlessly then went back to staring at the ground.

Katara narrowed her eyes."You're a terrible person, you know that? Always following us, hunting the Avatar! Trying to capture the world's last hope for peace?" she yelled and then turned away. "Oh, what do you care? You're the Firelord's son...spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood."

Akemi's eyes snapped open. Despite the complication between and Zuko, she wouldn't allow anyone to talk bad about her friend; no one, not even _Katara_.

"That was low, even for you, Katara!" Akemi growled coldly, catching her attention. Katara's eyes widened at Akemi's sudden change between sides, but brushed it off.

"You don't know what you're talking about..." Zuko suddenly spoke, his tone almost sounding angry.

Katara whipped around to face his back. "I _don't_? How _dare _you! You have no idea what this war's put me through...me PERSONALLY!" Katara shouted then turned into a crouching position.

"The firenation took my mother away from me..." Katara muttered sorrowfully, tears streaming down her cheeks as she clutched her mother's necklace in her hand.

Akemi's expression softened, and Zuko's attention was on her as she hugged her knees close to herself and cried into them.

Zuko's expression softened as she turned to her. "I'm sorry..." he said as he turned his body around. "I guess that's something we have in common..."

Katara's sobbing ceased. She lifted her head up and looked at Zuko in disbelief as she wiped a tear from her eye. She looked at Akemi questionably.

"...Is that true?" Katara asked Akemi.

Akemi looked away.

They both got up during an awkward silence for no reason. Katara clasped her hands behind her back and glanced at the ground in remorse.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, before..." Katara said ruefully.

"It doesn't matter." Zuko responded monotonously.

"It's just that...for so long, now, whenever I'd imagine the face of the enemy...it was your face."

Zuko must've taken it the wrong way, because he froze and unconsciously reached up and touched his scar. "My face...I see..."

Katara felt extremely guilty after that. "No, that's not what I meant-!"

"It's okay...I used to think this scar marked me; the mark of the banished prince...cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately...I've realized that I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."

Akemi was appalled by his words. Thing's must've really changed since she left them. She expected Zuko to be upset, but...what had exactly happened when she was gone? What is it that made Zuko have a change of heart?

She was happy for Zuko. Happy that he finally realized he didn't have to chase Aang forever, and he can start a new life. The ending to his sentence wasn't the best, and it seemed to have made him down...

Katara thought for a long moment. "Maybe you_ could _be free of it."

Zuko turned to Katara in confusion. "What?"

"I have healing abilities."

"It's a scar. It can't be healed." Zuko stated. Akemi reached up and pressed her hand on her chest, above where her own scar is.

Katara suddenly whispered to Akemi, "I completely forgot...!"

Akemi noticed that Katara reached into her collar and pulled out something. It looked like a necklace with a small vial.

"This is water from the spirit oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for quite sometime..." Katara said as she walked up in front of Zuko. "I don't know if it'll work, but..."

Akemi's eyes widened. The water seemed pretty powerful.

Zuko had the slightest hint of being excited, but he suddenly frowned at the small vial, realizing that there was very little water. He glanced at Akemi.

Akemi felt his gaze, and she looked at him in reassurance. She came up between Zuko and Katara.

"Zuko..." She muttered. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She smiled genuinely. "You need it more than I do. Don't worry." she said, and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Katara smiled at Akemi's generosity.

Zuko seemed hesitant, but seeing the look Akemi gave him; he couldn't refuse. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity to restore his face. He looked at Katara, then slowly closed his eyes in anticipation.

Katara placed a hand over Zuko's scarred cheek. Akemi's smile grew wider.

The tavern was silenced, until an explosion from behind them caught their attention, and broke the moment.

When the debris cleared, the two figures that where shadowed revealed to be Aang and Iroh!

_'...so close.' _Akemi deadpanned mentally.

Katara gasped in joy. "AANG!" she cried and abandoned them, and embraced Aang.

Akemi gasped and cried, "IROH!"

Iroh ran up to them and embraced them both. Zuko broke away, and Akemi was left hugging Iroh tightly.

"I really missed you!" Akemi said happily.

"I have as well!" Iroh chuckled as they broke away, his hands on her arms.

Katara smiled and said, "Aang! I knew you would come!" She embraced Aang again, and then faced them.

Zuko turned to Iroh and glared at him accusingly. "Uncle, I don't understand! What are you doing with the Avatar?" Zuko asked and pointed a finger at Aang.

Aang frowned. "Saving you, that's what." Aang retorted.

Zuko growled and wasn't able to jump at him because of Iroh holding him back. "ZUKO! It's time we talk." he said sternly, before facing the other two with a smile. "Go help your other friends! We'll catch up with you."

Aang bowed, then glanced at Akemi. Akemi waved, and Aang returned it before leaving through the exit. Katara slowly trailed behind, not before looking back at them. She looked at Zuko in regret, then back to Akemi, and followed Aang and they disappeared down the tunnel.

The Avatar has escaped from Zuko's grasp...again.

Zuko looked at his uncle, then turned his head away as if he was betrayed. "Why, Uncle...?" he whispered.

Iroh sighed. "Zuko...you're not the man you used to be. You are stronger, and wiser, and freer than you've EVER been." Iroh praised with a smile.

His expression then turned serious. "And now, you've come to the crossroads of your destiny..."

Zuko looked between Iroh and Akemi, then glanced at the ground thoughtfully, and shut his eyes tightly.

"It's time for you to choose; it's time for you to choose good!"

Suddenly, the ground rumbled and crystals trapped Iroh.

Akemi and Zuko gasped.

"IROH!" Akemi cried, bringing her hands up in defense along with Zuko.

Dai Li agents slid in through the exit, along with...Azula.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle._.._and _you_, as well." Azula spat, emphasizing Akemi with 'you' as she glared at her. She looked at Zuko.

"Why have you come?" Zuko asked.

Azula walked up to him. "Zuko, you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor..._are_ you?" she suddenly asked. The tone in her voice didn't sound threatening at all, for once.

Akemi raised an eyebrow. Just where was Azula getting at? Why weren't the Dai Li agents attacking them, anyway?

If Akemi knew Azula well, then she must have a plan. A twisted one by the sound of it, so far.

Zuko ignored the question, however. "Release him, immediately!" he demanded.

Azula also ignored Zuko as he did with her, and continued, "Zuko, it's not too late for you. You can still redeem yourself."

Zuko's attention was caught.

Iroh seemed to know where she was going with this, however. "The kind of redemption she offers is not for you!"

Azula glared at Iroh. "Why don't you let _him _decide, Uncle?" she asked rhetorically, and went back to Zuko. Her face softened. "I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day...this glorious day in firenation history, and the only way we win is together."

Akemi grit her teeth and clenched her fists. She seriously didn't believe Zuko would do anything for her, after all she's done to him for years?

"At the end of this day...you will have your honor back. You will have father's love! You will have everything you've wanted back!" Azula said.

"Love is unconditional." Akemi suddenly spoke, catching Azula's attention. "Zuko's father should already love him, whether or not he's banished. Right, Zuko?" she said and looked at Zuko, and couldn't believe her eyes.

Zuko seemed to be contemplating things.

"Zuko...I am begging you..." Iroh said. "Look into your heart, and see what it is that you truly want."

Zuko glanced at the ground thoughtfully.

"You are free to choose." Azula stated and waved the agents off, whom disappeared into the ceiling with earthbending.

As she walked past them, Akemi shouted, "You know, Azula, what makes you think Zuko would help you?"

Azula ceased her walking, and glanced at her from the corner of her eye.

"After all the trouble you've caused him, and after many attempts of trying to kill him, why would he want to help you? You're his sister, and yet you treat him like he's your enemy...then you suddenly are offering him teamwork? Do you really think he would side with you?"

Azula smirked. She turned and faced her. "I know that. At least I'm not the on keeping secrets."

Akemi blinked in confusion.

"You know, I've always admit for which side I'm on. I'm letting Zuko decide on which side he's on. You've been hiding things from Zuko, you know, and you're supposed to be his friend."

"Azula, shut up!" Akemi hissed.

"What are you talking about...?" Zuko asked. Akemi felt her heart constrict in her chest.

She suddenly remembered that Azula knew. About her helping the Avatar...

This was just like all those years ago, when Azula was going to mock Zuko about his father going to kill him. It was like déjà vu all over again...

"Azula, don't you dare!" Akemi yelled.

Azula took no heed, however. "Zuzu, haven't you realized why you haven't captured the Avatar, yet? It's because your little friend here is getting in the way. She's been going behind her back to help the Avatar and his friends all this time."

Zuko's good eye widened immensely in shock. His face twisted into disbelief.

"AZULA!" Akemi said, clenching her fists; ready to lash out at her.

"And the night mother left...she was there, and she's kept from you after all these years. Zuzu...what kind of friend she is, especially with the fact that she's been depriving you of many things you've been wanting...wondering?"

Akemi gasped. How did she know about the night Ursa left? The only way she could've known is that if she was there. She must've been hiding, though...

"How did you-"

"IS THIS TRUE?"

Akemi winced at the angry shout. It wasn't just anyone's...

It was Zuko's.

Zuko's never yelled at her, or sounded this angry at her before...never.

She hesitantly turned to him. As she gazed at his eyes, she noticed mixed emotions in them. There was emotions such as sadness, rage, hurt, and...betrayal.

The damage was done.

Zuko knew _everything_.

"Zuko, I-"

"ANSWER ME, AKEMI!" Zuko shouted, making Akemi step back once more in fear. Now, he was scaring her. Azula smirked and left them.

Iroh looked between them in horror, watching their friendship being threatened to be torn.

"...I don't know what to say." Akemi said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

Zuko gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. "I can't believe you! All this time, you've been helping the Avatar instead of trying to capture him! I've been trying to catch him for the past 2 years so I can return home, but it seems like you don't want me to!"

Akemi bit her lower lip so hard, she thought she tasted copper.

"Azula was right. What kind of friend are you?" Zuko hissed. "You're not even a friend at all."

"ZUKO!" Iroh said in disbelief.

Akemi's form shook violently, tears being pushed into her eyes from every word Zuko had spewed with venom.

Zuko ignored the shout. He looked at Akemi in hate, then to Iroh.

"I'm sorry, Uncle." He said, and walked in the same direction Azula left.

When he was gone, Akemi fell to her shaky knees; all the energy gone from her demeanor, and buried her face in her hands...

And cried.

Her broad shoulders heaved and shook violently with every heart-wrenching sob that emitted from her. But she was destroyed on the inside. Unimaginable pain coursed through her...nothing can compare to what she felt right now. She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest maliciously, torn to pieces, and burned by her best friend.

Which she wished it may have well been, since her heart was hurting so much, she couldn't handle it.

"Akemi..." Iroh spoke sadly, unable to go over and comfort her physically because he was trapped in the crystals. The best thing he could do right now was give her words of encouragement. "It's not your fault..."

"Y-Yes it is...it's all my fault!" Akemi cried, lifting her damp hands from her now-bloodshot eyes. "I shouldn't have helped the Avatar! I d-didn't know what I was doing, back then! Z-Zuko's r-right...what kind of friend am I?"

Iroh frowned. "Akemi...you are a true friend. You have stuck with Zuko all this time...you've always been there for him, but you have changed. You left for your own reasons. Zuko should've respected them. He's confused about his destiny, now. But you're no stranger to this, either..."

Akemi's sobbing ceased and she wiped her eyes and nose with the back of her arm sleeve.

"Akemi...I have watched you grow over the years." Iroh started. "You've become more powerful than I could've ever imagined. Despite your progression, you've never acknowledged that you've always been strong enough to make your own choices. No matter what happened, you've always put aside your own wants and needs and put Zuko before yourself. He still needs to find his own destiny, but you...you've never even tried to find yours..." Iroh said as Akemi stared to the side, her face still twisted in sorrow.

Just like that, her sorrow turned to disbelief; her eyes shooting open as she whipped her head to face him.

"I can't be selfish! It's not like I have a destiny, anyway!"

"No! Everyone has their own destiny, no matter what. Yours has always been in front of you the whole time, and you never took the time to glance at it. Look at the facts: you left Zuko to help the Avatar find his bison...and there were many opportunities you could've captured the Avatar on your own; but you chose not to! You know why you did them..."

Akemi clenched her fists, nails digging deep into her skin.

"Those mean nothing. Besides, it's not like I have any choice! What kind of friend would I be if I abandoned him?" she retorted angrily.

"Friendship and destiny do not mix. The path of destiny is only taken depending on what you decide for yourself...not for others. This is the time you must think for yourself, for once!"

_'But...I promised **her** I would always be there for him...'_

Akemi turned her back on Iroh, who was still trapped against the many giant crystals the Dai Li left despite Azula's exit, and faced the exit of the catacombs.

"Akemi...now is the time to look deep within yourself and decide. Your thoughts will only cloud the heart. Do not act from what you think, but what you feel. Let your heart guide you...let your heart speak to you."

Akemi stared at the ground thoughtfully, then jerked her eyes tightly shut.

She forcibly emptied her mind of all protests and other thoughts; sinking into a meditative state and focusing on the small feeling tugging in her chest.

Her subconscious was silent, but she could still hear a voice...it was as if her heart was trying to speak to her, just like Iroh had said.

"Now...what is that YOU want? What is YOUR destiny?"

Akemi's eyes narrowed and she glared at the large hole that Azula and Zuko had exited out of...

Her eyes quivered and she stared at the ground with half-lidded eyes; wondering if the decision she was going to make was right or not.

* * *

Katara lashed her water tentacles at Zuko.

"I THOUGHT YOU'VE CHANGED!" Katara shouted and flung her water against Zuko's fire.

Zuko brought his hands up. "I _have _changed!" he retorted and flung more fire tentacles at Katara.

On the other side, before Azula could even strike Aang with a blue ball of fire, another streak of fire suddenly divided the space between them, cutting off Azula's fire.

Azula's eyes widened and she dropped her attention from Aang; Aang following as well.

Even Zuko and Katara halted her battle to see where the source of the fire had come from.

A blast erupted at the entrance of the tavern where they came in. It was odd. A fiery ring formed around the entrance, which was connected to the streak.

But that wasn't the odd part.

The fire was _green_.

Logically, green fire was more powerful than the average firebending red fire, but less powerful than blue fire.

The shadow of somebody inside the fiery pit stepped out of the ring.

Aang and Katara's eyes widened, whereas Azula's narrowed.

"This doesn't surprise me..." Azula spat venomously.

Zuko stared at the person in the ring in disbelief.

"Akemi..." he muttered.

Katara nearly collapsed in fear at Akemi's expression.

Akemi's expression was always calm or cheery, and her eyes were lit with happiness and laughter. But those weren't the eyes Katara saw. It was almost like this was an entirely different person. Akemi's expression was twisted into rage and determination.

She suddenly glared at Azula, and with a battle cry, send a ball of _green _fire at her. Azula was shocked, and barely dodged it as skilled as she was.

Akemi glanced at Aang, and then to Katara, then to Zuko...

She stared at Zuko's appalled expression.

Zuko felt like there was a telepathic message between them as he stared into her regret-filled eyes, as if he had heard her say,

"I'm sorry, Zuko..."

Akemi launched a ball of green fire at Azula. Azula intercepted it with her own fire and jumped a few yards away just as Akemi shot another fireball into the spot where she once was.

Azula 'hmph'ed and formed a firewhip. She flung the whip at Akemi, intent on striking her head. Akemi ducked and dodged the consistency of the whips lashing at her.

Azula suddenly sprung at her and nailed the heel of her boot into her face, flinging her past Aang and into the small stream in the tavern.

Aang gasped, but let out a sigh of relief when Akemi emerged from the water and swam to the bank.

He then suddenly was head-to-head with Azula as he turned his attention back on her.

From Akemi's point of view, he looked in bad shape; his airbending clothes were burnt and he looked tired. But by the look of it, he wouldn't give up.

Not when Ba Sing Se's freedom was on the line.

Azula placed her hands behind her and used her fire to make her speed like a bullet in Aang's direction. Aang reacted quick and covered himself in crystals, and launched himself at Azula.

Azula changed tactics at the last minute and skidded to a stop, letting the fire trailing behind hit Aang and destroy his crystal shield completely, with the force sending him into the far wall of the taverns.

Azula's ears perked as she heard a sound, and jumped to her left. A small crater with fire burned where she once stood as Azula observed it. She glanced back to see a soaked Akemi's enraged expression, fists up.

The firenation princess smirked and faced her fully. "Oh, come on. Give it up; you know you can't beat me."

Akemi wouldn't argue with that. Azula was right; Azula had many more years of firebending _and _hand-to-hand combat than she did. Regardless of the facts, Akemi wouldn't go down so easily.

Akemi ran toward Azula with green fire daggers and swiped them at her. Azula, of course, ducked and shifted to avoid the daggers without getting even one singe or cut on her armor.

Azula rolled around Akemi as Akemi swiped horizontally, jumped, and striked the back of Akemi's head..._hard_.

Akemi gasped and collapsed to the ground, and was reduced to semi-consciousness along with wheezing and violent shudders.

Zuko launched fire at Katara, who blocked it with the water that coated her arms.

But Azula jumped onto a crystal on her left, and shot fire at her. Katara was barely able to block it.

Suddenly, they both launched their fires at her at the same time. The force was so strong, their heat evaporated her water and sent her crashing into more crystals.

Katara's hair came out of her braid as she fell to the ground.

Just as they were about to finish the job, something happened.

The whole tavern shook violently as if an earthquake was starting to happen. As they looked up, they saw Aang jump out of the rubble he was in and slam into the ground, making a crater and riding a wave of earth towards Azula and Zuko who held up their hands in a battle stance.

When Aang was close enough, a Dai Li agent sprang in front of his path from nowhere and used earthbending to destroy Aang's wave and cause him to crash a few yards away.

As Aang got up, he noticed there were 20, maybe even 30 Dai Li agents along with Azula and Zuko. He looked and saw Katara already up and using her octopus form to keep the agents at bay.

Akemi was still face-down on the ground, barely conscious. The Dai Li didn't seem to care for her, since she looked like she was down for the count.

Akemi realized the Dai Li agents appearance. Along with that, the only thing she could concentrate on now was the pain she felt in the back of her neck, head, chest, everywhere. She felt numb; she couldn't process her thoughts, she had no control of her limbs.

She was aware of a shockwave blowing over her head. Because of this, she somehow found the strength to concentrate and get up to see what had caused it.

She gasped lightly as she saw a pillar of light with Aang rising through it into the air, his tattoos glowing.

Akemi smiled. This must've been the avatar state they were talking about. So Aang _did _successfully reach the Guru.

It was as if hope that had been lost was regained...

But it wasn't.

Akemi's expression slowly twisted to pure horror.

Aang was suddenly falling. The light had disappeared from his tattoos, along with the beam. Azula had shot Aang, straight in the back. Akemi hadn't realized Azula had secretly went behind Aang before.

Aang was dead.

She saw Katara crouch down in her octopus form, the tentacles surrounding her like a dome, and she used it to ride a wave towards Aang's falling body. The wave wiped out the agents, Zuko, just in time for her to catch his body before he could've broken his neck.

Katara held Aang's lifeless body in her arms, tears staining her cheeks, and looked up to see Azula and Zuko approach her. There was no hope, now; Aang was dead. The world's last hope for peace was dead...

Before the siblings could attack, Akemi suddenly jumped out of nowhere in front of Katara, blocking her from Azula and Zuko's view.

Katara and Zuko's eyes widened in disbelief. Katara's body shook as she stared at Akemi's back.

"Akemi..." Katara whispered.

Akemi said nothing, remaining there with her arms outstretched at her sides as if she was trying to create a barrier. Even if Akemi couldn't fight anymore, she wasn't afraid to die. She's too weak to use her firebending at the moment, but that didn't mean she couldn't protect Katara.

She had noticed an opening with water at the other end of the tavern, and she was trying to buy Katara time to escape with Aang.

Azula didn't hesitate to step forward to attack, unlike Zuko who stood there staring at Akemi in sadness.

A blast of fire from the side hit the ground in front of Azula, stopping her in her tracks.

Iroh jumped in next to Akemi and held his hands up. "You have got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" he told Katara, and shot fire at Zuko and Azula.

Katara nodded and dragged Aang over to the stream with the opening.

She bent the water around herself and Aang, and shot towards the opening. Before she disappeared, she glanced at Akemi in regret, whom didn't see it.

Seeing they were safe, Iroh lowered his hands, letting the Dai Li engulf him with large crystals and trap him.

Zuko caught Iroh's disappointed glance before he looked away from him; ashamed by his choice.

Akemi collapsed to the ground, her legs giving out from exhaustion. Two Dai Li agents came next to her and lifted her to her feet by her arms and forced her to walk with them behind the ones that were leading Iroh away.

Akemi refused to look at Zuko as she walked by his shoulder. Zuko's head was hung low as he stared at the ground blankly.

As Akemi walked farther away from him, a silent tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

"I see...and you just found out about this disease..." Iroh said as he and Akemi sat in the metal cell in the palace.

Akemi nodded wordlessly as she stared at her drawn-up knees while resting against the cold wall.

She had told Iroh about her disease. There was nothing else to do but tell him the truth.

They were now prisoners of the firenation. Not only that...they're returning back to the firenation.

"...Things are really going to change now, huh Iroh?" Akemi asked quietly.

Iroh nodded sadly.

Akemi's shoulder's shook. "Why did Zuko do that...?" she whispered and started silently sobbing.

Iroh wrapped his arms around Akemi in a parental manner and let her cry in his shoulder.

Akemi was broken. Zuko was her only friend...and he had betrayed her. She couldn't even bear enough to even look at him, anymore.

Nothing would probably never be the same, again.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The epic chapter that you all were waiting for. **

**Poor Akemi...I really hate seeing her so sad, but I feel as if it has to be done for the story...**

**AND I'VE REACHED 200 REVIEWS! INCREDIBLE! Honestly, I thought I'd never make this far(sweatdrop) I have low self-esteem...**

**I can't believe I've gotten this far without discontinuing it O_O (sniffs) I'm so proud of myself...and I must thank everyone for supporting me so far! But it's not over, yet! **

**Up next: Season 3!**

**Until then, remember to review! :3**

**By the way, I was thinking about a theme song for Akemi. If you all have suggestions, let me know, cause I want to permanentaly label a theme for Akemi. I was thinking about 'Boulevard of broken dreams' by Green Day, but...I don't know. I want to see your opinions! **

**IMPORTANT:**

**I have two ideas for a part of season 3's storyline for Akemi, but I don't know which idea to pick. So, the storyline will be decided by YOU readers! :D It's important, because I have to know before I actually write out the script. I will be posting a poll on my profile, soon, so PLEASE remember to vote! It's all on you, readers! The poll will be open for one week starting now and will end on Wednesday, July 6th at 11pm(Pacific time zone).**

* * *

**JULY 6th, 11:00 pm(PTZ):**

**Poll is closed. The results are final!**


	42. B3 ch 1: Back to the firenation

**I was pretty amazed how many people voted on the poll! Well, now that that's done, time for season 3! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own nothing for s**t. T-T**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

It was late.

The full moon was out, radiating brightly, enough to shut out the stars. Clouds drifted under and over the moon, which they created a small shadow over the ship and the person who stared at the moon.

Zuko leaned over the edge of the ship's railing as he stared at the moon intently, as if he expected it to give him answers.

After many years, Zuko was finally returning home to the firenation. It seemed like a dream-come-true for him...but not for the price for it.

Iroh and Akemi were on board as well; but not in the way he imagined it. They were locked up. Prisoners of the firenation; prisoners of war.

Ba Sing Se had been taken over the firenation.

The Firelord had won, and Zuko was returning home. Things should have been perfect for him, now, right?

Not unless he was thinking things over in a troubled manner.

"You cold?" Someone asked Zuko as they came up.

Zuko turned and expected Akemi to be there, but his expression faltered when it was just Mai. He sighed in disappointment mentally.

He really missed Akemi. He missed her constantly picking on him, her teasing, and even her jokes. Mai wore a small smile, but that's the most of happiness he's ever seen in her.

Compared Akemi to Mai, Akemi was more eccentric and fun to be around. Mai...well, she hardly showed any emotion. She was so withdrawn and distant.

Things were not what they used to be.

Zuko looked away. "I've got a lot on my mind...it's been so long. Over three years since I was home, I wonder what's changed. I wonder how I've changed..."

Mai stared at him with a bored expression as she yawned,"I just asked if you were cold, I didn't ask for your whole life story." She said emotionlessly.

Way to show concern.

He also noticed she had tried breaking the ice with him after they had reunited back in Ba Sing Se in the same manner Akemi would have. All her attempts to act like Akemi...well...

They didn't work. It just wasn't the same.

Mai just didn't have the sense of humor Akemi did.

Mai walked over and turned his face to hers. "Stop worrying." She said, KISSED him, and walked away.

Oh, yes. They had also gotten together about a week ago.

Zuko stared out into the horizon once again.

* * *

Iroh stared at Akemi in worry as she lay curled on her side in their cell in the dungeons.

Akemi had been like that since they'd gotten on the ship. Her new habit was very unhealthy.

She barely ate anything, she drank very little water, and she hardly slept, judging by the dark circles that hung beneath her blood-shot eyes. Because of all this, she was thinning little by little, looking weaker and weaker each day.

Above all, she hadn't said a word since back in Ba Sing Se. She had shut Iroh, of all people, out; even when he had tried offering words of comfort.

"Akemi...you need to eat." Iroh sighed as he gestured the food that sat in front of her. "You need your strength. This is unhealthy for you."

Akemi grunted in response and turned over on her other side, facing away from him.

Iroh shook his head, expression twisted in grief. "Starving yourself isn't the answer to this."

Akemi didn't even move.

Iroh reached a hand towards her shoulder slowly in an attempt to comfort her. When his hand barely reached a foot from her shoulder, she curled herself away from him, and hugged herself tighter, as if the simple movement had given the message 'Leave me alone.'

Respecting her silent wish, he withdrew his hand away and sighed.

_'Zuko...' _Akemi shut her tear-filled eyes and started to sob to herself silently.

* * *

Zuko stared at the entrance to the palace in awe, as if he had never set foot on it before.

He was finally home.

_'Home...' _Zuko thought to himself with a sigh of content.

Azula came up next to Zuko. "Excited? Go on in." she said in a sweet voice. Zuko nodded and left towards the entrance of the palace.

Azula heard voices from behind and smirked, then turned. She placed her hands behind her back and watched as a group of soldiers dragged the prisoners, A.K.A Iroh and Akemi.

They put them in front of her and one of them asked, "Where should they be locked up, your Highness?"

Azula glanced at Iroh, who stared at her in defiance, then to Akemi, who's head was hung low, hiding her eyes.

"Poor thing. They both seemed washed up to me to be locked up anywhere, but then again..." Azula flipped one of her bangs with a light chuckle. "Not pitiful enough to be set free. Especially this one."

Akemi didn't even flinch at the insult.

Azula walked up in front of Akemi and stared at her hanging head. "You know, avoiding eye contact with a firenation nobility while they speak to you is a sign of disrespect."

Akemi remained in the same position.

Azula frowned. She forcefully gripped Akemi's chin and forced her head up. "You have a lot of nerve to openly defy me, even though you're the one who's lost." Azula stated.

Her eyebrows perked in amusement when she stared into her golden orbs. Instead of finding the fire in her eyes that she always saw, she found nothing. They looked almost lifeless; their fire extinguished.

Azula hummed in amusement. _'It seems she's been affected more than I thought.' _Azula thought to herself as she released Akemi's chin and watched as she stared at her with hollow eyes blankly.

"What are your orders, Princess?" The same guard asked once again.

Azula smirked. "Send Uncle to the highest security station near the edge of the palace, and as for this one..." She glanced at Akemi. "Keep her in the palace dungeon. I would like to _visit _with her more frequently."

The guard looked worried. "B-But, Princess! She could escape and harm you if she does easily!"

Azula held a hand up. "It's not like she can. The palace is filled with guards, and she lost to _me_. She can't best up against me even if she tried. And you know what they say..."

She brought her face close to Akemi's, enough so their noses were barely touching. "Keep your friends close, and your enemies _closer_..."

Akemi said nothing.

Azula drew back slowly. "Send her to the palace, and make sure my Uncle is escorted to the prison safely and surely." she said, then turned her back when Akemi hung her head low to the ground once again.

Azula walked and the guards holding Akemi dragged her along, just as Iroh was being dragged the opposite direction in chains.

Akemi slowly looked back at Iroh, who gave her a glance of concern, before she looked away.

* * *

**So depressing. Poor Akemi.**

**I know this chapter's short, but I'll try to make the next ones longer. **

**Regarding the events of this chapter...**

**I hate Mai. **

**I'm sorry, but I don't understand how Mike and Bryan put her and Zuko together. She's such a gray blob XD. And she has other qualities I dislike, such as not appreciating the little things Zuko did for her.**

**I even like Azula better than her! And that's saying something. **

**He was better off with Katara, but eh...she's with Aang, and thus OC's are born!**

**Lol, please review xD **


	43. AN: Theme songs!

**Akemi's theme(s):**

"Save you" by _Simple Plan_**(Thanks Mi-chan1991 for suggestion!)**

"Boulevard of Broken dreams" by _Green Day_

"21 guns" by_ Green Day_

"Breakaway" by _Kelly Clarkson_

"Frozen" by _Within temptation_

"Hero" by _Mariah Carey_

"Haunted" by _Evanescence_

"Numb" by_ Linkin Park_

"Stand my ground" by _Within Temptation_

"Lost" by _Within Temptation_

"Going under" by _Evanescence_

"Perfect" by _P!nk_

"Black star" by _Avril Lavigne_**(Thanks Zutarafan14 for suggestion!)**

"Somewhere" by _Within Temptation_

"Welcome to my life" by _Simple Plan_

"Good enough" by _Evanescence_

"Someone's watching over me" by _Hilary Duff_

"Pieces" by _Sum 41_

"When I'm gone" by _Simple Plan_

"With me" by _Sum 41_

"Raise your glass" by _P!nk_

* * *

**Zuko and Akemi's theme(s):**

"Because you loved me" by _Céline Dion_

"Far away" by _Nickelback_

"All I need" by _Within Temptation_

"Bring me to life" by _Evanescence_

"I'd come for you" by _Nickelback_

"Call me when you're sober" by _Evanescence_

"My heart will go on" by _Céline Dion_

"You'll be in my heart" by _Phil Collins_

"My immortal" by _Evanescence_

"Savin' you" by _Nickelback_

"When you're gone" by _Avril Lavigne_

"Your guardian angel" by _Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

"Forgive me" by _Evanescence_

"Forgiven" by _Within Temptation_

"Without you" by _Three Days Grace_**(Thanks Azalia Fox Knightling for the suggestion!)**

"Bittersweet" by _Within Temptation_

"Taking over me" by _Evanescence_

"Chemicals react" by _Aly and Aj_

"Makes no difference" by_Sum 41_

"That's the way it is" by _Céline Dion_

* * *

**I also found the perfect theme song for Azula(in general for the series itself)! It really fits her perfectly**:

"Everybody's fool" by _Evanescence_

* * *

**I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP, but in the meantime...check out these songs(unless you've already heard them...-sweatdrop-)**

**THE SONG LIST WILL BE EVER-CHANGING FROM TIME-TO-TIME IF ANY SONG FITS. So feel free to suggest more songs :)**


	44. B3 ch 2: A visit from Zuko

**Disclaimer: Do not own Avatar. If I did, Akemi would've existed, and Mai would've been a lone wolf. Mai is better off independent, seriously...AND ZUKO DESERVES BETTER! .**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

Zuko tossed and turned in his bed.

It was close to midnight outside, and it was still dark out.

In the firenation, at nighttime it was impossible to see without a lantern or firebending, so that's why around in the firenation, people kept lanterns on during the night. But even the moon did its part by using its radiant glow to illuminate the grounds.

It was only a week since returning home and Zuko was already have a lot of problems. His conscious was catching up with him; focusing on the events back in Ba Sing Se.

Guilt; that's what he was feeling. It was illogical. He should have felt nothing; he did whatever was right to him back there in Ba Sing Se. So why couldn't he move on with the life of his regained-royalty life perfectly, like the banishment had never happened?

Grunting in frustration, he got out of bed and grabbed the robe that hung on the coat hanger near the door and slipped it on, then left his room quietly so the palace wouldn't be disturbed.

It was time for a visit.

* * *

An hour later, Zuko arrived in front of a prison tower.

This prison was the highest secured one in the firenation, even in the newly-formed firenation colonies in the earthkingdom. It was impossible for anyone to escape from, or even to _break in_.

A guard on the watchtower spotted him. "Who's there?" he called warningly.

Zuko just turned and walked away, leaving the guard standing there confused. Shrugging it off, he walked on, continuing his shift.

But what he didn't know was that Zuko would be returning, later.

Inside the tower an hour later, the same guard who was guarding a cell spotted someone walking towards him. He pointed his spear at him and yelled, "You, again!"

He lowered his spear when the person revealed his face that was hidden beneath his hood. "Prince Zuko?"

Yup, Zuko had, indeed, returned.

Zuko lashed his arm out and slammed the guard against the wall by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm going in for a visit, and you're going to stand guard here, and _no one_ is going to know about this." He said lowly in a threatening manner, tightening his fist on his collar for emphasis.

The guard nodded, silently giving into his demand.

Zuko released him and walked past him into the cell. He opened the door and stepped inside, facing the person inside the cell.

Iroh sat there in the middle of his cell, his hair messy as he now wore an old prison uniform that was torn and dirty.

Zuko stood in front of the cell. "Uncle, it's me." Zuko proclaimed quietly as he slid off his hood.

Iroh shifted until his back was facing him. Iroh refused to look at him for some reason.

Zuko half-expected this, but his other half expected Iroh to at least look at him instead of turning away. He felt angry after Iroh had turned away from him, and he felt like Iroh deserved all the humiliation he was going to get while he was in prison.

"You brought this on yourself, you know...we could've returned together. You could've been a hero!" Zuko said in an almost disappointed tone. _Almost_.

He pitied Iroh for being in that cell, but he knew he should've expected it after he betrayed the firenation.

Zuko narrowed his eyes when Iroh didn't even move from his spot, not even the slightest. "You have no right to judge me, Uncle! I did what I had to do in Ba Sing Se, and you're a fool for not joining me! You-and Akemi!"

No response.

"You're not going to say anything?"

No response.

Zuko growled angrily and threw the stool against the wall, punching it with a flame-engulfed fist, letting the fire burn it to ashes.

"YOU'RE A CRAZY OLD MAN! YOU'RE CRAZY!" Zuko shouted. "And if you weren't in jail, you'd be sleeping in the gutter!" He finished, turned away briskly and left the cell, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Akemi stared at the brick wall silently with half-lidded, blood-shot eyes, knees drawn up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them, chin resting on top of her knees. She was dressed in prison uniform just like Iroh, but hers was more appropriate for her gender.

Water trailed across the ceiling through a large crack. Water formed in one spot on the ceiling until it formed a small water droplet that fell and landed in a small puddle next to Akemi's foot.

Akemi blinked slowly, then rubbed her eyes with her hands as a small sting entered into them; the eyes' way of protesting to stop with the neglection of blinking. Akemi didn't know how long she had been staring at that wall like that.

Maybe an hour?

It seemed boring, but that was the only thing that was entertaining her while she was rotting in her cell. It would've been better if she was with Iroh, at least, but with Azula and her wicked ways...

Why did she have to be stuck in a cell closest to that deranged maniac? What had she done to suffer like this?

Akemi would've loved it if she had been placed in the same prison facility as Iroh, but Azula just _had _to put her in the dungeon in the palace; where she and _Zuko_ could walk in at anytime and visit her easily, whereas Iroh's prison was a long walk away. Her cell was easily accessible by anyone in the palace.

Azula's warm welcoming the first day she had been placed in this stupid cell wasn't very pleasurable. She didn't want another 'friendly' visit from her again, not even from _Zuko_...

Akemi froze slightly as she thought of Zuko. She bit her lip and stared at her feet.

_'Why does Zuko hate me?' _

Being mad at her, Akemi could understand, but Zuko seemed to have hated her, now.

But why? She sacrificed so much for him...

Everything she did was for Zuko...she had only thought of Zuko in everything she did.

The only reason she had helped the Avatar was because she wanted Zuko to eventually believe the whole idea of trying to capture him was pointless if he never did capture him, and he could start a new life; which he had been starting to believe back in the catacombs back in Ba Sing Se.

Until Azula had come in. She had ruined everything.

Thinking about it, Ozai was a bad influence on everyone, even his own daughter; but Azula was born sick and twisted, anyway...

Those traits must be hereditary.

Maybe from the Ozai, anyway.

Ursa was a good mother. Ozai was a bad father.

Like father, like daughter. Definitely daddy's little girl...

Though 'little' didn't seem to fit the statement for Azula.

She was like a vicious, cold-blooded predator; marauding everywhere she went. She was the firenation's perfect weapon of destruction, even with friendships.

Ozai was no stranger to this, as well. They both seemed to love bringing destruction and misery to others.

Akemi clenched her fists in anger.

She hated Azula...she hated Ozai.

Her anger died, and she felt horrified with herself as she had momentarily felt hate for Zuko.

No, scratch that. She doesn't hate Zuko.

She could never hate him.

Akemi didn't know why she could not, hate Zuko, after everything that'd happened. Zuko had practically turned his back on her trust, and after everything had done for him. All of her intentions had been pure; she had protected him for years against the firenation's influence.

But it seems she hadn't been strong enough to do that, and she hated _herself_ for that.

She knew Zuko was just confused...

The door opened, shedding some light in the dark, depressing room, with a rectangular shadow blocking most of it.

Speaking of which...

She glanced from the corner of her eye at the person who entered. She couldn't see the person's face well, being deprived of sunlight for so long; the low light was enough to make her blind as she tried focusing her eyes.

"Akemi..." an all-too-familiar voice spoke. "It's me, Zuko."

Speak of the devil...it was Zuko.

Akemi didn't hate him, but that didn't mean she wanted to talk to him.

Akemi was crushed after his betrayal.

Akemi turned her eyes back to the wall, avoiding any eye contact with Zuko at all. She didn't want to talk to him, and she REFUSED to look at the man that was once the Zuko she knew.

"Are you going to say nothing? Just like Uncle?" Zuko asked incredulously, already mad that she wasn't even looking at him.

_'I don't blame Uncle...' _Akemi thought to herself bitterly.

Zuko growled through his teeth and placed his hands on the bars. "What is the MATTER with you? First Uncle, now YOU? I thought _you _of all people would at least give me a response, maybe at least LOOK at me!"

He turned and slammed the side of his fist at the brick wall in rage. "I don't believe this..." he muttered. "You're both just ungrateful..."

_'How so?' _Akemi secretly glanced at him from the corner of her eye as he was mumbling to himself. She glanced away after watching him rant to himself incoherently for about a minute.

He turned back to her, expression twisted in rage. He screamed in frustration and placed his hands on the cell again, his hands heating up this time. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND? Maybe at least YOU would've understood, but-" he paused and looked down, shielding his eyes with his hood.

_'That's not what you said back in Ba Sing Se...' _Akemi clenched her hands around the fabric of her pants as she narrowed her eyes, and then buried her face in her knees.

Zuko leaned away from the cell, releasing his hands from the bars...

Then slammed his fists on the bars of her cell with another angry shout, a rattle echoing throughout the cell.

"-but I was wrong, apparently! You betrayed the firenation by going against me back in Ba Sing Se, just like Uncle. You were a fool! And you know what? I wish you were never my friend! And..." he trailed while he shut his eyes tightly.

His eyes snapped open after a moment and glared daggers at her loathingly. "I WISH MOM NEVER BROUGHT YOU IN TO BEGIN WITH!" he shouted, then swiftly left the cell angrily, slamming the door behind.

Words can hurt people.

What he didn't know was that how much his words really affected Akemi.

Akemi's body trembled violently as she dug her nails into her skin, drawing some blood from the side of her knees. She clenched her teeth when she shut her eyes tightly, holding back tears. She uncurled herself and sat in a kneeling position, her nails scraping the floor.

Then, she screamed; all of her frustration and sorrow and pain and rage. She screamed her heart out as she shot her head up and slammed her fists to the ground after raising them, emitting a cracking sound from her fists that drew blood.

Akemi opened her rage-filled eyes and her shoulders relaxed, arms hanging limp at her sides. The fire that had ignited in her eyes that moment extinguished in an instant. She lifted her face to the ceiling, staring emotionlessly at it.

Water built up in the same spot in the crack as before and a drop fell, and landed on her cheek just below her eye, and rolled down her cheek.

_'Why...?'_

* * *

**Omg, these chapters are getting darker and darker everytime...for some reason, I just love it! (gets shot) DX not again! **

**T-T I feel soooo bad for Akemi! Why do I torture her so? **

**どうして? DX **

**^ "Doushite"Japanese for 'WHY?' **

**Icebreaker: Please remember to review! **


	45. B3 ch 4: 28 days later

**Disclaimer: Do not own Avatar: the last airbender. I don't think I have to repeat it every chapter, now that the claim is there...**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY DARK AND DEPRESSING. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

28 days.

28 days since returning to the firenation.

28 days since the battle at Ba Sing Se.

28 days of _Hell_.

The prison cell's environment was a disaster.

Built from concrete, the walls were always moist from the humidity of the room, the fact that it had no window for fresh air and sunlight; some mold started to grow in one corner of Akemi's cell. It was also narrow and tight, with little to no room to move around.

Along with that, the food served wasn't so etiquette, either. Whenever food was served, it would have been either stale bread, gray slop that they called 'soup', rice that was too greasy, and water. Water didn't sound gross, but the fact that it looked and smelled murky was the problem.

If being confined in a small cell for so long didn't kill anyone, then the food might from sickness.

Akemi laid on her back on the cold ground in her cell, despite it being disgusting, with hands folded on her stomach while she stared up at the ceiling. That's the only thing she'd been doing, lately; laying down and staring at the ceiling.

Her hair laid sprawled beneath her head. But it was messy and uneven, as if someone had attacked and viciously cut it, but it still cascaded just a few inches below her shoulder, so it could be fixed easily. At the moment, it looked bad...

_'Compliments of Mai.' _Akemi thought to herself bitterly, shutting her eyes as she recalled the event a few days ago...

* * *

_Akemi had been moved into another room upstairs. She didn't know why, but at least it was nice to get out of her cell, for once. The room she had been placed in was just a little bit bigger than hers, with more room to walk around in. _

_But the fact she was strapped to a chair in the middle of the room is what puzzled her, even though the emotion was not clearly shown on her face. She had been sitting there for about half an hour, and nobody's shown up. _

_Why exactly had she been placed here to begin with? Was she going to be interrogated? _

_If they did interrogate her, why would they? It's not like they have anything to question her about. There would be one reason, but..._

_'But Aang's dead...' Akemi thought to herself sorrowfully, as she held back tears of sorrow. The world's last hope was gone...her friend was gone. She wondered where Aang's friends were, and how they were coping with this. They were probably crushed, still..._

_The door opened, and a rectangular shadow obscured most of the light that was shining through the room. The room had some light, but the outside shined a brighter one. _

_She looked up and saw Azula standing there, a wild smirk on her face, which Akemi didn't know why. _

_Probably came to mock her...AGAIN. _

_"I can tell what you're thinking, but no, I'm not visiting." Azula answered Akemi's mental question as if she had read her mind, which caught Akemi off-guard. _

_Azula checked her nails as she stated, "A friend of mine wanted to visit you. Old friend...I'm sure you know her, because she REALLY knows YOU." _

_Akemi had thought it had been Zuko who had come to visit before Azula had even made that last statement, but the fact it was a friend of Azula's and it was a SHE, is what changed her assumption. _

_But who did she know that was a GIRL, a friend of AZULA's, who wanted to visit HER...?_

_'Ty Lee...?' Akemi guessed. She noticed a person behind Azula, but the fact Akemi couldn't shift in her seat to lean over made it impossible to see the person's face with Azula in the way. _

_Azula turned her head to the person and nodded, then turned her back on Akemi. Before even taking a step, she turned her head slightly so she could glance at Akemi from the corner of her eye with a smirk. "I'll leave you two to...catch up. I'll be back, soon." she said, and with that, left the room, shutting the door behind her, the light dimming in the room. _

_Akemi couldn't quite see the person because they were hidden by the shade that covered them. Akemi squinted, trying to see the person's face; but her eyes had been in the dark for so long, she couldn't see properly. _

_"So you're back..." A low, yet feminine-sounding, voice spoke from the figure."I didn't expect you to ever return...with Zuko. I figured you'd be dead, but...life's full of disappointments...and you're one of them." _

_That definitely didn't sound like Ty Lee..._

_The person stepped from the shadows, revealing her face while she said, "It's been a while...Akemi." she spat out her name like venom. _

_Akemi's eyes widened. 'Mai?' _

_Mai read the expression in her eyes, and she scoffed. "Yeah, it's me." she said as she stood in front of her directly, staring down at her. She narrowed her eyes. "Didn't expect to see me, did you?" _

_Akemi lowered her eyes to her feet, avoiding eye contact. She never thought Mai would've been the one to visit her, she had to agree._

_Mai walked around her when she said, "Thought so...after all, why would I, of all people, come to visit YOU? A low-life, non-royal, firenation PEASANT-" she slammed her hands on the back of the chair at the last word, startling Akemi as the chair jostled slightly under the force. "-__who got lucky enough to weasel their way into FIRENATION ROYALTY?"_

_Akemi bit her lip. _

_Mai stood there for a good minute, waiting for her to respond and lash out at her, like she would. _

_But she didn't, which surprised her slightly. _

_"So you're not saying anything." she stated, not exactly a question. "Is that it? You've got nothing to say for yourself...?"_

_Akemi didn't respond. She had lost the will to talk after Zuko's betrayal in Ba Sing Se. _

_Mai frowned and leaned in so her face was next to hers. "You should be lucky you're still alive. Azula could've had you executed in front of the firenation for your rebellion against the Firelord those years ago..." _

_Akemi flinched, tightening her fists; making Mai smirk slightly, seeing a reaction. _

_"But you know what? The reason you're not dead right now...is because she had told him that she wanted you to suffer in prison because she knew that Zuko had hurt you...and death would've been escaping the pain must be feeling right now from him betraying you. By the way, I should mention that Zuko and I are now dating." Mai said as she leaned away, releasing the chair and standing behind Akemi. _

_Akemi lowered her head even more in hurt. _

_Mai stared at her back for a long time. She seemed quite satisfied..._

_Suddenly, she scowled and clenched her fists as she abruptly whipped her head away as she said, "What is about you that Zuko sees in you?" _

_'What is she talking about?' Akemi thought to herself. 'Wasn't she just happy that she said she was dating Zuko?'_

_"You know what? This is all your fault!" Mai spat as she started pacing behind her angrily, fists still clenched as she continued, "Ever since we've gotten together, all Zuko's been mentioning is YOU." She swung her arms in rage everytime she turned with her pacing._

_"It's all about YOU, now. It's never about ME. Everytime he DID mention me, he would always compare me to you. 'Your eyes remind me of Akemi', what he says. It's now all about 'Akemi, Akemi, AKEMI'." she spewed while impersonating Zuko's voice with every one of his quotes._

_'Why would he talk about me? He hates me...' Akemi thought to herself in disbelief. _

_Mai stopped pacing as her side faced Akemi's back. "I just don't understand." she said quietly. Her scowl was still evident on her face as she stared at the wall in frustration, hands still balled in fists. She closed her eyes and lowered her head slightly, the scowl replaced by a sad look._

_She clenched her shut eyes tightly, shaking her fists angrily. Her eyes snapped open, and she bared her teeth when her face was replaced with an enraged one. Mai's hair whipped as she turned her face back to Akemi's back, glaring at it with daggers. _

_"WHY?" She shouted. "WHY **YOU**, OF ALL PEOPLE, HAVE TO BE CLOSER TO ZUKO THAN **ME**? WHY DID **YOU** HAVE TO BE THE ONE TRAVELING THE WORLD WITH HIM FOR 3 YEARS? WHY DID **YOU** HAVE TO BE HIS** BEST FRIEND**?"_

_Akemi flinched slightly as she shouted. _

_"I'm supposed to be his girlfriend, yet he talks about YOU..." Mai spat, gritting her teeth in frustration. "You seem to be his favorite in our relationship, which makes no sense."_

_'You're lucky to even be Zuko's girlfriend.' Akemi thought coldly, her knuckles becoming white from balling her fists tightly._

_Akemi head was suddenly jerked backwards roughly by Mai, almost snapping her neck. Akemi grit her teeth in pain as Mai gripped her hair by the roots with a harsh and unforgiving grip. _

_Mai observed the bunch of hair she gripped in her hand tightly with an envious look._

_"Your hair is so much longer than mine..." She stated bitterly, gripping it a little more tighter to bring more unnecessary pain to Akemi. _

_It was true. Her hair was greasy and dirty from the fact it hadn't washed for over a month, which was not her choice, but it was still very long. It cascaded down to her lower waist. It had grown the months she spent in hiding from Azula with Zuko and Iroh while they had been in the earth kingdom. _

_Mai tilted Akemi's head to the side, observing the thick locks. "Zuko mentioned about your hair, once. He said it was long and pretty." she said as she shook Akemi's head from side to side as she used her wrist to move her hand. _

_Every tug from swerving Mai roughly swerving her head from side to side was painful. Akemi grit her teeth tightly, holding back a hiss of pain; refusing to give Mai the self-gratification by emitting a sound of her being in pain. _

_"This needs to be changed." Mai proclaimed, with Akemi swearing she could feel a smirk growing on Mai's face with her words. Mai reached into her robe and took out one of her daggers, gripping it in her free hand tightly. "Let's see what Zuko thinks of you when he sees this." _

_Akemi shut her eyes tightly, holding back tears as Mai started shearing her hair against Akemi's will. With every cut, every jerk of her hair, Akemi felt a pang of sadness in her chest; feeling her dignity and pride being cut everytime one of her locks of hair fell to the ground around her feet._

_Akemi wanted to cry when the cutting ceased, but Mai was still in the room, watching her. She didn't want to show weakness...especially not in front of her. _

_Mai smirked as she twirled the dagger in her hand while she admired her work. As she concealed the dagger in her robes, she commented, "You look even worse than you do, now. I like it better, this way...because I don't think Zuko would want to see you like this." _

_Akemi grit her teeth, her eyes still clenched shut. 'Why...?'_

_On impeccable timing, the door opened, revealing the firenation princess and two guards behind her. "You done?" she asked. _

_When she saw Akemi, her eyes widened in small shock at Akemi's hair. She looked at Mai in surprise, never thinking she would do something so...evil, as this, to Akemi._

_Azula smirked. "Well done, Mai." She praised, observing Akemi's now ugly look in amusement. "It's about time she had a new look. She now has her true look...the image of a low-life firenation peasant." _

_Mai smirked and walked past Azula and two guards out the door, satisfied. Azula smirked as she watched Mai walk down the hall, then looked back at the depressed Akemi with the same look. _

_"Take her back to her cell. We're done, here." She stated and walked off to let the guards do their work. _

_The guards unstrapped her wrists and dragged her up by her arms and led her down the hall and downstairs, back to the dungeon, leaving the mess of hair behind in the interrogation room._

_Akemi let a few tears fall as she was forcefully led back to her cell. _

* * *

Akemi turned over on her side, bringing her knees close to her chest and shutting her eyes, trying to take in some comfort.

_'Why did things have to be like this?' _Akemi thought to herself, whimpering slightly before she started sobbing in her cold, dark cell alone.

_'Why did Zuko have to leave me alone?'_

* * *

**O...M...G...I never thought I'd make a chapter THIS depressing. **

**Mai was soooo cruel in this chapter. But I tried making her in character when doing that flashback...so yeaaaa.**

**(teary-eyed) Don't hurt me for this! T-T**


	46. B3 ch 5: Confirming feelings

**Sorry for long update. Was taking some time off...**

**While writing this chapter I was listening to "White horse" by Taylor swift. Such a sad song. It made me think of Akemi.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Avatar. Grrrr.**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

"I'm so excited to spend the week on Ember Island!" Ty Lee piped as she stood with her hands on the railing, overlooking the ocean on a boat with Azula, Mai, and Zuko.

Ty Lee seemed to be the most optimistic one out of the whole group at the moment.

"It's going to be great to hang out on the beach and do nothing!" She finished, resting her hands behind her head, continuing to admire the ocean.

Zuko didn't seem to pleased. "Doing nothing is a waste of time! We're being sent on a forced vacation!" he said irritated as he stormed out of his spot next to Mai and to the railing to the side.

What was wrong with _him_?

"I feel like a child." Zuko spat in distaste. Azula scoffed at her brother's tone.

"Lighten up. So Dad wants to meet with his advisors alone, without anyone else around. Don't take it personally." She stated.

Ty Lee decided to ease up the tension by asking, "Doesn't your family have a house on Ember Island?"

Azula nodded. "We used to come every summer when we were kids." She said, before frowning. "Well, us and that _nobody_. I don't really understand why mother wanted to bring her along when we went."

Zuko frowned deeply at her words, but said nothing. It was a good thing his back was turned to all of them, otherwise they would've seen his expression.

Brushing aside the insult, Ty Lee inquired, "That must've been fun."

"That was a long time ago..." Zuko commented quietly, remembering the times he went to Ember Island with Akemi and his mother.

* * *

They arrived at the island just an hour later.

As they got up, they were met by two elderly twins by the names of Lo and Li. It was hard to tell who they were between the two of them.

"Welcome to Ember Island, kids!" They said simultaneously. Everyone seemed displeased by the fact their house they were staying in was small, but said nothing.

When they went in, those thoughts might have vanished. Because the interior decorating looked almost...worse. It was covered in beach shells and pink. Whoever designed it went overboard on the decorations.

"It smells like old lady in here." Zuko muttered in disgust. Mai gave him a dull look.

"Gee, I wonder_ why_." She muttered in sarcasm, and Zuko flinched by the coldness in her tone. He wasn't used to her sarcastic remarks, because he was used to Akemi's.

Akemi's had some humor in it, versus Miss non-emotional.

Ty Lee observed a picture of two young twins. "Who are these two beautiful women?"

The women both smiled as they stood in front of the picture. "Can't you tell? It's Lo and Li!" they said simultaneously once again, and they copied the picture by touching their butts together.

Zuko almost threw up.

* * *

It was hot. The beach was also crowded, but...

It was a perfect day to relax there.

Azula and Ty Lee were carrying the bags with their stuff while Zuko and Mai were under a sun umbrella walking behind them; all of them were in their bathing suits.

Azula stepped on a sandcastle that two children were making. As Azula smirked down upon them, they got the message she was giving off as 'beat it'. They were gone in a heartbeat, screaming.

Ty Lee blinked at Azula's antics.

A boy about their age whipped up next to Ty Lee with a smile. "Hey, need help unpacking?" he asked.

Ty Lee smiled in appreciation. "Thanks!" She said and handed him the bag, which he immediately set up her towel on the ground.

Azula 'hmph'ed and looked away from the scene.

Zuko and Mai sat on the same towel in the shade of their umbrella.

Zuko noticed a conch shell and thought it was pretty. Without thinking, he picked it up and handed it to Mai. "Here, this is for you." he said with a smile.

Mai looked at the shell uninterested. "Why would I want that?" she asked.

Zuko's smile faltered at Mai's ungratefulness. "I saw it and thought it was pretty. Don't girls like stuff like this?"

Mai scoffed and looked away. "Maybe _stupid _girls."

Zuko grit his teeth.

He suddenly imagined how Akemi would react...

* * *

_Zuko picked up a conch shell and handed it to Akemi, who sat next to him. "Here, this is for you." he said. _

_Akemi looked at the shell and gasped. She smiled and took it from his hands. "Thanks! But why did you give it to me?"_

_Zuko smiled. "I saw it and thought it was pretty. Do you like it?" he asked. _

_Akemi nodded happily. "Thanks!"_

_Zuko blinked when Akemi held the conch to her ear and listened into it. She had a quirky look as she continued to hold the conch to her ear. _

_"I can hear the ocean!" She piped. _

_"I think that may be your brain." Zuko commented with a smirk. Akemi shrugged, not affected by his comment. _

_"Probably. That would be cool!" She agreed and they laughed. _

* * *

"FORGET IT!" Zuko yelled and threw the conch shell away and it landed next to another guy. The boy picked it up and then saw Ty Lee from afar, as if she was the most beautiful angel, with a smile.

He rushed to her and handed her the shell.

Ty Lee gasped and took the shell. "Wow! It's so pretty!" She said, admiring the shell.

"Not as pretty as you!" The new guy commented with a flirty smile.

The other guy, who was providing shade for Ty Lee, moved next to him with a heated glare.

"That shell's not so great!" He yelled, angry at the other guy, yet jealous by the fact he had wooed her more than he did.

"Ahem! Shade! SHADE!" Ty Lee protested, holding a hand over her eyes.

Zuko had gone to get some ice cream, and he returned, sitting next to Mai with two ice cream cones. "I thought since it was so hot...here." He said, handing her an ice cream cone.

He hadn't paid attention to the angle of the ice cream cone, so the ice cream itself ended up landing on Mai's leg. Mai stared at the ice cream in distaste.

"Thanks. This is really..._refreshing_." she commented boredly, looking at him with an unhappy glare.

Zuko sighed.

* * *

_Zuko sat next to Akemi with two ice cream cones. "I thought since it was hot...here." He said, handing Akemi an ice cream cone. _

___The ice cream slipped off the cone and landed on her leg since he tilted the cone sideways when he had handed her it, and they both stared at it awkwardly._

_"...what flavor was that ice cream?" _

_"...peach." _

_"...I hate peach."_

_Deadpan silence._

_Akemi stared at the ice cream then back to Zuko. _

_"Lemme see that ice cream." she suggested. _

_Zuko blinked and handed her the ice cream cone, not getting a good feeling by the sweet smile plastered over her face. He watched as she observed it as if it were some foreign object. _

_Suddenly, she gave him a mischievous smile. _

_"Wh-" Before he could ask, ice cream was suddenly stuffed in his face along with Akemi's laughter. "HEY!" Zuko protested angrily. _

_"I had to do it! It's called karma..." Akemi said, then grabbed the remaining ice cream on her lap and stuffed it all over his shirt.__"...but doubled right back, when it comes to me getting back at you."_

_Zuko wiped the ice cream off his eyes and stared at her dully as the cold ice cream dripped all over his face and skin._

_Akemi crossed her arms with a victory smirk. _

* * *

Zuko was suddenly aware of his sister calling them.

"Hey, beach bums! We're playing next!" Azula called them, looking at the people playing kuai ball at a net a few yards away.

As the broody teens got up, Azula turned to Ty Lee, who was being fanned and shaded by 3 guys. "TY LEE, GET OVER HERE!" She called, making Ty Lee get up and handwalk towards them.

Zuko took off his shirt and threw it away, making a couple of girls nearby giggle at his shirtless form.

Azula was quick to strategize and they beat the opposing team in less than 5 minutes. Two guys nearby had observed their game and looked interested.

"YES! We defeated you for all time! YOU NEVER RISE IN THE ASHES OF YOUR SHAME AND HUMILIATION!" Azula gloated evilly, carried away by victory.

...

...

Azula let out a sigh. "Whew, that was fun." she said.

The two guys from before suddenly came up to them. One of them said, "I'm having a party tonight, you should come by!"

Ty Lee smiled eagerly. "Sure! I love parties!"

"Your friend can come, too." the other said, glancing over at Mai who stared at them boredly.

Azula frowned and crossed her arms. "What about me and my brother? Aren't you going to invite _us_?" she asked, quite amused by the fact they hadn't asked them first, since they were firenation royalty.

The two guys looked at each other with odd looks as if they were contemplating.

"You don't know who we are, don't you?" Azula asked, mentally surprised at their responses.

"Don't you know who _we _are?" The one in the front said arrogantly. "We're Chan and Ruon-Jian."

"Yeah." 'Ruon-Jian' drawled arrogantly.

Azula held her arm out, restraining Zuko before he could lash out at them.

"But, fine. You're invited." 'Chan' finally said. "Just so you know, though...some of the most important teenagers of the firenation are going to be at this party, so-try and act normal."

Azula held her confident smirk. "We'll do our best."

* * *

A soldier in the palace walked down the halls of the dungeon, observing the doors of the prison cells. He looked in the small windows and glanced at the prisoners inside. Some of them seemed to be sleeping, some just didn't care.

As he kept walking, he thought he heard a faint banging noise.

He raised a brow and continued to walk down, brushing it off. But then he heard it again. That time, the noise was getting stronger. It wasn't his imagination.

He quickened his pace, leading himself to the source of the noise. As he got closer to the source, he could hear faint screaming along with the banging noise, making him anxious.

When he was close enough, he could make out a person screaming incoherent words. When he arrived in front of the cell from the source, he heard the words clearly.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Someone screamed, and a loud banging sound was heard again.

The guard raised a shaky hand towards the door handle, fearfully contemplating whether or not to check it out. He wanted to ignore it, but if an official found out, who knows what might happen to him if he didn't stop the noise.

At least he could do was get some backup. He ran down the hall, calling for help.

He returned with two more guards to the source, and opened the door cautiously.

Their eyes widened as they saw a person flailing around in the cell, and banging their fist on the wall, bars, floor, and just going..._insane_.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS STUPID CELL! I CAN'T TAKE IT, ANYMORE!" The person screamed. As the door opened fully, the person's face was revealed.

Akemi...

"Restrain the prisoner, quickly!" The guard said and they rushed into the cell.

* * *

"For so long I thought if my dad accepted me, I'd be happy! I'm back home now, and my dad talks to me!" Zuko ranted angrily, facing away from his sister and friends, as well as the fire they built on the beach during the night.

He let out a humorless chuckle. "He even thinks I'm a _hero_! Everything should be perfect now, right?"

Even though Azula wore an amused smile as she watched her brother let out his bottled feelings and anger, deep down, she was actually concerned about his well-being.

Since she had told their father that he had killed the Avatar, he was called a hero by their father, even though it was her work; but she didn't understand that after all this, why was Zuko mad?

"I should be happy, now! But I'm not!" Zuko continued, gripping his hair tightly, nails digging into his scalp in frustration, not understanding the painful feeling that was coursing through his head as felt anger. Why was it there? "I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why!"

Azula raised a brow. "There's a simple question you need to answer, then: who are you angry at?" she asked, leaning forward on the boulder she sat on.

"No one!" Zuko answered in frustration, dropping his hands from his head. "I'm just angry!"

"Yeah...who are you angry at, Zuko?" Mai asked.

"Everyone-" he answered, paused, and gripped his head again, feeling the same painful feeling pounding through his head as he suddenly felt angry again. It was hard to tell what it was. "I DON'T KNOW!"

"Is it Dad?" Azula asked.

Zuko looked at her in disbelief. "NO! No..."

"Your uncle?" Ty Lee asked.

"Me?" Azula added.

"NO! No, no, NO-!" Zuko defended, looking at the fire.

"Akemi?" Ty Lee asked. Zuko's eyes widened at her question.

"NO!" he answered quickly, lowering his head more. "No..." he muttered. _'I can never hate her...' _

"Then, _who_? Who are you angry at?" Mai asked.

"Answer the question, Zuko!" Azula said, getting impatient with her brother.

"Talk to us!" Ty Lee pleaded in worry.

Zuko looked to each of them as they let out questions of concern, all of them asking the same question: 'who are you angry at?' He tried drowning out their voices as he kept trying to figure out who he was angry at...

Zuko growled and raised his fists as he shouted, "I'M ANGRY AT **MYSELF**!" he shouted, slamming his hands down and the fire blowing up in front of them, and dying out in an instant, the area around them darkened while the moon provided necessary light for them to see.

Zuko turned away and stared out into the ocean, his anger dying down. "Because I'm confused." he answered, shaking his head. "...because I'm not sure I know the difference between right or wrong, anymore..."

* * *

Akemi leaned against the wall of her cell with a tired sigh, finally relaxing after her freak-fest. Akemi was going insane...being locked up in a cell with nothing to do, and with no one to talk to.

Now, there was absolutely almost NOTHING to do, now that both her wrists were tightly shackled together in the front.

She closed her eyes slowly, thinking back at the events a few days ago.

_'I can't believe Zuko is going out with HER. What does he even see in her?' _She thought to herself bitterly. She clenched her fists, choking back a sob.

_'She pushed me in the water when we were little, then she cuts my hair, insults me, and mocks me by the fact she's going out with Zuko! What is WRONG with her?' _Akemi thought to herself, gritting her teeth. _'I understand she's jealous, but I didn't do something like this when I saw him with Jin! I was...jealous, but...' _

She shook her head. She narrowed her eyes sadly, baring her teeth. She clenched a fist tightly, growling to herself. _'I hate her! I hate her so much! SHE SHOULD JUST DIE!' _

Akemi had been so lost in her own emotions, she hadn't realized that she had just wished someone would die out of anger and jealousy until she thought about it.

She gasped mentally to herself in horror. _'No...I hate her, but not to the point where I want her to die. I don't want anyone to die...not even the Firelord...not even Azula...'_

She closed her eyes. _'I only thought that way about Mai because she was with Zuko. It's stupid, but...maybe I understand why she hates me. I've been around Zuko longer than she has, and...she must love him.' _

Akemi opened her eyes slowly and shifted her head so she was staring at the ceiling.

_'I understand...everything, now.' _She thought to herself with a light, humorless laugh. She slowly glanced at the ground in thought.

_'I...haven't realized it, until now...maybe I was just denying it...but thinking back on everything...it now makes sense on why I felt jealously when it came to Jin and Mai...' _She thought, placing her hand over her mouth. The hand over her mouth clenched into a fist at her conclusion,

_'I never thought this would've happened. I've fallen for Zuko...' _she closed her eyes sadly as she sighed, dropping her hand from over her mouth. _'But...it's not like he returns the feelings. After all, he doesn't even care enough to even try to get me out of here...it's clear.' _

Akemi suddenly gazed at the shackles holding her wrists together, a flash of determination sparking in her eyes. _'I can't sit here and do nothing, anymore. I'm tired of moping around and feeling sorry for myself...I have to get myself out of here.'_

* * *

**THE TRUTH IS OUT! TELL YOUR FRIENDS, RELATIVES, RIVALS, YOUR NEIGHBORS, HOBOS, EVERYONE! **

**Okay, maybe not rivals and hobos, but...**

**Lol. I actually kind of like this chapter, because if you guys hadn't realized it, Mai was being bashed in this chapter :D **

**(Don't like Mai. In case you've forgotten xD)**

**Akemi is finally gonna try and bust out of her prison! -squee- **

**Please review :3**


	47. B3 ch 6: Escaping the palace

**would've updated sooner, but I was busy all this week (getting ready for school, for one thing...-.-")**

**But the chapter I've delayed you all so long~ here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Avatar. Hmm...I would make a manga out of this story, but I SUCK at drawing x(...sooo I'm stuck with writing it.**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

Zuko stared intently at the giant royal painting of the previous firelord 100 years ago. Last night, a scroll had been in front of his door and it had told him something about finding out about his great grandfather's history in order to 'revel his own destiny'.

He didn't understand it. First, who exactly had delivered that scroll? It couldn't be Iroh or Akemi...they were both in prison. So who else was there?

Second...what did it mean? What could he possibly learn by going over his great grandfather's history? He had learned about him back in his firenation academy...

Well, when Akemi hadn't been breaking the rules and getting into trouble. Those times had been mildly entertaining for Zuko...

Azula was walking down the hall in his direction, he noticed as he glanced from the corner of his eye for a split second.

"It's never too early for a sitting with the court painters, Zuko." Azula stated nonchalantly as she walked past him. "Make sure _he_ gets your good side." she said, and by _he_, she meant their father.

Zuko turned to her quickly. "Wait! I need to ask you something." Azula stopped in her tracks and turned to him questionably. Zuko glanced at the painting before asking, "What do you remember about our great grandfather's history?"

If he was going to learn about their history, he might as well ask Azula. She probably knew more about their grandfather than he ever did.

Azula sighed tiredly. "Oh, Zuko...it's so strange how your mind works." She muttered softly and came up to him. She glanced at the painting just as he did. "Firelord Sozin began the war, of course. He spent his years secretly preparing for it; but he was as patient as he was clever. He waited for the comet, which relater named 'Sozin's comet', and launched his full-scale invasion of the world."

Azula really did know their ancestor's history. Smart _and_ clever...

"In the end, he died a very old and successful man." Azula finished.

"But _how _did he die?" Zuko asked.

Azula rolled her eyes at his naivety. "Didn't you pay _any _attention at school, Zuko? He died peacefully in his sleep...he was ancient." she finished, and with that, left him there.

Even with a good explanation, something didn't make sense to Zuko. He would have to look further into the history...

* * *

A guard left Akemi's cell after giving her food.

Akemi glanced at the food on the tray and cringed in disgust. It was still as bad as ever...she still wondered if that stuff was edible or not.

She grabbed a piece of bread in her shackled hands and stared at it. _'I need my strength, though...'_

Akemi sighed and took a bite of the bread, nearly spitting it out at its rancid taste, but continued eating anyway. Some food was better than none.

After finishing it, she glanced at the shackles in her hand and then to the iron door. She leaned over, and pressed her ear against the floor, listening for any footsteps. Since the whole time she's been in prison, her ears became more sensitive since she was used to listening for the pounding of foosteps down the hall.

She sat like that for a good 2 minutes, and made her decision. _'No one's around...good.'_

Akemi glanced at the shackles again and started wiggling her left hand, and its index finger. Like a match, it lit a green flame above the tip of her finger and she curled it towards the shackles. When the flame hit the metal, it created sparks as it started melting it.

The guards never expected her to possess green fire, for these shackles were only enough to withstand only red fire, along with the fact her hands were shackled together, which is why they barely visited her anymore, even for food.

A few minutes later...she felt the shackle to her right wrist released. She then lit her right hand and lit it on fire, and placed it on the other shackle, melting it.

She sighed in relief and rubbed her sore and raw wrists, noticing the red marks on it. They'd heal.

Akemi stood on her two feet and glanced upwards to the ceiling. She heard faint footsteps above her, which means there was either a room or a hallway was above.

If she broke out the front, she might run into a guard and they might signal for backup. But if she went above, it was the same thing, and she didn't feel like killing. Going upwards would be the fastest way to escaping, though.

_'Fire might not do the trick...' _Akemi thought then smirked inwardly. _'But maybe **lightning** can.'_

She got into a horse stance and breathed deeply, remembering the last lightning lesson she got from Iroh. She opened her eyes and started moving her arms into an arch.

Her fingers lit with lightning, and she redirected one finger towards the ceiling...

Lightning shot out of her fingers successfully.

* * *

Zuko still remained in a trance as he continued staring at Sozin's painting.

Suddenly, he was jostled as the ground started rumbling. He looked at the floor in shock and confusion. He thought it was an earthquake, until the rumbling stopped.

He stood there, staring at the ground blankly, wondering what had just happened.

But the yelling of a guard from across the hall gave him his answer,

"A PRISONER'S ESCAPED!"

There's only one person he knew that would know how to escape from the palace...

* * *

Akemi blasted lightning through another level of the palace, climbing up through the hole and looking around for guards. When there were none, she stood and started running down the hall.

"FIND THE PRISONER AND BRING THEM BACK!"

_'Great...'_ Akemi thought to herself half-heartedly, screeching to a stop as she came to a corner. She heard footsteps coming towards the corner and she crouched down, another hallway opening to her left.

Guards ran past where she was to her leftas she watched them disappear another corner in front of her. She glanced down the hall and got up, and started running again.

She glanced at each door as she ran past them, and stopped as she came up to a familiar one. Her mouth hung open in agape as she stared at it.

This was her room.

She heard more guards coming down and she cursed to herself mentally, and quickly opened the door to her room and shut it, just as more guards turned the corner and ran past her room.

Akemi sighed as she leaned on the door, hand on the knob and the other resting on the door as her forehead rested on it. She blinked and leaned off it and took a step back.

She turned and noticed her room was exactly the same as it was before she was banished. She looked around and noticed her dresser with a necklace on it.

Akemi slowly came up to the dresser and looked in the mirror, before glancing at the necklace. She slowly took it in her hands and observed it.

It was the necklace Zuko had given to her on her 13th birthday. She left it here in the firenation so she wouldn't lose it when traveling the world.

She sighed.

She heard footsteps approach her room.

"TY LEE! CHECK HER ROOM!" Azula's voice called.

"Okay!" Ty Lee's voice was heard.

Looks like Azula and her friends were on this search, too. If that was the case, Zuko probably was too...

Akemi whipped her head towards the door as the door knob was turned.

Ty Lee opened the door and looked around the room. She walked in and searched everywhere in the empty room; she opened her closet and checked it, under her bed, in the small chest in the corner...

Akemi was glued to the ceiling, watching her every move. Even though it looked like she was doing nothing, she was secretly conducting lighting and separating the positive and negative energies, the positive energy on her hands and feet, and the negative energy on the ceiling; making her stick to the ceiling.

Ty Lee furrowed her brow and turned. She suddenly saw a larger shadow beneath her feet, and Akemi noticed with a strained look.

Ty Lee suddenly snapped her head up, and her eyes widened when she saw Akemi.

Akemi gritted her teeth, knowing she was caught. Ty Lee continued staring at her with wide eyes, and she seemed to be hesitant in doing anything. It looked as if she was contemplating on what to do.

"TY LEE!" Azula called again. "DID YOU FIND HER?"

Ty Lee bit her lip, seeing the pleading look in Akemi's eyes for her not to expose her.

"TY LEE!"

Ty Lee turned her head towards the door at Azula's aggravated tone and called back,

"No!"

"Well, hurry up!"

Ty Lee ran towards the door, Akemi's widened and shocked eyes following her. Before Ty Lee left, she stopped in her tracks and turned her head back to Akemi.

She smiled while saying quietly, "Good luck!" She winked and finger-saluted her off, before closing the door behind her.

Akemi landed on the ground, staring at the door Ty Lee left from, thinking about what just happened. Ty Lee had just let her go...if anyone else had caught her, she would've been back in prison.

Ty Lee didn't see her as her enemy...

Akemi smiled warmly and thought, _'Thank you...Ty Lee.' _She stared at the door as she stood up from her crouching position and glanced around.

Her eyes widened when she heard a familiar noise. She smiled as she saw a red bird sitting on its perch.

"Kaji!" She said and came up to the bird. She held out her hand to it, and it perched on her arm, putting more weight on it.

Akemi drew Kaji, who stood on her arm, close and petted his head. "Hey, boy. I missed you..."

Kaji squawked in affection and leaned his head down, enjoying Akemi petting him.

Akemi's smile faded the slightest as she said quietly, "Looks like I've kept you here too long, haven't I...?" She stared at Kaji, who closed his eyes contently at the affection he was given from her for the first time in 3 years.

She frowned, and looked out the small window to her room. Maybe it was time to let go of a lot of things...even her home where she grew up.

Akemi opened the window and stared out of it, and glanced at the bottom where the water was. There weren't any rocks, and it was just water straight down.

Akemi petted Kaji again. "You're free, boy. Go on!"

Kaji stared at Akemi as she let him stand on the windowsill. The phoenix seemed hesitant to go when he continued staring at her.

Akemi smiled sadly and petted him again for all it's worth, knowing it was probably the last time she'd ever see her phoenix pet again. "It's okay...I'll be fine. Go on...it's okay."

Kaji stared at her for a moment when she released her hand. The bird turned away and opened his wings.

He let out a screech as he took off and started flying away, leaving a chuckling Akemi there as she watched him disappear into the skies.

"See you later, Kaji." She said, before turning back and grabbing a small satchel, and started packing some stuff. She packed a brush, some of her old clothes, which still fit her since she only grew about 3 inches since she was 13, a bag of silver and gold pieces, and even the necklace Zuko gave her.

She closed it and strapped it in tightly and swung it over her shoulder securely. She glanced at the window.

_'One way out...'_

It was risky, but she refused to be locked in that accursed cell, again.

With a blast of lightning, she created a large hole from the wall, rubble disappearing as it fell towards the water and the smoke clearing.

She took a step and leaned over the edge.

The door opened suddenly. "Akemi!"

She turned and her eyes widened.

Zuko stood there, with a shocked and crazed expression as he wore his royal clothing. Akemi sadly stared at him. He took a step towards her as she took a step back. Zuko took off towards her, intent on stopping her.

She mouthed something he couldn't understand before she turned and dived over the edge, just before his hand could grab her.

Akemi saw the water get closer to her the faster she was diving towards the water. She closed her eyes in anticipation as the water was less than 15 feet below her.

She disappeared in the water.

* * *

**Hehe, bet you all didn't remember Kaji, did you? xD**

**She's free! (YAY!) But she still doesn't talk, though...(AWW)**

**I hope you all like this chapter~ :3 Please remember to review!**


	48. Survival of the fittest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 46**

Akemi had escaped.

Zuko couldn't believe it. She was really gone. He was happy that she had gone to freedom, yet sad. He felt lonely, now. It was selfish and cruel for him to want to keep her locked up in a cell just so he didn't feel lonely, but...

She had left him...escaped from the palace and dove about 60 feet into the ocean. And he didn't know if she would survive.

* * *

Akemi didn't know how long she had been swimming. It felt like hours since she had plunged into the deep waters next to the firenation palce.

She probably swam for 2...maybe 4 miles already? She was exhausted.

Akemi's arms went limp suddenly, and she sunk underneath the surface. The sudden moment of submersion had shocked Akemi enough to get her arms working again.

She didn't understand how she was able to last this long without passing out from exhaustion.

She hadn't done _any_ physical activity in a month...and she had barely ate since then. Maybe it was her firebending that was keeping her insides from being exposed to hypothermia from the icy-cold water..maybe it was the will to get to freedom that was making her go on...

Suddenly, she started seeing spots dance in front of her eyes. No, no, NO! She had anticipated it happening when she had first plunged into the waters at the palace, but...not now! Not in the middle of the ocean! With no land nearby!

As if someone had been there to help, a large log had appeared a few yards away out of nowhere. Akemi's eyes drooped, and her vision started to become blurry from exhaustion and the water getting into them.

Akemi's eyes sparked with determination as she contemplated the position she was in at the moment.

No...she wouldn't die. Not yet...and not like this!

With one final push, she swam towards the log, extended her hand, and grasped the branch that stuck out of it, and pulled her torso across the log sluggishly, her strength almost failing her after she had dragged her her torso over the log.

It wasn't very luxurious to be laying on a curved log and staring up at the sky while it was almost sunset, but at least she was safe...for now. She smiled. Perhaps her father was watching over her, right now...protecting her in someway.

She didn't intend to fight the drowsiness that numbed her senses. She let out a heavy sigh of relief, and lost feeling in her limbs. She felt herself being rocked to sleep as the waves were jostling under the log she laid upon, as she stared at the sky. If it wasn't for the fact she was hanging by a small hope of survival, then she would've thought of this as paradise.

The white spots concealed her vision and she closed her eyes...

_'First time in a while...sleep sounds really good, now.' _

She blacked out.

* * *

Sokka stretched his arms widely with a large yawn emitting from his mouth.

It was after sunset as Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph flew on Appa.

Katara spotted at a nearby island, small and populated with trees and plantation, and said, "It's getting late. We should get some rest."

Aang steered Appa in the direction of the island wordlessly. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned loudly, his eyes drooping.

As they landed, Sokka slid down off Appa and landed on the ground, Toph following and landing right next to him. They were all tired, but they still had to set up for camp, regardless.

"Well, I'm going to go find something to eat." Sokka said before venturing off into the woods alone.

Katara grabbed her canteens from the saddle and slid off Appa, and said, "I'm going to go find a stream to fill these up." She looked at Toph. "Come with me."

Toph shrugged, following Katara along as Aang was left with Appa and Momo to set up camp.

Katara looked around and noticed the trees were growing some leaves back, some of them having flower buds on the branches. There was some brown grass, but mostly green.

"Summer's coming by soon..." Katara stated, not questioning. Toph nodded.

"I know...and the eclipse is soon." Toph said, and her head turned in Katara's direction as if she was actually looking at her. "It's really hard to imagine..."

Katara thought about on how they were going to invade the firenation without the earthkingdom's support; since they were still under the firenation's rule. Instead, she brushed it off and decided not to worry about it too much.

"We may not have the earth kingdom's reinforcements, but I know we'll make it through this." Katara stated hopefully. "Even if Aang doesn't have a firebending teacher. "

"..."

Katara glanced at Toph, who looked downcast.

"I really miss Akemi." Toph said quietly.

Katara stared at Toph. Katara narrowed her eyes in sadness and lowered to the ground in melancholy as she thought about their missing friend who had been arrested.

"...I miss her, too." Katara responded with the same level of sadness Toph felt. "I really hope she's doing alright...I wonder what had happened to her."

Katara was too caught up in thinking about Akemi's well-being to notice that Toph had stopped in her tracks.

"I hope that she's alive right now..."

Katara finally noticed Toph's presence absent from beside her, which caused her to stop and peer around her shoulder.

Toph still stood almost as stiff as a statue while staring at the ground.

Katara blinked curiously. Toph looked like she was in a deep trance, with her mouth ajar with her blind eyes widened. What was wrong with her?

Toph looked up. "...I have to go somewhere. I'll be back, later."

Katara questioned mentally why, and almost spoke, but then decided not to ask and let her be. If there was any trouble, Toph was in her own element, so she could take care of herself.

"Okay. Just be careful."

Toph nodded and ran to the left, Katara's blue eyes watching her leave. Katara stared in the direction where Toph disappeared in and continued on her search to find a stream.

* * *

Toph ran as fast as she could while avoiding trees and shrubs that came in front of her. She panted as she kept running.

Toph could earthbend herself to make her movements go faster, but she minded the animals and other land creatures that were on the island; there was many, and she didn't want to hurt any of them.

Also, they weren't entirely sure if there were firenation soldiers on this island, anyway. They didn't want to risk getting themselves into trouble and having them find out that Aang was alive.

The world doesn't know that Aang was still alive. Sokka had told them to keep it that way after Aang had woken from a coma he had been in until the invasion, in order to launch a good surprise attack during the firenation's weakest point.

Toph wasn't going to take any risks. Not now, anyways. There were firenation ships surrounding the island and they could probably see her earthbending for miles. Suspicion would rise.

Toph skidded to a stop to catch her breath, then snapped her head to the left and ran in that direction. She finally came to a clearing, which looked like a small beach, and looked around.

She couldn't see well in sand, but whatever she was looking for, it seemed like she could see it with her earthbending, even enough to make her walk on the sand, where she had once promised herself she would never walk onto again.

She sluggishly ran in the sand, panting with the extra effort being put in to run on the sand.

Toph suddenly skidded to a stop, and her blind eyes widened as if she was looking at something, even if she was _blind_. She gasped slightly.

"...No way." she muttered and ran forward.

* * *

**Long time no write, eh? **

**I'm SO sorry for the lack of update! (dodges flying knives) School has been HECTIC. The first quarter just ended and I'm relieved I didn't get a bad grade on my unit Chemistry test. So I can finally relax, now. **

**My mom's all good, now, so hopefully I will be able to update more often! I know the lack of chapter is not enough to satisfy for a 2 month wait, but this is all I can give you for now. I also have theatre till like 7pm so...another reason why I won't be able to update that often. **

**I'll try my best, though! Thank you all who have not given up or abandoned this story! :)**

**- I just finished this anime called Tiger and Bunny...and I absolutely LOVE IT! Best anime I've seen in a long time! Better than it sounds...if you haven't, yet...DON'T DEPRIVE YOURSELF. WATCH IT! :D - **


	49. Changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 47**

Akemi's eyes shot open when she felt something slither from her lungs and out of her mouth. She coughed harshly, trying to breathe properly without suffocating herself.

Her eyes were totally blurred, and she saw only colorful shapes of all kind; mostly red, but maybe a hint of blue somewhere.

She then realized she was lying on her back while still trying to breathe.

As her breathing became more even and less painful, her vision finally started to fix to normal and she noticed she was staring no longer staring at many different shapes, but into the eyes of large, green orbs of a certain lemur...

Akemi let out a small shriek of fright and jumped so she was no longer lying down. Momo landed next to Akemi in fright of the sudden movement.

The girl was so caught up with the small panic attack she hadn't realized there was someone sitting next to her; staring her with a wide-eyed expression.

"You're awake!" The person cried from next to her.

Akemi spun and gasped a little in surprise.

It was...Katara. Akemi suddenly felt herself pulled into an embrace, her head forcibally being crushed against Katara's chest.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Sokka and Toph as well. Sokka looked as if he were still in shock, and Toph looked relieved.

Akemi suddenly felt herself being released and pushed down onto the soft bed she laid on. But it felt...furry...she looked to the side and saw Appa's head connected to her bed. So that's what-or _who-_she was resting against.

"Don't move around so much." Katara said, concern twinkling in her eyes.

Akemi rubbed her head and nodded. Katara blinked.

Then, Akemi realized, something was really off. Different. Everyone was wearing firenation clothing! Akemi would've assumed she was dreaming if not for the fact Katara had nearly crushed the life out of her before.

Sokka, oblivious to Katara, just shouted, "We thought you were a goner!" Sokka's voice ebbed, now showing the concern in his tone. "I mean...when Toph brought you here...you looked in pretty bad shape..."

Akemi glanced at Toph questionably.

Toph scooted closer to Akemi, her facial expression unreadable. "Even though I can't see...I felt your heartbeat. It was...not even there, almost. I panicked and-"

"_Panicked?_" Sokka sounded like he was choking on something when he emphasized the word to Toph in disbelief. "You looked like you were going into a heart attack! On top of that, I was even shocked that you were able to _carry_ her on your back! I've never seen you so scared like that!"

"I was _WORRIED_, ALRIGHT?" Toph suddenly shouted, making Sokka draw back in surprise. Even Katara's eyes widened in surprise.

"Toph..." Katara muttered. Toph shut her blind eyes and hung her head, shielding her eyes. Toph's fists clenched in her lap, eyes squeezing shut.

"I thought she was...dead...when I found her. I really thought she was...I couldn't even feel her breathing..." Toph said through gritted teeth. She inhaled shakily, regaining some of her composure before she continued,

"But...when I felt her heart still beating...I never felt so...relieved." She looked at Akemi, who still yet to say a word since she had awoken.

Silence.

Sokka stared at Akemi sadly. He glanced at the ground from the corner of his eye, for some reason unable to make eye-contact with Akemi at the moment.

"Y'know..." his voice of thoughts drifted off...he seemed unsure whether he should continue on or not.

"When we left Ba Sing Se, and Katara told me what happened...I kept wondering every single day if you were alright or not...if you were even still alive."

He glanced at everyone. "But I think I can speak for everyone when I say...we never forgot about you. You gave yourself up to buy time so Katara and Aang could get away safely. That kind of act is really something that can't be forgotten, or taken for granted."

Akemi stared at Sokka in disbelief. They all had still thought about her...despite the fact she had been captured back at Ba Sing Se.

Even after Zuko had betrayed her, she had also thought they would've also forgotten about her...just like Zuko had. She had been _captured_, for pity's sake!

Maybe it was just Zuko...

Akemi felt like a fool.

How dare she got them mixed up with Zuko! _He_ was the one who...

Akemi glanced away in shame, humbled to even _look_ at them, after wrongly assuming that they had just forgotten about her the way Zuko had.

_'I should've had more faith in them...' _

They heard Akemi make a choked sound, which drew their attention to her. Akemi's arms shook violently, then her shaking hands slowly drew up and grasped her hair tightly, as if she planned to rip her hair from the roots.

_'Stupid...I'm so STUPID!' _Akemi thought.

"Hey, what's up?" Sokka asked, tilting his head in curiosity. "And...how come you haven't said at all?"

Akemi's eyes dilated in her sockets. She narrowed her eyes in melancholy and hung her head, looking ready to break down; which was a shocking sight for everyone.

If she was like this, something must've happened to reduce her to this state. But Katara had a pretty good idea why she was like this.

_'Of course...Zuko.' _Katara thought with narrowed eyes, the name of the firenation prince bringing rage into her soul. She promptly slapped Sokka upside the head.

"OUCH!"

"That was just rude!"

"Hey, I was just asking why-OW! TOPH!"

"My hand slipped."

"Hey, what's goin-AKEMI?" A new voice shouted in surprise.

Akemi's head shot up at the familiar voice. She gasped when she saw who it was whom approached them tiredly, rubbing the back of his head drowsily.

It was Aang!

He was alive! She had remembered him dying, though...after Azula had shot him. Aang WAS dead so how...

She glanced at Katara, and noticed she no longer had that vial...Akemi never forgot that vial with spirit water.

Zuko had almost healed with it. And if it was gone and Aang was alive...

The realization dawned on her. Katara had saved him. The water was _that _powerful.

"Glad to see you're awake for the reunion, Twinkletoes." Toph commented.

Aang sent her a look of annoyance. His expression changed to confusion when he saw Akemi staring at him for a long time. Akemi sat up, which made Katara's paranoia go off.

"Lay back down!" Katara chided, but Akemi paid no heed, her eyes focused on Aang. She landed on her feet, almost losing her balance at first, but then continued towards Aang.

Aang eyes widened when Akemi sprinted towards him.

"AANG!" Akemi cried out in joy.

Aang felt the wind being knocked out of him and being crushed to death as Akemi hugged him as tight as she could, resting her face on his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah...she didn't know Aang was alive." Sokka muttered, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, nearly killing the mood, causing Katara and Toph stare at him irritated.

Aang smiled and wrapped his arms around her back in return. "Nice to see you back with us."

Akemi drew away and smiled down at him. "I'm really glad you're alive!" They hugged again. Akemi and Aang parted, and she stared at Aang for the first time.

He had HAIR! She ruffled the top of his head affectionately.

"Hey!" Aang laughed, Akemi's smile widening.

Toph shifted her feet, and smirked. "I don't believe it..."

Aang and Akemi glanced at Toph in confusion. Katara stared at Toph the same way. "What, Toph...?" Katara asked.

"Looks like I need a new nickname for Akemi...because she actually GREW!"

Everyone looked over Akemi. Indeed, she _had _grown...she must of had hit her growth spurt since the last time they had seen her, but to grow about 2 inched in such little time they didn't know...

Akemi's eye twitched in aggravation, and she shut her eyes, a sadistic smile forming on her lips along with a vein popping on her temple. Indeed she had grown and was now slightly taller than Katara, but Toph had said it so bluntly, she had made it an insult.

A lot of sleep helped her grow during her imprisonment, since that was the only other thing she could do while locked in a jail cell.

Everyone, excluding Akemi, started laughing. Akemi drew her hand from Aang's hair and curled it into a vein-popping fist.

SMACK!

"OW! WHAT DID _I_ DO?"

Sokka whined, while Katara snickered at Akemi's sudden antic, while said-girl replied nonchalantly while rubbing her knuckles in satisfaction, "I had to take my anger out on SOMEONE."

Everyone excluding Sokka then started laughing.

* * *

_'Lost cause. Traitor presumed dead.' _

Zuko flopped onto his bed, arms folded beneath his head while staring at the ceiling. His eyes seemed glazed over in thought. It was a busy day, and he had to attend a lot of meetings.

On top of that, he had been checking with the royal guard for any updates on Akemi's whereabouts, but there had been none. She had been missing for days. They had started to assume that she was dead...

Basically, they'd given up on trying to find her, assuming she was gone for miles. Zuko sighed. Now that she was gone, he never felt so empty before in his life...except for the time his mother had left.

After his mother had left, all he had was Akemi. Without her, he didn't know what would've happened; he'd probably would've suffered from neglect of his father, and torture from his sister, alone.

She had been his only friend at the time, after all.

Ty Lee was tolerable, and Mai was just creepy. But Akemi...she had been the light of his day, no matter how depressed or angry he had gotten.

Eyebrows scrunched, he shut his eyes and turned over onto his side, trying to get some sleep. A small candle sat on his nightstand was lit, and his golden eyes were fixed onto the wall, where a small painting hung.

It was a picture of him and Akemi with Ursa, when they were about 8-9 years old. Ursa sat with Akemi on her lap, who had an arm on top of Zuko's head while they were all smiling.

He gazed at his mother in the painting, then slowly drifted down to Akemi. He stared at it for a long time, and he noticed how the painting of Akemi's eyes seemed like they were staring right back at him as if she were.

_'Lost cause. Traitor presumed dead.'_

That had been the report that had been given from the Royal Guard, today. Azula had accompanied him, for reasons unknown to him, and when they were told, it had been impossible not to notice the smirk of satisfaction that had graced her features; capturing her evil nature.

Zuko turned over onto his other side, raising his hand and dimming the flame from the candle as it lowered back onto the bed as it went out.

_'Even if someone can survive a dive into the water from that height, no one can survive out in sea alone. They'd be dead in less than 5 hours.' _

Another thing the guard had mentioned to him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, and a small choked some emitted from his throat while clenching the sheets of his bed.

_'She's dead...I can't believe she's gone...' _Zuko thought, eyes watering beneath shut eyelids. He thought back on the last time he visited her.

_'I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...' _Zuko mournfully thought, tears being pushed back.

As time passed, Zuko couldn't go to sleep.

* * *

Akemi slowly opened her eyes and looked around. It was the dead of the night, and everyone was asleep around the campfire a little ways away, while she slept against Appa.

She glanced down and noticed her bag on the ground near her feet. Her eyes widened considerably. She didn't think she would still have it...

Glancing over at Katara's form, Akemi noted she was still asleep. She didn't want her to worry about her over nothing.

Slowly but surely, she reached for the bag while sitting up in the process. She opened the bag, taking note it was still damp, and looked inside. Akemi rummaged through her belongings, checking everything that was in there.

Surprisingly, she really hadn't lost anything.

She pulled out her wet clothing, she grimaced as she examined her clothes for the first time. They had always been comfortable and she hadn't thought about their appearance, but now...she just realized how ugly they looked.

They looked like boys' clothing more than anything. Sure, she wouldn't of cared back then, but looking at them, now...she knew it was time for a change.

She wasn't a child anymore. She would've perished the thought back then, but now she realized she would have to adapt to clothing more feminine, whether she could fit into her old ones or not.

It was only natural. Who says she can't get down and dirty and notwear _female_ clothing? Heck, even Toph always wore girls' clothes.

Akemi _had_ worn female clothing in the Earth kingdom, but she hadn't enjoyed it back then. It was time for a change in attire.

She rummaged through her bag and found that her money had not all been lost back out in sea.

_'First thing tomorrow morning, find some new clothes.' _Akemi thought, her old clothes going into ashes as green flames ignited with a burst from the palm of her hand, and burning them in almost an instant.

Akemi dusted off her hands and laid back down on Appa, and went back to sleep.

The only one who noticed her awake the whole time was Momo, who was curled up against Aang's face.

* * *

**(Peeks head out from underneath table)**

**Hey~ I'm terribly sorry for the long update. I hope you can relate to when I say school has driven me to the point of going on unexpected delay in updating. **

**(Crickets chirp) **

**Well...more or less. **

**(Dodges flying knives) HEY! D: **

**On the bright side, I'll hopefully get at least a few chapters in before the end of my break(started on Friday, last day is the 2nd of January). **

**I worked hard on this chapter, despite not being long. That counts for something, right? **

**(Dodges flying spears) **

**Eh...guess I deserved that...**


	50. Moving along

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 48**

Katara watched as Akemi looked around the small village district, mainly at the clothing stores, closely. Akemi had informed her that she had wanted to get new clothes during the morning.

Of course, she had agreed. Sokka hadn't even been up at the time, so she had figured clothes shopping wouldn't hurt too much in their 'schedule' that Sokka had made in the beginning.

Him and his schedule...he was a _tad _bit obsessed when it came to keeping track of time at this point.

Katara shook her head tiredly as she thought about what Sokka would do if he was awake by now and realize that they were not back at the camp. He'd blow a fuse, but Katara knew she could seal ice over his mouth and they would be just fine.

If Toph hadn't done that already, since she was still back at the campsite with him and Aang.

"So." Katara said, sparking up a conversation since they had been walking next to each other in awkward silence for about 10 minutes. Akemi glanced at her.

"See anything that interests you?" Katara asked, looking around. She randomly came up to a clothing shop to the right and took a look at some of the fabrics, and cringed when she saw the price for it.

Since they'd been traveling a lot before Akemi had came, they had really spent a lot of their money on food and now they were pretty much broke. They couldn't pay for anything in this place.

But, they had to buy SOME clothes for Akemi; she was walking around town in ripped up old prisoner's clothes without any shame, for pity's sake! Akemi hadn't seemed to mind the odd stares she had gotten from the colonists, and when Katara had questioned her about her choice of attire before they had came, she had merely said:

"Who CARES?"

Well, Katara admired the fact Akemi didn't let other's opinions rule her life, but...she was just like Toph; she wouldn't care if she was covered in _mud_ in public! Akemi was not far from that.

"These are all so expensive...maybe we can stop by the next village and look around, what do you think?" she suggested and turned towards where Akemi was, only to pause; she wasn't even there at all. She whipped her head back to the front and realized Akemi already had clothes hanging on her arm inside the store.

Katara sweatdropped with a twitch of her eye.

The girl hadn't even paid attention to her suggestion at all!

She sighed heavily.

* * *

"Alright. I'm good." Akemi stepped out from behind the small curtain that must have been the dressing room while she stuffed the old prisoner clothing into her satchel.

Katara turned and her eyes widened in surprise.

Akemi's new attire consisted off a dark red sleeveless robe with slits about an inch in length running up the golden-rimmed part of the clothing, and a lust-red, what looked to be, crop top; the cloth wrapped from her chest all the way down to the middle of her stomach, tied into a knot in the lower back.

Also, she wore very dark red, might as well be black, shorts that went just to above her knee, and cloth gloves that started from her elbows all the way down her arm, covering her palm and knuckles; leaving only her fingers bare; on top of that, there was light brown firenation slippers with gold rims tracing over the middle of the shoe and towards where the edge where the foot slipped in to add on to.

Katara was still in a trance. Akemi actually looked pretty now that she looked at her for the first time...

It wasn't she wasn't always pretty, it just seemed that Akemi just never put her heart into wearing a lot of women's attire since she had last saw her; also the fact she had just seen her in raggedy prison clothes, before.

Who knew Akemi had some sense of style?

"Well, let's go!" Akemi said with a bored look. "From what Toph mentioned earlier, Sokka's probably going to blow up because we haven't adhered to his strict schedule." she finished with air quoting to 'strict schedule' rather tiredly.

Katara looked at all the clothing she wore and swore she had angina when she saw the total price. "We can't afford this! This is too much!"

Akemi waved her off.

Katara was curious when Akemi suddenly smirked and reached into the satchel she wore. "I didn't expect you guys to have that much money, anyway." She took out a small bag, which held coins, and held it in her fingertips.

"I'm already covered." she said and tossed the bag of coins to Katara.

Katara caught the bag and hesitantly looked inside the bag. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets when she saw how much was in the bag. "W-Where did you get this kind of money? This is triple than the money we had this entire time!" Katara exclaimed.

"Despite living with a power-driven cruel man and a psychotic girl, being a part of the firenation Royal family _did _have its benefits." Akemi stated. "We were filthy rich, and this is just a small amount what I was given for a month. Call it an allowance, if you may."

"And there's just enough for us all for about 2 more weeks..." Katara muttered in awe.

Akemi shrugged with a smile. She snatched the bag from Katara, placed the amount of money for the clothes on the counter, and went to put it in her satchel, then she paused. Suddenly, she turned towards Katara.

"Here." She said and, once again, tossed the bag back to Katara, whom just barely caught it. Katara looked at the bag confusingly.

"Why did you give me this?" Katara asked, quite surprised at Akemi's generous act.

"Like you said, it'll last us for a while, and I really doubt you'd want Sokka as your financial advisor with the way he's running the schedule at the moment." Akemi said pointedly.

Katara thought she had a point; the way Sokka was running the schedule, he'd be tight with the money and ration their food supply.

"Well...thanks." Katara said with a grateful smile and held up the bag to observe. "You really saved us from Sokka complaining for food for about 2 weeks."

"Just don't expect me to cook. I would blow stuff up. The only thing I'm good for making is tea."

"Then we should get some on the way back."

"I would be disappointed if we didn't."

* * *

Toph was ready to earthbend Sokka into summer.

Sokka had woken up, indeed, and he would _not stop _complaining about the fact they were 'behind on the schedule'. Toph was trying to keep her temper in check, and she had been tolerating with his complaining for the first half-hour, but...this was getting ridiculous.

"Where ARE they?" Sokka shouted in an idiotic manner, glancing back at his schedule every fraction of the second. Aang looked about half as annoyed as Toph did, though he would never admit it due to his good nature.

Toph, however, was not as polite as Aang was.

"WOULD YOU SHUT. UP?" Toph shouted.

At that time, she felt two pairs of feet enter the campsite. She let out an exhausted sigh. "Finally!"

Sokka glared at the two girls and started with his rant, "Where have you two BEEN? We're already WAY behind schedule!" He was just about to continue until he saw Akemi's new look.

His jaw dropped to the floor, and Aang looked the same though his jaw was not hitting the floor like Sokka's was.

"Whoa." Aang muttered.

Toph raised a brow and chuckled, "If _Sokka_ was put to silence, then your new getup must be really _that_ good."

Akemi rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Well, if that's the case...might want to go back and get more clothes. I wouldn't want to deal with the drama queen at all."

Katara snickered, and Sokka finally snapped out of his stupor at the insult. "Hey!" he cried.

"Well, you look...really pretty, A-Akemi." Aang stammered as he blushed with a smile in a way that would make a lot of women die due to his his cute, innocent look.

Katara looked dismayed at the compliment he gave to Akemi, and turned her head away jealously. Akemi noticed the look on Katara's face and decided to mess with the both of them.

"Aw, Aang, are you starting to fall in love with me?" Akemi cooed, putting on her sweet smile. "Aren't you just the sweetest thing?"

Toph fell over laughing at that point. Sokka looked dumbfounded and Aang was blushing furiously in embarassment.

Katara looked livid.

"D-DON'T PRESSURE HIM!" Katara suddenly yelled next to her, an angry blush staining her cheeks.

"You jealous?" Akemi asked and winked in knowing.

Katara drew back and crossed her arms angrily, and Akemi swore she saw steam coming out of her ears.

"Well, I've got to say, you do look rather nice." Sokka admitted.

Akemi turned to him and smiled. "Thanks."

Suddenly, she took out a teapot and a bag of tea from out of nowhere and declared, "I'll be making some tea now, if you'll excuse me."

* * *

Ty Lee stared at the item held in her hands thoughtfully; it was wrapped in a thin red cloth as she walked down the hall of the firenation palace.

It hadn't been long since Akemi had escaped, and she kept wondering how Akemi was doing; or rather, if she was alive at all. Not to mention what would happen if Azula found out she had deliberately let Akemi escape.

She didn't want to think about it.

Azula had been becoming more cynical than usual...more cruel towards her and Mai. Her temper was more out of check, and she had more snide comments to say more than usual. Ty Lee furrowed her brow.

Just what was happening to Azula?

_'Probably because Akemi escaped.' _Ty Lee concluded mentally, thinking back how enraged Azula was on the day she escaped. _'I feel guilty, but...Azula was hurting her and...I don't see her as my enemy. Azula does, so she assumes I see it that way as well, but...'_

Ty Lee sighed, wondering what had happened to the old days where she, Azula, and Mai would just hang out and just be girls. Not a care in the world.

Now, Azula was more formal with her. Mai was just as emotionless as usual, but...

Mai had been the same to Akemi as she was when they were kids; just downright _mean_.

Ty Lee knew for a fact Mai envied Akemi because she had known Zuko more than she ever did...and she had been closer to him. Still, she didn't see a reason to why Mai had to rub it in Akemi's face.

Yes, Ty Lee knew about Mai's 'visit', and was utterly mortified when she had heard what she had done to Akemi.

_'Akemi's too nice to deserve that.'_

Her relationship between Mai and Azula was falling apart. Mai was being overcome by jealousy, and Azula is letting her father's wishes and expectations control her. Azula seemed to be more disheveled every single time Ty Lee saw her...even though she doesn't shown it.

She never shows any human emotion at all, now that she came to think about it.

Ty Lee worried more for Azula than Mai.

* * *

Zuko glanced around the small room he stood in, taking in every feature. He sighed when he found an old painting of him and Akemi on the wall, similar to the one he had in his room...the only difference was is that they both looked older.

He was in Akemi's room, reminiscing the days of their childhood. He remembered the day Akemi got pushed into the fountain by Mai...he furrowed his brow.

That wasn't a good day.

He didn't understand why she was so mean when it came to Akemi. What was it about her that made her so touchy on the subject of her?

Zuko really wished Mai would be more outgoing like Akemi was-

...had been.

Zuko shut his eyes tightly, pinching the bridge of his nose just between his eyes. He sighed deeply, his whole frame shaking as he plopped onto the bed in the room.

He really wished he could've done something sooner...something to help her escape.

Maybe he could of had secretly unlocked her cell and put her on a refugee ship and had her go off to the firenation colonies in the earth kingdom safely...someway to have kept her away from Azula and...himself.

But he hadn't acted...all because he didn't want to have his father to make him think twice about accepting him.

He knew it was selfish...to sacrifice his best friend's friendship to receive his father's acceptance he had been fighting so hard his entire life to earn...his father accepted him, yes, but...there was still an empty hole in his heart.

Zuko really wished Akemi hadn't been locked up in the first place. He really wished he hadn't said those last harsh words he had said to her the last time he had seen her when she was confined away.

Zuko felt more guilty than ever. The moment he had left the cell, he had deeply regretted saying those words. He hadn't wanted to see her after that, thinking he might hurt her more than he had done, then.

He never got a chance to apologize before she...

The door opened and he turned his head. He was quite surprised to see Ty Lee standing there, something held in her arms, apparently.

"Hello, Ty Lee." Zuko spoke quietly in a monotone, turning his head away.

Ty Lee looked concerned. "I figured you'd be here."

Zuko let out a humorless laugh. "Only _you_ would."

Ty Lee smiled a bit, trying to lighten up the mood. "I don't blame you, Zuko. Though Mai and Azula would be edgy if they found out you come here, everyday." she said as she walked over to his side.

Zuko glanced up and noticed the bundle in her arms.

"Zuko..." Ty Lee started, not sure how to explain, and held out the bundle in her arms to him. "The Dai Lee working for Azula. This-well...they were going through the evidence they had, since they had used it at the time to figure where the Avatar was and...the first thing they came across was this. I recognized it and..."

Zuko took the bundle and stared at it. Ty Lee shifted her arms behind her back. "Azula was there, and I just happened to be with her and...I asked her for this and...she didn't seem to care what I did with it..."

He unwrapped the cloth and his eyes widened.

Akemi's sword. It was...broken in half!

_How_, and _when_, did_ this_ happen?

"I...figured you'd want it." Ty Lee stated, watching as Zuko traced the sword's pieces with a dumbstruck expression. "For sentimental reasons. Something to remember her by. I miss her, too, but...I knew you'd might want it more than me."

Ty Lee saw Zuko looked up, and marveled how Zuko was hiding his heartbreaking grief behind the grateful look he was giving her.

"Thank...you, Ty Lee." Zuko's voice wavered as if it were going to break when he spoke. She knew the remains of the sword was the closest thing to Akemi that Zuko could have in her absence.

Ty Lee smiled sadly. "You're welcome. I suggest you keep that somewhere where Azula, especially Mai...can't find it."

Zuko chuckled and Ty Lee finger-saluted him off before leaving, shutting the door behind her. He observed the broken pieces of the sword again, tracing the engraved letters on the sword that still remained there.

He looked into his old reflection and stared at his scar. He brought a hand up and felt his scar once again; the scar where his father had burned him.

This got him thinking once again: was it worth betraying his best friend just to get his father's acceptance, which he had never given to him since day one?

Zuko nearly dropped the sword when he swore he saw Akemi looking over his shoulder with her trademark smile in the reflection.

Now he couldn't stop thinking about her...

This wasn't helping easing his pain.

He sighed and placed the pieces down back into his lap and gingerly folded the cloth around it, not wanting the pieces of the sword to break anymore than they were broken, now.

They were now keepsakes.

Zuko got up and treaded across the room to the door, opened it, and shut it gently behind him.

He really missed Akemi.

A large part of him hoped she was still alive and unharmed...

* * *

**Zuzu really misses her! :(**

**This is the 50th(-wise) chapter of this story! I can't believe it's gone this far without discontinuation(faints). Thank you everyone for being with this story from the beginning!**

**Happy belated Christmas(if you celebrate that) and New years'! I hope you all had a good time.**

**I had meant to put this up before the break ended but I was so busy. I'm sorry.**


	51. B3 ch 7: The Runaway, part I

**You know, I was rewatching old Disney and Dreamworks movies including this one Dreamworks called 'The Road to El Dorado(my childhood). During that time, I suddenly imagined Akemi and Zuko taking the roles of Miguel(Akemi)and Tulio(Zuko).**

**At first, I was just laughing, but then I thought: it works! XD I don't know why, but, yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 49**

**2 weeks later...**

Akemi woke up and immediately noticed they weren't flying, anymore. The whole saddle was empty except for her and their supplies. She looked around and got up, removing the blanket that was strewn over her before jumping off of Appa.

The bison groaned tiredly. Akemi walked up and patted the beast's fur on his head. "Hey, there, big guy. Tired, huh?" she mumbled, earning a growl of content from him. It was then she noticed Toph and Katara at a small distance, readying their elements as if they were about to...fight? Aang was there as well, standing between them. Wait, so...what was happening here?

Her eyes drifted to the side, and then spotted Sokka hiding behind leveled ground. He didn't seem to notice as she sneaked over and crouched down next to him. Observing his mischievous gaze, she asked,

"Why are we hiding here?"

Sokka freaked and spazzed out at her voice, before staring at her in mellow fright that looked as if he had just recovered from a heart attack. "DON'T do that!"

"Does it bother you?"

"Kind of!"

"Then I should keep doing that."

Sokka face-palmed and shook his head with a groan, immediately realizing his mistake. Akemi would pull that stunt on him more often, now. Great...

Akemi grinned before glancing at the other three father away from them. "So what exactly is going on, here?" She asked while watching as Aang put on a blindfold on. Akemi blinked in surprise.

Blindfold?

"They're training, of course..." Sokka suddenly grew a smirk. "And while Aang's not looking, I'm going to jump at him with a sneak attack!"

"Really? What is your plan of action?" Akemi asked, suddenly curious. Sokka trying to sneak up on Aang? This ought to be amusing.

"Simple. I'm going to run at him from behind and surprise him by calling out my sneak attack!" Sokka said and puffed out his chest in pride as if he had just gained victory.

...

Akemi stared at him tiredly. Sokka noticed her look. "What?"

"You know that'll never work, right?" She deadpanned.

"Of course it will!" Sokka protested. Akemi rolled her eyes and placed a hand underneath her cheek, shaking her head, muttering something under her breath along the lines of "Whatever you say..." She watched as Aang swiftly avoided Toph and Katara's attacks in amazement. She was even more moved when he redirected their elements back at each other with ease, and voiced her thoughts,

"He's got really good teachers."

That must've reminded Sokka of something, because he suddenly asked, "Hey, since you're, y'know, here with us..." He started and looked at her with a curious look. "Are you going to help teach Aang firebending?"

Akemi was caught off guard by the offer. Teach Aang firebending? He was implying that he hasn't found a firebending teacher yet..."You haven't found a firebending teacher for him, at all?"

"Well..." Sokka started. "Sorta. But he disappeared without a trace when Zhao came around."

_'They've met Zhao as well, eh?_' She blinked. "So I take it you've met Zhao?" she asked.

"You, too? Well, yeah...I mean, I hate to say it but...he was worse than Zuko-" He stopped and glance at her expression, which had darkened slightly at the mention of Zuko. He lowered his head apologetically. "Sorry...no offense."

She sighed tiredly. "It's okay. I know what you're talking about. He did have a bigger temper and...he was creepy." She stated incredulously.

"Agreed."

Akemi scratched the top of her head thoughtfully. Well, she was touched by his offer, but...she wasn't sure about teaching. "I'm not sure, honestly..." she replied truthfully. She thought maybe she would be a bad teacher when it would come to training the AVATAR(the person who's trying to save the world, for Agni's sake...).

Sokka looked flabbergasted at her response. "Wh-You're not SURE? I mean, come ON! You're the only firebender who's here AND who wouldn't be after Aang even if the world knew he was still alive!"

Akemi had been told that the whole world was supposed to think Aang is dead ever since they'd escaped from Ba Sing Se. It wasn't a lie at the time; he HAD been dead, and now...well, bottom line, now it was the perfect time to get him to learn all the elements without any trouble once the firenation had confirmed him dead.

However, he hasn't learned firebending, the world believed he's dead, and there wasn't any other firebender who would be willing to teach Aang firebending to stop the _firenation_from winning the war. Most firebenders have a strong feeling of nationalism to their nation, and they wouldn't take too kindly to the person wanting country to LOSE the war and make them lost their honor.

Honor...she didn't EVEN want to start on THAT.

"I guess I could teach Aang the basics..." Akemi suggested. Suddenly, she felt the life being squeezed out of her by Sokka, who glomped her in a massive platypus-bear hug.

"OH, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Sokka cried, spinning her around in a comical manner, almost looking like he was crying. "You're the best, you know that?"

"Yes, yes, and one more thing..."

"Yes!"

"If you're done squeezing the life out of me...your sister and Toph are fighting."

Sokka's eyes widened. He dropped Akemi and spun from the girl who had landed on the ground non-too-gently. "What?" he cried and peered over the edge. Indeed, the two girls WERE having a fall out. But by the looks of it, it looked like just another one of their spats; except they're using their bending skills against each other. He then noticed Aang's back was to him, blindfold still on. His mischievous smirk returned and, taking this as the perfect opportunity, he jumped over the edge and ran towards Aang, with a hand ready to strike.

"HYAAAAH! SNEAK ATTACK!"

A slab of earth shot up from the ground and stopped Sokka halfway with a wave and a flick of Aang's hand. The chunk of earth receded back into the ground when Sokka fell backwards in shock of nearly getting hit.

"Sokka, sneak attacks don't work if you yell them out loud." Aang pointed out with a chuckle while he removed his headband from in front of his eyes and faced him.

Akemi popped her head out of the edge and walked towards the two. She came to Sokka. "Told you." she said.

Sokka let out a grunt. A hand was in front of his face, and he looked up at the person whose hand was connected to. Akemi stared down at him with an impassive expression.

"But whilst you make mistakes, you learn from them. That's how we progress." Akemi said.

Sokka stared at her in bewilderment. He'd never seen this side of her, before; wise, like an old philosopher, at the moment. Well, it wasn't as if she was stupid...she was WAY smarter than she acted, they'd all figured out a long time ago. Although while not being hyperactive, she actually looked like an intellectual person.

It scared him in someways.

He took her hand wordlessly and she helped him up. "Thanks." he said and Akemi nodded, then shifted her eyes over to the girl-fight between Katara and Toph, who were now wrestling in the mud...they all walked over and watched them wrestle, no one saying a word to stop them because it actually looked interesting. They would wait until it got worse...

As she looked around the area, including the factories about a few miles away exhausting smoke, she inquired, "This isn't exactly the firenation, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Aang responded dumbly at first, and followed her example and looked around. "Well, yeah, it isn't...we're in the colonies. How come you ask?"

Akemi lips thinned into a line. "Well, I was thinking whether or not it's illegal for me to actually be in this area."

"_What_?" Both boys asked in confusion and shock. Why would she be saying such things?

Akemi sighed in their confusion. Oh, right, they didn't exactly know that she was banished from the firenation, but then again...she's been locked up in a prison _in_ the firenation. She then realized that the exile was never really lifted, so technically she still _was _banished.

"Well, I didn't tell you guys but a couple of years ago, you guys know about Zuko being banished back then, right?" She asked, and continued when they both nodded. She glanced at her feet. "_I _was also exiled from the firenation as well...and I still am. That decree was never terminated when I was locked up, so it's still illegal for me to set foot back in the firenation. So I'm asking: does being in the colonies of the _firenation_ technically mean I'm banished from them, as well?"

They were both looking fearful. After thinking about it for a while, Sokka inquired as he put the pieces together, "Well, technically, you can't banished from the firenation _colonies_. According to you, you were exiled from the firenation itself, not the colonies. It's full of earthnation citizens and maybe even firenation fugitives."

Akemi placed a hand underneath her chin. "Well, I guess I hadn't thought about it that way..." she muttered to herself, just before a small droplet of mud ended up on her cheek when Katara bent the mud onto Toph and some of it traveled over to where they were. Toph earthbent a pillar of earth from beneath the mud and sent Katara flying to the boulders behind. Okay, now this was a good time to stop them. Just as Toph and Katara were going to clash again, they were stopped by Aang reminding them,

"Uh, guys? I thought we were supposed to be training _me_?"

Realizing the mistake, they still managed to regain their composure and let out a huff simultaneously. Katara peeled herself away from the boulder and walked up, brushing some of the mud off of her. "Very well, pupil. I believe we've had enough training for today." she stated and walked away.

Toph let out a smile. "While Katara cleans up-" She used her earthbending to get the mud off her before walking towards the others. "Let's go have some fun!"

Akemi smirked and used a finger to wipe off the mud on her cheek while Aang and Sokka whooped cheerfully. "I'm good with this." She commented.

* * *

The air was murky, and the colony was small, but other than that, it wasn't half-bad. Attractions around every corner was what made the somewhat run-down area more lively. Meanwhile, Sokka was observing with interest at all the dragon hawks, also known as the messenger hawks that the firenation used for communication, as they flew to a mail post they walked by, with messages in the container the strap held onto their backs.

"Look at all those messenger hawks! Y'know, I've been thinking about getting one, for myself." Sokka said as they, but Toph, watched the hawks fly over their heads. "That way, I wouldn't have to talk to anyone! I could just send them messages!"

"I gotta say, I like the idea of not talking to you." Toph commented with a smirk, and Sokka frowned in irritation.

Sokka looked ready to take her up on that offer, but Akemi wondered if Sokka realized yet that he wouldn't be able to annoy her in that method because she couldn't even _read_. She seriously hope he wouldn't send her a message...it would make him more gormless than he seemed.

Aang took out a silver piece from his pocket and asked, "So guys, what're we gonna get with out last silver piece?"

"You can't really get _anything_ with a silver piece..." Akemi muttered to herself.

Toph suddenly stopped in her tracks. "We can get more money."

On cue, everyone stopped and turned towards her, all wearing a variety of confused expressions. Toph pointed to the sublevel beneath, and they all zoomed over to her side in an instant, taking in the scene.

It was one of those simple games of three shells and hiding a pebble underneath it; the con-man moves the shells around very quickly in random patterns, confusing the player, whom had to guess which shell the pebble was under correctly or lose their bet.

"This is where you seeing-people are at a disadvantage. Everyone does this wrong because moves the rock at the last minute." Toph explained, and then smirked as they stood behind some people who were watching someone participate. "But I can feel it with my earthbending." This meant her plan to win is fool-proof, Akemi thought and let out a small grin; that little girl was so sly and evil. "Lucky little blind earthbender..." she told her, and Toph gave her a thumbs up as if saying 'don't you forget that'.

The player in the front had picked out the wrong shell(even though none of them contained the pebble, since the dealer had somehow managed to conceal the rock back into the sleeve of his robe), and he ended up leaving empty-handed while crying.

Now, their plan was too look uninterested so the dealer would notice the fact that their best player(Toph) was blind, and it worked. "You there! Wanna play a friendly game?" the dealer called, while suppressing a smirk.

They all pretended to just notice him and the game. "How can I possibly play? I'm BLIND." Toph asked in a faked innocent tone, taking the silver piece Aang's hand and slipping it into her pocket while she waved a hand in front of her face to emphasize her point; in order to make him persuade her even more to play the game, so she wouldn't look suspicious.

"You don't have to see to be lucky." The dealer said 'encouragingly' and motioned them over.

Toph kneeled in front of the table and put up her 'innocent-clueless-poor-blind-girl' act by pretending to not know where the shells were by gliding her hands around and feeling for them. Akemi bit her tongue and held back a snicker while still retaining her poker face. If she was like the other bystanders watching, she'd probably thinking and looking at her the same way: 'the poor girl, so pitiful and she's going to lose instantly'.

Toph took the silver piece from her pocket and placed it on the table. The dealer revealed the pebble as he lifted the shells and placed them down, and started shuffling them around, while only Toph knew that he had slipped some more pebbles from the sleeves of his robe into each shell; letting her deliberately win so she would supposedly feel more confident and spend more money.

Toph smirked as the dealer stopped shuffling the shells around. She picked the one on her left and a pebble was revealed underneath it, of course.

"Flame-o, Toph!" Aang praised as she won double of what she had given, which was two silver pieces.

"Wow, fancy guessing! You're amazing at this!" The dealer inquired in 'surprise'. "Would you like to make the game a little more _interesting_?" He asked.

"More interesting?" Toph asked 'innocently'. "How?"

Battle of con-artists; how interesting Akemi thought to herself.

"Well, let's say you toss in your friend's fine sword there, then I'll put up 20 silver pieces against it-" At this point, he took a bag from behind him from his stash of money and put it in front of him. "-And THAT'S more interesting." Sokka looked livid at first, but when Toph snatched it away and put if up for 40 silver pieces, his jaw dropped and looked as if the game had already been lost.

"40 silver pieces it is." The dealer challenged and placed 20 more silver pieces into the bag before placing it on the table on top of where Sokka's sword was.

Suddenly, he started moving the shells around more quickly, which the three couldn't even follow where the pebble had gone, now. Now Akemi was hoping Toph will win, since Sokka's sword was a really good one; she would know, she'd seen it and practiced with it once. It was a VERY good sword(What was she thinking? She envied him for having such a sword, which he had MADE himself). Akemi noticed Toph's hand clench in her lap. That was most likely her earthbending going, and also noticing the smirk on Toph's face, she knew that Toph got this in the bag.

The dealer looked smug as he waited for her to pick. Toph pointed to the shell in the middle.

"Sorry, little lady but-" He said as he lifted the shell, but was flabbergasted when he saw that the pebble he'd originally had concealed into his sleeve(he thought it had been)there. "HUH?"

"I WON!" Toph cried in victory, took the stash as Sokka snatched his sword back, and they all took off lighting speed, dust trailing behind them.

Brilliant, just _brilliant_!

* * *

With baskets of food in each of their hands, they all laughed as they returned to the campsite where Katara was clean and stirring stew cooking in a pot. They threw the food in front of Katara, who looked surprised at the amount of supplies they had. She knew they had no money for this. "Where did you guys get the money to buy all this stuff?" She asked curiously.

"Toph got us money." Aang replied, and took a bite of his apple he ate while sitting down. "She scammed one of those guys in town who moves the shells around all sneaky-like." Katara frowned in disapproval and a flicker of something flashed in her deep azure eyes as they directed to the mastermind behind all this, whom was also chewing on an apple.

"She used earthbending to win the game! Classic!" Sokka praised as he was the last to sit down.

"Ah." Katara said as she put her hands on her hips. "So she cheated."

Toph only bit halfway into her apple before she defended herself, "Hey, only cheated because he was cheating! I cheated a cheater. What's wrong with that?"

"I'm just saying, this isn't something we should be making a habit of doing." Katara inquired worriedly.

Toph leaned backwards with a hand supporting her on the ground. "Why, because it's FUN, and you HATE fun?" She said while smirking at the look of disbelief on Katara's face.

"I don't hate fun!" Katara cried in defense. Randomly, she picked up Momo who was sleeping next to her and placed him on her head, as if trying to prove her point. "See? FUN!" Momo slid off her head and chattered angrily at her, then ran off. Akemi raised a brow, looking at her weirdly.

Aang stood up. "Katara, I'll personally make you an Avatar promise that we won't make a habit of doing these scams." He said, revealing his arrow and bowing.

* * *

**This is half the chapter, but since I'm busy, I have to leave it at here. I'll write the other half whenever I can get to it. Hope you enjoy it, though! ;)**

**1/30/12:**** DEVIANTART GROUP CREATED! Here's the link if you're interested in joining:**


	52. B3 ch 7: The Runaway, part II

**I'm back. I'll explain my absence.**

**The first few months I had end-of-the-year testing that was super important. Just as I was getting around to start working on this story again, one of my closest friends died in a house fire, and it was so hard for me to get around to writing. I lost all the will to write, and I've only just started to get back up on my feet since I tried drawing stuff for deviantART to get my inspiration back.**

**I feel that I'm ready to write again. Sorry if my AWOL disappointed or angered some/lot of you, but to those who stayed with this story: thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 50**

In less than an hour, Aang's promise to Katara was broken, stomped on, and shredded to bits without a care in the world. It was never-ending; scam after scam, they got money at every corner of the town and they didn't stop. In just two days of scamming, people were getting anxious. Akemi was just following along, however; she didn't want any random person to identify her and possibly put up a wanted-poster sign of her, and rumors to eventually, ultimately spread to where Azula resided(where Akemi was sure that she was still trying to track her down since her breakout). She didn't know how far the firenation palace was from the island she and her friends resided currently, but she wasn't going to take any chances. The smallest information about her can send Azula on a bounty hunt for her head.

During Aang, Sokka, and Toph's scams with the other scammers, she had just watched as they gained money ranging from little to loads; to the point they had enough to buy a platypus bear for a pet. Toph was cheating, but Akemi wasn't going to say anything; it was fair, in her opinion, that scamming con-masters back was an act of justice. For a blind girl, she was incredible.

However, as far as she was concerned, the last prank they pulled off wasn't very humorous to her. At _all_. According to Akemi, she did not find getting run over by a cart funny just to get the pranked man to bribe his way out of the slammer. After all, she had a not-so-pleasant experience with being run over by carts.

Katara was ever-more upset when they all returned with money. By the _dozens_. She must've been on edge at some point, because eventually she spoke up against their shenanigans later,

"Guys, I think these scams have gone far enough...if you keep doing them, something bad is going to happen." Katara seemed uneasy, and it wasn't hard to tell in the tone of her voice, either. She was just ready to get through with lecturing, but Toph didn't seem up to it. "Will you for once stop acting like such a sour puss and just lighten _up_?" Toph threw a coin in her direction in her emphasis; she didn't seemed to be affected by her warning.

Katara eyed the coin she caught and frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry! You think I should be more like _you_?" she gave her a look. "Like some wild child?" She retaliated by throwing the coin back to the ground in front of Toph, looking sickened by it. This was not good, Akemi scoot back slightly as things were starting to heat up with the upset water-tribe girl.

Either Toph chose to ignore the insult in her words or just didn't realize it, Toph looked as giddy as ever about the money. "Yeah, maybe!" she replied while Sokka slid in and grabbed the coin off the ground and slithered away. "Maybe then you can see how great we have it! I mean, LOOK at us! We're traveling around the world, making easy money, having fun-" she leaned back on the rock behind her and pillowed her head with her crossed arms, getting comfortable. "-with NO parents to tell us what to do!"

Akemi's brows quirked and she leaned forward. Why did she bring her parents into the subject all of the sudden. Actually, this made her more curious, because she never knew what Toph's parents were like. She glanced at Katara, and she looked as if she knew something she didn't; which she probably did, because she's known her longer than she has.

Katara smiled ironically, finally completing the puzzle pieces in Toph's life. "Ah...I see. You're acting like this because of your _parents_." Toph made no slightest movements in retaliation.

"Whatever." Now, to most people, that would mean she didn't care and Katara was wrong. But to those who knew Toph very well, when she stood her ground against something that wasn't true, she knew the right words to come back with. Her terse response was enough to prove she was affected.

Katara wasn't finished, however. "They were controlling you, so you ran away, and now you act like your parents don't exist. You act like you hate them, but...you don't." Akemi looked sympathetic after Katara basically explained what Toph's parents were like; Toph was the last person she expected to have over-controlling and strict parents. "You just feel guilty." Katara finished. She must've struck Toph a nerve, because she didn't look too pleasant at Katara's analysis. "I DO hate them." She turned her head away as if she did, she wouldn't have to listen to whatever Katara was preaching.

"I don't think so..." Katara lowered her eyes in sympathy. "I think you miss them. But you just don't want to deal with that, so instead you act like this crazy person."

Toph looked enraged, and she shot up from where she sat.

"LOOK. I ran away to _help Aang_!"

Katara stood her ground. "You know what, it doesn't matter! These scams put us all at risk and we don't need that! We already have some third-eyed freak after us!" Akemi's brows disappeared into her bangs while she leaned forward abruptly. They must've forgotten to tell her that when she joined.

"W-Wait..." Everyone seemed to realize that she didn't know, and they looked guilty for not informing her of the danger. "WHO'S after you guys?" Akemi exclaimed in all seriousness of the moment. Sokka interjected, however,

"Speaking of that third-eyed freak..." Sokka had looked like he was brainstorming for a while and could only mean he was sharing whatever ideas he was coming up with. "I think I've come up with a name for him. What do you think of: SPARKY-SPARKY-BOOM MAN?" He looked ecstatic at his labeling. Everyone however, did not look amused; maybe would've laughed if not for the fact Katara and Toph were in the middle of a heated discussion. Sokka slouched in defeat. "Just think about it."

Katara turned back to the fumed-looking Toph. "We have enough money! You need to STOP this!"

"I'll stop when I want to stop and not when YOU TELL ME!" She earthbended the sack of money that was behind her and stormed past Katara into the clearing a few feet away, sat down, and bent an earth tent around herself while shielding the entrance inside; concealing herself completely. Katara shook her head in aggravation while Akemi looked worried.

Sokka decided to break the pregnant pause. "Speaking of money, I'm off to spend some!" He got up and took his bag of money with him. "See you guys later!"

Akemi walked over to Appa, climbed onto his saddle, and settled for a nap.

* * *

She woke up a few hours later to arguing; she could only guess who it was.

"-is that what you're called, now? Are you proud of this?" Katara's voice was heard; and she did not sound happy. At _all_. Akemi sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she wondered what Toph had done this time to get Katara mad. She peered over the saddle, and Katara had a parchment in her hand, and she held it in front of Toph as if she could read it.

"Where did you get that?" Toph demanded.

"It doesn't matter where I got it. The fact is-" Katara retorted.

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY STUFF! You had no right!" Toph accused, trying to justify her point. Katara rolled her eyes. "Your stuff was messy, and I was just straightening up, and I happened to stumble across it!"

"That's a lie! You're LYING, Katara!" Toph pointed her finger at Katara's face, right up to her nose. Akemi blinked in surprise; she was pretty convinced that Katara was telling the truth. Maybe she trained herself to lie since Toph came into the picture; she'd have to ask about helping her to do that. She slid down Appa and took a spot next to Aang, who looked almost frightened at their argument.

Katara pushed Toph's finger away. "Fine! It's a lie! But you've been so out of control lately!" She gripped her head in frustration. "I KNEW something was up! I knew you were hiding something, and you _were_." Toph swatted the paper out of her hands violently and stormed past her like she did earlier. Katara wasn't backing down from her lecture,

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Akemi could've sworn she acted like a mama platypus-bear.

Toph paused in her tracks. "Oh, really, _mom_? What're you going to do? Send me to my _room_?" Things were getting out of hand.

"I wish I COULD!"

"Well, you CAN'T!" Toph stomped her foot heatedly. "Because you're not MY mom, and you're not THEIR mom!" The trio watching looked at each other nervously, now that Toph had dragged them into the argument. Katara looked appalled by Toph's conclusion. " I never said I was!"

Toph furrowed her brows. "No, but you certainly _act _like it! You think it's your job to boss everyone around, but it's not! You're just a regular kid like the rest of us! So stop ACTING like you can tell me what to do! I can do WHATEVER I WANT!" Toph's rebuttal seemed to hit home, because Katara fell silent as she processed what Toph just said.

"I don't act that way...SOKKA do I act motherly?" Katara turned her head in Sokka's direction, who jumped out of his spot in fear. He held his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm staying out of this one!" She turned her attention to Aang. "What do you think, Aang? Do I act like a mom?"

Aang rubbed his eye. "Well, I-" "STOP rubbing you eye and speak clearly when you talk!" "Yes, ma'am!"

Akemi would've laughed at Katara proving exactly what Toph accused her of if the situation weren't so serious right now. She guilped when Katara's eyes turned in her direction. "How about you, Akemi? Do I seem like a mother to you?" She thought for a moment and broke eye contact with Katara.

"I'm not sure. My mother didn't prefer to be around me."

Katara's expression softened. Everyone seemed moved by her statement.

"I CAN'T BE AROUND YOU RIGHT NOW!" Toph shouted and stormed away. "WELL, I CAN'T BE AROUND YOU!" Katara retorted and stormed the opposite direction. The hawk on Sokka's shoulder, which Akemi just realized was there and wondered where it came from, crowed as if he were disappointed by the two girls.

"I know, Hawkie. Why can't they just get along?"

Hawkie? Typical Sokka, to give such a generic name for a hawk...

* * *

It was sunset, and the girls still hadn't made up. They sat on opposite sides on the area they resided. The other three sat at a distance while overlooking the two.

Sokka's head perked up. "Hey, Aang! Akemi!" Said-people turned their heads to Sokka in question. "You guys wanna help test out my messenger hawk with me? I've got an idea!"

Aang smiled. "Sure!" Akemi shrugged. "Alright..."

Sokka leaned in towards both of them. "I'm gonna send a note to Katara, and say it's from Toph, who wants to apologize. Then everyone will be friends again!" Akemi raised one brow. She opened her mouth to tell them otherwise, but then closed it and rather watch his plan go up in flames so he could learn a lesson.

"I gotta say, Sokka! You continue to impress me with your ideas!"

"It's a gift."

While they were keen to the idea, Akemi turned her head opposite of where they were and face-palmed. She shook her head in disappointment; she had expected Aang to have a better understanding of what's wrong with Sokka's idea. In the end, her expectations were lowered.

Sokka wasn't joking about this idea. He took out a brush with ink and a parchment. "Dear, Katara...sorry for everything...your friend, Toph." he read the note aloud while writing it, then rolled the parchment up neatly before sticking it in the tube on Hawkie's back. He pointed to Katara and the hawk flew over next to the girl, who looked confused. Katara took out the parchment and read it. She stood and turned to them.

"I KNOW THIS IS FROM YOU, SOKKA!" The boys froze. "Toph can't _write_! UGH! You're all driving me CRAZY!" She ripped up the parchment and disappeared down the hill. The boys both seemed to realize their mistake as they grew dumbfounded looks while Akemi was enjoying their moment of stupidity.

Aang threw his arms up in defeat. "I can't believe we forgot Toph can't write!"

Sokka sighed. "Yup, we're idiots."

"I know you guys are worried for them, but come _on_." Akemi crossed her arms with a smirk. "That's no reason to forget about your common sense." Sokka narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"You knew about this the whole time, didn't you." Akemi laughed. "Couldn't resist." Sokka frowned in annoyance. Aang looked in Toph's direction.

"I guess plan B's to send a note to Toph, pretending it's from Katara." Aang informed. Akemi slapped both hands over her face and fell onto her back. The boys seemed to question her antics. Sokka glanced where Toph sat and shook his head.

"I think we're gonna run into a similar problem. Sorry, Hawkie. Looks like I'm gonna have to do this without your help." He placed the bird down between Aang and Akemi and walked towards Toph.

* * *

Sokka took Toph somewhere else to talk, while Katara went somewhere else; Akemi's best bet was to go bathe to ease stress. So she was left alone with Aang, whom she hadn't gotten to catch up with since she was united with them. They sat against Appa's side, who was asleep. Momo was content as he was curled up against Akemi's leg as she pet his fur.

Akemi let out a loud sigh and looked towards Aang. His brows were tightened together and he looked upset.

"Don't worry, Aang. They'll make up." Akemi assured Aang.

He turned in her direction, not looking the slightest bit comforted. "How do you know? How do you KNOW they'll make up?" He was edgy and anxious about the friendship being tested between Toph and Katara. Akemi sighed in understanding.

"Aang..."

"You and I don't know if they'll ever make up!" Aang sat up and turned in her direction. "They may never make up at all! I can't see into the future, and neither can you! For all we know, their friendship may be over!"

Akemi abruptly put her hands on Aang's shoulders and shook him lightly to get his attention. "Aang. They won't split. If I know them well, Katara's too soft to hold a grudge, and Toph...she seems like she can only stay angry for a while, but never hold a grudge."

Aang silently looked down in his lap and rubbed his eye. She understood that he was starting to get stressed because the world was still at stake and his friends were already fighting. He had a lot on his shoulders, already.

"Aang." Aang glanced up. Akemi stared directly into his eyes, never breaking eye contact. "Do you trust me?" she asked sternly. Aang nodded slowly like a small child, receiving a smile from Akemi.

"Then you don't have to worry about them not being friends, anymore." She released his shoulders and laid against Appa again. "If anything, they're lik Yin and Yang; while they may not be the same, they still complete and balance each other out. In a way, they rely on each other." Aang seemed more convinced; there was something about her that made him comforted. She had an aura everyone could feel...like she was someone that anyone can look to her during their hardest times.

Akemi heard footsteps coming in their general direction. She turned her head to the side to see Katara trudging towards them, not looking angry, but now looking saddened about something. Akemi furrowed her brows in concern. "Katara, are you alright?" Katara, who then just noticed the other two, snapped out of her trance and smiled half-heartedly.

"Just fine. Has Toph come back, yet? I need to talk to her." Katara asked. Akemi could only guess she wanted to apologize to her. Aang sat up and rested his arms on his knees. "Sokka took her out for a walk a while ago. I think to talk to her." Katara's lip twitched and stared at the ground again.

"Oh...okay." She sighed and walked over to them, and took a spot in front of Akemi. Momo leaped over towards Katara's side, who pet his head affectionately. Momo let out a content growl and curled up next to her. Who knows what Katara was thinking about, right now? She's probably feeling guilty about her fight with Toph.

A few minutes later, more footsteps were heard. Katara looked up and saw Toph and Sokka finally arriving. She stood and came up to them, stopping them midway. "Toph, um...I wanna-"

Suddenly, Toph held a hand up to stop her. "Katara, stop. You don't need to apologize. I was the one being stupid; these scams are out of control and I'm done with them." Akemi was surprised that Toph would be the first to apologize, but smiled warmly. Katara had a sly look on her face, however.

"Actually, I wasn't going to apologize. I was going to say, 'I wanna pull a scam with you'." For the first time in her life, Toph was morally shocked. Sokka and Aang were more affected by Katara's response. And Akemi...her jaw dropped to the ground. The three were behind Katara the entire time when the girls started to make amends so it was natural for them to overhear that.

"_What_? _You _wanna pull a _scam_?" Toph didn't even try to hide her shock. Katara's grin grew even more. "Not just _any _scam...the ULTIMATE SCAM!"

The three behind her gave each other disbelieving looks, then Aang and Sokka promptly fainted from shock, foam spilling from the side of their mouths. Akemi stood between them, and she was still frozen with the same expression. Toph and Katara didn't seem to notice or were just secretly enjoying their reactions.

Katara put an arm around Toph's shoulders and the other reassuring hand in front of her shoulder. Toph was already liking the idea. "What do you say, Toph? Me and you, one last go! You in?" The blind earthbender was always up for a challenge, even with scams. Toph's grin didn't falter. "You KNOW I'm in!" As they walked away, she asked, "Now, what's this idea of yours?"

Akemi promptly fainted.

* * *

Aang paced around in worry at the camp. He was wondering what was taking the girls so long to collect the reward. A gut feeling told him they were in trouble. Akemi was sitting next to Sokka, while petting the side of the hawk's head with a finger, that seemed to be enjoying it. She was also concerned as well; she too had a terrible feeling they were in danger.

"Do you think this scam of theirs should be taking this long?" Aang wondered, still pacing. Sokka wasn't less worried than him. "I was just wondering the same thing..." Akemi stopped petting the bird and abruptly stood up.

"I'm going to look for them." She concluded and started fast-walking towards the town. Sokka decided to follow her lead.

"We better check it out." Sokka placed the hawk next to Momo, "You two behave. Appa's in charge!" Akemi didn't know what good that'll do, but decided not to question. The two boys quickened their pace to catch up to where Akemi waited for them, and they left.

As they entered the town, they all knew something was wrong. _Very_ wrong; it was too quiet, and nobody was around. Akemi was getting nervous as she looked around every corner. The alleyways were also empty. It was like the town had suddenly become a ghost town, but it didn't look like the people abandoned their shops or small homes. So where were they?

As they saw the plaza up ahead, Sokka commented, "Where do you think they may be?"

"Where do you think _anyone _is?" Aang chipped in.

Akemi was cautious as she looked around, looking for signs of danger. Her shoulders were tensed as if she were ready to fight when necessary. "Guys, be careful. I have a really bad feeling about this." An uneasy feeling settled for the first time in a long time.

Aang was concerned; if bad things truly did happen when Akemi suspected it, then something must of happened to Toph and Katara during their attempt at their scam.

Akemi swore she heard a faint _'clank'_. At that same moment, Aang stopped.

"SOKKA, AKEMI! WATCH OUT!" Aang pulled them out of the way as an explosion erupted where they once stood. Akemi wondered what had caused such a blast until she heard,

"It's sparky-sparky-boom man!"

"Y'know, I'm starting to think that name doesn't quite fit!"

Akemi followed their eyes to the source and her eyes widened. This man was HUGE! He didn't look too friendly, either. This was the assassin they must've been talking about. The question is, if it was him who had caused it, how had he caused that explosion back there? It didn't feel like firebending back there...

The man jumped down and landed with a powerful _'thud'_. Akemi mentally gulped, already feeling intimidated by the man. She noticed the metal prosthetic arm and leg on him. This man clearly screamed 'assassin' and 'dangerous'. The man took a deep breath and reared up. Akemi had no idea what was going on until Aang grabbed her arm and pulled her with him and Sokka out of the way as another explosion erupted.

_'That WAS firebending! But...to do it from his forehead...and combustion...I never thought about firebending that way!'_ Akemi was amazed at this man's power even though he was trying to kill them. She was being dragged by Aang as they ran as fast as they could around a corner, where they were flung forward by another explosion from the assassin.

She refused to refer to him as 'Sparky-Sparky-Boom Man'. It was mediocre and childish for her tastes.

Akemi and Sokka landed in the wagon ungracefully as Aang airbended to the ground and ran to them. He helped both of them up as they hid behind it from view of the assassin coming after them.

"This guy is too good! He shoots fire from his BRAIN!" Sokka exclaimed while tapping his forehead for emphasis.

"He's a really powerful firebender! I never thought about combustion for firebending; this guy must be a genius..." Akemi added.

Aang started to come up with a plan. "We should split up! He can't chase us all!"

They jumped to the sides just as another explosion. Akemi had ducked in the direction Aang went instinctively, but she noticed he wasn't there anymore; probably to lead him off. She saw another explosion erupt from the distance and Aang's cry. Her eyes widened and she propelled herself down the alleyway quickly. She saw Aang land on the ground, then the assassin, who was ready to finish him off.

"AANG!"

She jumped, picked Aang up, and jumped out of the way as another explosion went off where Aang would've been eliminated.

Aang, barely conscious, was aware he was being carried. He opened his eyes and saw Akemi was holding him bridal style with no difficulty as they were still in the air from her jumping away. That all ended when the assassin reared up and was ready to finish them off. Akemi shut her eyes and turned her back against the man so Aang was protected in a way he would have a chance to survive, if possible.

At that moment, the assassin's head was covered with ice to prevent him from attacking again. They both looked back to see Sokka with Toph and Katara, safe and unharmed. Katara's eyes widened at Aang in concern, but she knew they had to move quick.

Akemi didn't put Aang down, since it would waste time that they needed, so she carried him as they ran down an alleyway as fast as they could. Aang wasn't very heavy to her, so she was still able to keep up with the others. The assassin destroyed the ice surrounding his head with his arms no problem and inhaled deeply. Toph, who had been running behind Akemi the entire time, earthbended a boulder to the man to slow him and his attack down.

The boulder exploded halfway, stopping the attack, but a small pebble kept going until it hit the center of the tattoo where he was firebending from. He doubled over in pain, losing his concentration for a moment, before getting back up. He snarled, but his firebending turned against him as he intended to send another blast towards them. It blew up in front of him and he flew back towards the wall. When he got back up, he realized the kids had gotten away.

Sokka, while they were running for their dear lives, suddenly exclaimed, "Hey, I got it! The perfect name for that guy: COMBUSTION MAN!"

Akemi actually liked that name.

"Good job, Sokka! Now let's get out of here before Combustion Man catches us!" Toph either wasn't in the mood to think about the name or liked it, she seemed to stick with it.

"See? It fits so well!"

* * *

Everyone was tired after the events today.

Akemi decided to take a spot cuddling against Appa's side. She yawned deeply and stared at the stars that started to appear in the night sky; since she'd broken out of prison, she never really took the time to stop and stare at them.

Aang walked up to her. "Akemi." She looked in his direction. "Thank you, for saving me earlier, today."

She smiled. "Don't say like I didn't have to do it. You should've known I was going to do that." He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'll try to remember that next time. I didn't think you were so strong, by the way."

Akemi rubbed her arms. "Thanks. Sleep well, Aang." Aang nodded and left to get ready to rest. She sighed deeply, shutting her eyes as she felt exhaustion overwhelming her.

However, she still wondered who had sent an assassin after them. The whole world supposedly knew he was dead except for everyone in the group.

* * *

**Has anyone watched the Legend of Korra series? I loved it, but the season finale felt rushed even if Mike and Bryan intended to only have one season. Mako and Korra fell in love too fast. But I'm really excited to hear that there's going to be two more seasons!**

**On the side note: I started a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction a long time ago(I believe it was going to be an eventual EdxOC...), but gave up on it to focus on this story first. Now I'm thinking I'll start on it either near the end of this fanfiction or after I finish it. I don't know; depends if I'm up to it.**

**However, I want to ask: would you read that story if I were to write it?**


	53. B3 ch 8: The Puppetmaster, part I

**Long time no see. The reason why this chapter is so short is because I needed to give you all at least** _**something**_**. **

**Advanced placement classes are literally sapping away my free time to write this story. Maybe at some point I can update, but nothing can be guaranteed...it might be a very long time before it could be updated, again. **

**I love all of you who stayed with this story! Thank you all who reviewed/followed/faved this story! I mean it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I'd create it in my own sick twisted image...(rubs hands together, emits evil cackle) You put the puzzle pieces together.**

* * *

**Chapter 51**

It was late in the night. The forest was pitch black, save for the small campfire that radiated light around the surrounding area where the teenagers settled. Appa was asleep, dead to the world as the adolescents remained awake.

"-suddenly, they heard something down the hall in the dark..." Sokka made an eerie sound and paused. "It came into the torchlight...and they knew-the Blade of Winfun WAS HAUNTED!" Sokka shouted overly dramatic as he attempted at trying to make an eerie, scary-like onomatopoeia for the paranormal thing represented in his 'scary' story.

It looked like he had been scary enough, but everyone else did not even look the slightest bit fazed. Akemi, sitting next to Katara, yawned and flopped onto her back tiredly, arms sprawled around her. "I think I like 'The man with a sword for a hand' better." Aang commented, leaning on his elbows on the ground.

"Water-tribe slumber parties must stink." Toph added.

"I disagree." Akemi chipped in her two cents. "I think it's only when Sokka's telling the stories." Sokka glared at all of them irritatingly.

"No, wait! I've got one!" Katara's shoulders shifted while glancing at all of them. "And this is a true southern water-tribe story!" Sokka raised a brow as if he knew something, then plopped down onto the ground with an exhausted sigh. "Is this one of those 'a-friend-of-my-cousin-knew-some-guy-that-this-happened-to' stories?"

"No. It happened to Mom."

Sokka blinked and sat back against the tree behind him. Even Aang sat up in interest.

"One winter, when Mom was a girl, a snow storm buried the whole village for weeks. A month later, Mom realized she hadn't seen her friend, Neenee, since the storm, so Mom and some others went to check on Neenee's family. When they got there, no one was home; just a fire, flickering in the fireplace..." Katara told the story, and she looked pretty grim by just telling the story. "While the men went out to search, Mom stayed in the house. When she was alone, she heard a voice: 'It's so cold, and I can't get warm!'" Her voice became high-pitched as she quoted what this 'Neenee' must've said. Sokka, intimidated by the story so far, shrunk back and held his knees against him.

Katara continued, "Mom turned and saw Neenee standing by the fireplace; she was blue, like she was _frozen_. Mom ran outside for help. When everyone came back, Neenee was gone."

Aang covered his face with a disgruntled Momo's large ears in fright, and Sokka was hiding behind the large tree trunk's arching root protruding from the ground. Akemi curled on her side towards the fire where she could see everyone, her back turned towards the darkness of the woods behind her; as if she expected 'Neenee' to come from the darkness suddenly while keeping her eyes on Katara in anticipation."Where'd she go?" Sokka asked curiously, shaking from behind the root of the tree.

"No one knows; Neenee's house stands empty to this day. But sometimes, people see smoke coming up from the chimney; like little Neenee is still trying to get warm."

An eerie silence fell upon the group.

"Katara, you just set me up for getting nightmares for a week." Akemi spoke, her voice slightly wavering. She wasn't scared about paranormal scary stories(not that she heard them often, but enjoyed them), but something about Katara's story moved her.

Toph jumped and placed her hand on the ground. "Wait! Guys! Did you hear that?"

The others squeezed up against each other in terror, barring Akemi who sat there in surprise at the sudden reactions and being squished to death between Katara and Sokka, as Toph stood up.

"I hear people under the mountain...and they're screaming!"

Sokka scoffed and released his hold, freeing Akemi from choking to death, not believing Toph's declaration as if she were trying to pull a scary prank on them. "Nice try!"

"No, I'm serious...I hear something..."

"Y-You're probably just jumpy from the ghost stories..." Katara stammered.

"...it just stopped."

Akemi skin grew goosebumps when she felt as if another person had just walked in; she couldn't see anything outside their ring of light from the fire, so it was impossible for her to tell at this point.

"Alright-_now _I'm getting scared." Aang never released his hold on Katara the entire time.

"Hello, children." A voice chipped from behind the frightened juveniles. They all screamed in terror and ran around the campfire to huddle around Toph, who looked annoyed by their screaming to her sensitive ears.

An old woman stepped from the shadows where they once stood, a genuine kind smile gracing her wrinkled features that the light from the campfire illuminated. "Sorry to frighten you. My name is Hama." She observed their surroundings. "You children shouldn't be out in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn nearby, why don't you come by there for some spice tea and warm beds?" This elderly lady seemed promising and nice, but there was something about her Akemi didn't find right. Instincts, perhaps; a random person was offering them a place to stay, why not be suspicious?

However, Sokka didn't look like he wanted to deal with that stuff at this point; he was tired from being shaken up with fright too many times. He placed a hand on his neck sheepishly with a bashful grin. "Yes, please." She gestured for them to follow after they got Appa up and they let her lead the way.

Akemi couldn't help but notice how Hama would stare at her a couple of times the entire way...

* * *

"Thanks for letting us stay here, tonight. You have a lovely inn."

Hama smiled. "Aren't you sweet?" she smiled, adoring Katara's manners for someone her age. She took her seat. "You know, you should be careful; people have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in."

Akemi was about to sip her tea, but paused before it could reach her lips. Everyone seemed surprised at Hama's statement. "What do you mean 'disappearing'?" Sokka questioned, an uneasy look on his face. She placed her cup of tea on the table.

"When the moon turns full, people walk in...and they don't come out." she muttered to them darkly. But somehow, she had managed to break the frightening silence by shooting up out of her seat with the pot of tea in hand, "Who wants more tea?" She realized, however, the children still looked alarmed by her comment.

Akemi placed her cup of tea down and pushed it away.

"Don't worry, you'll all be completely safe here." The woman reassured, but they didn't look too convinced. "Why don't I show you to your rooms and you can get a good night's rest?"

Akemi barely slept that night. **(1)**

* * *

The next morning, they were taken out to help Hama with shopping. She bought a lot of food for some reason, but they didn't seem to mind helping her out. Katara and Hama walked way ahead of them, having a conversation they couldn't hear. Akemi carried a basket of vegetables Hama had picked out against her hip, observing the surroundings.

They walked by two men talking, and they faintly overheard the conversation,

"Oh, right...tomorrow's the full moon."

"Exactly. I can't lose _another _delivery boy in the woods."

Sokka frowned thoughtfully. "People disappearing in the woods, weird stuff during full moons...this just _reeks _of Spirit world shenanigans."

"I bet if we take a little walk around town, we'll find out what these people did to the environment to make the spirits mad."

"-and then you can sow up this little mystery lickety-split: Avatar style!"

"Helping people...that's what I do!" Akemi had a feeling this 'mystery' would be more complicated than this, but she wasn't the Avatar, so she wasn't questioning Aang's capabilities. They soon caught up with Hama and Katara, the first turning towards them all.

"Why don't you all take these things back to the inn? I just have to run a couple of more errands; I'll be back in a little while."

Sokka walked up to her suspiciously. "This is a mysterious little town you have, here."

"Mysterious town for mysterious children." Hama grinned, glancing at them all while holding her gaze on Akemi for a moment longer, before walking away. Sokka looked confused by her remark, and Akemi was getting more creeped out than usual by this lady, though she wouldn't show it to make the others worry; they seemed to trust her enough.

* * *

**(1) There was a cute moment I was going to make involving Sokka and Akemi during the first night, but I didn't think it would be legit enough if it were to follow the original plotline of A:TLA. If a lot of you request it, I can post it as a oneshot.**

**Also, because I'm very curious, I want to ask you all something: **

_**How did you become interested in this story, and how did you come to find it to begin with?**_

**Honestly, I'm actually very curious as to why my story is getting popular and how everyone finds out about it. If you can when you review, let me know! I want to know everyone's own personal story on how you came across this fanfiction!**


	54. Author's Note

**Hey, guys, sorry this isn't a chapter. **

**But school is really, and I mean, REALLY...stressing me and taking so much of my time. **

**BUT, however, winter break starts Friday, and I'll be free to start continuing with this fanfiction. YAY!**

**(If the world doesn't end first...not that I believe in it :U)**

**ALSO!**

**I decided to join the Tumblr hype and create**** an ask blog for Akemi! **

**So starting on Friday, 12/21/12, feel free to stop by on Akemi's blog if you want to ask her anything! Unfortunately, I only have time to do this until like 1/4/13, considering I have to get my stuff ready for school (sigh). This will probably be the same for spring break, too. In the summer, I'll probably have it going full-time. **

**HERE'S AKEMI'S ASK BLOG IF YOU WANT TO ASK QUESTIONS:**

_ask-akemi-avatar dot tumblr dot com_

**Right now, nobody can ask questions, but by noon on Friday, you'll be allowed to start asking!**

**IF YOU GUYS WANT TO FOLLOW MY PERSONAL BLOG:**

_soldier-requiem dot tumblr dot com_

**I don't RP, considering I don't know how to, so don't try to RP with me :/ Until I learn how to properly.**

**Considering I'm out of school really early on Friday, I'll probably have the next chapter of my fanfiction up on that day.**

**Anyways, until then, my darlings~! (blows kisses to you all and winks)**


	55. B3 ch 8: The Puppetmaster, part II

**Holy...I just realized this story has passed the 600 review mark...**

**Wow...I'm speechless. I look back and realize 'I didn't think this story would get this popular' I'm glad a lot of people love this story! :D And if I never replied to your reviews, sorry! It's hard to keep track of them, now because so many people review for this story ;3; Thank you all for being amazing and I love all your faces!**

**By the way, I made an ask blog for Akemi! Feel free to stop by and ask her questions until 1/3/13:  
**

_ask-akemi-avatar -dot- tumblr -dot- com_**  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender 3:**

* * *

When they returned to the inn, Sokka seemed bugged about what Hama had said earlier. "That Hama seems a little strange, like she knows something. Or she's hiding something." He commented while putting a basket of vegetables down on the counter in the kitchen. Akemi turned her head in Sokka's general direction as she walked in with Aang and Toph, carrying her share of groceries.

"For once, Sokka, I agree with you." Akemi placed her basket on the counter, sighing in relief. "I don't know why, but I believe that Hama is giving me the cold shoulder; she keeps on staring at me, sometimes."

Katara raised a brow, obviously thinking that they were being melodramatic about Hama's mannerisms. "That's ridiculous. She's a nice woman who took us in and gave us a place to stay; she kinda reminds me of Gran-Gran." She replied as she unloaded the goods from the basket she carried.

"But what did she mean by that comment 'mysterious children'?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "_Gee_, I don't know! Maybe because she found five strange kids camping in the woods at night?" She placed her hands on her hips, staring at him in disbelief that he was accusing the woman of strange behavior even after she took them in out of her generosity. "Isn't _that _a little mysterious?"

Sokka's placed a hand on his chin as he took in her retort while absorbing the odd quirks about Hama, but he didn't seem convinced that Hama was all-that normal. He walked towards the other room of the inn. "I'm gonna take a look around." He started searching around the inn, and he started climbing the stairs he came across. Everyone followed, but Katara was not happy about it, naturally.

"SOKKA! Sokka, what are you doing? You can't just snoop around someone's house!" Katara chided in disbelief at her brother's antics.

"It'll be fine!" He reassured as he peered in another room.

"She could be home any minute!" Aang also added, nervous. He was already dreading the thought of Hama coming back to find them inspecting her home.

"Sokka, you're gonna get us all in trouble! And this is just plain RUDE!"

"I'm not finished, yet!" Sokka grasped the handlebars of a cupboard and tried opening it. It seemed stuck. "Come on!" He yanked the doors open, and puppets attatched to strings fell out of the cupboard. Everyone freaked while Sokka drew his sword in defense, falling down against the wall.

"O-Okay, _that's _pretty creepy!" Aang stuttered recovering from a near-heart attack.

Akemi's hand was over her heart and she was panting heavily from the fright. "Geez!"

Katara was the first to recover. "So...she's got a hobby! There's nothing weird about that!" She closed the cupboard and realized Sokka was still moving forward. She let out a frustrated grunt and strode after him. "Sokka, you've looked enough! Hama will be back, soon!"Sokka wasn't finished snooping. Once going upstairs, he tried opening a door that turned out to be locked. Akemi was starting to get nervous herself; Hama already gave her the creeps somewhat, and she didn't want to know what would happen if they got caught snooping around.

"Just an ordinary puppet-loving innkeeper, huh?" Sokka released the doorknob and huffed. "Then why does she have a _locked_ door up here?" he questioned Katara accusingly, still not buying that Hama was not at all innocent as Katara claimed she was.

Katara furrowed her brow as she came up to his level. "Probably to keep people like _you _from snooping through her stuff!" She had a point, there.

"We'll see!" He looked through the keyhole and noticed a small box sitting in the middle of the room; questionable of all places to put it. "It's empty, except for a little chest!"

Toph jumped in at an opportune moment, "Maybe it's treasure!" Katara and Aang looked at Toph with a wearied look. Akemi stayed in the back, hand rubbing up against her arm nervously as she peered down the stairs to see if anyone heard them and was coming up.

"Sokka, we should just stop." Akemi spoke up.

"Not until I find out what's inside that box!" Sokka replied, taking out his sword and picking the lock with it. They were all surprised and nervous when the door opened with a small creaking sound. "We shouldn't be doing this!" Aang commented, looking as nervous as everyone else was(minus Toph, who was hard to read at the moment).

Sokka picked up the box and tried opening it, only to find out it was locked. He looked around the room. "Maybe there's a key here, somewhere!"

"Oh, hand it over!" Toph took the box from Sokka, earthbend her meteor bracelet in the shape of a key, and started to pick the lock with it. Akemi's hands twitched and she fiddled with her fingers apprehensively.

"W-Well...?"

"Come on! Come on!"

"This isn't as easy as it looks!" Toph was having a hard time opening the box. Katara was peering over Toph's shoulder at a frantic pace, nervous but curious at what was in the box.

"Guys, I don't know about this..."

"This is crazy! I'm leaving!"

"Suit yourself. Do it, Toph!"

The lock suddenly made a _click_!

Everyone huddled and squeezed themselves around the box to get a peek inside until,

"I'll tell you what's in the box." A familiar ragged voice said from behind. Shoot. Hama caught them.

They turned and Hama stood there, surprised to see that Hama didn't look mad or infuriated at all or even yelling at them from invading her private property. Sokka held up the box to Hama, all of the adolescents bowed over in shame as Hama opened the box and took out the item they had so despereately wanted to see:

A comb.

They all stared at Hama with questionable looks, who just smiled.

"An old comb?" Sokka asked in disbelief, thinking there would be something much more secret-worthy in a box. Like old knives or something like that, stained with dried up blood...

"It's my greatest treasure...it's the last thing I own from growing up from the Southern water tribe."

Of all people in the room, Sokka and Katara were the most shocked. They all stared at Hama with wide eyes. "You're from the Southern water tribe?" Katara gasped in total shock. Hama smiled warmly and replied, "Just like you."

"How did you know?"

"I heard you talking around your campfire." That sounded a little creepy to Akemi, considering they couldn't hear her around the campsite at the time.

"But...why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted to surprise you! I bought all this food today so I could fix you a big watertribe dinner!" Hama responded, her warm smile never leaving her face. "Of course, I can't get all the ingredients I need here, but...ocean kumkwats are a lot like sea prunes if you stew them long enough!" Aang made a disgusted reaction to himself; obviously he doesn't like either ocean kumkwats or sea prunes. "Great..." he muttered half-heartedly.

Katara smiled. "I knew I felt a bond with you, right away!"

Sokka relaxed a little. "And, I knew you were keeping a secret, so I guess we're BOTH right!" He crossed his arms and gave a smug look in Katara's direction. He muttered 'ow' when Katara smacked him in the arm. Sokka rubbed his arm and sighed apologetically, "B-But...I'm sorry we were sneaking around..."

Hama closed her eyes upwards and nodded. "Apology accepted." She gestured them out of the room with a wrinkled hand. "Now, let's get cooking!"

Akemi felt that this woman was safe, enough. But still, she couldn't help but be on her toes around her for the rest of the evening.

* * *

That night everyone was situated at the table while Hama brought in a large bowl of the stew she had promised. The meal looked good, but Aang seemed to think otherwise. He glanced at kumkwats on the table and leaned over to Toph, whispering,

"I'd steer clear of the sea prunes."

"I thought they were ocean kumkwats."

Aang grimaced. "Close enough." Akemi, sitting next to Sokka at the other end of the table, blinked curiously at the prunes. She stared at the kumkwats and wondered if they were that bad, considering she's never tried them before. In fact, this was probably the first time she's ever had a Southern water tribe meal...

"Who wants five-flavor soup?" Hama asked, and everyone raised their hands.

Suddenly, Hama waterbent the soup out of the bowl and with the flick of her fingers, the soup landed in all their bowls with precision. Once again, Hama shocked them all, but Katara looked really ecstatic, without exaggeration. "You're a waterbender! I've never met another waterbender from our tribe!" Katara had every reason to be excited; she met another waterbender from the same tribe she was from, even though they were believed to be extinct.

Hama looked grim. "That's because the firenation wiped them all out...I was the last one." Katara looked sympathetic that moment. Akemi's eyes widened briefly. "So how did you end up out _here_?" Sokka asked cautiously, hoping not to stir too many bad memories from the poor old woman. Hama stared at them all, then lowered her head in remembrance,

"I was stolen from my home..."

She told her tragic story about how she had been taken from the watertribe many years ago before their time after so many other waterbenders had been taken after fighting so many battles against the firenation raids. Everyone at the table was moved by her story at the end, and none of them spoke up for a while.

Katara walked over and put both hands on Hama's shoulders comfortingly. "They had put us in terrible prisons here in the firenation...I was the only one who managed to escape." Hama finished, her mood dwindling even further.

Sokka straightened in his seat considerably. "How did you get away? And why did you stay in the firenation?"

Hama hesitated to answer for a moment, but she shook her head dejectedly. "I'm sorry-it's too painful to talk about it, anymore." her voice cracked a little as she responded. Akemi's hand that rested on the table altered from clenching to relaxing limply, and she bit her lip softly.

"We completely understand...we lost our mother in a raid." Katara told her and bowed her own head in remembrance. Hama gasped softly and patted Katara's hand. "Oh, you poor things!"

Everyone at the table seemed melancholic. Akemi turned her head to hide her face from everyone else, now feeling uncomfortable and out of place by just being there while they were talking about how the firenation had taken whatever they loved away. _'I wish I can say something to make them feel better, but what can I say? They're talking about the very nation that runs through my blood...'_ she thought and sighed to herself quietly.

Katara let out a small smile. "I can't tell what it means to meet you...it's an honor." she spoke. "You're a hero."

Hama smiled back. "I never thought I'd meet a southern waterbender. I'd like to teach you what I know so you can carry on the southern tradition when I'm gone."

Katara shot up and beamed. "YES! Yes, of course! To learn about my heritage-it would mean _everything_ to me!" She bowed appreciatively with much eagerness, already excited about her first lesson from Hama. Akemi smiled at the somewhat reunion before it lowered back into a frown. She stared at her bowl before slowly standing up and saying, "I'm sorry, but I'm not hungry, tonight. Thank you for preparing the meal, though." Hama nodded in her direction and Akemi excused herself to her room.

As she walked down the hall, her frowned deepened more into one of melancholy and self-loathing. Her eyes narrowed while being focused on the ground in front of her as she continued to walk, her peripheral vision blurring. At some point she let her hand drag on the wall beside her, feeling the rough sandalwood on her fingertips as her feet dragged across the floor. Thinking back at the conversation at the dinner table, her head hung further and she clenched her teeth.

She suddenly paused her path and just leaned her forehead against the wall for a moment, suddenly feeling her breath coming out in restricted wheezing. Her sickness wasn't the main cause of it, even though it was making her feel light-headed, but it was the agonizing pain she felt from hearing Hama's story that was making her feel sick. Even though the lanterns in the hall shined brightly, her vision saw the halls dimming and getting darker before her.

A choked inhuman cry escaped her as she lightly banged her fist against the wall before she let out a small sob. Limply sliding down the wall, her shoulders shook as she let out a few more quiet sobbing, keeping it low so no one would have to hear them, tonight. As she lifted her tear-stained face up, she slid the door open to her room that was conveniently next to where she had collapsed and shut it firmly.

Her back against the wall, she slid and sat against it, letting a few more tears run down her face. After letting out a few more racks of sorrow, she wiped away the stray tears with her hand-then paused and stared at her hand for a moment. Her brows furrowed and she looked as if she was contemplating something. Then, she rolled up the sleeve of her gloves until her bare wrist was exposed. She leaned her head against the door behind her.

For a long time, she sat there, staring at her wrist.

* * *

That next morning, Hama had taken Katara out to teach her new waterbending techniques and history of her cultural heritage, most likely while the others had the afternoon to search the small village for clues on the mysterious disappearance of many villagers during the full moon. So far, they got nothing and were at a stump in the road.

Akemi sighed and placed a hand behind her head. Aang was next to her overlooking the small valley full of fertile evergreens and plantation and he shook his head in disbelief, wondering how such nature that was untampered with could've possibly angered any spirit. "This has gotta the nicest natural setting in the firenation...I don't see anything that would make a spirit mad around here." Aang commented, turning to get the other two's opinion on the matter.

Sokka was knelt on the ground next to Toph sniffing flowers. The blind earthbender shrugged. "Maybe the moon spirit just turned mean." She commented with recklessness, not knowing that the moon spirit had been Sokka's first love and he just so happened to be kneeling right into hearing range, so it's not a surprise that Sokka shot up and started shouting in protest.

"THE MOON SPIRIT IS A GENTLE, LOVING LADY! SHE RULES THE SKY WITH COMPASSION, AND...LUNAR GOODNESS!"

Aang stared at Sokka skeptically while Akemi rolled her eyes with a smile. Aang spotted a local villager walking by and quickly shuffled in his direction. "Excuse me, sir! Can you tell us anything about the spirit that's been stealing people?"

The man placed his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "Only one man ever saw it and lived...and that's old man Ding."

Toph tugged on the man's sleeve. "Where does old man Ding live?"

Sokka noticed Akemi rubbing her wrist. "You alright, there?" he asked her quietly. She looked over at him and nodded.

"Just fine, why?"

Sokka stared at her then his eyes trailed to her arm. "Let's get going, then. The sooner we find out about these disappearances, the better."

* * *

Akemi yawned tiredly and rubbed one of her eyes. She sighed exhaustingly and asked, "Can't we just ask this man tomorrow?"

Toph spoke up, "I don't think that's a good idea considering the full moon's tonight." Oh, right...Akemi had forgotten about that. They came to their destination to find an old man setting boards against his window, apparently preparing for the night against any potential danger.

"Old man Ding?" Aang asked. The man jumped and accidentally hammered his finger by accident. Akemi winced. "Ouch..." she muttered.

"G-Blemit-What? What do you want?" The old man asked them, already cranky by his throbbing thumb. "Can't you see I'm busy?" He turned from them. "Got a full moon rising...and why does everyone call me that? I'm not that old!" he muttered while bending over to pick up a plank. However, the plank didn't even budge an inch.

"Well...I'm young at heart." He grunted in defeat. Aang walked over and helped him pick up the board and set it against the window. "Not ready to get snapped up by some moon monster, yet, at least."

"Um..." Akemi muttered.

"We wanted to ask you about that." Sokka spoke up for her and picked up a hammer to nail in the board.

"Did you get a look at the spirit that took you?" Aang asked.

"Didn't see no spirit. Just felt something come over me, like I was...possessed. Forced me to start walking toward the mountain!" Old man Ding pointed toward the large mountain that loomed over the village. "I tried to fight it, but I couldn't control my own limbs!"

Akemi's eyes widened. Now, she was getting scared. "It just about had me into a cave, up there...and I looked up at the moon, for what I thought would be my last glimpse of light..." Sokka's knees were knocking in terror and Akemi had shrunk in her place, both already weary that that spirit would come out from around them and attack.

Old man Ding continued, "But, then...the sun started to rise, and I got control of myself again and I just high-tailed from it as quick as I could!"

Sokka, coming from his fear-induced trance, shook his head. "Why would a spirit want to take people to a mountain?"

"OH, NO!"

Everyone reared up in terror at Toph's suddne exclamation.

"I DID hear people screaming under the mountain!" Toph realized. "The missing villagers must still be there!" Their eyes drifted up towards the mountaintop.

* * *

Akemi hadn't realized how far the mountain was from the vilage to begin with...or maybe she was just out of shape...or maybe it's because the mountain looked so close but it was just _so far away_. Whatever it was, she was tired and they still kept running toward the mountain.

_'But that's not the issue, now.' _Akemi chided herself as she panted through her mouth while running. _'Missing villagers trapped in the mountain against their will...worry about them, first.' _They stopped and Toph kneeled and placed a hand against the ground, feeling for vibrations. "I can hear them! They're this way!" They followed her towards the mountain, which still seemed so close but yet was still so _so far away_...

Finally, they came to the entrance of a cave which was pitch black. "This is the place!" Akemi shuffled back a few steps. Memories of being locked in the dark cell back at the firenation surfaced and she felt the paranoia and claustrophobia starting to sink in little by little.

"I can't see anything down there." Sokka said.

Toph grabbed Sokka's wrist. "That's why you have me. Let's go!" She jumped in with Sokka and Aang was about to follow suit until he realized someone was missing from the equation. He looked back and noticed that Akemi had backed up and not come forward. "You coming?" he asked concerned.

Akemi shook her head in reassurance. "I'm fine out here."

Aang didn't seem convinced. "You sure?"

"Positive. Just hurry up so we can find Katara." Aang nodded and jumped inside, and Akemi heart Sokka's voice faintly. Akemi sat slowly on the ground and wrapped her arms under her legs, trying to catch her breath. The longer they were in that cave, the more anxious she got over their safety, but more importantly Katara's; where was she? Had the spirit gotten to her? Or at this time was she fighting for her life against it.

Akemi jumped to her feet and was about to run to search for her. However, she paused. That would be a bad idea...getting separated when this spirit could strike from anywhere in any given time and being alone...

She heard voices from inside the cave. The ground rumbled and she saw Aang and Sokka rise from earth steps that Aang had earthbent beneath them. Akemi came up to them. "What happened? Where's Toph-"

"Not now!" Sokka exclaimed, grabbing her wrist and dragging her along. "We need to find Katara, _now_. Hama's with her, and Hama's the one who's been trapping the villagers under the mountain to begin with!"

Akemi's face fell. She had trusted that woman...and she had seemed so nice...why would she do such a thing? "Sh-Shouldn't we wait for Toph?" Akemi exclaimed as Sokka was practically pulling her along like a limp ragdoll.

"Toph can take care of herself. She's busy getting the villagers out of the cave." Sokka replied over the wind. "Right now, Katara needs us an-"

Akemi suddenly collapsed face-down in the ground and the boys skidded to a halt. Sokka kneeled next to her fallen form and shook her shoulder. "H-Hey, get up! We need to get going, Akemi!" Akemi lifted herself from the ground shakily and replied, "G-Go, now...you need to get to them."

"We're not leaving you here, Akemi!" Aang protested, coming to her other side to lift her up by the arm. "Come on! Katara needs you!"

"Aang, I'm just slowing you guys down, right now." Akemi rasped and coughed into her arm. "I need to catch my breath. I'll catch up with you guys, I promise." She looked up and glanced between them with a hard look. "Go, NOW!"

They shared a look with each other before hesitantly standing. "Just be careful." Sokka said and they quickly took off running in the direction where Hama and Katara were believed to be.

Akemi held a hand to her throat and wheezed uncontrollably, her thoughts spiralling out of control. _'Why why why why why...' _She felt so weak now. She had never felt this weak in her life. Not physically...mentally, emotionally. She always felt the need to hide behind someone in the face of danger and even get scared over a spirit. Why was it that she was feeling insecure, of all times, now? It didn't make sense...nothing made sense to her, anymore. Where had insecurity even _come _from to begin with?

She stood up slowly and kept a face pace to catch up with the others, hoping they had gotten to Hama in time. She gasped from afar when she saw a faint outline of Hama's hands outstretched towards Aang and Sokka, and they were attacking Katara...being possessed.

Akemi grit her teeth and charged forward with a battle cry,

"DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM!"

Suddenly, she felt frozen in her movements. Her limbs didn't seem to want to obey her. She felt a constriction in her arms and it traveled up into her chest. Akemi's mouth hung open, letting out ragged noises. Her chest felt on squeezing little by little, around her weak heart. Her eyes were wide open as if they were ready to pop out of their sockets.

Now, she heard nothing. Her arms hung limp and her body hung backwards in an arch, all control of her body loss and her whole body going limp.

"NO!"

The last thing she heard was Katara's voice.

* * *

**GOOD GOD THE FIRST THING I DO WHEN I UPDATE AFTER SO LONG IS GIVE A CHAPTER WITH A CLIFFHANGER.**

**WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?  
**


End file.
